LOVE CHAOS
by arisa29
Summary: Kacau. Satu kata yang menggambar hubungan Mark dan Jinyoung ketika mereka mulai terlibat atas kencan berbayar dan berlanjut hingga berakhir di Hotel. Satu jejak yang ditinggalkan Mark dalam diri Jinyoung mulai membuat dunia Jinyoung kacau / UPDATE CHAP 9! / YAOI / MPREG! / MARKJIN / Ditunggu komennya XD
1. Chapter 1

≈ **LOVE CHAOS**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

.

"Pagi hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai promosi untuk produk susu terbaru kita, bagaimana Mark-shi? Apakah tim anda sudah siap dengan workplan untuk ke depannya?" tanyaJunho—Direktur perusahaan JYP yang memimpin rapat pagi itu

Mark Tuan, pria berusia 25 tahun berprofesi sebagai Manajer Marketing perusahaan terbesar nomor 3 di Seoul, JYP, maju dengan elegan, wajah tampannya tidak menunjukan ekspresi berarti ketika mengeluarkan data yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya ke dalam layak proyektor

"Produk susu "Moonlight" khusus ibu hamil, akan mulai kita pasarkan setelah tim kami selesai mengumpulkan kusioner mengenai apa rasa yang diinginkan para calon ibu dan juga data mengenai kompetitor kita sehingga dengan itu kita bisa memasuki pasar lebih akurat" Mark memulai presentasi sangat lancar tidak heran para BOD (Board of Director) atau para pimpinan berdecak kagum melihat Mark, keputusan mereka tidak salah ketika memilih Mark Tuan menjadi Manajer hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun

"Mengenai iklannya? Apakah tim kalian sudah berembuk untuk ide iklan yang ditayangkan?" tanya Park Jinyoung—CEO sekaligus komisaris pemilik perusahaan JYP

Semua peserta rapat menoleh ke arah pemimpin mereka sambil menunggu jawaban Mark

Mark berdeham kecil sambil menatap lurus ke arah Park Jinyoung, "Kami sudah memikirkan mengenai hal itu dan kami pastikan iklan yang akan ditayangkan berbeda dengan iklan lain yang beredar" jawab Mark mantap

.

.

.

.

"Mati aku"

"Yeah, anda dalam masalah besar" sahut Bambam sambil memutar kedua bola matanya

"Aishh kau seharusnya bantu berpikir bukan malah menambah masalahku" tegur Mark sambil memijit kepalanya pelan, "Kenapa aku bisa menjawab begitu? Tidak heran mereka semua puas dan berharap besar, bagaimana ini…" keluh Mark sekali lagi

Bambam yang berdiri di samping tempat duduk Mark, hanya bisa menatap atasannya dengan simpati

"Mungkin aku harus mulai berpikir lagi" cara duduk Mark kembali tegak sambil mulai menyalakan Macbook di atas meja, kedua tangannya meraup tumpukan kertas tentang contoh beberapa iklan

"Bos" panggil Bambam sepelan mungkin, "Menciptakan iklan butuh kreatifitas, kalau tim kita sudah mentok, lebih baik kita minta bantuan—"

"Siapa? Artis? Seniman?" balas Mark sinis, "Mereka mungkin butuh waktu berbulan bulan untuk menciptakan satu iklan saja! Padahal ini adalah produk susu terbaru kita dan aku sudah dipercaya untuk mempromosikannya" Mark kembali bersandar ke kursi nyamannya dengan perasaan kacau

"Kita masih punya waktu 2 bulan" Bambam mengingatkan

"Para seniman tidak mengenal produk kita" balas Mark kesal, "Kalau minta bantuan luar, seharusnya ibu yang sedang hamil kalau bisa"

"Mereka tidak akan mau jadi bahan percobaan, apalagi sedang hamil, bos"

"Itu kau tahu!" gerutu Mark nyaris hilang kesabaran, "Jadi sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa aku sangat putus asa?" Mark benar benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, timnya yang terdiri dari 4 orang sudah mengumpulkan kuisioner, mengenal pesaing dan masalah mereka hanya tinggal satu

Iklan

Membuat iklan mungkin mudah jika yang akan diiklankan adalah produk sudah punya nama dipasaran

Tapi untuk produk baru? Iklan pertama bisa menjadi malapetaka atau keberuntungan

Pilihan Mark hanya ada dua dan karirnya menjadi taruhan

"Sudahlah hyung" Bambam memijat pundak Mark sebentar—terkadang jika Mark sedang punya masalah berat seperti sekarang, Bambam berusaha menghilangkan posisi bos dan sekretarisnya, "Kalau terlalu stress kau tidak bisa berpikir apa apa, ah! Hyung! Bagaimana kubantu untuk menghilangkan stressmu? Siapa tahu dengan begitu, ide untuk iklan kita bisa tiba tiba muncul!" usul Bambam tiba tiba bersemangat

Mark mendongak agak sangsi pada Bambam, ide sekretarisnya itu kadang kadang terlalu ajaib

"Apa? Jangan bilang kita pergi ke taman bermain! Karena ide terakhirmu itu membuatku mual naik wahana aneh aneh!" elak Mark dengan cepat

"Tidak! Kujamin tidak!" sanggah Bambam agak merenggut, padahal kemarin itu niatnya sangat tulus membantu Mark menghilangkan stress akibat pekerjaan, mana Bambam tahu kalau Mark tidak bisa naik wahana yang memicu adrenalin, alhasil Mark pulang dengan perut mual mual sambil marah pada Bambam

"Kau tahu tidak hyung mengenai tren para remaja menemani om om jalan jalan?" tanya Bambam dengan mata berbinar binar

Mark mendelik tidak suka, "Aku bukan om om! Umurku baru 25 tahun! Dan apa maksudmu dengan menemani?" Mark mendengus keras—sakit hati, "Meski aku jarang berkencan bukan berarti—"

"Pacar terakhirmu 2 tahun yang lalu hyung" potong Bambam dengan tegas

Bibir Mark langsung terkatup rapat

"Dan semenjak itu kau malah gila kerja lalu tidak pernah mengajak pergi seorangpun! Padahal hampir seisi kantor berusaha mendekatimu tapi yang kau lihat selalu kertas dan kertas" olokan Bambam membuat Mark kalah telak

"Baiklah, kau mau aku melakukan apa? Pergi ditemani oleh para remaja begitu?" Mark tertawa ironis, "Kau tidak takut aku ditangkap oleh polisi sebagai pedophil?"

"Tidak" Bambam memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, "Kebetulan teman dari temanku punya kenalan seorang mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun, kau tidak akan dicap pedophil hyung, tenang saja" tambah Bambam tiba tiba sambil mengambil handphone dari saku lalu melihat lihat sebentar, "Kau mau tidak pergi sabtu ini dengannya hyung? Tarifnya 300.000 won seharian"

Mark memutar kedua bola matanya, ia lelah sungguh lelah. Sekarang Mark hanya butuh kasur untuk tidur seharian lalu bangun untuk berpikir mengenai ide iklan, tapi—

"Mau ya hyung? Hitung hitung kau mulai membuka diri lagi" bujukan Bambam menohok pikiran Mark

Yeah, kapan dia pernah berpikir membangun hubungan lagi dengan seseorang? Sepertinya kehidupan Mark penuh dengan pekerjaan, tidak ada tempat lagi untuk romance…

"Hanya jalan jalan? Ini bukan caramu menjadi mak comblang untukku kan?" sindir Mark yang dibalas dengan tatapan geram Bambam

"Aku janji tidak! Lagipula mahasiswa ini bukan orang yang biasa menemani om om—maksudku orang lebih tua" ralat Bambam langsung begitu melihat tatapan tajam dari Mark, "Dia butuh uang hyung untuk semester akhirnya"

"Mahasiswa" eja Mark sambil geleng geleng kepala

"Mau ya hyung? Ayolahhhh? Kujamin pikiranmu langsung fresh begitu masuk kerja"

Sekali lagi Mark mendelik, melipat kedua tangannya lalu menatap Bambam yang melemparkan pandangan seperti anak anjing minta dikasihani

Mark mendesah panjang, tidak ada salahnya, pikir Mark sekali lagi

"Baiklah, aku mau pergi" kata Mark pasrah

"Yes!" Bambam berteriak kegirangan kemudian mengetik dalam handphonenya, "Aku akan memberitahu teman dari temanku itu hyung untuk memberi kabar pada teman kencanmu"

.

.

.

.

"Jam 9.30 pas" gumam Mark sambil berdiri diluar café Magic depan persimpangan tak jauh dari gedung JYP, tempat Mark dan Bambam bekerja

Mereka berdua janjian bertemu di depan café pagi ini, Mark tidak gugup—hatinya lebih banyak menggerutu, menyesali keputusannya karena malah menuruti saran ajaib Bambam

Setelah berpikiran semalaman, Mark baru sadar, bukankah aneh jika kita bisa jalan berdua dengan orang asing? Orang yang tidak kita kenal?

"Apanya penghilang stress, kurasa sakit kepalaku akan bertambah" kata Mark sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya

Tiba tiba kedua mata Mark tertuju pada sosok namja setinggi dirinya—oke, sedikit lebih tinggi tapi tidak terlalu terlihat, mungkin hanya satu atau dua senti kata Mark dalam hati berusaha menghibur diri, memakai sweeter biru berkerah, berambut hitam, kedua matanya menatap Mark malu malu—lebih ke rasa bersalah dan memakai jeans dan sepatu kets

Tidak mungkin, Bambam! Akan kupecat anak itu besok! Teriak Mark dari dalam hati

Jangan katakan kalau teman kencan Mark adalah—

"Hi, kau Mark-shi?" sapa namja itu saat sampai di depan Mark

Yeah, namja

Berlatih di kantor untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun, Mark mengangguk singkat

"Aku Park Jinyoung" sapa namja itu agak malu sambil meringis kecil saat melihat raut wajah kaku Mark berubah terkejut, "Park Jinyoung?" ulangnya tak percaya

Namja bernama Park Jinyoung itu mengangguk lagi, "Memang namaku, ada apa?"

Mark mendengus keras sebelum tertawa pelan, "Tidak—hanya kebetulan namamu sama seperti pemilik perusahaan JYP, kau tahu, Park Jinyoung"

Jinyoung tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya, "Aku tahu, bahkan teman temanku sengaja memanggilku Junior karena mereka kira aku anak kolongmerat dari Park Jinyoung-shi"

"Junior? Nama panggilan yang bagus" puji Mark

Senyum Jinyoung mengembang lebar—ia sudah sangat takut tadi, mengira kencannya hari akan batal karena melihat reaksi Mark, tampaknya pria itu tidak tahu bahwa yang datang adalah namja tapi sekarang Jinyoung bisa bernapas lega

Suasana kaku diantara mereka mulai mencair

"Kau sudah sarapan?" ajak Mark sambil membuka pintu masuk café

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak menolak sepotong cake cokelat" canda Jinyoung

"Memang enak?" tanya Mark

"Kau belum pernah kemari?" Jinyoung balik bertanya

"Sering—kantorku tidak jauh dari sini, tapi yang biasa kupesan hanyalah kopi hitam" beritahu Mark sambil mengarahkan Jinyoung duduk di dekat jendela pada bagian kanan café, tempat favorit Mark setiap berkunjung

"Jangan terlalu sering minum kopi, tidak sehat" sifat peduli Jinyoung keluar begitu saja meski di hadapan orang asing seperti Mark, Jinyoung sempat terkesiap sambil menutup bibirnya, tapi saat mendengar suara tawa Mark, Jinyoung lagi lagi bernapas lega

"Sekretarisku juga bilang begitu, tapi kau tahu—kopi hitam membuatku tetap terjaga"

Pramusaji mendatangi mereka, Mark segera memesan kopi hitam seperti biasa sementara Jinyoung memesan satu cake cokelat dan milkshake strowberry

Alis Mark naik sebelah mendengar pesanan Jinyoung, untuk pertama kali—Mark menatap Jinyoung lebih seksama, sikap sopan Jinyoung saat menyapa Mark, belum lagi namja di hadapannya ini kelihatan pemalu untuk ukuran teman kencan

"Kau baru pertama kali melakukan ini" tebak Mark tiba tiba

Jinyoung yang sibuk melirik seisi café langsung menatap Mark yang duduk di depannya, beberapa kali mata Jinyoung mengerjap

"Ngg itu—aku—"

"Terus terang saja, tidak masalah buatku" kata Mark dengan enteng sambil bersandar nyaman pada kursinya

Jinyoung menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan perasaan gugup, "Kau mungkin sudah tahu tentang…"

"Kau butuh uang"

"Yeah seperti itu" Jinyoung meringis minta maaf, "Aku harus mengulang satu mata kuliah sebagai syarat skripsi dan jika aku meminta dari Ummaku, aku merasa tidak enak" jelasnya

Mark mengangguk paham

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, untung saja pramusaji menyelamatkan kekakuan tersebut dengan datang membawa nampan berisi pesanan Mark dan Jinyoung

Jinyoung menerima cakenya dengan senang hati, Mark yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli lalu ikut menyesap kopinya perlahan lahan

"Hei, makanmu berantakan" tegur Mark saat Jinyoung menyuapkan potongan cake besar ke dalam mulutnya

"Apa?" tanya Jinyoung dengan mulut penuh dan kedua matanya membulat polos

"Aishh" Tubuh Mark condong ke depan, menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan tanpa Jinyoung bisa duga, jemari Mark membersihkan pinggir bibir Jinyoung yang penuh cokelat

Mark membersihkan jarinya dengan tisu dari atas meja sementara Jinyoung…

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku sambil kedua matanya menatap Mark tidak percaya

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Mark tertawa geli sebelum kembali membawa dirinya mendekat ke depan Jinyoung

Insting Jinyoung menyuruhnya bergerak menjauh—memberi jarak dari wajah Mark yang semakin dekat

"Kita ini berkencan Jinyoung, tentu tidak masalah bukan?" tukas Mark dengan mudah

Meski Mark berkata begitu, sikap Jinyoung tidak serta merta kembali semula, Mark yang melihat tingkah aneh Jinyoung jadi menerka nerka, jangan katakan anak ini belum pernah berkencan!

"A—aku ta—hu" jawab Jinyoung gugup sambil kembali makan cakenya lebih hati hati

"Benar… dia—" Mark semakin tertarik saat pipi Jinyoung merah merona tidak ketinggalan kedua matanya yang seperti bulan sabit, sesekali menatap Mark takut takut sekaligus malu

Mark menahan senyum sambil mendekap bibirnya rapat rapat

"Apa?!" tantang Jinyoung sok galak yang membuat Mark makin ingin tertawa karena sekarang dipikirannya, Jinyoung seperti anak anjing yang baru dikasih mainan tapi pura pura tidak suka

"Kau belum pernah berkencan" Lagi lagi nada suara Mark seperti pernyataan bukan pertanyaan

"Apa itu masalah?" balas Jinyoung defensif

"Tidak" Mark menimbang nimbang, tampaknya dibanding menghilangkan stress, Mark punya ide ingin mengajarkan cara berkencan untuk Jinyoung

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Mark tiba tiba, Jinyoung mengangguk cepat—cake cokelatnya sudah habis tak bersisa, Mark menaruh beberapa lembar won ke atas meja sebelum bangkit berdiri, "Ayo kita pergi"

"Mau kemana?" Jinyoung mengikuti Mark dari belakang yang membuat langkah Mark malah tiba tiba terhenti, "Mwo, ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung, Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung lalu menyilangkan jemari mereka berdua

Tindakan Mark kembali membuat Jinyoung terdiam, pipinya semakin merah

"Aku akan mengajarkan cara berkencan padamu" bisik Mark ditelinga Jinyoung yang membuat pria berambut hitam ini bergidik pelan

Mereka berdua keluar dari café, sepanjang jalan—Jinyoung terdiam sementara Mark melihat sekeliling jalan, tangan mereka berdua masih bertautan yang membuat gugup Jinyoung semakin menjadi jadi

"Ayo kita masuk" ajakan Mark memutuskan lamunan Jinyoung yang mulai merasa aneh dengan tindakan pria teman kencannya, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam game center yang tidak jauh dari café magic berada

Di dalam, Jinyoung yang tidak asing dengan permainan game, mulai mendekati balapan mobil sementara Mark mengambil tempat di samping Jinyoung

"Mau main ini?"

Jinyoung mengangguk cepat

"Ayo kita bertaruh" Mark duduk di sebelah Jinyoung yang sudah siap memulai permainan

"Apa taruhannya?" tanya Jinyoung bersemangat

Mark memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap wajah Jinyoung yang tampak—berbeda dari jarak dekat, oke, Mark tidak dapat membantah Jinyoung termasuk pria menarik, tapi ia tidak menyangka—Jinyoung bisa membuat Mark sedikit terpesona

"Aku akan mencium pipimu" jawab Mark spontan

"Eh?"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya tapi saat ia melihat rona wajah Jinyoung kembali memerah, Mark semakin senang menggodanya

"Kenapa kau takut?"

Jinyoung menggeleng gugup, "La—lalu kalau kau yang kalah?"

"Kau boleh mencium pipiku"

Sikap gugup Jinyoung berubah jengkel, "Kenapa taruhan kita harus mengenai ciuman?" sindirinya

"Karena kau belum pernah berkencan, lagipula satu atau dua ciuman bukan masalah" tutur Mark sedikit tidak yakin, Bambam tidak mengatakan sejauh mana skinship yang boleh ia lakukan, tapi kalau hanya berkencan, bukankah ciuman adalah hal biasa

"Hanya dipipi—tidak lebih" gumam Mark mulai memilih avatarnya

Jinyoung mendelik ke arah Mark, ia tidak mengelak atau menolak usul Mark—karena bagaimanapun dalam bayangan Jinyoung, Mark bukan seperti laki laki mesum yang mengambil kesempatan

Sepertinya…

"Aku menang!" teriakan Mark beradu keras dengan bunyi game yang membahana ke seluruh tempat, game center siang itu mulai penuh, Jinyoung dan Mark yang selesai satu perlombaan langsung menyingkir, berganti dengan orang lain

"Aku menang Jinyoung" ulang Mark sambil tersenyum sangat lebar—salah itu bukan senyuman, tapi seringaian lebar yang membuat sikap gugup dan pemalu Jinyoung timbul

Melihat itu, Mark tersenyum geli, tanpa permisi ia menarik pinggang Jinyoung mendekat lalu mencium singkat pipi Jinyoung dari samping

Jinyoung menoleh—sorot matanya tampak tenggelam dalam tatapan Mark

"Lebih baik kita ke tempat lain, ayo" kata Mark langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke depan sambil menggandeng Jinyoung keluar dari Game Center

Sepanjang perempatan, para pedangang memenuhi badan jalan, tidak heran jika Mark mengajak Jinyoung melihat beberapa baju kasual yang dijual murah atau pernak pernik unik yang sedang booming akhir akhir ini

Secara perlahan, sikap mereka berdua berubah satu sama lain.

Mark dengan leluasa sesekali memeluk pinggang Jinyoung saat melihat lihat atau jika tidak membisikan beberapa joke ke telinga Jinyoung yang membuat mahasiswa ini tertawa sambil membalas ucapan Mark

Di depan orang lain, Mark dan Jinyoung tampak seperti seorang kekasih, tidak ada lagi kekakuan atau rasa gugup. Jinyoung bahkan tersenyum saat Mark entah untuk berapa kali mencuri ciuman dari pipinya

Mark pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tubuh Jinyoung tidak asing dalam pelukannya dan ia suka dengan cara Jinyoung berbicara hal hal remeh yang biasanya suka dilupakan Mark

Selama ini Mark lupa dengan kehidupannya—itupun kalau dia punya kehidupan diluar dunia kerja, tapi saat Jinyoung bicara mengenai bagaimana ia membantu Ibunya membuat kimchi, keluarga Jinyoung yang tinggal hanya berdua dengan ibunya, Jinyoung punya sahabat karib di kampus bernama Kim Yugyeom dan Jinyoung sangat suka membaca buku

Mark menatap Jinyoung kagum, senyum selalu tampak di wajahnya setiap kali Jinyoung bicara sampai sampai Mark tidak sadar jika Jinyoung tiba tiba berhenti lalu balik menatapnya

"Kalau kau? Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jinyoung mendadak tertarik dengan latar belakang Mark

"Bisa dikatakan begitu" jawab Mark sambil menuntun Jinyoung jalan menjauhi para pedagang, "Kedua orangtuaku diluar negeri"

"Wow" kedua mata Jinyoung berbinar binar, "Aku belum pernah keluar negeri"

 _Kapan kapan aku akan mengajakmu._ Hampir saja Mark mengatakan itu jika bibirnya tidak langsung mengatup rapat

Ia baru ingat jika hubungannya dengan Jinyoung tidak lebih dari sekedar kencan berbayar

Mengingat itu membuat Mark sedikit menjaga jarak sambil berdeham pelan, "Kau mau menonton? Aku tahu tempat enak untuk kita nonton berdua"

"Boleh" jawab Jinyoung antusias

.

.

Mereka tiba disebuah tempat elegan yang berada di sudut jalan, Home theater

Gedung dinamis berlantai dua ini memang dikhususkan untuk para pasangan menikmati tontonan secara eksklusif, Jinyoung pun tahu hal itu

"Sudah lama aku ingin masuk ke dalam sini, cuma kau tahu—" Jinyoung mengedikkan bahunya, "Mahasiswa, kami harus berhemat untuk tugas akhir" jelasnya selagi salah satu pelayan membawa mereka berdua melewati lorong panjang menuju kamar 209

"Yeah bisa kutebak" balas Mark bercanda, mereka masuk ke satu ruangan luas dimana terdapat satu sofa bed lengkap dengan bantal panjang dan selimut tebal, satu layar TV super besar yang tidak pernah dilihat Jinyoung dan audio system lengkap hampir mengelilingi segala sudut ruangan

"Silahkan menikmati" ujar pelayan itu mohon diri, "Jika butuh apa apa, anda bisa menekan tombol dekat pintu masuk" tambahnya lalu menutup pintu rapat rapat

"Kau mau menonton film apa?" tanya Mark dengan santai membuka sepatunya lalu naik ke atas sofa bed, dari arah seberang Jinyoung ikut berbaring di sebelah Mark sambil melihat satu buku tebal yang berisi judul judul film

Jinyoung membuka halaman demi halaman sebelum berhenti pada satu film kesukaannya sepanjang masa, Pretty Woman

"Serius?" Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ini film kuno yang sudah ada sebelum kita lahir" sindirnya memberi tatapan menilai ke arah Jinyoung

"Tapi aku mau nonton ini" bujuk Jinyoung sambil memberi tatapan puppy eyes pada Mark yang bisa ditebak—hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian memencet remote TV

"Baiklah kau menang" kata Mark datar

"Yes!" Jinyoung menyamankan duduknya sambil bersandar, mungkin ia akan fokus menatap layar TV yang menampilkan adegan pembuka kalau tangan kiri Mark tidak bergerak, menyusup ke belakang punggungnya untuk memeluk pinggang Jinyoung

Jinyoung berusaha bersikap rileks kemudian kembali fokus menonton film

Mark dan Jinyoung larut adegan demi adegan dimana, Mark mulai menyeringitkan dahi ketika menampilkan Julia Roberts yang dibayar sebagai pendamping wanita untuk Richard Gere

Adegan ini sangat familiar dengan keadaan kedua orang ini sekarang

Dan Mark menyadari hal itu

Apalagi ketika Richard Gere mulai membelikan Julia Roberts gaun mahal, mengajari table manner dan bahkan mengajaknya kencan berdua membuat Mark sedikit berdeham sambil mencuri pandang pada Jinyoung

Sialnya, Jinyoung juga menyadari apa yang Mark pikirkan

Jinyoung menudukkan kepala—menghindari tatapan tajam Mark yang begitu terasa

"Hmm… kalau kau mau menonton film lain—" kata Jinyoung sambil menoleh ke samping—gerakannya ternyata sangat salah karena dengan begitu, Jinyoung malah bisa melihat wajah Mark lebih dekat

Mark menatap Jinyoung dalam dalam sebelum tatapannya turun ke bibir Jinyoung, Jinyoung tidak dapat berkata apapun, rasanya sapuan napas Mark yang semakin dekat membuat ia lupa segalanya

Lupa jika mereka tidak lebih dari kencan sehari atau lupa bahwa mereka bukanlah kekasih sungguhan

"Jinyoung" bisik Mark terhanyut saat mendengar dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh Richard Gere untuk Julia Robert terdengar memenuhi ruangan mereka

Dan seperti yang di duga Jinyoung, Mark menciumnya

Menciumnya di bibir, bukan di pipi seperti yang tadi Mark lakukan

Ciuman itu terasa penuh, membuat kepala Jinyoung pusing dan kosong secara bersamaan

Jinyoung tidak bisa berpikir apapun

"Tarik napas…" bisik Mark ketika bergerak menjauh dan benar saja, Jinyoung menarik oksigen panjang seperti baru keluar dari air, "Kau belum pernah ciuman" tambah Mark lagi, sekarang bibirnya bergerak mencium seluruh wajah Jinyoung, kedua mata, hidung, pipi dan dagu mahasiswa ini

Jinyoung menggeleng gugup, pikirannya entah kemana dan nafasnya memburu saat ciuman Mark pindah ke lehernya lalu tanpa henti, ciuman itu pindah ke belakang telinga Jinyoung yang membuatnya tiba tiba mendesah tertahan

"Ah.." Jinyoung langsung menutup bibirnya, ia malu sekali—tidak menyangka bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu apalagi wajahnya yang penuh rona merah tidak membantu

Tatapan Mark berubah menggelap kemudian menggeram tertahan, dalam hati nuraninya, Mark menyalahkan Bambam karena mengusulkan kencan buta yang membuat Mark lupa diri, menyalahkan dirinya yang sudah lama tidak berkencan serta menyalahkan Jinyoung yang polos

Yang membuat Mark hilang kendali

Sekali lagi, Mark mencium Jinyoung—lebih kasar dan buru buru, Jinyoung sesekali menarik napas dari sela sela ciuman sambil memejamkan kedua matanya

Hmm? Suara Jinyoung hilang ditelan dalam ciuman Mark, tubuh Jinyoung melemah ketika ia merasakan lidah Mark bergerak memasuki bibirnya. Jinyoung tidak punya kuasa terhadap dirinya sendiri, kedua tangannya malah meremas kemeja Mark sambil berusaha mengimbangi ciuman pria itu

Tanpa aba aba, Mark melepaskan ciuman mereka kemudian kedua matanya bergerak memandangi wajah merah Jinyoung, bekas biru di lehernya dan jangan lupa kedua bibir Jinyoung yang membengkak

Shit! Umpat Mark dalam hati

"A—aku"

"Kau mau pindah ke hotel?" tawar Mark masa bodoh dengan akal sehat, ia menyeka ujung bibir Jinyoung yang sedikit berbalur air liurnya

Jinyoung menarik napas panjang, menatap Mark sangsi

Hotel? Dia tidak bodoh apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana, masalahnya apakah Jinyoung siap?

Sejenak pikiran Jinyoung tersentak, ia sudah mau menolak ajakan Mark jika saja pria tampan itu tidak kembali mencium lehernya

"Ah…" Jinyoung mendesah panjang, ia mengutuk hormonnya yang mulai membuat nafsu Jinyoung mengambil alih

Dengan pelan, Jinyoung mengangguk

Mark tidak membuang waktu, ia menarik tangan Jinyoung keluar ruangan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju arah seberang jalan

Hari semakin gelap—Jinyoung tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama, pikirannya mengambang tak tentu ketika Mark membooking satu kamar untuk mereka.

Sebagian dari diri Jinyoung ingin memberontak dan kabur dari lobby hotel secepat mungkin tapi sebagian yang lain… malah membiarkan Mark yang menarik Jinyoung masuk ke dalam lift kemudian saat pintu lift tertutup, Mark kembali mencium Jinyoung

"Kau membuatku gila…" bisikan Mark tidak membantu karena sekarang Jinyoung merasa darahnya mengalir deras, menciptakan perasaan membutuhkan yang sangat besar

Ia menatap mata Mark yang penuh nafsu dan bibirnya yang memerah sama seperti milik Jinyoung

Semua itu lebih dari cukup untuk memukul jauh pikiran sehat mereka berdua

Baik Mark maupun Jinyoung semakin tidak sabaran saat bunyi lift menunjukkan lantai 5, masih menciumi Jinyoung dengan brutal, sebelah tangan Mark yang bebas bergerak serampangan membuka pintu kamar mereka

Dan ketika kamar terbuka, Mark tidak menahan diri lagi, ia mendorong tubuh Jinyoung ke atas kasur, kembali mencium kasar Jinyoung sambil kedua tangan Mark mulai menggerayangi sweeter Jinyoung

Jinyoung melenguh, mendesah dan memanggil nama Mark sesekali—persetan dengan kencan sehari, persetan dengan pertemuan pertama mereka

Yang ada dipikiran Jinyoung sekarang hanyalah ia butuh pelampiasan

"Mark… pelan pelan—aku—ARGH!" Jinyoung membanting kepalanya ke belakang saat rasa sakit itu muncul

Wajahnya memucat dan nyaris pingsan karena Mark memasukinya dengan kasar. Pria di depannya ini penuh nafsu sehingga tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukannya cepat pada Jinyoung

Kedua mata Mark terpejam penuh rasa puas. Pertama ia tidak bergerak terlebih dahulu, Mark sengaja merendahkan tubuh hingga menyentuh wajah Jinyoung lalu menciuminya lagi, rasanya Mark merasa tidak bosan mencium Jinyoung terus menerus

Saat terdengar nafas Jinyoung rileks, Mark menyeringai kemudian mulai bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam Jinyoung

Jinyoung mengerang panjang, rasa sakit itu datang lagi—ia ingin berhenti namun tidak ada suara yang keluar kecuali desahan tertahan

"Mark… aku—Ah…" Tubuh Jinyoung melengkung di atas tempat tidur, kedua matanya terpejam saat merasakan kenikmatan yang tiba tiba muncul akibat gerakan Mark

"See? Kau menyukainya Jinyoung" bisik Mark setelah itu kembali menegakkan diri sambil memegangi kedua paha Jinyoung kemudian mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya

Jinyoung mengerang lebih kuat lagi, rasa nikmat itu mengambil alih segalanya. Ia tidak merasa kesakitan lagi dan meski kasar, Mark membawa Jinyoung ke dalam level lebih tinggi daripada yang pernah ia bayangkan

Mark sendiri menyalahkan diri karena sudah tidak lama berkencan sehingga dengan mudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Jinyoung

Apalagi Mark bisa merasakan Jinyoung masih virgin ketika pertama kali ia memasukinya

Ini semua lebih dari yang ia bayangkan, Mark keluar tidak lama setelah Jinyoung dan bahkan setelah itu, Mark masih mencium leher Jinyoung dari belakang, terus menuruni hingga ke punggung Jinyoung yang membuat namja manis itu melenguh lagi

Aura dominan Mark membuat Jinyoung melemas dalam pelukan namja yang lebih tua tersebut, Jinyoung hanya bisa pasrah ketika Mark, memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang sambil memulai permainan mereka untuk yang kedua kali

.

.

.

.

"Nggg…" Jinyoung menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya matahari masuk lewat jendela hotel yang terbuka lebar

Jinyoung langsung bangun sempurna, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melihat ke sekeliling kamar

Kosong

"Eh? Dia kemana?" kepala Jinyoung mengitari sekitar tempat tidur hingga tatapannya menangkap sebuah amplop putih di dekat lampu tidur

"Uang?" Jinyoung menggumam pelan lalu mulai menghitung sejumlah uang tebal yang terdapat dari dalam amplop, "2 juta" ia mendesah panjang, tanpa bisa diduga, Jinyoung merasakan hatinya sedikit terluka melihat tindakan Mark

Oke, katakanlah Jinyoung tidur dengan Mark karena ia juga menyukainya bukan sekedar uang, apa Mark memandang Jinyoung seperti pria panggilan?

Tapi bukan hanya uang yang ada di amplop tersebut tetapi juga secarik kertas yang ditulis singkat oleh Mark

 _Thanks Jinyoung untuk seharian kemarin, aku sangat menikmatinya, maaf sudah bertindak kelewatan batas, terimalah uang ini sebagai permintaan maafku_

 _Mark_

Bibir Jinyoung sedikit tertarik yang membentuk sebuah senyuman, ia memasukkan uang kembali ke dalam amplop sambil berjalan tertatih tatih ke dalam kamar mandi

"Sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya, sakit sekali…" gumam Jinyoung bersiap mandi dan membersihkan diri

Jujur, ia tidak menyesal melakukan semalam bersama Mark karena meski itu adalah pengalaman pertama Jinyoung, tapi paling tidak ia melakukannya dengan keinginan sendiri lagipula Jinyoung merasakan kepuasan tidak terkatakan dengan Mark

Yang membuat Jinyoung berpikir, apakah mungkin ia bertemu dengan Mark lagi?

"Aishh apa yang kau pikirkan, urusan kalian sudah selesai! Sebaiknya kau pikirkan masalah skripsimu" tegur Jinyoung pada dirinya

.

.

.

.

Seharian itu Mark mengabaikan pertanyaan Bambam mengenai acara kencannya dengan Jinyoung

"Bagaimana hyung? Dia maniskan? Kau tidak marah bukan meski dia namja? Hyung? Kenapa aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Mark terus berjalan ke dalam ruang kerja kemudian mulai mengetik sebuah rangkuman penelitian kuisioner yang baru terkumpul

"Kau mengindahkanku? Oke" Bambam menyeringai lebar sambil bersiul pelan

Mark masih mengacuhkannya

"Tapi wajahmu memerah hyung, hoaa jangan katakan kau menyukai Jinyoung-shi!" tebakan Bambam membuat jemari Mark berhenti mengetik, ia menoleh sambil berusaha mengusir bayangan hotel ketika ia dan Jinyoung melakukan—

"Stop bambam! Lebih baik kau tanya tim kita apakah mereka sudah punya bahan untuk iklan kita bulan depan?" tukas Mark bernada tegas

Bambam berhenti tersenyum lalu menunduk kecil, "Baik bos" jawabnya formal

Bambam mengerti ada kalanya Mark bersikap seperti kakak dan ada kalanya Mark bersikap seperti bos sehingga Bambam sekarang langsung berlalu keluar ruangan

Setelah Bambam menghilang, Mark mendesah panjang—ia memijit kepalanya, bayangan Jinyoung yang tampak lemah dan pasrah di bawahnya terus menerus berputar bagai rol film dalam ingatan Mark

"Lupakan dia Mark, kau harus bekerja lagi"

Kedua orang itu, di tempat yang berbeda dan dalam kegiatan berbeda, mulai kembali menjalani aktivitas tanpa berusaha mengingat lagi kejadian di hotel tersebut

.

.

.

.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu hyung"

"Apa?" balas Jinyoung defensif sambil mengunyah buah naga yang ia beli di supermarket

Yugyeom mengajak rambutnya frustasi, "Kau tidak suka makan buah buahan hyung! Bahkan slide strawberry di atas blackfroset saja kau berikan padaku! Kurasa kau sakit hyung" tambah Yugyeom merasa khawatir, kedua matanya menyelidiki wajah Jinyoung yang malah sibuk menyuapkan potongan demi potongan ke dalam mulutnya

"Mungkin sekarang tiba tiba aku jadi suka" jawab Jinyoung cuek, "Atau aku frustasi karena Dosen Fei menolak judul skripsiku untuk yang ke empat kali!"

"Tapi sudah hampir seminggu sikapmu jadi aneh hyung" jelas Yugyeom sabar, untung karena mereka sudah tingkat akhir sehingga Yugyeom dan Jinyoung datang ke kampus hanya mengurusi skripsi selebihnya? Mereka berdua nongkrong di kantin untuk bersantai

"Anehnya?"

"Kau tidak tahan dengan parfumku padahal aku sudah memakainya dari semester pertama dan kau tidak pernah protes, lalu kau jadi emosional tentang hal hal kecil" Yugyeom menghitung dengan jarinya, "Melihat anjing dimarahi saja kau ikut menangis hyung, belum lagi selera makanmu bertambah banyak—kau menghabiskan satu porsi dumpling sendirian hyung"

Dahi Jinyoung berkerut, "Kan hanya satu porsi!" teriaknya tidak terima

"Satu porsi dumpling ukuran keluarga" tambah Yugyeom berwajah datar

Jinyoung meringis pelan, "Memang separah itu? Ya! Kurasa itu hanya perubahan karakter, aku tidak merasa pusing atau—" Wajah Jinyoung memucat dan ada rasa sakit tak terkatakan disana sebelum ia menutup mulut lalu berlari secepatnya menuju toilet

"Hoeeee" Jinyoung memuntahkan semua yang baru ia makannya namun itu belum cukup—rasa mual Jinyoung tidak berhenti sampai muntah Jinyoung berupa cairan

Kepala Jinyoung mulai pusing, rasa mual ini aneh—sebenarnya tanpa Yugyeom sadari, Jinyoung pun sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya

Beberapa hari ini Jinyoung selalu mual setiap pagi yang membuat ibunya sempat khawatir dan menyuruh Jinyoung pergi ke dokter

Tapi Jinyoung yang keras kepala malah pergi ke kampus seolah tidak terjadi apa apa, dan memang benar, rasa mual tidak lagi mendatangi Jinyoung

Jinyoung tampak baik baik saja seharian

Namun ia keliru keesokan harinya

Karena begitu bangun tidur yang Jinyoung cari adalah wastafel, ia muntah lagi sampai kepalanya terasa pusing

"Pergilah ke dokter Jinyoung, jangan memaksakan diri terlalu keras" bujuk Ibunya sambil datang membawakan air hangat untuk Jinyoung, "Kau seperti orang hamil, muntah di pagi hari" kelakar Ibunya sebelum balik keluar kamar

Jinyoung tertegun—membeku di tempat

"Tidak" Jinyoung tertawa kecil, "Aku namja mana mungkin hamil, lagipula aku hanya melakukannya dengan Mark dan itu sebulan yang lalu—"

"Hoeekkkk" Belum sempat Jinyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rasa mual itu datang lagi, nyaris 15 menit Jinyoung memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya hingga tinggal cairan bening yang membuat ia terbatuk batuk

Ada yang salah, tapi apa?

Dan tanpa alasan jelas, mendadak Jinyoung takut ke dokter.

Jadi seperti sekaranglah Jinyoung

Keanehan dalam dirinya bertambah dengan memakan makanan yang ia benci, memarahi Yugyeom karena memakai parfum kemudian yang terakhir, yang lebih absurd, Jinyoung menangis melihat tetangga rumahnya memarahi sang anjing karena kabur dari rumah

"Kalau kau bukan namja hyung, aku akan bilang kau hamil sekarang—karena ciri cirimu sama persis seperti bibiku ketika hamil muda" ledek Yugyeom

DEG

Hamil?

Tidak mungkin! Jangan katakan—

Tapi…

Apa bisa?

.

.

.

.

Selepas pulang bersama Yugyeom, Jinyoung balik melewati rumahnya untuk pergi ke apotik terdekat

Ia penasaran, sungguh penasaran, tapi bahkan 5 menit sebelum berpisah dengan Yugyeom, Jinyoung masih tidak yakin dan merasa lucu

Ayolah dia namja, tidak mungkin dia hamil bukan?

Tapi melihat tanda tanda dalam dirinya membuat rasa ragu Jinyoung semakin kuat, yang dia alami sama persis seperti ibu hamil umumnya lagipula…

"Tidak ada salahnya memastikan" gumam Jinyoung langsung masuk ke dalam, untung saja apotik waktu itu sepi sehingga Jinyoung biarkan ketika salah satu apoteker melemparkan tatapan tajam saat Jinyoung bilang ingin membeli test pack

Setelah membayar, Jinyoung buru buru pulang ke rumah, masuk ke dalam toilet di lantai atas dekat kamarnya kemudian mulai memuji kebenaran alat test pack

"Tidak benar, jangan takut Jinyoung—itu tidak benar" Jemari Jinyoung gemetar saat mencelupkan test pack ke dalam wadah yang berisi air seni Jinyoung

Kedua matanya terus mengawasi perubahan garis dalam test pack

Satu garis merah

"Tuh benar bukan! Aku tidak mungkin ham—"

Satu garis lagi muncul yang membuat dua garis itu tampak jelas

Positif hamil

"Mwo!" Jinyoung berteriak keras hingga terdengar ke bawah, dimana Ibunya sedang duduk santai

"Ada apa Jinyoung?" Ibunya balas berteriak sambil buru buru menaiki anak tangga, Jinyoung yang tersadar dari rasa shock, jadi panik karena sadar Ibunya akan segera kemari

"Tidak Umma, tidak ada apa apa"

BRAK

Terlambat, Ibu Jinyoung sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang lupa dikunci, Jinyoung mengumpat diri, ia yang belum bisa menenangkan diri hanya bisa menyikut sikunya hingga wadah berisi air seni itu tumpah sebelum bisa dilihat Ibunya

"Kenapa kau berteriak, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ibunya lembut

"Tidak Um—umma" jawab Jinyoung gugup, kedua tangannya bergerak menyembunyikan test pack ke balik punggung tapi kalah cepat karena Ibunya yang mendelik langsung berbicara tegas

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Ti—tidak ada apa—apa apa Umma"

"Suaramu gugup setiap kali kau merasa bersalah, katakan Jinyoung!"

"Umma aku hanya—"

' _Hamil'_

Apa Jinyoung bisa berkata seperti itu?

Srett

Dengan cepat tangan Ibu Jinyoung bergerak meraih apapun yang ada di balik punggung Jinyoung

"Apa ini—" raut wajah Ibu Jinyoung berubah drastis, ada rasa tidak percaya, marah sedih dan terluka secara bersamaan membuat Jinyoung nyaris menangis, memohon maaf kalau perlu dia akan berlutut menyembah Ibunya supaya diampuni

"Kau?! Park Jinyoung!"

"Maaf Umma, aku hanya ceroboh waktu itu, sungguh maafkanku!" Jinyoung benar benar berlutut dan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Kau?!" nafas Ibu Jinyoung naik turun saat ia berteriak kencang, "KAU MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG!"

"Eh?" Jinyoung mendongak tak percaya

"Katakan! Anak gadis siapa yang kau hamili!" tuntut Ibunya sambil berkacak pinggang

"Begini umma, ini semua tidak seperti umma pikirkan, jadi aku…" Jinyoung bangkit berdiri sambil berusaha menjelaskan, tapi percuma saja, ia juga tidak menemukan kata kata yang tepat bahwa test pack itu miliknya, bukan milik orang lain

"Pergi sana anak durhaka! Aku tidak sudi punya anak seperti kau! Pergi bawa barang barangmu!" usir Ibu Jinyoung tanpa pamrih, kedua tangannya yang kasar bergerak mendorong tubuh Jinyoung hingga ke bawah anak tangga

Hampir saja Jinyoung terjatuh kalau ia tidak berpegang pada tembok. Dengan refleks tangan Jinyoung bergerak melindungi perutnya, ia menatap nanar ke bawah

Ia sekarang hamil dan diusir pula

Apa yang lebih buruk dari ini

"Jangan kembali sampai kau mengaku yeoja mana yang kau hamili!" teriak Ibunya untuk terakhir kali sebelum menutup rapat pintu rumahnya

Jinyoung bergeming di tempat, menghela napas dalam dalam sebelum tangis mulai memenuhi wajahnya

Dalam kebingungan, Jinyoung hanya bisa menghubungi satu orang

" _Halo?"_

"Yugyeom? Boleh aku tinggal apartementmu untuk sementara waktu?" cecar Jinyoung lewat handphone

" _Mwo?!"_

.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda hyung!" elak Yugyeom setelah Jinyoung menceritakan segalanya

"Tidak! Menurutmu aku bercanda ketika test pack menunjukkan dua garis merah?" balas Jinyoung frustasi, ia tidak ada tenaga untuk bertengkar atau berdebat lagi ketika tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya. Jinyoung tidak membawa apapun dari rumah ibunya, ia hanya punya Yugyeom sebagai harapan dan jika sahabatnya ini tidak membawa Jinyoung sekarang ke apartement entah bagaimana nasib Jinyoung luntang lantung di jalanan

Yugyeom menggeram tertahan, "Besok kau harus ke dokter kandungan untuk memastikan lagi dan jika benar…" Sahabat Jinyoung itu meremas kedua tangannya kuat kuat sambil menggertak, "Aku akan mencari orang bernama Mark Tuan lalu menghajarnya!" ancam Yugyeom

"Ya! Kau tidak punya hak menghajar dia!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa terbawa suasana sampai mau diajak ke hotel dengan pria itu tapi! Sekarang kau hamil dan dia harus tanggung jawab!"

"Dia mana tahu jika pria bisa hamil" jawab Jinyoung sambil memutar kedua bola mata, "Aku saja tidak tahu aku bisa hamil, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya" tambah Jinyoung bergumam pelan, ia tidak mau menambah masalah—lagipula hampir sebulan Mark Tuan tidak berusaha menghubungi atau mencari Jinyoung, bukankah itu berarti Mark tidak tertarik padanya?

Mark hanya butuh one night stand dan bodohnya, Jinyoung mengiyakan ajakan Mark

"Lalu kau sekarang mau bagaimana hyung?" tanya Yugyeom balik

Jinyoung menghela napas lagi sambil menyadarkan diri ke belakang sofa, "Aku harus ke dokter kandungan dulu untuk memastikan"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah setengah mati membujuk Yugyeom yang mau ikut bersama Jinyoung ke rumah sakit bersalin agar pergi ke kampus, kini Jinyoung duduk di depan dokter, Cho Kyuhyun—Dokter kandungan dan anak

Cho Kyuhyun memeriksa data Jinyoung sambil menulis beberapa resep, "Bagaimana perasaan anda?" tanya Dokter Kyuhyun ramah

Jinyoung menatap Kyuhyun lebih dekat, garis wajah itu dan tatapan matanya—mengingatkan Jinyoung pada seseorang tapi buru buru Jinyoung menggeleng sambil menarik napas agar lebih rileks

"Begitu, bagus" puji Kyuhyun melihat gerak gerik Jinyoung, "Anda harus lebih rileks—karena keadaan anda ini sangat jarang terjadi" tambah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum simpati

Kali ini Jinyoung menyerah untuk mengelak lagi dari kenyataan

"Bagaimana bisa—" tanya Jinyoung putus asa

"Yah seperti anda ketahui ada beberapa kelainan dalam tubuh manusia, bawaan sejak lahir yang tidak bisa dijelaskan" Kyuhyun mengingat ingat sebentar, "Kalau anda ingat mengenai biologi, sebenarnya semua manusia diciptakan terlebih dahulu sebagai wanita dalam kromosom—"

"Oke, cukup Dokter" potong Jinyoung yang tiba tiba merasa pusing—mendapat kuliah biologi singkat dari Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Intinya kenapa anda bisa hamil padahal anda berjenis kelamin pria, saya bisa katakan itu sebuah kelainan sejak lahir, seperti hingga saat ini tidak ada satupun dokter di dunia yang bisa memecahkan misteri bagaimana semua jaringan dalam otak bisa bekerja"

"Aku tahu tentang itu" kata Jinyoung sambil tersenyum kecil

"Nah sebaiknya—"

TOK TOK

"Masuk" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menulis panjang di secarik kertas

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah suster membawa nampan penuh gelas gelas plastik kecil transparan yang berisi cairan susu

"Dokter ada titipan dari sepupu anda" Suster memberitahu sambil menaruh nampan di samping meja besar Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendengus tidak suka, "Anak itu" gerutunya sambil menengadah menatap suster, "Dia ada dibawah?"

"Ada Dok"

"Suruh dia ke atas menemuiku"

"Baik Dok" Suster keluar dari ruangan menyisakan Jinyoung yang menatap bingung dengan kejadian barusan, tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing toh bukan urusannya

"Nah Jinyoung-shi, kau boleh tunggu diluar terlebih dahulu, aku akan menuliskan beberapa keterangan di buku calon ibu untukmu" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebuah buku saku kecil yang berlogo rumah sakit "Super Junior" lengkap dengan nama "Park Jinyoung" di bawahnya beserta umur Jinyoung, 20 tahun

"Baik Dok" Jinyoung keluar dari ruangan sambil menghela napas panjang

Sungguh, rasanya bagaikan mimpi mendengar Dokter Kyuhyun dengan mudah memberitahu "Kabar gembira" pada Jinyoung bahwa ia sudah mengandung selama sebulan penuh

"4 minggu kehamilan, selamat!" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar seolah tidak melihat jika Jinyoung seorang lelaki

"Atau jangan jangan aku bukan pasien namja pertama yang hamil disini?" gumam Jinyoung sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, ia mencari kenyamanan karena entah kenapa tubuh Jinyoung mendadak lebih panas

Ia jadi tidak tahan gerah beberapa hari ini, jangan tanya bagaimana Yugyeom protes karena Jinyoung menurunkan suhu AC di ruang kamar

"Kau bisa sakit hyung" ucap Yugyeom bermaksud baik

"Tapi aku benar benar kepanasan" balas Jinyoung lemas

Dan benar saja, Dokter Kyuhyun juga berkata hal itu wajar bagi orang hamil, "Suhu tubuh akan meningkat seiring dengan perubahan hormon, andaikan saja seperti kau menangkat beban berat—kau pasti berkeringat bukan?"

Jinyoung mengangguk dalam diam sambil menatap bagian perutnya, setengah tidak percaya setengah takjub

Ada kehidupan di dalam perutnya

Mengenyampingkan rasa khawatir, rasa takut dan rasa bersalah pada Ibunya, ada sekelebat rasa bahagia yang memasuki perasaan Jinyoung

"Aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi—meski dunia menentang, meski…" Jinyoung menelan ludah susah payah—malas mengucapkan satu nama yang ia hindari sebisa mungkin

"Meski Appamu tidak akan pernah tahu tentangmu—"

"Jinyoung?" Panggil suara berat yang berasal dari depan Jinyoung

Jinyoung terkesiap sambil mendongak dengan cepat, kedua matanya melebar mendapati sosok Mark—memakai tuxedo hitam, berdiri dengan tampan di depannya

"M—Mark?" bisik Jinyoung tidak percaya secara naluri, kedua tangan Jinyoung memegang bagian perutnya sambil terus menatap ngeri ke depan

Siapa yang menyangka jika pertemuan Mark dan Jinyoung kembali terjadi begitu cepat

Tepat disaat Jinyoung mendapati dirinya positif hamil anak dari seorang Mark Tuan

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana reader? lanjut atau tidak? XD

Ditunggu komennya, thank you *muach


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Jinyoung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Mark sambil berjalan mendekati sofa di depan ruang Dokter Kyuhyun

Jinyoung diam seribu bahasa meski isi kepalanya berteriak kencang, 'KENAPA DIA BISA ADA DISINI!' tapi Jinyoung mengatupkan bibir rapat rapat sambil menghela napas berkali kali

 _Ingat Jinyoung, kau harus tenang—tidak boleh stress, jangan pikirkan si kurang-ajar-Mark-Tuan ada di depanmu sekarang._

"Hei? Kau baik baik saja?" Mark yang tidak bisa membaca raut wajah putus asa Jinyoung malah mengibaskan tangannya di depan Jinyoung,

Pikiran Jinyoung tersentak, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatap lebih detail wajah Mark yang berada di depannya saat ini

"Kau melamun, bagaimana kabarmu?" Mark tersenyum lebar—seolah olah mereka adalah teman lama, seolah olah tidak pernah terjadi apa apa, seolah olah… hanya Jinyoung yang merasa gugup karena mereka kembali bertemu

TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BAIK BAIK SAJA! AKU MENGANDUNG ANAKMU BODOH! Batin Jinyoung sekali lagi berteriak kencang tapi seperti di depan Ibunya, Jinyoung juga tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya di depan Mark

Apakah Mark tahu jika Jinyoung sampai diusir dari rumah karena dikira menghamili anak orang? Dan apakah Mark juga tahu bagaimana lelahnya Jinyoung harus menghadapi 'morning sickness' setiap pagi? Tenaganya terkuras hanya untuk muntah muntah sehingga tidak memungkinkan Jinyoung sekedar pergi ke kampus untuk melanjutkan skripsinya

Apakah Mark tahu tentang itu semua?

Jawabannya tentu, Tidak

Mark tidak tahu. Hidupnya tidak terganggu sama sekali dan pertemuan mereka sekarang mungkin hanya sekedar kebetulan

Memikirkan itu membuat Jinyoung tiba tiba merasa marah. Ia harus menanggung semuanya seorang diri sementara Mark? Mungkin dia masih bisa tidur nyenyak setiap hari

"Dasar pria kurang ajar" desis Jinyoung disudut mulutnya

"Hmm? Apa katamu?" tubuh Mark yang condong ke depan karena ingin mendengar lebih dekat membuat Jinyoung melihat lebih jelas wajah yang sekarang ia benci setengah mati

Lalu tanpa bisa ditahan, Jinyoung melayangkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Mark

PLAK

Tamparan Jinyoung nyaris membuat Mark tumbang, pria tampan ini terhuyung berpegang pada tembok rumah sakit sambil menatap Jinyoung dengan kedua matanya yang terbelalak lebar

"Apa yang—"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!" sela Jinyoung bernada menantang

"Mwo? Kenapa aku berhak mendapatkannya?! Apa salahku padamu Jinyoung!" balas Mark—amarahnya mulai mengambil alih, ia berdiri tegap membalas tatapan sengit Jinyoung

"Aku…" Jinyoung tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perkataan menggantung di ujung bibirnya dan matanya mulai menunjukkan rasa putus asa

Bukannya ia tidak mau menuntut pertanggungjawaban dari Mark atas bayi yang dikandungnya, Jinyoung tahu jika ia bicara jujur, mungkin—masih kemungkinan, Mark bersedia bertanggung jawab

Tapi apakah Jinyoung mau anaknya berada dalam situasi dimana Ayah dan Ibunya sesama namja? Atau kalau anaknya menerima, apakah ia akan tumbuh dalam hubungan kaku Ayah dan Ibunya, karena sekarang—Jinyoung yakin seratus persen ia tidak ada perasaan apapun terhadap Mark yang bebas meniduri siapapun selagi dia ingin

"Kau mengambil kesempatan waktu kita berkencan" Jinyoung memelankan suaranya tapi tatapan marahnya tidak berhenti mengintimidasi Mark, "Kau tahu aku virgin, dan kau yang sedang horny mengambil kesempatan! Dasar pria kurang ajar!"

Mark tertawa sinis sebelum membalas, "Kau menyukainya Jinyoung" olok Mark, "Kalau aku merekam suara desahanmu waktu itu, kau akan tahu siapa yang memintaku melanjutkan terus menerus" sambungnya tanpa rasa malu, meninggalkan Jinyoung yang diam—tidak berdaya, wajah marah Jinyoung mengendur, dan dalam sekejap, Jinyoung merasa bersalah

Ia juga memegang andil kenapa ia bisa hamil sekarang

Tanpa bisa dikontrol, air mata mulai turun di wajah Jinyoung

"Hey? Kau menangis? Ya ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis?" raung Mark menatap tak percaya Jinyoung yang mulai basah penuh air mata

"Aku… hiks…" Tangis Jinyoung menjadi jadi, ia mengusap air matanya berulang kali. Jinyoung merasa malu harus menangis di depan Mark, sifat sensitifnya semenjak hamil membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa menahan diri

"Hei, oke, aku minta maaf dengan kejadian malam itu—jangan menangis, kau sudah besar Park Jinyoung" kata Mark setengah mengejek setengah kasihan

"Memang – hiks – ini – hiks – mauku?" ujar Jinyoung di sela isak tangisnya

Mark menghela napas panjang, ia tidak percaya bertemu dengan pria yang pernah berkencan dengannya sebulan lalu dalam keadaan menangis

"Aigo kita hanya tidur sekali, tapi kau menangis seolah aku sudah menghamilimu" komentar Mark sambil merogoh saku celanannya, ia tidak melihat tatapan melotot Jinyoung dari depan

 _Aku memang hamil bodoh!_

"Ini" Ujung mata Jinyoung menangkap tangan Mark yang mengulurkan sapu tangan putih yang pada ujungnya terukir nama Mark Tuan berwarna emas

"Usap air matamu" kata Mark lagi

Jinyoung buru buru menghapus kasar air matanya dengan kedua tangan, "Tidak usah" katanya dingin

Mata Mark terpejam—berusaha menahan emosi, "Ya, aku masih baik padamu Jinyoung—aku bahkan pertama kali menyapamu tapi kau malah menamparku, menangis di depanku lalu sok bersikap kasar, kau benar benar—"

KREK

"Jinyoung-shi ini buku—" Sebelum Dokter Kyuhyun yang keluar, bicara lebih lanjut, Jinyoung buru buru meraih buku sakunya dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu menyembunyikannya ke belakang kantung celana

"Kenapa—ah" Kyuhyun langsung mengerti begitu melihat sosok Mark yang menatap ingin tahu ke arahnya dan Jinyoung, "Kau lagi, sudah kubilang Mark—aku tidak mau memaksa para pasienku mencicipi sample susu dari perusahaanmu, lebih baik kau bawa pergi nampan dari ruanganku" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala ke dalam ruangan

Mark meringis kecil, "Kau sesekali menolongku hyung, hanya satu gelas kecil—itu tidak akan meracuni mereka bukan"

"Tapi aku tidak mau" tukas Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Para calon Ibu akan mengira aku yang merekomendasikan susu itu pada mereka"

Sekarang Jinyoung yang gantian menatap Kyuhyun dan Mark bergantian, "Hyung?" ucap Jinyoung ngeri sambil menunjuk ke arah Dokter Cho

Kyuhyun yang nyaris lupa Jinyoung masih berada di sana, langsung kembali bersikap profesional, "Maaf dia sepupuku, Mark Tuan, dia juga yang menaruh sample susu itu di dalam" jelasnya

"Kami sudah saling mengenal" Mark memberitahu Kyuhyun

"Eh? Kalian saling kenal?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Wah dunia ini sempit sekali"

Jinyoung balik menatap Kyuhyun lebih jelas, kedua matanya memandang nanar dokter yang baru saja memeriksa kandungannya

Jika boleh dihubungkan berarti… Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan adalah paman dari bayi yang dikandung Jinyoung

Omo!

Sontak rasa mual itu datang lagi membuat Jinyoung refleks menutup mulutnya sementara tangan kirinya memegang erat ujung sofa

"Kau kenapa Jinyoung-shi?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Wa—stafel?" bisik Jinyoung tidak kuat lagi

"Didalam ruanganku" jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka lebar lebar ruangannya, Jinyoung nyaris berlari ke pojok kamar, di balik bilik tempat tidur

"HOEKKKKK" Dimuntahkannya seluruh isi perut hingga kembali kepala Jinyoung terasa pusing, "Hoeekk" Jinyoung menyerah, ia membiarkan rasa mual itu mengambil alih tubuhnya dan mendorong Jinyoung untuk terus muntah hingga tak bersisa

Dari luar, Mark menatap ke dalam, berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun sambil berkata, "Dia kenapa? Apakah sakitnya parah?" selidik Mark bingung

"Dia—" Kyuhyun nyaris mengatakan kata hamil tapi tak lama ia menggeleng—kode etiknya melarang untuk membocorkan masalah pasien, "Iya, dia sakit" jawabnya singkat

Mark masih merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun, "Asam lambung?" tebaknya

"Lebih parah dari itu—tapi tidak membahayakan" koreksi Kyuhyun melihat tatapan shock di wajah Mark, "Apa kalian akrab?" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan

Mark mengedikkan bahu—suara Jinyoung yang muntah di balik bilik masih terus terdengar, "Kami hanya teman biasa"

"Oh"

Kedua namja ini masih menunggu Jinyoung hingga 10 menit, tapi suara putus asa Jinyoung yang terus menerus muntah terdengar, hingga membuat Mark menatap tak sabar ke arah Kyuhyun

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Dia sudah lebih dari 10 menit di dalam sana!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah menawarkan obat anti mual tapi Jinyoung menolaknya lagipula tidak baik sedang ha—maksudku, dia tidak boleh minum obat sembarangan"

"Tapi—aishhh" Mark yang kasihan segera menyusul Jinyoung ke balik tirai, Jinyoung yang sampai berlutut di depan wastafel, terkejut melihat Mark mendekatinya

Mark makin iba mendapati wajah Jinyoung yang pucat, segera menariknya berdiri, "Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya sambil memegang sikut Jinyoung

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, tenaganya benar benar abis tapi rasa mual itu tidak hilang juga

"Oh God" desis Jinyoung sebelum kembali merunduk lalu muntah untuk kesekian kali sementara Mark bantu memegangi Jinyoung dari samping

"Muntahkan semua" kata Mark dengan sebelah tangan lagi mengurut leher Jinyoung membuat rasa mual Jinyoung makin menguat

"Hoeeekk" Setelah sedikit lega, Jinyoung kembali menegakkan diri, "Air… aku ingin air" bisiknya pada Mark

"Kau haus? Sebentar" Mark melepaskan pelan pelan tangan Jinyoung lalu mencuatkan kepala sedikit ke balik tirai, "Hyung kau ada air mineral?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu

"Tidak ada—tapi akan kucarikan ke ruangan sebelah, sebentar" Dengan gesit, Kyuhyun keluar ruangan sementara Mark kembali berdiri di samping Jinyoung yang sedang menghidupkan keran untuk membersihkan mulutnya

"Air…" pinta Jinyoung sekali lagi

"Hyungku—Dokter Cho sedang mencarikan, tunggu sebentar"

"Aku mau sekarang!" tuntut Jinyoung berani memarahi Mark

"Ya!"

"Hoeeeeek" Mendengar Jinyoung muntah lagi, Mark jadi tidak jadi membentak Jinyoung, ia malah mengacak rambutnya yang tertata rapi—merasa serba salah

"Air Mark Tuan bodoh! Hoeekkkk"

"Bahkan kau masih bisa menghinaku saat saat seperti ini" Mark berusaha menahan emosi, tapi ia tetap bergerak keluar tirai—berharap Kyuhyun sudah kembali

"Aisshh dia kemana!" Tiba tiba kedua mata Mark tertuju pada belasan gelas kecil dalam nampan, sample susu Ibu hamil dari perusahaannya di atas meja kerja Dokter Cho

"Tidak ada salahnya" gumam Mark tidak punya pilihan lain, ia mengambil satu gelas kecil lalu memberikannya pada Jinyoung yang langsung minum tanpa pikir panjang

GLEK

Eh? Jinyoung diam sejenak sambil dengan gerakan lamban menatap gelas kecil pemberian Mark, "Ini bukan air putih" gumamnya sambil menatap Mark yang meringis kecil

"Sample susu dari perusahanku—tapi tidak berbahaya, aku berani jamin!" tambah Mark takut dituntut oleh Jinyoung

"Bukan itu" sangkal Jinyoung kembali melayangkan pandangan kejauhan—merasakan tubuhnya menjadi rileks dan rasa mual yang mendadak hilang

"Aku tidak mual lagi" bisik Jinyoung masih memandang takjub gelas di tangannya

"Benarkah?" Mark menatap Jinyoung berbinar binar, "Memang susu kami diformulasikan untuk mengatasi ganguan ditrisemester pertama pada Ibu hamil, termasuk mun—" ucapan ala marketing dari bibir Mark terhenti, ia malah balik menatap Jinyoung terkejut

"Jinyoung" panggil Mark

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak mungkin hamil kan?" ujar Mark nyaris tertawa

DEG

"Tidak" Jinyoung berteriak kencang sambil menggeleng kuat, "Ti—tidak mu—mungkin namja bisa hamil!" sanggahnya mendadak gugup

"Yeah aku juga hanya bercanda, mana mungkin namja bisa hamil" Mark mendelik jenaka ke arah Jinyoung yang balik menatapnya datar

"Aigoo… kalau membunuh tidak berdosa, aku ingin sekali membunuh pria ini" gumam Jinyoung sambil menggerakkan punggung tangannya mengusap ujung bibir

Mark yang melihat itu kembali menggelengkan kepala, "Kau jorok sekali, pakai sapu tanganku untuk membersihkan bibirmu sehabis muntah, ini" Ia mengulurkan sekali lagi ke depan Jinyoung, "Jangan ditolak" kata Mark bisa membaca raut wajah enggan Jinyoung

"Baik, tapi jangan harap aku akan mengembalikannya" malas berdebat, Jinyoung merampas sapu tangan dari tangan Mark yang menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar jawaban Jinyoung, "Aku sudah minta maaf Jinyoung"

"Tidak cukup" balas Jinyoung dengan kepala tertunduk, "Kau minta maaf seribu kali juga tidak cukup, oleh karena itu—sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu lagi, selamat siang Mark-shi" Jinyoung pamit, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan Dokter Cho dan Mark yang menatap Jinyoung secara aneh

"Dasar mahasiswa" keluh Mark menggelengkan kepala tapi tak lama, mendadak ide muncul di dalam kepalanya—ia berbalik memandang pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar saat kepergian Jinyoung

"Shit! Aku harus kembali ke kantor!"

.

.

.

.

"Bambam kumpulkan Jonghyun, Minho, Taemin dan Onew, kita rapat sekarang" perintah Mark begitu dia kembali ke kantor, alhasil Bambam yang sedang makan mie ramyun di mejanya sampai tersedak

"Uhuk, baik hyung" Bambam yang gesit segera menelepon beberapa nomor ekstension lalu berbicara cepat, setelah mendapat jawaban, Bambam menutup telepon—menatap ingin tahu pada Mark yang sibuk mengetik sesuatu di Macbooknya

"Uhmm" Bambam berjalan grogi—takut ganggu, "Terjadi sesuatu hyung?"

"Iya, sesuatu yang besar" jawab Mark sambil tersenyum lebar, jemarinya semakin cepat mengetik dan tidak meninggalkan layar laptop sama sekali, "Aku punya ide untuk iklan kita, pasti hasilnya akan sangat bagus"

.

.

.

Setelah keempat karyawan marketing dalam tim Mark berkumpul, tanpa basa basi Mark memutar layar proyektor lalu menceritakan terperinci mengenai ide iklan yang akan dia majukan ke rapat direksi

Baik Jonghyun, Onew, Minho maupun Taemin terkagum kagum dengan ide Mark, mereka bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan setelah Mark selesai presentasi

"Park Jinyoung-shi akan suka dengan idemu, hyung" puji Taemin yang membuat rasa percaya diri Mark melambung

"Ya, kita tinggal mematangkan rencana dengan memperbaiki latar belakang cerita, bagaimana jangan di rumah sakit, akan ganjil kenapa ada tiba tiba sample susu kita, ceritamu sungguh kebetulan yang menakjubkan hyung" Jonghyun geleng geleng kepala, masih tak percaya ide iklan mereka malah bisa diambil dari kejadian sehari hari

"Boleh boleh saja" terima Mark dengan tangan terbuka, "Kalian punya ide lain? Kita rundingkan bersama sama"

Mereka kembali serius mengolah ide cerita iklan sementara Bambam siap sedia mencatat notulen rapat sebagai bahan laporan

.

.

.

Mark mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan pikiran untuk presentasi senin ini. Beberapa kali jemarinya tergenggam berusaha mencari rasa nyaman ketika pintu ruang rapat mulai terbuka lebar

Mark maju dengan mantap, membuka laptop sambil memulai rapat seperti biasa

.

.

.

.

Di apartement Yugyeom

.

.

Hari itu baik Yugyeom dan Jinyoung malas ke kampus. Yugyeom yang tidak tega menyuruh Jinyoung beres beres kamar, akhirnya mengalah—ia menghabiskan pagi hari dengan menjemur bantal, membersihkan sampah dapur dan terakhir memasak untuk dirinya dan Jinyoung

"Hyung, Fei mencarimu loh" ucap Yugyeom dari dapur

Jinyoung yang sedang duduk tenang sambil ngemil keripik kentang berkata dengan santainya, "Biarkan saja siapa suruh dia menolak judul skripsiku terus"

Tawa Yugyeom membahana ke seluruh ruangan, "Habis kau sudah hampir seminggu tidak ke kampus, kau yakin bisa lulus tahun ini?" Setelah memberesihkan seluruh piring, Yugyeom ikut bergabung dengan Jinyoung duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV

"Entahlah Yugyeom aku juga tidak tahu" Jinyoung menghela napas, "Bagaimana aku mau ke kampus kalau setiap pagi aku masih muntah muntah" Ia berpaling menghadap Yugyeom, "Bisa jadi gosip satu kampus nanti"

"Gara gara bayimu ya hyung? Aish menyusahkan saja" Diambilnya keripik dalam pangkuan Jinyoung sementara mereka menatap layar TV dengan bosan, "Kau yakin tidak mau mencari si Mark itu, hyung?"

DEG

Tubuh Jinyoung mendadak kaku sambil mengunyah keripik kentang lebih cepat, ia belum menceritakan pada Yugyeom tentang pertemuannya dengan Mark saat ke rumah sakit

"Tidak penting" jawab Jinyoung masa bodoh, "Aku tidak mau anakku punya ayah playboy seperti dia"

Untungnya Yugyeom tidak curiga, ia mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Jinyoung, "Benar juga sih Hyung, lebih baik kau jauh jauh dengan orang yang bernama Mark" ujarnya seraya meraih remot dari sebelah Jinyoung untuk mengganti channel

KLIK

' _Perkenalkan susu baru untuk Ibu hamil—'_ dalam layar TV, tampak dalam sebuah supermaket, seorang SPG berdiri di samping booth produk susu bernama 'Moonlight' sambil memperkenalkan produk yang ia tawarkan pada pengunjung supermarket

"Iklan baru ya?" gumam Jinyoung sambil menyeringitkan kening—agak familiar dengan produk susu yang diiklankan

"Mungkin" jawab Yugyeom

" _Boleh dicoba samplenya bu?" tawar SPG itu pada ibu hamil yang kebetulan lewat bersama suaminya_

' _Tidak usah' tolak Ibu itu berlalu begitu saja, ia menggandeng suaminya melewati sang SPG sebelum mendadak_

' _Huk' Sang Ibu menutup mulutnya rapat rapat_

' _Yeobo kau tidak apa apa?' tanya sang suami langsung panik_

' _Was—tafel' pinta sang istri_

 _SPG yang tidak jauh berdiri dari tempat sang istri, bergerak mendekat, 'Lurus saja ke depan—dia menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi supermarket_

 _Sang istri berlari cepat sementara suaminya kebingungan sendiri, dari dalam toilet terdengar istrinya sedang muntah hebat_

"Adegan ini seperti tidak asing" Jinyoung memiringkan kepala—berusaha mengingat ingat

 _Mendengar istrinya terus menerus mual, sang suami akhirnya menyusul dan memijat leher istrinya_

' _A—ir'_

' _Eh?'_

' _Ambilkan air bodoh!'_

"Uhuk uhuk" Spontan Jinyoung batuk batuk saat mendengar kalimat suami istri dalam iklan, bukankah kejadian ini sama persis seperti yang terjadi di rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu?!

"Tapi bagaimana bisa-?" bisik Jinyoung masih terkejut setengah mati

"Kau bicara apa sih hyung?" sela Yugyeom saat melirik Jinyoung di sebelahnya tiba tiba bicara sendiri, "Kau harus lihat iklan ini hyung, lucu!" jemari Yugyeom menunjuk ke depan dimana sang istri yang tidak sabaran mulai menjambak rambut suaminya

"Ya! Aku tidak menjambaknya kemarin!" protes Jinyoung tiba tiba

"Kenapa kau yang malah ribut" Yugyeom menggelengkan kepala, sedang hamil—itu kesimpulan yang diambil Yugyeom setiap kali tingkah aneh Jinyoung keluar

Jinyoung memajukan bibirnya hendak membantah ucapan Yugyeom saat ia ingat jika Yugyeom belum tahu ceritanya bertemu dengan Mark kemarin

Di layar TV

 _Sang suami yang kelabakan menghambur keluar toilet lalu matanya menelusuri rak rak penuh kaleng susu dimana mana_

' _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?' tawar sang SPG ikut simpat_

' _Air? Kau punya air?'_

' _Kalau air mineral saya harus minta—'_

 _Sang suami yang panik malah menangkap gelas kecil berisi sample susu 'Moonlight' lalu tanpa pikir panjang berlari membawa gelas itu ke dalam toilet, 'Yeobo aku datang'_

"Aku akan membunuh Mark Tuan dimanapun dia berada" kutuk Jinyoung sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang malu setengah mati ke dalam bantal sofa

 _Wajah sang istri tampak pucat saat suaminya datang membawa segelas sample susu dari booth SPG diluar namun ketika ia meminum susu dari gelas itu, wajahnya berubah lega, 'Rasa mualku langsung hilang' kata istrinya menatap lembut ke arah sang suami_

"Aku tidak menatapnya lembut!" protes Jinyoung lagi yang membuat Yugyeom asyik nonton jadi terganggu

"Hyung aku tahu kau sedang hamil, tapi dia bukan dirimu"

Jinyoung diam lagi daripada kena omel Yugyeom

 _Sang suami yang berterima kasih langsung memapah istrinya keluar lalu menghampiri SPG yang berdiri dekat boothnya, 'Terima kasih, sampel susu ini bagus untuk rasa mual istriku, apa nama produknya?'_

 _Sang SPG menatap lurus ke layar sambil mengangkat tinggi satu kardus ukuran sedang ke dadanya_

' _Produk terbaru khusus Ibu hamil, Moonlight!' ucapnya menutup iklan_

 _Terlihat pasangan suami istri memborong banyak susu untuk dibawa kerumah sementara terdengar suara yang menjelaskan keunggulan produk tersebut_

"Hooaa iklannya lucu dan mudah diingat" puji Yugyeom sambil menoleh ke arah Jinyoung, "Kau tidak mau coba susu itu juga hyung?" tawarnya

'Aku juga mencobanya kemarin' Jinyoung ingin sekali menjawab begitu tapi ia hanya berkata, "Kapan kapan saja, aku harus mengirit uang karena kau tahu kan aku diusir dari rumah, tidak mungkin aku meminta uang pada Ibuku lagi" suara Jinyoung mendadak muram membuat Yugyeom jadi tidak enak hati

"Mau pinjam dariku?" tawar Yugyeom yang langsung ditolak oleh Jinyoung, "Tidak! Kau sudah cukup baik memberiku tempat tinggal, jangan! Aku akan cari akal"

.

.

.

"Yeah cari akal kemana?" gerutu Jinyoung yang pagi itu kembali pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk periksa kandungan

Saat berjalan dipersimpangan, Jinyoung sibuk berpikir sendiri. Selama tinggal di apartement Yugyeom, Jinyoung bisa berhemat, tapi tidak mungkinkan ia tidak patungan jika sekedar membeli bahan makanan atau snack untuk Yugyeom, belum lagi biaya untuk periksa ke dokter dan juga ongkos ke kampus. Memikirkannya saja membuat Jinyoung menghela napas panjang

"Untung uang dari si-bodoh-Mark-Tuan belum habis, jadi bisa kupakai untuk cadangan" gumam Jinyoung kembali berjalan cepat

Sepanjang perempatan di Seoul—billboard dan papan jalan menunjukkan satu layar ungu muda dengan tulisan besar besar

'Moonlight'

"Yeah kau jadi terkenal sekali" puji Jinyoung sarkasme

Memang benar semenjak peluncurannya bersamaan dengan iklan yang ditonton Yugyeom dan Jinyoung, produk Moonlight meledak dipasaran

Bukan hanya karena menyusung nama besar JYP dibelakangnya sehingga untuk ukuran kualitas dapat di jamin namun juga karena produk itu benar benar terbukti bisa mengurangi mual mual pada trisemester pertama Ibu hamil

Sebenarnya… Jinyoung juga ingin membeli susu tersebut, apalagi mual mual yang ia alami sama menyesakkan tapi apa daya, melihat harganya di pasaran tidaklah murah, tidak ada yang murah menyangkut susu untuk Ibu hamil

Ada harga ada kualitas, bukankah prinsip itu ada benarnya?

Kadang Jinyoung menatap iri ketika melihat para calon Ibu beramai ramai membeli Moonlight saat ia ke supermarket bersama Yugyeom, Jinyoung cemburu karena mereka tampak bahagia… tidak stress seperti Jinyoung karena harus menghadapi pembuatan skripsi dalam keadaan hamil, tidak bisa pergi pagi pagi ke kampus karena morning sickness dan tidak harus memilih—ingin menyetak bab 1 atau menyisihkan uangnya untuk periksa ke dokter

Memikirkan semua itu membuat Jinyoung muram, tanpa sadar bibirnya berkata, "Andai saja aku tidak hamil—tidak! Aku tidak boleh berkata begitu! Jangan salahkan anak ini, dia tidak bersalah…" tangan Jinyoung otomatis bergerak mengelus perutnya lalu membelok ke depan pintu masuk rumah sakit

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jinyoung-shi?" tanya Dokter Cho seperti biasa

'Aku nyaris tidak punya uang untuk periksa kehamilan dan membuat skripsi pada waktu bersamaan, ah jangan lupakan aku masih diusir dari rumah dan hidup dalam belas kasihan Yugyeom' ingin sekali Jinyoung berkata seperti itu tapi sebagai gantinya ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menganggukkan kepala

"Aku baik baik saja Dok"

Kyuhyun tak lantas percaya, "Jangan dibawa stress, saya tahu jika—" Ia berdeham pelan, "Kau disini orangtua tunggal, tapi apapun itu—anak ini adalah anugerah, percayalah kehadirannya akan membuatmu bahagia"

 _Dan tanpa kau sadari, kau adalah paman dari anakku Dokter Cho._ Gumam Jinyoung dalam hati

"Aku pasti menjaganya Dok" jawab Jinyoung lugas

"Baguslah" Dokter Cho menuliskan beberapa hasil pemeriksaan termasuk pantangan makanan, "Supaya kau jangan terlalu mual pagi hari" katanya menjelaskan

Jinyoung meringis kecil, "Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya Dok, mualku masih sama"

Dokter Cho menyerahkan kembali buku saku ke tangan Jinyoung setelah ia menuliskan beberapa petunjuk, "Ingat yang terpenting, jangan—"

"Stress, yeah aku tahu, terima kasih Dok" Jinyoung bangkit berdiri, menyalami Dokter Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari ruangannya

Jinyoung menghela napas sekali lagi sambil berjalan di lorong rumah sakit

"Jinyoung"

Langkah Jinyoung terhenti, tidak mempercayai telinganya—Jinyoung menoleh ke belakang tepat pada sofa di depan ruang Dokter Cho, disana duduk sosok Mark berpakaian kemeja hitam rapi sambil berdiri menghampiri Jinyoung

"Hai" sapa Mark bersahabat

Jinyoung mendengus keras, "Enyahlah sebelum aku membunuhmu" usirnya malas berdebat, apalagi mau Mark sekarang

Mark meringis kecil, "Tampaknya kau sudah menonton iklan produkku"

Jinyoung menaikkan sebelah alis, "Produkmu?" tanyanya heran

"Iya, aku adalah kepala tim marketing untuk produk terbaru JYP—Moonlight, sampel yang kemarin kau minum—"

"Dan kau menjadikanku sebagai bahan iklan" sela Jinyoung sengit

Wajah Mark tampak bersalah tapi senyumnya tidak berubah, "Aku minta maaf, aku tahu seharusnya aku tetap meminta ijinmu meski yeah kejadian dalam iklan sedikit aku rekayasa" melihat tatapan mematikan Jinyoung membuat Mark langsung to the point, "Jadi begini, aku memutuskan andilmu dalam iklan tetap harus kuperhitungkan bagaimanapun juga—ini terimalah" Mark mengeluarkan selembar amplop dari belakang saku celananya lalu mengulurkannya ke depan Jinyoung

"Apa ini?"

"Honormu—anggap saja sebagai 'kekayaan intelektual'" canda Mark masih tersenyum lebar—dari sana Jinyoung bisa menebak kalau penjualan produk Moonlight sukses besar

Jinyoung menatap ragu amplop dari tangan Mark

"Terimalah, ini bukan karena belas kasihan, tapi upahmu" Tanpa menunggu reaksi Jinyoung, Mark menaruh amplop itu di tangan Jinyoung

Jinyoung tidak bisa berkata kata, baru semenit yang lalu ia mengkhawatirkan masalah bagaimana ia bisa terus konsultasi ke dokter, atau tentang skripsi dan masalah mengenai ibunya tapi sekarang—Mark datang membawa solusi mengenai kebutuhan Jinyoung seperti peri penyelamatnya

Dan dalam sekejap beban di pundak Jinyoung hilang seketika

"Kau masih sering mual?" pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Mark kembali membuat perhatian Jinyoung teralih

"Mwo?"

"Yeah, kalau kau mau—aku tidak menghinamu sedang hamil atau apa! Tidak!" Mark memasang sikap defensif, "Tapi kalau kau menginginkannya, aku bisa memberimu produk Moonlight secara gratis, anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku"

Jinyoung menatap nanar Mark sebelum kembali memandangi amplop di tangannya, sangat ironis karena justru Mark—pria yang dikutuk setengah mati malah datang menyelamatkan Jinyoung

"Iya" bisik Jinyoung masih menundukkan kepala, "Jika boleh"

"Sangat boleh" Diraihnya ponsel android dari kantung celana kemudian mengetik beberapa pesan pada Bambam, "Alamat rumahmu dimana Jinyoung?"

Sebelum Jinyoung bisa berteriak kenapa, Mark buru buru menjelaskan, "Aku akan mengirimnya lewat kurir"

"Memang seberapa banyak ingin kau berikan?" balas Jinyoung sinis

"Ok kalau kau bisa bawa sendiri" tantang Mark balik sambil mengantungkan handphone kembali ke dalam saku, "Apa kau bawa mobil?"

"Tidak"

"Motor?"

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan yang membuat Mark menghela napas berat, "Beritahukan saja cepat, aku akan mengirimnya hari ini juga"

Setelah itu Jinyoung mengalah, ia mengucapkan alamat apartement Yugyeom yang dicatat Mark ke dalam handphonenya

"Done" Jari Mark memencet tombol send sebelum menengadah ke arah Jinyoung, "Aku akan mengirimkan secepatnya"

Tatapan Jinyoung melunak, tanpa disadari Jinyoung mengulas senyum tipis untuk Mark, "Terima kasih, sungguh—ini" Ia mengacungkan amplop pemberian Mark, "Sangat berharga bagiku"

"No problem, kau juga sudah membantuku" Mark balas tersenyum yang membuat Jinyoung kadang bertanya tanya bagaimana reaksi Mark jika ia memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya

Apakah pria berambut cokelat gelap ini akan marah? Shock? Atau gembira?

 _Yang terakhir tampaknya mustahil._

Jinyoung sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri ketika Mark menyentuh pundaknya, "Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanyanya yang membuat Jinyoung sempat mengumpat pelan

"Aishh aku lupa Yugyeom menungguku" Ia memukul jidatnya lalu melirik Mark sejenak, "Aku duluan dan sekali lagi terima kasih—"

"Siapa Yugyeom? Pacarmu?" sela Mark

"Sahabatku" Dimasukkan amplop ke dalam saku celana sehingga Jinyoung yang baru sadar dengan pertanyaan Mark balik bersikap sengit, "Memang apa urusanmu kalau dia pacarku?"

"Tidak ada" Dengan enteng Mark menaikkan bahunya, "Baguslah kalau kau punya pacar" tambahnya masih memasang wajah penuh senyuman

Untuk kesekian kali, Jinyoung melemparkan tatapan jengkel pada Mark karena ternyata Mark itu lebih bodoh dari yang ia kira

"Amit amit—anakku mengenal Appanya" bisik Jinyoung sambil mengusap lembut area perutnya

Tanpa mau repot repot pamit dengan Mark, Jinyoung kembali berjalan lurus ke depan—meninggalkan Mark di belakang

"Hei—aku juga ingin pulang" gumam Mark mengikuti jejak Jinyoung, sambil menatap siluet Jinyoung dari belakang, Mark jadi berpikir sendiri—ia tidak menyangka pria yang pernah berkencan dengannya bersikap sangat emosional, kadang marah, kadang menangis dan kadang bisa bersikap jinak

"Dasar aneh, seperti Ibu ibu hamil" ejek Mark sambil menghela napas lagi

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam hingga ke depan lobby rumah sakit, saat Jinyoung hendak keluar dari pintu, sebelah tangan Mark menahannya kembali, "Kau mau kuantar? Karena jika kupikir pikir, jalan kita searah" jelas Mark yang mengetahui alamat apartement Yugyeom barusan

Jinyoung memandangi wajah Mark—sebenarnya ia berharap sekali ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka, Jinyoung tidak ingin Mark terus menerus hadir karena dengan begitu, rahasia yang Jinyoung simpan bisa terbongkar

ZING. Ada sentakan mendadak pada ulu hati Jinyoung yang membuat rasa mualnya muncul, sedikit meringis kecil, Jinyoung mengangguk karena tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus cepat cepat sampai rumah untuk beristirahat

"Ok" Mark berjalan menjauh ke arah petugas parkir valet sementara Jinyoung duduk di tempat tunggu—sesekali menarik napas panjang untuk menahan rasa mualnya yang tiba tiba membuat kepala Jinyoung berputar putar

"Tahankan Jinyoung—ayolah" Sugesti Jinyoung berhasil, rasa mual dalam perutnya sedikit berkurang bertepatan dengan Mark yang memanggilnya, "Jinyoung!"

"Ya ya sabar sedikit" Sedikit tertatih tatih dengan peluh mulai membasahi keningnya, Jinyoung masuk ke dalam mobil

Mark memberi sedikit tip pada petugas sebelum mengendarai mobil keluar dari area rumah sakit

Sepanjang perjalanan Jinyoung terdiam, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke badan kursi dengan kepala luar biasa pusing dan rasa mual yang kembali muncul

DUG, Mobil Mark melewati polisi tidur

"Pelan pelan!" nada suara Jinyoung meninggi—nyaris membentak Mark, "Aku—huk—" Buru buru Jinyoung menutup bibirnya, Mark yang melihat itu langsung menatap Jinyoung cemas, "Kau mual lagi?"

"Menepi" kata Jinyoung susah payah di sela sela bibirnya yang ingin memuntahkan sesuatu

Untung kali ini Mark bertindak tanggap, mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan—dekat pepohonan masih tak jauh dari rumah sakit, tanpa membuang waktu Jinyoung langsung keluar kemudian memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di balik pohon

Mark berdiri dalam posisi serba salah, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa mendengar lenguhan Jinyoung yang terus menerus muntah tanpa berhenti

Jinyoung batuk batuk pelan sebelum kembali muntah, ia terisak kecil ingin berhenti namun bibirnya otomatis terus mengeluarkan makanan yang ia makan pagi tadi sampai tidak tersisa apa apa

Dengan sebelah tangan Jinyoung berusaha menghapus air mata sementara suaranya perlahan berubah terbatuk batuk

"Ini" Jinyoung menoleh dan mendapatkan Mark mengulurkan sapu tangannya kembali

Jinyoung memandangi sapu tangan dalam genggaman Mark, "Sudah pakailah" paksa Mark membuat Jinyoung memegang sapu tangan lalu mengelap area bibirnya

"Lalu.. ehem—kau butuh air?" tawar Mark menelan ludah susah payah, ia takut sekali bergerak gegabah karena seperti yang bisa diduga—Jinyoung kadang tidak menginginkan bantuannya

Jinyoung menggeleng lunglai, "Tapi… apa kau sekarang punya susu seperti kemarin? Mungkin dengan meminumnya mualku bisa hilang" pintanya sambil melirik Mark sungkan, ia banyak merepotkan Mark, sudah baik Mark mau mengantarnya pulang

 _Tapi ini kan gara gara dia!_ Sisi jahat Jinyoung mengambil alih, dilihatnya sekali lagi Mark yang tampak ragu namun dalam beberapa menit, pria itu berlari ke sisi mobil

"Ouchh!" kepala Mark membentur atap mobil sementara dari luar, Jinyoung tertawa pelan, "Rasakan" katanya menyupahi Mark

Untung di kursi belakang, satu kardus ukuran sedang bermerk Moonlight masih disimpan Mark, "Nah sekarang—" Dengan tergesa gesa, takut Jinyoung menunggu, diraihnya botol tumblr samping mobil dan sebotol air mineral yang selalu tersedia di dalam mobil

"4 sendok untuk 600 ml" dibaca petunjuk dari balik kemasan, "Tapi aku tidak punya sendok? Aishh sudahlah dikira kira saja" Mark menyobek bungkusan berwarna silver lalu menuangkan isinya lumayan banyak, melihat itu Mark meringis kecil, "Tsk! Dan sekarang air hang—aigoo kenapa membuat sesusah ini, aishhh" Dengan masa bodoh, Mark tetap menuangkan air mineral yang kemungkinan cenderung dingin karena disimpan terus menerus dalam mobil

Setelah selesai Mark menutup tumblr, mengocok kuat kemudian berlari keluar mobil

"Ini" Diserahkan botol tumblr pada Jinyoung yang memandang Mark skeptis

"Aku membuatnya sebisaku" bela Mark melihat tuduhan dalam tatapan Jinyoung

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jinyoung membuka tutup botol lalu meminumnya sambil berdoa dalam hati karena dari jauh, Jinyoung bisa dengar kegaduhan Mark saat membuat susu, semoga Mark tidak memasukkan bahan aneh aneh

Ajaib, Jinyoung langsung menghabiskan susu buatan Mark tanpa bersisa dan sekarang raut wajah Jinyoung membaik, ia bisa bernapas lega begitu merasakan rasa menusuk dalam perutnya perlahan lahan menghilang

"Jauh lebih baik?" tanya Mark mengamati perubahan mimik Jinyoung

"Yeah"

Mark mengangguk sejenak, "Ayo kuantar kau pulang"

Mereka berdua masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, Jinyoung bersandar lebih nyaman setelah rasa mual hilang, ia menggumam sebentar lalu pelan pelan memejamkan kedua matanya

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai" Dengan selamat, Mark memberhentikan mobil di depan pintu masuk apartement Yugyeom, "Jinyoung—" Suara Mark terputus begitu mendapati Jinyoung tidur lelap di kursinya, melihat itu Mark menghela napas lagi, "Hei bangun—Jinyoung!" tanpa perasaan, Mark malah berteriak kencang tepat di telinga Jinyoung

Bukan terganggu, Jinyoung malah melenguh pelan lalu menggulung tubuhnya miring ke samping

Mark menutup wajahnya—frustasi, "Dasar menyusahkan" gerutunya sebelum menarik napas lagi lalu tanpa ada pilihan lain, Mark menghidupkan mobilnya kembali bergerak menuju area parkir

TING TONG

"Sebentar hyung" Yugyeom mengetik baris proposal terakhir sebelum bangkit berdiri

TING TONG TING TONG

"Iya sabar" Yugyeom mempercepat langkah menuju pintu depan lalu membukanya lebar lebar, "Tumben kau la—ma" suaranya mendadak hilang melihat hyungnya—Jinyoung berada di balik punggung seorang namja yang menatapnya kelelahan, "Anda siapa?" tanya Yugyeom bernada formal

"Bisa kita masuk dulu?" sela Mark dengan wajah penuh keringat karena harus menggendong Jinyoung yang tidak mau bangun bangun meski Mark sudah mencoba segala cara, akhirnya dengan enggan dan nyaris malas, Mark menggendong Jinyoung di balik punggung hingga naik ke lantai atas apartement Yugyeom berada

"Boleh silahkan" Buru buru Yugyeom membuka pintu lebih lebar, membiarkan Mark masuk kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Jinyoung ke atas sofa di ruang tamu

"Huh dia berat juga" komentar Mark sebelum duduk di sebelah kaki Jinyoung

"Aku ambilkan minuman dingin" kata Yugyeom cepat tanggap

Mark mengulas senyum penuh terima kasih dan saat Yugyeom datang membawa segelas penuh, Mark dengan cepat menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan

"Wah kau haus sekali" kata Yugyeom duduk di seberang sofa

"Hyungmu sangat berat" keluh Mark yang membuat tawa Yugyeom pecah

"Yeah dia memang berat" setuju Yugyeom tapi tak lama ia menatap wajah Mark seksama, "Kalau boleh tahu anda siapanya Jinyoung hyung?"

"Teman biasa—kami bertemu beberapa kali di rumah sakit" Mark tersenyum kecil sebelum membenarkan posisi duduknya lebih tegak, "Dia juga menginsiprasiku untuk bahan iklan"

"Wow daebak—aku tidak tahu Jinyoung hyung punya kenalan orang ternama" puji Yugyeom terkagum kagum, "Ngomong ngomong apa nama produkmu?"

"Moonlight" jawab Mark secara otomatis bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyum lebar, ia sekarang tampak seperti seorang Ayah yang bangga memperkenalkan anaknya

"Bukankah produkmu laris sekali dipasaran! Hyung ingin sekali membelinya tapi sayang harga produkmu sangat mahal" tambah Yugyeom bicara terus terang untung saja dia tidak keceplosan menyebut mengenai kehamilan Jinyoung

Mark melirik wajah Jinyoung yang tampak damai dan tak berdosa—beda dengan Jinyoung yang suka marah marah terhadapnya, "Tenang saja sebagai honor karena sudah membantuku, selain uang aku akan mengirimkan beberapa dus Moonlight untuk hyungmu" penjelasan Mark sontak membuat tatapan mata Yugyeom berbinar binar penuh hormat

Yugyeom sendiri tahu bagaimana kondisi keuangan Jinyoung jadi bukankah bantuan Mark datang di saat yang tepat

"Terima kasih kau sudah banyak membantu hyungku" Yugyeom menunduk kecil yang membuat Mark agak tidak enak

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, dia juga sudah membantuku—kami impas sekarang"

"Oh ya maaf aku tidak menanyakannya dari tadi, tapi—siapakah nama anda?" tanya Yugyeom sopan

"Mark Tuan" jawab Mark sambil merapikan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut, ia tidak lihat bagaimana perubahan wajah Yugyeom yang menggelap

MARK TUAN?!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Huaaa ngga nyangka banyak yang komen T_T, padahal saya tahu pairing Markjin GOT7 kurang peminatnya, dan saya berharap hanya 10 orang yang komen saja, saya sudah senang T_T

Ini 26 orang, hiks kalian baik banget *peluk satu satu*

Anyway, ini adalah chapter keduanya, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar lagi ya

.

.

With love,

Arisa


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

BUGH

Terdengar dentuman keras dari dalam apartemen Yugyeom hingga membuat dinding bergetar

Mark berdiri susah payah sambil menggapai apa saja sejauh tangannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Pada rahang bawah Mark tampak lebam biru

Kedua mata Mark tampak shock sekaligus marah, salah dia apa sampai Yugyeom—sahabat sekaligus roommate Jinyoung tiba tiba meninjunya

Hell no! 2 menit yang lalu mereka masih baik baik saja sampai Mark mengenalkan diri di depan Yugyeom

"Keluar" bisik Yugyeom sambil memandang rendah Mark di depannya, "Dan jangan pernah menemui Jinyoung hyung lagi"

"Kenapa kau meninjuku?" hanya itu jawaban Mark—setelah kepalanya mau meledak karena sudah dua kali ia menerima pukulan fisik semenjak pertemuannya kembali dengan Jinyoung

Bibir Yugyeom terkatup rapat

"Pertama Jinyoung menamparku—"

"Baguslah" gumam Yugyeom puas

Mark menggeram marah, "Dan sekarang kau?! Aku butuh penjelasan" tuntutnya. Otak pintar Mark berpikir bukan karena ia meniduri Jinyoung yang menjadi akar permasalahan

Ada sesuatu—sesuatu yang lebih besar dari itu

"Karena—"

 _Kau menghamili Jinyoung hyung!_

Namun ingatan Yugyeom saat Jinyoung mengatakan ingin merahasiakan kehamilannya terutama di depan Mark Tuan membuat Yugyeom nyaris menahan kata kata tepat di ujung bibirnya

"Yang jelas kesalahanmu sangat besar, Mark Tuan—lebih baik kau keluar sebelum aku meninjumu untuk kedua kali" ancam Yugyeom tidak main main, amarah memenuhi dongsaeng kesayangan Jinyoung ini karena beraninya Mark datang kemari tanpa rasa bersalah dan kenapa juga Jinyoung bisa pulang dengan pria itu? Bukankah mereka seharusnya tidak ada hubungan apapun?

"Baik aku akan pergi, aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" jawab Mark tidak puas, ia menyapu setetes darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya sambil berjalan keluar

Mark berhenti di depan apartemen Yugyeom, pikirannya sibuk mencari cari kesalahan, apa yang telah ia perbuat sampai dua kali pukulan harus Mark terima

Hati nurani Mark terketuk untuk mencari tahu, seolah olah hal itu penting untuk dilakukan secepatnya

Tapi Mark menggeleng pelan, "Bukan urusanku—lebih baik menjauh dari namja bernama Jinyoung dan sahabat barbarnya" ucapnya lalu membelok masuk ke dalam lift

.

.

.

.

.

"Engg" Jinyoung melenguh pelan di atas sofa, sesekali ia menggeliat sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya lebar

Di depan Jinyoung tampak Yugyeom duduk dengan wajah sangar

Kedua mata Jinyoung mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum sontak berubah posisi duduk di depan Yugyeom

"Kau kenapa—"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya kau kenapa hyung!" potong Yugyeom dengan suara meninggi, "Kenapa bisa kau pulang dengan Mark Tuan!"

Jinyoung terkesiap pelan, sebelum meringis kecil, "Aku bisa jelaskan Yugyeom"

Sikap tegang Yugyeom tidak melunak sedikitpun, "Kalau bisa jelaskan, karena seingatku kau pernah berkata tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan Mark Tuan, tapi kenapa aku malah melihat hal sebaliknya ketika dia rela menggendongmu hingga ke depan pintu apartemenku"

"Dia?Apa?" Jinyoung termenung, ah bukankah ia mulai tertidur sehabis minum susu di dalam mobil Mark

Jinyoung menghela napas panjang, memainkan jemarinya—hal yang biasa lakukan ketika sedang gugup

"Mark Tuan membantuku Yugyeom" bisik Jinyoung serba salah

Yugyeom terdiam—tiba tiba ia teringat pembicarannya dengan Mark sebelum 'acara tinju' terjadi di antara mereka

"Entah kenapa Mark menjadikanku model dalam storyline dalam iklannya dan menurut dia, aku berhak dapat royalti… lalu yeah… aku tidak bisa menolak uang dari Mar, aku membutuhkannya untuk keperluan sehari hari dan juga untuk pergi ke dokter"

 _Dia menginspirasku untuk bahan iklan_

Tiba tiba samar samar terlintas ucapan Mark di pikiran Yugyeom

"Tunggu dulu! Kudengar dari Mark sendiri kalau kalian beberapa kali bertemu di rumah sakit, apa mungkin…"

Jinyoung tersenyum memelas sambil mengangguk—mengerti dari tatapan terkejut Yugyeom

"Ya, entah ini permainan takdir atau apa, aku bertemu lagi dengan Mark tepat ketika Dr Cho memberitahu tentang kehamilanku" Jinyoung menaikkan kakinya ke atas sofa sambil menyandarkan kepalanya yang mulai pening, "Mark ada disana, melihatku duduk putus asa sementara dia tidak tahu sama sekali jika aku mengandung anaknya" Senyuman mengejek tampak di wajah Jinyoung sebelum ia memejamkan mata

Jelas permainan takdir. Jawab Yugyeom dalam hati tapi ia tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan mengenai Mark saat menangkap tatapan lelah dari Jinyoung

"Kau tidur saja hyung dikamar, aku akan—"

TING TONG

"PAKETT" Teriak kurir dari luar pintu

"Sebentar" jawab Yugyeom sambil jalan ke arah pintu depan

CKLEK

"Mwo?" Mata Yugyeom melebar menyaksikan bukan hanya satu kurir tapi lebih dari 3 kurir yang mengangkat dus dus besar berlogo 'Moonlight'

"Ini…" Masih memegangi pintu, Yugyeom melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Jinyoung yang masih berbaring di atas sofa

"Yeah semua susu kemasan ini pemberian Mark juga" jelas Jinyoung nyaris tertawa melihat Yugyeom mengerang kesal

"Dan dia masih tidak bisa menduga mengenai kehamilanmu!" seru Yugyeom jengkel setengah mati, "Ayolah Mark bukannya orang pintar, masakan dia tidak tahu kau hamil jika kau meminta susu ibu hamil milik perusahaannya"

"Mark mengira aku mengidap penyakit serius" kelakar Jinyoung sok serius sementara Yugyeom mau membenturkan kepala ke dinding, andai saja masih ada Mark disini, mungkin Yugyeom akan lepas kendali dan menghajarnya sekali lagi

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

"Aw sakit Bambam, pelan pelan!"

"Ini sudah pelan hyung! Lagipula kenapa kau tidak melaporkan pria itu ke polisi, tindakannya sudah keterlaluan" kata Bambam ikut marah saat Mark balik ke kantor dengan wajah lebam nyaris membiru

Untung saja Mark berhasil masuk ke kantor memakai topi sambil memegang saputangan di area yang lebam agar tidak dilihat orang lain, kalau tidak? Mungkin sekarang Mark jadi bahan gosip satu perusahaan

"Entahlah—aku malas berurusan dengan polisi, lagipula aku mau bertanya denganmu, memangnya salah jika aku meniduri Jinyoung" ungkap Mark dengan lugas

Bambam yang sedang memegang kapas dan antiseptic langsung melotot tajam ke arah bosnya itu, "Kau—apa—!"

"Jangan bilang kau mau meninjuku juga" sindir Mark melihat wajah tidak suka Bambam

"Kau apakan Jinyoung hyung!" tuntut Bambam keras, sekarang ia lupa untuk mengobati luka Mark dan lupa kalau ia sedang membentak bosnya sendiri

"Hei hei tenang, aku tidak memperkosanya, kami melakukan secara sadar dan Jinyoung juga menyukainya"

"Tapi…" Bahu Bambam merosot tajam, "Di hari pertama kalian kencan? Wah hyung, kurasa kau punya masalah dengan hormon"

"Salahkan Jinyoung karena dia—"

 _Senyumnya memikat, seolah dia hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya untukmu, belum lagi caranya tertawa atau saat Jinyoung tampak malu dan memandangmu seolah olah kau adalah kekasihnya bukan orang lain_

 _Dunia terasa berhenti berputar pada saat itu dan aku merasa bahwa Jinyoung adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kutemui_

Yeah jika Bambam bisa membaca pikiran Mark, mungkin dia akan habis menggoda atasannya itu tapi untunglah Bambam bukan paranormal

"Intinya dia menarik bagiku" jawab Mark singkat

"Kalau dia menarik kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya sampai sebulan lebih" balas Bambam sambil memutar kedua bola matanya

"Dia memang menarik tapi tidak membuatku jatuh cinta"

"Yeah lalu? Akhirnya dia meninjumu karena kau sudah memperdayainya?"

"Tidak—yang ini perbuatan sahabatnya yang tinggal bersama Jinyoung" Mark berdeham kecil, "Dia meninjuku"

"Mwo?" Kali ini Bambam benar benar tidak mengerti, "Kenapa dia malah meninjumu? Kau benar hyung, mungkin kau salah melakukan hal itu saat melakukan kencan berbayar dengan Jinyoung hyung, tapi apa urusan sahabat Jinyoung itu padamu?" tanyanya bertubi tubi

Mark melonggarkan kerahnya susah payah—berusaha menghindari tatapan ingin tahu Bambam, "Sebelum ini Jinyoung juga sudah menamparku—"

"Apa!"

"Ya" balas Mark pelan, "Aku berhak menerima semua itu Bambam? Ayolah kejadian itu hanya satu malam, tapi kenapa sikap mereka seolah olah aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar"

"Kau benar hyung, ini aneh" Bambam berpikir keras, "Hanya karena one night stand? Kurasa tidak… apa kau ada dugaan lain hyung?" katanya malah balik bertanya

Mark menggulung lengan kemejanya sambil kedua matanya memandang kosong pada lantai ruangan

Tatapan kebencian Jinyoung sama persis seperti yang ditujukan oleh Yugyeom

Tidak mungkin hanya karena one night stand

Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain… Ayolah Mark kau kan pintar, pasti tidak susah memikirkannya

"Tidak usah dibahas lebih lanjut, akan kuusahakan tidak menemui Jinyoung lagi. Lagipula projek kita sudah berhasil" Mark tersenyum singkat sambil membersihkan sampah dari kapas yang dipegang Bambam, "Mari kita kembali bekerja"

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Penjualan 'Moonlight' memang meningkat tajam dan berhasil masuk ke pasar. Tapi kita perlu strategi baru supaya 'Moonlight' tidak sekedar meledak pada satu waktu namun juga secara berkelanjutan" pendapat CEO Park Jinyoung saat Mark dan teamnya selesai menyerahkan laporan mingguan pada rapat siang itu

"Kami punya ide untuk membuat iklan baru—" ucap Minho—salah satu anak buah Mark Tuan

"Iklan saja tidak cukup" sanggah manajer sales angkat bicara, "Kalian juga harus mengadakan acara off air, konsultasi gratis pada komunitas Ibu ibu misalnya, atau membuat lomba foto untuk calon Ibu, apa saja" Manajer itu beralih kepada Mark, "Apa kau sudah melakukannya?"

Mark mengangguk mantap, "Masalah mengadakan workshop atau konsultasi gratis sudah masuk ke dalam _workplan._ Saya dan tim akan meeting dengan salah satu Dokter kandungan terkenal sekaligus beberapa tenaga ahli untuk bekerja sama, kami juga sedang berusaha mendapatkan venue secara gratis supaya menekan biaya"

CEO Park Jinyoung memandang puas ke arah Mark, "Lakukan apa yang bisa kalian lakukan." Perintahnya, "Berikan aku laporan mengenai pelaksanaanya jika sudah fix dengan pihak terkait"

Setelah beberapa masukan tambahan, meeting siang itu pun ditutup. Anak buah Mark termasuk Bambam—sekretarisnya sedang asyik berbincang mengenai perencanaan untuk mengadakan workshop sekaligus konsultasi secara gratis untuk Ibu hamil

"Bambam, hubungi Kyuhyun hyung tanyai dia kapan bisa bertemu denganku untuk membicarakan mengenai workshop kita" perintah Mark sambil membaca catatan kecil yang ia bawa, "Minho—hubungi rumah sakit Ibu dan Anak yang kira kira bisa kita ajak kerjasama, ah—jangan lupa Jinyoung kau—"

"Hyung… namaku Jonghyun" potong Jonghyun keheranan, begitu akrab mereka dengan Mark hingga Mark mengijinkan baik Minho, Bambam, Jonghyun, Onew dan Taemin memanggilnya dengan embel embel hyung

Bambam terkikik pelan yang diikuti tatapan kesal Mark

"Maaf, aku salah bicara" Mark menggaruk pelipisnya sebentar, "Kau hitung budget yang kita keluarkan lalu laporkan kepadaku"

"Baik hyung" jawab Jonghyun sibuk mencatat

Mark menatap catatan rapatnya dengan nanar, kenapa bisa terselip nama Jinyoung saat tadi ia berbicara

Kenapa setiap Mark memikirkan produk susu mereka, 'Moonlight, secara bersamaan ia mulai mengingat sosok Jinyoung?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang banyak masalah ya?"

"Jangan bicara tentang masalahku hyung, aku mengajakmu lunch untuk bicara pekerjaan" sangkal Mark walaupun begitu ia menghela napas lagi yang membuat perhatian Kyuhyun makin teralih

"Ah mengenai acara workshopmu itu" Kyuhyun mengangguk angguk pelan sambil menyesap kopi yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan ke meja mereka

"Ya, workshop" sambung Mark tidak yakin, sekarang jemarinya malah mencoret coret agenda catatannya

"Dengar Mark" Kyuhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak, "Aku tahu kau sedang meng- _intertaint_ aku untuk masalah pekerjaan, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kau membicarakan apa yang kau pikirkan dari tadi daripada kau melamun tidak jelas" Senyum sedih Kyuhyun tampak di wajahnya, ia tahu kalau keponakannya ini sangat susah bicara masalah pribadi apalagi pada waktu bekerja

Tapi apa kau akan sabar melihat perilaku Mark yang tidak biasa. Pria berambut merah ini terus menerus menghela napas sambil memandang nanar kopi di meja mereka tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun

"Aku hanya—" Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi, selama 3 hari kemarin, hanya ada satu nama yang selalu menghantui pikiran Mark, tidak peduli betapa Mark menyibukkan diri, "Kau dokternya hyung, bisa kau beritahu aku, Park Jinyoung mengidap penyakit apa?"

"Uhuk" pertanyaan spontan Mark yang tiba tiba membuat Kyuhyun hampir tersedak, "A—apa?" ulang Kyuhyun melongo

"Jangan pura pura bodoh hyung" kata Mark dingin

"Aku tidak pura pura bodoh, hanya saja—" Kyuhyun mengetukkan jari ke atas, "Kode etik dokter, Mark. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, meski aku yang menginginkannya" Gantian, mata jahil Kyuhyun memandang Mark curiga, "Lagipula apa sih hubunganmu dengan Jinyoung-shi, terakhir kali kau ke ruanganku untuk bertemu dengan namja itu bukan?" godanya

"Kami hanya teman" jawab Mark santai

"Yeah teman" ulang Kyuhyun sambil memutar bola matanya ke arah pintu masuk, dari sana, tampak sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan, masuk ke dalam café tempat Mark mengundang Kyuhyun untuk makan siang bersama, "Kalau kau penasaran kenapa tidak kau tanya sendiri saja" sambungnya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah seberang jendela

Mark mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti tapi begitu mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, ia terkejut

Disana, tampak Jinyoung yang sedang memesan makanan pada seorang pelayan dan ketika sang pelayan pergi, sekarang Jinyoung bisa menangkap penuh tatapan Mark ke arahnya

Kedua mata Jinyoung melebar lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela

Mark mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik kepada Kyuhyun, "Kenapa aku selalu bertemu dengan Jinyoung, bahkan ditempat ini" keluhnya

"Mungkin karena kalian berjodoh?" kelakar Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan acuh dari Mark

"Kenapa kau dan Bambam sama sama suka menjodohkanku dengan orang yang baru kutemui"

"Karena kami ingin melihatmu bahagia" jawab Kyuhyun bernada serius sebelum tersenyum lebar kembali, "Jangan berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu saja Mark, temuilah seseorang, jatuh cintalah lalu menikah" nasihat paman Mark tersebut, namun tak lama, tatapan Kyuhyun berubah simpati saat melirik ke arah Jinyoung yang sekarang sedang makan dengan lahap di mejanya, "Tapi jika kau menyukai Jinyoung, kau akan menemui sedikit kesulitan… kasian anak itu, hidupnya berat" gumam Kyuhyun yang menambah rasa ingin tahu Mark

Mark menggeram pelan, "Hyung apa susahnya sih memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jinyoung?" tuntutnya entah untuk keberapa kali

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala sok elit, sambil berdiri ia berkata, "Itu bukan hakku Mark, kalau kau ingin tahu tanya saja, mungkin kau mendapatkan jawaban atau tidak. Terima kasih untuk kopinya" Pamannya itu melambaikan tangan ke arah Jinyoung dari jauh dan ketika Mark melihat ke arah yang sama, tangan Jinyoung melambai dengan semangat sebelum Kyuhyun beralih lagi padanya

"Aku setuju menjadi pembicara sekaligus konsultan di acaramu, sekarang aku balik dulu" pamit Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Mark

"Oke" jawab Mark menyerah—ia melirik jam di tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Seharusnya Mark juga harus kembali ke kantor untuk memberi report kepada timnya, namun sekarang hati Mark bimbang. Di satu sisi ia ingin menghampiri Jinyoung untuk sekedar say hi lalu bertanya, 'kenapa bisa sahabatmu meninjuku tanpa alasan?' tapi apa Mark mendapat jaminan kalau Jinyoung tidak menamparnya lagi?

Mark memberanikan diri melihat ke samping dan kali ini ia kembali terkejut saat Jinyoung memakan spaghetti dari piring kedua

Iya Mark tidak salah lihat, memang Jinyoung makan dari piring kedua melihat ada satu piring kotor di pinggir meja

"Wow, dia pasti sangat lapar" gumam Mark tidak habis pikir, bunyi gemuruh dari langit mengalihkan perhatian pria itu

Dinding café yang berkaca mulai menampakkan titik titik halus air sebelum berubah menjadi deru bunyi keras hujan

"Ini tandanya aku segera kembali ke kantor" Mark mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompet lalu menaruh di atas meja sebelum buru buru keluar dari café, sambil berlari kecil, Mark membelok ke samping di area parkiran

Hujan semakin deras menghantam Seoul tepat di saat Mark berhasil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mark bernapas lega, pakaian kerjanya tidak sampai basah kuyup

Ia menghidupkan mesin, menunggu beberapa menit sebelum keluar dari area parkir berbelok ke kanan—melewati pintu depan café yang penuh dengan orang berteduh dan juga pengunjung café yang hendak keluar

"Eh? Jinyoung?" Mark menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas lewat kaca mobil yang mulai berembun di bagian dalam

Diantara banyak orang berteduh tampak Jinyoung yang memeluk berkas di tangannya sambil menatap hujan dengan perasaan cemas

Ia pasti tidak bisa pulang, pikir Mark

"Bukan urusanmu Mark" kata pria itu menyetir mobilnya lebih cepat melewati depan café, tapi tidak sampai semeter, Mark mengumpat lagi, ia benci dirinya yang merasa bersalah, ia benci dengan dirinya yang berubah baik di depan seseorang bernama Park Jinyoung

Lagipula, kenapa dia sangat peduli terhadap namja itu?

"Shit! Aku pasti sudah gila"

Ya, Mark sudah gila karena ia menyetir mundur mobilnya, untung saja kondisi hujan deras menyebabkan volume mobil berkurang sehingga tidak ada yang protes ketika Mark mundur begitu saja kembali ke depan café

Kaca di sebelah kursi pengemudi terbuka yang mengundang tatapan ingin tahu banyak orang berteduh termasuk Jinyoung

"Masuklah" ajak Mark sedikit menundukkan kepalanya supaya terlihat

Jinyoung terkejut melihat Mark menawarkan tumpangan padanya untuk kedua kali

"Tidak usah" tolak Jinyoung sedikit keras kepala, terdengar bunyi gerutu dari orang lain saat melihat sikap Jinyoung

"Masuk saja, cepat—aku harus kembali ke kantor" Mark menekankan kembali, dengan suara jengkel

"Iya masuklah, masih untung ada yang bisa tumpangi" komentar Ibu ibu memandang iri Jinyoung

Jinyoung mendelik tidak suka, tapi ia bisa apa ketika banyak melihatnya seolah olah Jinyoung sangat sombong

Dengan menghela napas, Jinyoung masuk ke dalam mobil Mark dan tanpa menunggu Jinyoung selesai memakai seat belt, Mark langsung menginjak gas kencang

"Woahh kau bisa pelan pelan?" gerutu Jinyoung

"Tidak" jawab Mark tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan

"Kau—" Jinyoung menutup bibirnya—mulai merasakan hentakan dari dalam yang membuat Jinyoung nyaris ingin memuntahkan kembali makan siangnya

Mark melirik sikap diam Jinyoung dan ketika melihat tanda tanda Jinyoung mau muntah secara otomatis, Mark mengurangi kecepatan, "Kau pusing?"

Jinyoung mengangguk kecil—masih terus menutup mulutnya

"Apa aku harus berhenti ke pinggir, kau ingin muntah bukan?" seru Mark seraya sebelah tangannya terangkat memegang lengan Jinyoung yang bebas

Jinyoung menutup mata sebentar—berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum bicara dengan susah payah, "Tidak… hanya saja… jangan ngebut, aku tidak tahan…" bisiknya

"Baik, baik! Aku akan pelan pelan" Mark mengambil lajur kiri tempat mobil berkecepatan rendah berada sambil terus melirik wajah Jinyoung yang pucat

"Kau tidak membawa susu dariku?" tanya Mark setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Mark pun sudah menarik tangannya kembali

"Tidak, karena itu berarti aku harus membawa botol minuman kemana mana" Jinyoung menggeleng saat bersandar pada kursi mobil, "Aku juga tidak terpikir mau membawanya karena tadi aku habis dari kampus"

"Kampus?" selidik Mark

"Iya, kampusku berada dua blok dari café"

"Owh" Mark berdeham sebentar, "Kulihat kau lapar sekali, sampai menghabiskan dua porsi spaghetti" katanya sambil tertawa kecil

"Ini karena—"

 _Bawaan bayiku, aku menginginkannya dari kemarin malam_

"Apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu lapar" Jawab Jinyoung berbohong

"Spaghetti apa yang kau pesan tadi?" tanya Mark lagi berusaha mencari obrolan, saat mereka berhenti dilampu merah

"Standar, Spaghetti tuna"

"Itu juga makanan favoritku di cafe! Sangat enak" komentar sambil lalu Mark membuat Jinyoung sedikit mendengus kesal

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa tiba tiba bayi dalam kandungannya ingin makan spaghetti

"Kau mirip seperti ayahmu" desis Jinyoung sepelan mungkin sambil mengelus perutnya

"Apa kau bilang Jinyoung?"

"Bukan apa apa" sergah Jinyoung cepat, dalam diam ia menyandarkan kepala ke belakang sambil memejamkan mata

Mark menatap Jinyoung semakin cemas, "Masih sakit?"

"Tidak" jawab Jinyoung separuh berbohong, "Andai saja aku membawa minuman susuku dari rumah" sesalnya mengingat tadi Yugyeom sudah menyarankan supaya membawa satu botol minuman saja, tapi Jinyoung bersikeras bahwa ia hanya pergi sebentar ke kampus

"Lagipula" Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Mark, "Kenapa kau membuat produk hanya dalam bentuk kalengan dan harus diseduh dulu. Bukankah merepotkan untuk orang sepertiku yang suka berpergian? Kenapa tidak membuatnya dalam bentuk kemasan?" ucapan asal Jinyoung yang terlontar sontak membuat Mark refleks menginjak rem

"Ouch!" tubuh Jinyoung sedikit terhentak ke depan, "Kau kenapa berhenti tiba tiba!" bentaknya marah pada Mark

Tapi Mark tampak tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jinyoung lalu malah balik memandang Jinyoung takjub

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Kenapa kau berhenti tiba tiba"

"Bukan sebelumnya!"

Jinyoung menyipitkan matanya—berusaha mengingat ingat, "Ah masalah minuman kemasan—"

"Kau jenius Jinyoung!" seru Mark sambil menarik tubuh Jinyoung mendekat dengan sebelah tangan lalu mencium pipi Jinyoung secara spontan

Jinyoung membeku di tempat sementara Mark yang tidak merasa bersalah kembali mengemudikan mobilnya, membanting setir ke kanan

"Kita pergi ke kantorku" ucap Mark mantap

"Mwo!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Sesampainya di gedung elit bernama JYP, Mark buru buru keluar dari mobil. Jinyoung yang bingung harus bagaimana, akhirnya mengalah untuk turun dan mengikuti Mark di belakang

Mereka menaiki lift hingga lantai 7, divisi Marketing dari berbagai produk

"Bambam" panggil Mark ketika sampai di depan ruang kerjanya, Bambam berdiri dengan patuh di mejanya namun tatapannya langsung terperangah melihat sosok Jinyoung yang datang bersama bosnya itu

"Batalkan rencana meeting kita siang ini dengan Minho, Jonghyun, Onew dan Taemin. Aku mau membuat proposal baru yang akan disukai JYP, jangan ganggu aku sampai sore ini, dan jika ada yang mencariku bilang saja aku dikejar deadline penting"

"Baik hyung" jawab Bambam mengerti namun ia masih terus menatap Jinyoung yang berdiri salah tingkah di belakang Mark, "Mark hyung… kau tidak mau aku membawakan minum untuk Jinyoung-shi" kata Bambam lagi yang akhirnya membuyarkan pikiran fokus Mark

"Jinyoung—" Mark berputar ke belakang dan sama seperti Bambam, kedua matanya nyaris keluar melihat sosok Jinyoung yang tanpa sadar ia bawa hingga kemari

"Owh, ya ampun! Aku lupa mengantarmu! Shit!"

"Jangan bicara kasar" tegur Jinyoung sambil mengelus perutnya lembut

"Maaf—aku hanya…"

"Mark hyung memang begitu, dia akan lupa segalanya jika menyangkut masalah pekerjaan" Bambam ikut menyahut

"Terima kasih Bambam" Mark melotot ke arah sekretarisnya sebelum berbalik pada Jinyoung, sudah kepalang basah ia mengajak namja yang pernah berkencan dengannya sampai disini, "Buatkan minuman untuk Jinyoung—kau mau apa?"

Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya bawahnya—makin salah tingkah

Melihat itu, Mark menaikkan alisnya lalu tak lama ia paham, "Buatkan dia susu 'Moonlight' Bambam" perintah Mark sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya

"Susu Ibu hamil?" ulang Bambam tidak percaya

Jinyoung langsung memalingkan muka kemana saja

"Sudah buatkan saja, Jinyoung tamuku—jangan buat dia menunggu" ucap Mark tegas

"Baik hyung" Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, Bambam menghilang ke belakang sementara Mark mempersilahkan Jinyoung duduk di sofa depan meja kerjanya

"Aku tidak akan lama, selesai membuat proposal aku berjanji akan mengantarkanmu hingga ke depan apartement" janji Mark yang mulai membuka Macbook kemudian mengetik dengan cepat dan mengacuhkan sosok Jinyoung sepenuhnya

"Kau membuat proposal apa?" tanya Jinyoung sambil duduk di sofa, ia melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang kerja Mark

Tidak ada yang istimewa, Mark tidak menambahkan sentuhan pribadi dimanapun. Dalam sekali lihat, Jinyoung bisa tahu kalau semua design meja, tirai di jendela ataupun sofa yang ia duduki, adalah pilihan perusahaan, bukan kesukaan Mark

Tidak ada juga bingkai photo kekasih atau orang yang Mark sayangi, orangtua misalnya

"Proposal untuk minuman kemasan 'Moonlight'" jawab Mark tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari depan laptop

"Kau serius mendengarkanku?" Jinyoung mendengus panjang sambil tertawa miris, "Itu hanya ucapan sepintas Mark"

Mark ikut menghela napas lalu menengadah—menatap Jinyoung dari balik laptopnya, "Tapi idemu jenius! Membuat susu kemasan lebih mudah dibawa kemana mana" kedua mata Mark bersinar sambil meneruskan ucapannya, "Praktis dan cepat! Nantinya kau pun bisa membawa susu kemasan untuk ke kampus"

Jinyoung melihat lebih dekat dan lebih personal sosok Mark yang di depannya, bibir Jinyoung berkedut—membentuk senyuman tipis, "Kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu ya" komentarnya

"Bisa dikatakan begitu" Mark kembali menekuni laptop, suara ketikan mendominasi seisi ruangan, "Marketing adalah sebuah seni. Seni untuk menjual produk berkualitas agar masyarakat bisa tertarik. Banyak kasus dimana, ada barang yang sangat berguna dan bermanfaat tapi tidak laku di pasaran karena kurang strategi marketing. Maka dari itu, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin, mengerahkan semua kemampuanku supaya Moonlight tidak mengalami nasib yang sama"

"Dan karena kau terlalu sayang pada Moonlight, kau sampai tidak punya kehidupan pribadi hyung" tambah Bambam tiba tiba masuk tanpa disadari baik Jinyoung maupun Mark

Bambam tersenyum saat menaruh gelas berisi susu Moonlight di atas meja

"Paling tidak aku senang kau membawa Jinyoung hyung kemari, apa benar kalian—"

"Bambam!" sela Mark sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam

"Oke oke! Aku keluar" jawab sekretarisnya itu lalu keluar begitu saja, meninggalkan Jinyoung yang mendengus geli seraya sebelah tangannya mengambil gelas dari atas meja

"Jangan pikirkan perkataan Bambam" kata Mark memecahkan keheningan

"Aku tidak memikirkannya" balas Jinyoung datar, "Tapi ucapan sekretarismu itu benar kan? kalau tidak, kau tidak mungkin membayar jasaku untuk kencan sehari"

"Itu karena aku…" Mark berhenti mengetik, memberi tatapan yang belum pernah dilihat Jinyoung

Mark yang ia kenal, tidak pernah tampak seserius ini

"Aku sangat menghormati sebuah hubungan, sehingga aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan sembarangan atau terburu buru. Jika aku masih memikirkan masalah pekerjaan dibanding masalah yang lain, hubunganku dengan pasangan akan memburuk. Dan aku tidak suka itu. Seolah sia sia aku menjalin hubungan tapi aku sendiri yang menghancurkannya."

Jinyoung tertegun, ia membalas tatapan Mark sambil menunggu pria di depannya kembali bicara

"Aku ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tepat, membina keluarga, mempunyai anak anak ketika aku siap, ketika aku menginginkannya. Bukan berarti, aku takut menikah tapi… aku mau saat aku memiliki anak nanti, aku punya waktu untuk mereka, aku ada bersama mereka" Mark tersenyum kecil, menggeleng tak percaya karena membicarakan hal yang sangat pribadi di depan Jinyoung—orang yang hanya beberapa kali ia temui, "Dan yang pasti bukan saat ini, disaat aku masih sibuk mengumpulkan tabungan untuk masa depanku nanti"

Ada sentakan dari dalam perut yang membuat Jinyoung mual. Ia menyeringitkan dahi sambil berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit entah akibat sentakan itu atau perkataan Mark yang seolah menolak mentah mentah soal kehamilan Jinyoung

Apa kata Mark kalau ia tahu sekarang? Menyuruh Jinyoung menggugurkan kandungannya? Atau menyuruh Jinyoung menjauh dari hadapannya karena ia belum siap

"Jinyoung?"

Panggilan Mark terasa jauh sekali—seolah mereka bukan berada di satu ruangan, tapi berkilo kilo meter di ambang ambang kesadaran Jinyoung

"Hei?" Sekarang suara itu mendekat dan dua buah tangan mengguncangkan bahu yang membuat Jinyoung tersentak seketika

"Hei!" Mark berseru sekali lagi, "Kau menangis?"

Sontak Jinyoung menghapus kasar matanya dengan kedua tangan, "Tidak! Aku tidak menangis" semakin keras jemari Jinyoung bergerak mengusap ujung matanya, semakin deras air matanya mengalir

Jinyoung menangis

Ia merasa kesepian berjuang sendiri, mati matian mengubur perasaannya mengenai kehamilan yang tidak ia kehendaki

Lalu sekarang?

Mark juga tidak menginginkan bayinya, memang Mark tidak mengatakan secara langsung, tapi tetap saja

Jinyoung terpuruk, ia merasa bodoh—sangat bodoh, karena mengira bisa tahan menghadapi semua yang terjadi

Rasa mual ini, Ibu yang mengusirnya, belum lagi Jinyoung tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika bayi ini sampai lahir

 _Kenapa aku menginginkan bayi ini?! Gugurkan saja, toh tidak ada salahnya! Kenapa aku harus menahan semuanya sendirian sementara Mark juga tidak peduli_

 _Tidak ada yang peduli mengenai bayi ini lalu kenapa aku harus peduli?_

"Jinyoung? Hei Jinyoung?" Hentakan Mark berhasil membuat perhatian Jinyoung teralih ke depan, ia melihat wajah Mark yang semakin dekat dengan pandangan kabur.

Sontak Jinyoung mengusap sekali lagi wajahnya kemudian berdiri tegak, Mark yang tadi berlutut di depan Jinyoung kini ikut berdiri, menatap Jinyoung bingung, heran, dan putus asa

Rasa ingin tahu Mark semakin besar tentang Jinyoung, kenapa namja itu tiba tiba menangis, apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya? Tidak mungkin kan, Jinyoung menyukai Mark mengingat beberapa kali mereka bertemu, sikap Jinyoung tampak sangat membenci Mark

"Aku pulang dulu" bisik Jinyoung sambil membuang muka dari Mark, ia hendak berjalan keluar ruangan ketika jari Mark terlebih dahulu menyambar gagang pintu

"Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Mark pelan

"Tidak usah, kau tidak harus melakukannya" tolak Jinyoung sambil menggeleng lelah

"Tapi, aku—"

"Mark, berhenti bersikap pura pura baik kepadaku"

 _Berhenti bertindak seolah olah kau peduli padahal kenyataannya tidak. Kau hanya membutuhkanmu untuk masalah pekerjaan._ Pikir Jinyoung

Mark seketika tertegun dan tangannya menjauh dari arah pintu

Kesempatan itu diambil Jinyoung untuk pergi dari ruangan Mark

Tanpa menyahut sapaan kecil Bambam, Jinyoung langsung berlalu ke arah lift

Di dalam ruangan kecil itu, ketika hanya ada dia seorang diri. Jinyoung bersandar ke belakang, merasakan rasa sakit yang terus ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi, perkataan Mark yang entah kenapa tidak bisa meninggalkan pikiran Jinyoung

Dan satu pertanyaan jahat mulai menggerayangi benak Jinyoung

Untuk apa dia mempertahankan janin dalam kandungannya? Apa yang sebenarnya Jinyoung inginkan? Dengan kelahiran bayi ini bukankah hidup Jinyoung lebih berat dari sebelumnya?

Demi Tuhan, mengurus skripsi saja, Jinyoung sampai luntang lantung mengerjakannya, apalagi mengurus bayi tanpa pekerjaan

Tidak mungkin ia harus menumpang hidup pada Yugyeom terus menerus bukan?

Jadi…

Kenapa bayi ini sampai ada… apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan untuk Jinyoung?

 _Apa aku gugurkan saja?_

TING

Lift berhenti di lantai dasar, Jinyoung mengerjap sejenak lalu berjalan menuju lobby utama gedung JYP

Hujan diluar masih terus menghantam kota, bunyi gemuruhnya membuat takut para pejalan kaki yang bahkan sudah memakai payung dan jas hujan

Langkah kaki Jinyoung terasa kebas, tanpa pikir panjang ia melangkah keluar, menembus pintu otomatis di depan lobby. Tidak memperdulikan suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang

Hujan spontan mengguyur deras kepala Jinyoung namun ia tidak peduli. Pikiran Jinyoung melayang entah kemana dan sorot matanya tampak kosong, ia berjalan gontai ke depan saat suara dari belakang semakin keras terdengar

"Awas!"

Terlambat, Jinyoung yang tidak menyadari ada tangga kecil diluar, terpeleset jatuh sebelum sempat menyambar apapun untuk keseimbangan.

"Aw" ia mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di bawah. Jeans di bagian lututnya sampai tergores menghantam marmer sementara ada sentakan aneh dari bagian perutnya

Kedua mata Jinyoung terbelalak lebar, "Tidak…"

 _Jangan, jangan dia_

Bunyi suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan air hujan, mendekati Jinyoung.

"Hei kau tak apa apa?" tanya Mark—berlutut di samping Jinyoung tanpa memperdulikan setelan kemeja mahalnya basah karena hujan

"Tidak… aku…" Jinyoung terbata bata, perasaannya tidak enak, ia jatuh. Ia baru saja jatuh

Jangan katakan…

 _Bayiku_

"Hei kau mau kemana? Kau bisa sakit Jinyoung" tegur Mark begitu Jinyoung berdiri sambil memegang perutnya erat erat, Jinyoung menoleh, suaranya nyaris berbisik ketika berkata, "Dr Cho… aku mau ke Dr Cho"

"Aku akan mengantarmu" kata Mark singkat, kali ini Jinyoung tidak membantah, dibiarkan saja Mark menuntunnya ke arah parkiran dan sekejap mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dengan basah kuyup

Mark tidak banyak bertanya meski, demi Tuhan seribu pertanyaan mengenai Jinyoung semakin membuatnya bingung

Namun itu bukan prioritas Mark sekarang ketika berulang kali Jinyoung bergumam kata tidak sambil memeluk erat bagian perutnya

Apa dia terluka? Apa jatuh tadi mempengaruhi bagian tubuhnya?

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi kita akan sampai" kata Mark berusaha menenangkan Jinyoung

Perkataan Mark hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Jinyoung yang sontak keluar dari mobil begitu Mark sampai di depan rumah sakit tempat Jinyoung biasa berkunjung

Tanpa mendaftarkan diri, Jinyoung berjalan cepat dengan perasaan kalut dan bersalah saat ia berdiri di depan ruangan Dr Cho Kyuhyun

Ia melesak masuk tanpa ijin, beruntunglah Dr Cho waktu itu berada di ruangannya. Cho Kyuhyun terkejut mendapat kunjungan Jinyoung diluar jadwal tapi ia tetap bersikap profesional dan belum sempat ia mempersilahkan Jinyoung duduk, pasiennya itu langsung bicara dengan suara gemetar

"Bayiku… bayiku… dia tidak apa apa bukan?"

Dan tangis Jinyoung kembali pecah

.

.

.

* * *

.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang begitu Jinyoung selesai menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya

"Beruntung kandunganmu kuat Jinyoung, kalau tidak…"

Jinyoung terisak lagi, merasa sangat menyesal karena sempat berpikir ingin menggugurkan kandungannya. Mengatakan tidak menginginkan bayi ini, apa yang sebenarnya tadi ia pikirkan sampai tega berpikir sejauh itu

"Jinyoung" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mencodongkan tubuh ke depan—memandang lembut namja di depannya. Kyuhyun mengerti, ia mengerti betul betapa berat beban yang ditanggung Jinyoung

Bukan perkara mudah mengandung bahkan untuk seorang wanita, apalagi ketika kau adalah seorang namja, belum lagi Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan Jinyoung dengan ayah sang bayi karena sampai detik ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendengar Jinyoung menyebutkan namanya

Ditambah dengan emosi naik turun diakibatkan kehamilannya? Tidak heran kalau Jinyoung bisa berpikir mengenai aborsi

"Bayi ini tidak bersalah" kata Kyuhyun pelan, "Kau sangat beruntung memilikinya, jangan pikirkan hal lain! Memang tidak mudah dan akan berat saat kandunganmu semakin besar, tapi percayalah… kau akan bahagia ketika ia telah lahir"

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk dalam dalam, menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada Mark

"Aku sangat bodoh…" aku Jinyoung, tangis masih terus membasahi wajahnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Ya, tapi jangan pernah kau memikirkan soal aborsi lagi, kau harus hati hati menjaga kandunganmu, lakukan demi dia" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke arah perut Jinyoung

"Baik Dok" Jinyoung memeluk perutnya lebih protektif

"Oke kalau begitu, kau boleh menginap disini kalau kau mau, ranjang di ruanganku terbuka untukmu" suara Kyuhyun terdengar ceria yang menular pada sikap sedih Jinyoung

Jinyoung tertawa sebentar, hendak menolak

"Kusarankan kau sebaiknya menginap biar besok pagi aku bisa terlebih dahulu memeriksa kandunganmu—sekedar mengecek ulang" tambah Kyuhyun saat wajah Jinyoung berubah khawatir

"Oh" Jinyoung mengangguk patuh, "Baiklah, akan kukabari Yugyeom dulu" Ia mencari handphone disaku celananya yang basah, tapi nihil, "Jangan bilang handphoneku ikut terjatuh tadi, aishh" gumam Jinyoung

"Pinjam saja telepon rumah sakit" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada telepon di atas meja kerjanya

Jinyoung menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati lalu memencet beberapa nomor yang ia hapal diluar kepala sementara Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduk lalu hendak keluar untuk mengabarkan suster tentang rencana menginap Jinyoung

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu orang lain untuk menungguimu Jinyoung" goda Kyuhyun yang membuat perhatian Jinyoung teralih

Karena saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan, diluar sana sudah ada Mark berdiri sambil menatap cemas ke arah Jinyoung

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Mark

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang duduk canggung dengan Mark yang berada di sampingnya sambil membawa satu plastik besar

"Aku—"

Mark merogoh kantung celananya lalu memberikan handphone ke tangan Jinyoung, "Milikmu. Terjatuh ketika aku menghampirimu di dekat tangga"

"A—"

"Aku juga sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada sahabatmu" sela Mark cepat, melihat reaksi diam Jinyoung, Mark meringis tidak enak, "Bukannya tidak sopan—tapi kurasa kau terlalu repot untuk menghubungi dia, jadi kulakukan saja"

Jinyoung memainkan handphone ditangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk, "Thanks" bisiknya bersuara serak, efek kena hujan deras dan menangis hampir 1 jam di depan Kyuhyun

"Dan ini, gantilah" Mark akhirnya mengeluarkan isi dari plastik yang ia bawa, satu kaus tebal berlengan panjang dan sebuah jeans baru

Jinyoung kembali terperangah—menatap tak percaya ke arah Mark

"Kau kehujanan dan kelihatan tidak sehat, so… aku membelinya ketika kau langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sakit" jelas Mark menatap wajah pucat Jinyoung, "Dengar… aku memang tidak mengerti masalahmu, tapi kurasa—jika aku pernah melakukan kesalahan aku minta maaf—"

"Jangan!" sergah Jinyoung memotong ucapan Mark, "Jangan minta maaf… karena aku tidak mau kau menganggap ini semua sebuah kesalahan"

Mark semakin tidak mengerti, ia duduk di depan Jinyoung—berusaha menyelami apa yang barusan Jinyoung katakan, karena tidak satupun ucapan Jinyoung yang ia mengerti

"Kau tidak bersalah, aku yang bersalah…" perkataan Jinyoung berhenti saat air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya

Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis lagi

"Yang penting, aku merasa lebih baik, itu saja" potong Jinyoung sambil menarik napas panjang, menahan rasa sesak begitu melihat raut wajah Mark yang tampak… peduli

Mark menarik kursinya mendekat, tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Jinyoung yang kelihatan rapuh lalu tanpa ia sendiri bisa duga, kedua tangan Mark bergerak memeluk Jinyoung erat erat

"Kau akan baik baik saja, Jinyoung" bisik Mark saat mengeratkan pelukannya

Jinyoung tertawa miris namun tak lama tawa itu berubah menjadi isakan kecil, dalam pelukan Mark, rasa sesak di dadanya tumpah begitu saja

Rasa khawatirnya

Rasa bersalahnya

Hilang tanpa bekas

Jinyoung balik memeluk Mark, membenamkan tangisnya di balik bahu Mark yang masih basah

"Aku takut… takut sekali"

 _Takut kehilangan bayi kita_

"Ssst, tidak terjadi apa apa, kau akan baik baik saja"

Jinyoung mengangguk samar, ia sadar—Mark tidak tahu mengenai kejadian yang barusan bisa membuat Jinyoung keguguran, tapi ketika Mark kembali mengusap punggungnya dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya,

"Kau akan baik baik saja Jinyoung"

Jinyoung seolah mendengar Mark berkata,

"Bayi kita akan baik baik saja Jinyoung"

Pikiran itu sontak membuat tubuh Jinyoung mengendur penuh kelegaan dalam pelukan Mark

.

.

.

* * *

.

Mark memandang sosok Jinyoung yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang di dalam ruangan pamannya, Cho Kyuhyun

Tak lama setelah Mark melepas pelukan mereka, ia menyuruh Jinyoung untuk mandi dan berganti baju tanpa mendengarkan teguran Jinyoung yang melihatnya sendiri masih basah kuyup

"Aku akan pulang untuk ganti baju begitu Yugyeom datang kemari" beritahu Mark

Entah matanya menipu atau apa, ia melihat tatapan Jinyoung meredup saat masuk ke kamar mandi

Tapi sekarang Mark bisa menarik napas lega. Hari ini berjalan sangat lama untuknya. Saat pertama kali bertemu kembali dengan Jinyoung, ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Park Jinyoung

Sikap ketusnya, sarkasmenya lalu sekarang… sikap rapuhnya

Pertahanan Jinyoung hancur dalam pelukan Mark, ia merasa memeluk orang berbeda karena ia belum pernah lihat Jinyoung tampak begitu tak berdaya, begitu ketakutan dan kembali menangis tanpa henti

Seolah olah Jinyoung berada dalam titik terendah di hidupnya

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Park Jinyoung" bisik Mark sepelan mungkin supaya tidak membangunkan Jinyoung

Jinyoung mengerang lembut lalu tersenyum tipis saat tertidur, membuat sebelah tangan Mark secara spontan menggapai wajah—

KLEK

"Kau sekarang bisa pergi" kata Yugyeom tanpa basa basi

Mark mengepalkan tangannya yang terangkat lalu berdiri dari kursi di samping tempat tidur

Dari belakang tubuh Yugyeom tampak wajah Bambam yang mengintip sambil sesekali melirik jengkel pada sahabat Jinyoung itu

"Hyung! Aku bawa baju ganti untukmu" kata Bambam mengacungkan plastik di tangannya

Mark tersenyum terima kasih—baru merasakan dingin benar benar menguasai seluruh tubuhnya, ia sempat mengirim pesan kepada Bambam untuk membawa baju ganti, jika Yugyeom belum datang juga hingga tengah malam

Tapi dugaan Mark salah, hanya 2 jam dari ia mengirim pesan, sekarang Yugyeom sudah datang untuk menjaga Jinyoung

"Aku akan datang lagi besok" beritahu Mark saat berjalan mendekati Yugyeom

"Tidak perlu, kurasa Hyungku akan lebih baik tanpa menemuimu" balas Yugyeom dingin

Mark tersenyum miris, sikap Yugyeom ternyata tidak berubah, "Aku akan tetap datang" sambil mengajak Bambam keluar, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Yugyeom sendirian di ruangan Dr Cho

Yugyeom mendesah panjang, menaruh satu plastik berisi buah buahan untuk Jinyoung setelah itu duduk di kursi yang ditempati Mark

"Ouch!" kursi itu basah oleh pakaian Mark

"Dasar pria itu!" gerutu Yugyeom kesal namun tak berapa lama, ia membayangkan Mark duduk menunggui Jinyoung selama dua jam dengan pakaian basah dan kedinginan

Yugyeom merasa sedikitttt bersalah telah berkata kasar barusan pada Mark

"Masa bodoh, toh bagaimanapun ini juga salahnya" sergah Yugyeom kembali menduduki kursi yang sama setelah ia membersihkannya dengan tisu kering

.

.

.

* * *

.

"M—Mark…"

Yugyeom yang terkantuk kantuk di ujung tempat tidur Jinyoung, segera terbangun ketika mendengar Jinyoung bicara, hyungnya sudah sadar sambil mengerjapkan mata berulang kali ketika menatap Yugyeom

"Mark?" ulang Yugyeom mendengus kasar, "Dia pulang hyung, jangan pikirkan dia! Kau begini juga gara gara pria itu bukan" nasihat Yugyeom sambil hendak mengambilkan air minum untuk Jinyoung

Jinyoung membuang muka, tidak tahu kenapa bisa bisanya ia mengigau nama Mark saat pertama kali terbangun

"Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" bela Jinyoung sambil mengambil gelas dari tangan Yugyeom

Yugyeom menatap hyungnya tidak percaya, ia sedikit meringis kecil menangkap ada semburat merah di wajah Jinyoung

"Jangan jatuh cinta pada pria seperti dia hyung, kau hanya akan sakit hati" bisik Yugyeom simpati

"Ya! Aku tidak jatuh cinta, aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Jangan dikira karena dia menemani kemarin malam, berarti dia peduli padamu. Buktinya kemarin dia memilih pulang daripada menemanimu semalaman, see hyung? Dia lebih peduli pada pekerjaannya"

Jinyoung menundukkan kepala, "Aku juga tidak berharap dia menungguiku semalaman" elaknya bersikap defensif

"Terserah hyung, pokoknya jangan pikirkan berambut aneh itu!"

Kedua sahabat beda usia itu terdiam—sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing hingga Dr Cho datang untuk memeriksa ulang kandungan Jinyoung

"Tidak ada masalah! Kau bisa pulang hari ini Jinyoung" beritahu Dr Cho sambil menulis beberapa catatan pada buku kehamilan Jinyoung, "Ingat pesanku, kau harus lebih hati hati, liat langkahmu ketika berjalan, jangan banyak pikiran dan makan makanan sehat"

"Terima kasih Dok" Jinyoung menunduk hormat setelah itu, menunggu Yugyeom untuk membereskan pakaiannya supaya mereka bisa pulang

"Lihat bukan?" ucap Yugyeom begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan Dr Cho, "Si pria aneh itu katanya mau datang menjengukmu pagi ini? Tapi sekarang sudah jam 11 dan ia belum kelihatan juga" Yugyeom menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, "Si aneh itu hanya bisa berbohon—"

"Jinyoung?" Belum sempat Yugyeom mengatai Mark, pria yang sedang mereka bicarakan malah muncul, berpakaian rapi seperti biasa dan kali ini Mark ditemani Bambam yang ikut tergopoh gopoh mengejar langkah Mark dari belakang

Jinyoung maju beberapa langkah mendekati Mark

"Kau sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Mark

"Iya" Jinyoung mengangguk, "Dr Cho mengatakan ka—maksudku aku baik baik saja, jadi aku boleh pulang" ia buru buru meralat ucapannya yang nyaris kelepasan

Yugyeom yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata sementara Bambam memandang Jinyoung ingin tahu

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Mark lugas

"Woahh tidak usah terlalu baik, Mark-shi" sergah Yugyeom cepat cepat sambil berdiri diantara Mark dan Jinyoung, "Kami bisa pulang naik bis, terima kasih" tolaknya mentah mentah

"Tapi aku ingin bercerita soal—" Mark bergeser ke samping, supaya bisa bicara langsung pada Jinyoung, "Proposalku diterima! Produk kemasan Moonlight naik untuk diproduksi!" seru Mark sangat gembira, melihat senyum pria di depannya, mau tak mau Jinyoung ikut tersenyum lebar, "Selamat Mark" ucap Jinyoung tulus

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu Jinyoung, aku berjanji begitu Moonlight versi kemasan siap dilepas ke pasar, kau orang pertama yang akan menerimanya"

Baik Yugyeom dan Bambam dapat menangkap tatapan Mark yang melembut saat berkata di depan Jinyoung. Bambam mendekap kedua tangan di dada, ia bisa merasakan kalau hyungnya satu ini mulai bisa membuka hati lagi

Sementara Yugyeom memutar kedua mata bosan, ia masih berkhayal bagaimana reaksi Mark seandainya suatu saat Yugyeom tidak tahan untuk bicara masalah kandungan Jinyoung

Apa Mark bisa bersikap sebaik sekarang? Atau malah spontan menjauhi hyungnya

Kalau itu sampai terjadi, Yugyeom bersumpah akan menghajar Mark sekali lagi tanpa ampun

"Akan kutunggu Mark" balas Jinyoung bahagia, beban beratnya hilang seketika semalam

Itupun karena Mark memeluknya

"Ayo hyung, kita pulang—kau masih harus istirahat" kata kata Yugyeom mengacaukan pembicaraan Mark dan Jinyoung, dari kejauhan Bambam memandang jengkel pada roommate Jiyoung tersebut

Bambam masih ingat bagaimana semalam mereka beradu pendapat

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kau teman sekamar Jinyoung-shi bukan? Yang menghajar hyungku sampai wajahnya lebam?" sapa Bambam saat menangkap sosok Yugyeom yang berdiri di depan pintu Dr Cho

Yugyeom menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tantangnya

"Oh tidak apa apa" Bambam mengambil handphone dari saku celana lalu menekan beberapa nomor, "Hanya saja aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi karena tindakan kasar" ancam Bambam yang membuat Yugyeom terperanjat, ia tidak menyangka wajah datar Bambam itu bisa berbahaya

Sontak Yugyeom menghalangi layar LED handphone Bambam sambil membela diri, "Ya! Si aneh itu yang salah! Karena gara gara dia, hyungku ha—Shit!" Yugyeom mengumpat, ia nyaris membocorkan rahasia Jinyoung kepada bawahan Mark

"Ha? Apa!" tanya Bambam penasaran

Yugyeom menarik diri kembali berdiri tegak sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Lupakan saja! Yang penting atasanmu itu telah menghancurkan kehidupan hyungku! Dan dia seharusnya bertanggung jawab!"

Perkataan Yugyeom semalam terus membekas di benak Bambam, ia melihat bagaimana Yugyeom menarik tangan Jinyoung supaya menjauh dari hadapan Mark—hyung sekaligus bosnya itu

"Pasti ada sesuatu, hmm aku akan cari tahu" bisik Bambam

.

.

.

TBC

.

 **MAAAFFFF BANGETTTTT**

 **LAMA GA UPDATE T^T**

 **SAYA JANJI UNTUK KE DEPANNYA AKAN SEMINGGU SEKALI DEH**

 **MAAF BANGETTT**

 **ADA URUSAN YANG GA BISA SAYA TINGGAL JADI FF INI TERLANTAR DEH**

 **Masih bersediakah kalian meninggalkan review T^T**

 **Review kalian adalah harta bagi saya, :,(**

 **Ditunggu ya reviewnya, para markjin shipper**

 **With love,**

 **Arisa**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

 **Bambam**

Bambam mulai curiga.

Pria berkebangsaan Thailand yang bekerja di Korea Selatan bisa mencium gelagat aneh dari sahabat sekaligus atasannya—Mark Tuan

Mungkin, sebelum malam ini, jika ada yang berkata bahwa Mark rela membuang waktu kerjanya untuk menyusul seseorang hingga kehujanan di depan lobby kantor, Bambam akan tertawa keras

Karena itu tidak mungkin

Seorang Mark Tuan yang prefeksionis tidak akan pernah mau membuang waktu untuk hal sepele maupun pribadi

Tapi sekarang—Bambam melihat sendiri bagaimana kalutnya wajah Mark saat Jinyoung pergi keluar ruangan

Bambam baru mau memanggil Mark namun tak lama ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. Ia dengan tenang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga sore hari.

Baru beberapa menit saat Bambam membereskan mejanya untuk pulang cepat—mumpung Mark, bosnya pergi entah kemana, pikir Bambam, ketika handphone pribadinya berbunyi, tampak nama Mark Hyung di layar LED

Bambam memutar bola matanya, sekarang keinginan untuk pulang on-time pupus sudah

"Ya hyung?" jawab Bambam malas

" _Aku minta tolong, bisa kau bawakan baju gantiku ke rumah sakit? Aku baru saja mengantar Jinyoung"_

Penjelasan terakhir Mark sempat membuat Bambam terkejut

"Jinyoung hyung? Dia tidak apa apa bukan?" tanyanya balik dengan rasa khawatir

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Mark kembali berbicara, _"Entahlah… dia menangis terus menerus… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya—tapi melihat sikapnya kali ini, kurasa masalah serius… "_

"Dia tidak ingin membicarakannya padamu?" kata Bambam

" _Tidak"_

"Apa kata Dokter kalau begitu?" timpal Bambam sambil mengapit tas kerjanya kemudian berjalan ke arah lift. Ia memegang kunci apartement Mark untuk jaga jaga, kalau atasannya itu dinas keluar negeri. Mark yang suka kebersihan, menginginkan apartemen miliknya tetap bebas dari debu meski ia pergi untuk waktu lama maka dari itu biasanya Bambam akan mengatur pembantu rumah tangga yang datang ke sana

Ditambah lagi sikap tertutup Mark membuat—nyaris, tidak seorangpun, kecuali Bambam, menginap di apartemennya.

Mark tidak suka orang asing mengintervensi tempat tinggalnya. Tidak para mantan pacarnya, atau rekan kerja yang pernah tertarik pada Mark

" _Kyuhyun hyung juga tidak ingin bicara apapun denganku"_

"Kyuhyun hyung?" kedua mata Bambam melotot seketika, "Kenapa harus Kyuhyun hyung? Dia kan Dokter kandungan?!" seru Bambam makin bingung

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari seberang sana, _"Mungkin karena Jinyoung nyaman dengan Kyuhyun hyung? Entahlah tapi kutebak, penyakit Jinyoung pastilah berbahaya, kalau tidak—dia tidak akan tampak serapuh ini…"_

Bambam terdiam lama, "Baiklah hyung, aku akan mengambil bajumu di apartement, tunggu aku segera kesana"

" _Thanks Bam"_

"Your welcome"

Setelah memutuskan pembicaraan, Bambam pergi ke apartement Mark sambil berpikir panjang

"Jinyoung hyung pergi berobat ke dokter kandungan? Ada yang aneh disini" gumam Bambam sambil mengambil sweater tebal untuk Mark yang kedinginan dan satu celana panjang yang nyaman

Semua itu Bambam masukan ke dalam paper bag lalu keluar dari apartement Mark

Ia mengambil bis malam yang kebetulan berhenti di depan rumah sakit tempat Dr Cho Kyuhyun—sepupu Mark bertugas

Bambam yang sudah hapal mati letak ruangan Kyuhyun, sempat menyapa para perawat malam sebelum berbelok ke sayap kanan rumah sakit

Dari kejauhan, Bambam bisa menangkap sosok tinggi—berambut cokelat yang berjalan ke tempat yang sama dengannya karena ia melihat, pria itu berhenti tepat pintu ruangan Dr Cho

Pria itu tidak langsung masuk, ia mengintip—ya ia mengintip, lewat satu kaca kecil yang biasa terdapat di tiap tiap ruangan dokter di dalam rumah sakit

Bambam berhenti tak jauh di belakang pria itu.

Pasti sahabat Jinyoung hyung, tebak Bambam dalam hatinya

Tanpa basa basi, suara Bambam membuyarkan tindakan entah apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Yugyeom, "Kau teman sekamar Jinyoung-shi bukan? Yang menghajar hyungku sampai wajahnya lebam?"

Yugyeom menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" tantangnya

"Oh tidak apa apa" Bambam mengambil handphone dari saku celana lalu menekan beberapa nomor, "Hanya saja aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi karena tindakan kasar" ancam Bambam yang membuat Yugyeom terperanjat, ia tidak menyangka wajah datar Bambam itu bisa berbahaya

Sontak Yugyeom menghalangi layar LED handphone Bambam sambil membela diri, "Ya! Si aneh itu yang salah! Karena gara gara dia, hyungku ha—Shit!" Yugyeom mengumpat, ia nyaris membocorkan rahasia Jinyoung kepada bawahan Mark

"Ha? Apa!" tanya Bambam penasaran

Yugyeom menarik diri kembali berdiri tegak sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Lupakan saja! Yang penting atasanmu itu telah menghancurkan kehidupan hyungku! Dan dia seharusnya bertanggung jawab!"

Pria ini gusar. Tebak Bambam dalam hati, gerakan tangan Yugyeom yang gelisah tak lama membuka pintu ruangan Dr Cho tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu

Setelah mengusir hyungnya secara kasar, Yugyeom menutup pintu di depan mereka dengan bunyi dentuman keras

Kalau ini bukan rumah sakit dan di dalam itu bukan hyung yang ia kenal juga, mungkin Bambam akan memanggil satpam rumah sakit untuk mengusir si barbar Yugyeom dari sini

"Kenapa Jinyoung hyung mau berteman dengan orang seperti itu" gumam Bambam yang sekarang sedang menunggui Mark di depan toilet pria

Mark keluar dengan wajah mendesah lega—rasa hangat dari pakaian yang dibawa Bambam membuatnya segar kembali

"Ayo Bambam, kuantar kau pulang" ajak Mark sambil merangkul pundak Bambam kemudian mereka berjalan keluar lobby rumah sakit

"Kau benar benar mau kembali lagi besok hyung?" celetuk Bambam sedikit geli saat mereka masuk ke dalam mobil

"Yep" balas Mark singkat sambil memanaskan mobilnya

Bambam terdiam lagi, tidak biasanya Mark tertarik pada seseorang—dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, mungkinkah?

"Kau tidak harus kesana hyung" tegur Bambam sedikit tidak suka melihat hyungnya yang sudah berbaik hati pada Jinyoung hyung tapi malah diperlakukan kasar, oleh Yugyeom lagi, orang yang sudah menampar Mark!

"Tidak, aku harus kesana, karena berkat Jinyoung—aku punya ide untuk inovasi produk kita" jawab Mark dengan rasa bangga di setiap suaranya

Pantas saja

Sekarang Bambam baru sadar kenapa seorang Mark Tuan sangat peduli pada Park Jinyoung

Pria itulah inspirasinya, yang dapat membantu Mark dalam mengembangkan Moonlight

Tidak lebih

Mungkin bayangan Bambam kalau hyungnya mulai menyukai Jinyoung salah besar.

Sekarang Bambam malah bertanya tanya, apakah Mark akan sepeduli ini jika Jinyoung bukan siapa siapa, bukan orang yang membantu Mark?

Mobil Mark melaju dengan cepat, melesat diantara jalanan lebar Seoul yang tampak sepi di malam hari

"Untunglah kau biasa pergi denganku" kata Mark random

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

Ujung bibir Mark tertarik ke atas—membentuk senyum separuhnya, "Jinyoung tidak biasa naik mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, ia selalu memarahiku" kata Mark sambil memutar bola matanya, "Dan pernah sekali dia sampai mau muntah kalau aku tidak menepi di pinggir jalan detik itu juga" jelas Mark

Kening Bambam langsung berkerut, "Muntah?"

"Iya, dia suka merasa mual, aku tidak tahu kenapa—maka dari itu aku mengira dia punya penyakit serius" Mark melirik sebentar ke arah Bambam, "Kau tahu kenapa Jinyoung meminta susu Moonlight?"

Bambam menggeleng cepat

"Karena setelah minum susu Moonlight, rasa mualnya langsung hilang, lucu bukan" Mark tertawa geli sementara pupil mata Bambam melebar

Mual? Susu ibu hamil? Kenapa Jinyoung hyung seperti orang yang—

"No way…" bisik Bambam menggelengkan kepala langsung menepis ide gila yang sempat terlintas di dalam otaknya

.

.

.

Paginya, setelah menerima laporan bahwa proposal Mark di terima, jangan tanya bagaimana gembira atasan Bambam itu.

Mark melompat senang di dalam ruangannya sementara Bambam memberikan ucapan selamat dengan tulus

"Aku harus memberitahu Jinyoung" kata Mark setelah beberapa saat

Alis sebelah Bambam naik, "Kau tidak melupakan janjimu, wow" ada nada ejekan dalam nada suara Bambam yang membuat Mark mendengus jengkel

"Kau sepertinya terkejut Bambam"

"Karena kau biasanya selalu melupakan janjimu pada orang lain, ingat hyung terakhir kali kau putus karena apa?"

"Ya ya aku tahu, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku" balas Mark mengalah, tidak ada gunanya membalas perkataan Bambam yang sudah mengenalnya 10 tahun, diambilnya blazer dari atas meja kerja lalu ia keluar mendahului Bambam

"Kita ke rumah sakit"

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Bambam mengawasi dari jauh, interaksi antara Mark dan Jinyoung

Sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri di bibir Bambam melihat sikap Mark yang berusaha tetap bicara dengan Jinyoung meski harus dihalangi oleh raksasa Yugyeom

"Lagipula pria itu terlalu overprotektif! Mereka hanya bersahabat bukan? Atau jangan jangan…" Bambam menggeleng lagi, sikap melindungi Yugyeom tampak biasa dan familiar—sama seperti yang Bambam rasakan ketika Mark ada untuknya disaat saat tersulit

"Aku harus mencari tahu"

Bambam tidak membuang waktu, mengandalkan sikapnya yang bersahabat pada setiap orang. Ia mulai mendekati meja resepsionis yang penuh dengan para perawat di balik meja

"Selamat pagi" sapanya yang berhasil menarik perhatian para perawat

Mereka membalas ucapan salam Bambam dengan hangat sebelum Bambam mulai membalas soal cuaca yang berubah ubah, penyakit migrannya yang suka timbul lalu Bambam mulai ke pertanyaan intinya

"Apa aku berobat saja pada Dr Cho?" tanyanya seolah meminta pendapat para perawat

"Dr Cho?" salah seorang perawat yang berumur menggelengkan kepala, "Dia dokter spesialis kandungan, lebih baik kau ke dokter saraf atau umum" nasihatnya

"Tapi kudengar ia menerima pasien lain Ibu hamil" balas Bambam bernada sesantai mungkin meski ia menahan napas saat para perawat itu saling bertukar pandangan heran

"Tidak mungkin Dr Cho menerima pasien diluar pasien yang hamil. Lagipula sudah lama Dr Cho tidak mengambil pasien umum" jelas satu perawat

Tapi Jinyoung hyung? Hampir saja nama itu keluar dari bibir Bambam, tapi ia berusaha keras tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum pergi dari sana

"Darimana saja kau?" celetuk Mark yang sudah melipat kedua tangan di dada—menatap kesal pada Bambam, "Kita harus segera kembali lagi ke kantor, JYP pasti mencariku" gerutunya

"Ah tidak" Bambam terdiam lama, Mark yang menyangka Bambam merasa bersalah hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, setelah itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil

Mark dan Bambam berhasil kembali sebelum para BOD (Board of Director) para petinggi perusahaan menyadari kepergian mereka.

Sepanjang hari Bambam berpikir keras, ia mencoret coret beberapa fakta yang ia ketahui mengenai Jinyoung, untung sekarang Mark tidak banyak memberi Bambam tugas sehingga tidak ada yang yang mengganggu Bambam berpikir

"Jinyoung hyung suka mual mual… dia jadi suka minum Moonlight" Yang ini Bambam tidak habis pikir, apa serandom itu penyakit seorang Jinyoung sehingga ia sampai sampai rela minum susu ibu hamil?

"Aneh… sungguh aneh…" Kening Bambam berkerut bingung dan tulisan tangannya mulai tidak karuan

Dari sebelah samping, pintu kerja Mark terbuka—menampilkan sosok Mark yang lelah sambil menaruh setumpuk berkas di hadapan Bambam

"Tolong fotocopy semuanya satu set" perintah Mark sambil memijit pelan pundaknya

"Baik hyung" Bambam langsung berdiri setelah menutupi catatannya mengenai Jinyoung sebelum diketahui Mark, bisa bisa atasannya itu mengira Bambam kurang kerjaan sampai harus menyelidiki masalah Jinyoung

"Oh ya hyung" langkah kaki Mark berhenti, ia menoleh lagi ke arah Bambam, "Ya?"

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa tiba tiba Jinyoung merasa sakit dan harus dibawa ke Dokter Cho? Kulihat dia masih sehat sehat saja ketika datang bersamamu kemari" ujar Bambam baru mengingat sesuatu

Ada yang terlewat olehnya

"Oh itu… Jinyoung terjatuh di tangga kecil di depan gedung kita" Mark mengedikkan bahu, "Jinyoung langsung membeku sebelum aku membawanya ke rumah sakit—ah lebih tepatnya, dia yang minta kubawa ke rumah sakit" tambah Mark lalu pergi ke dalam tanpa menangkap ada kilatan tajam dari tatapan Bambam

Jatuh? Sikap Jinyoung yang overacting? Dia terjatuh lalu kenapa? Bukankah jatuh adalah hal biasa, tidak perlu sampai harus ke dokter

Terkecuali ada sesuatu yang ingin Jinyoung lindungi

Ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga yang membuat Jinyoung ketakutan setengah mati

"Tidak—tidak mungkin" Bambam menggeram pelan, menghalau untuk kedua kali pikirannya yang mengambil kesimpulan absurd mengenai seorang Park Jinyoung

"Tidak mungkinkan…" bisik Bambam makin tidak yakin

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Aku ingin 10 pak minuman sachet Moonlight dikirimkan ke apartement Yugyeom dan Jinyoung hari ini juga" perintah Mark pada Bambam begitu mereka selesai mengecek ke pabrik mengenai kemasan terbaru Moonlight

"Ngg hyung…"

"Ya Bambam?"

"Boleh aku ikut mengantar langsung, sekalian aku ingin mengunjungi Jinyoung hyung" jawab Bambam cepat memberi alasan saat tatapan Mark sedikit menyelidik

"Boleh saja" Mark menarik napas panjang, "Kalau tidak ingat ada si barbar Yugyeom, mungkin aku juga ingin mampir, tapi tidak—wajahku harus bersih sampai meeting lusa" canda Mark yang membuat rasa takut Bambam langsung menguap

Saat mereka berdua kembali ke kantor diikuti dengan satu mobil box kecil yang membawa pesanan khusus Mark, Bambam terus membatin dalam hati

'Maafkan aku hyung, aku berbohong padamu, aku harus memastikan sekali lagi' gumam Bambam sambil melirik sedih Mark

' _Memastikan bahwa hipotesanya mengenai Jinyoung benar…'_

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Ya sebentar…" Yugyeom yang siang itu tidak pergi ke kampus, membuka pintu agak malas dan saat ia melihat wajah polos Bambam beserta 3 orang kurir yang membawa berkardus kardus bertuliskan Moonlight, Yugyeom mendengus jengkel

"Sebelum kau berkata apapun—aku hanya mau memberikan untuk Jinyoung hyung, bukan untukmu" Belum sempat Yugyeom melemparkan kata kata pedasnya, Bambam sudah melesak masuk lewat sebelah kiri Yugyeom yang sedikit terhenyak

"Jinyoung hyung?" sapanya pada Jinyoung yang duduk malas malasan di sofa depan TV sambil mengemil kentang goreng semangkuk besar

"Hi Bambam" ujar Jinyoung sambil tersenyum lebar

Bambam balas tersenyum lalu dengan berani duduk disebelah Jinyoung tanpa melihat Yugyeom masih berdiri di belakang sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Lebih baik?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Aku sangat baik tenang saja"

Bayi ini juga sehat. Gumam Jinyoung sontak mengelus bagian perutnya tanpa menangkap kalau Bambam melihat gerakan Jinyoung tersebut

"Mark hyung titip salam untukmu" lanjut Bambam berusaha menahan air mukanya supaya tetap tenang, "Tapi—"

"Dia sibuk bukan? Lebih senang dengan pekerjaannya?" tukas Yugyeom tersenyum sinis lalu duduk di sofa single di sebelah kanan Jinyoung

"Yugyeom" tegur Jinyoung memberi peringatan

"Biar saja hyung, benarkan tebakanku" tatapan keras Yugyeom tertuju lurus ke depan Bambam yang balas menyeringai, "Salah. Mark hyung tidak berani kemari karena takut dihajar lagi olehmu. Wajah dia harus bersih sampai meeting lusa depan"

"Maafkan tindakan kasar sahabatku ini" kata Jinyoung tidak enak, "Maksud dia sebenarnya baik hanya waktu itu, dia kelewat emosi—" Jinyoung terdiam lama, sebelum berkata, "Aku berhutang maaf pada Mark, bilang aku—"

"Tapi hyung, ini kan gara gara dia!" Yugyeom langsung berdiri dan memotong ucapan Jinyoung

"Dia tidak salah—secara langsung" kata Jinyoung sedikit menimbang

"Ya kalau malam itu—"

"Yugyeom!"

Bambam melirik Jinyoung yang melotot tajam pada Yugyeom yang berdiri menjulang tinggi di depan mereka

Untuk sesaat Yugyeom dapat menenangkan diri sambil melirik Bambam lalu duduk kembali. Mengunci mulutnya yang membuat Bambam makin frustasi

"Aku ke toilet dulu" Bambam berdiri sambil permisi di depan Yugyeom dan Jinyoung yang tampak canggung sekarang

"Ah ya, di sebelah kiri dapur" beritahu Jinyoung, Bambam mengangguk kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang menghela napas berat sambil menatap kecewa ke arah Yugyeom

"Kita sudah bahas ini ribuan kali dan aku tetap tidak suka kau terus menyalahkan Mark" bisik Jinyoung takut Bambam mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"Tapi benar dia yang salah" gumam Yugyeom kekanak kanakan

"Tidak" balas Jinyoung cepat dan tegas, dari nada suaranya—ia tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini lagi

Jinyoung menunduk, menatap lembut pada gundukan dari balik kausnya yang belum kelihatan, "Mark menolongku bukan sekali dua kali, sudah berkali kali dan meski aku tidak suka berhutang padanya, aku rasa ini sudah impas"

"Impas?" Yugyeom menyeringitkan dahi—tidak terima, "Dia tidak bertanggung jawab hyung!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dia tahu mengenai keadaanku" Kedua mata Jinyoung menerawang jauh saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Mark waktu itu, "Lagipula kurasa Mark belum siap untuk punya anak, dia tidak siap membina hubungan dengan siapapun, lalu kenapa harus kupaksakan hanya karena aku mengandung anaknya—"

Terdengar suara parau dari arah belakang, Jinyoung dan Yugyeom spontan menoleh dan hal terburuk yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan terjadi, Bambam berdiri disana menutup bibirnya rapat rapat namun tatapan tak percaya ia layangkan ke arah Jinyoung

"H—hyung… k—kau…" Jari Bambam terangkat dengan gemetar, ia menunjuk bagian perut Jinyoung dengan gamang

Rasa mual… kesukaan Jinyoung meminum susu Ibu hamil… dan akibat ia jatuh dari tangga… tiba tiba semuanya terkait satu sama lain dalam pikiran Bambam

"Bam—"

"Aku harus memberi tahu Mark hyung!" Bambam nyaris berlari saat berjalan melewati sofa tempat Jinyoung dan Yugyeom berada, tapi kalah cepat dengan Jinyoung yang langsung berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi Bambam pergi

"Hyung…" bisik Bambam menatap sayu Jinyoung, "Dia harus tahu"

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, ia menundukkan kepala, "Tidak" jawabnya keras kepala

Terdengar suara frustasi Yugyeom di belakang Bambam, "Hyung! Biarkan saja sekertarisnya itu memberi tahu! Apalagi yang kau tunggu, terserah dia siap atau tidak, kau nyatanya sudah mengandung anak dari Mark Tuan!"

Jinyoung makin tertunduk, entah menghindari tatapan menuntut dari Yugyeom atau tatapan kasihan Bambam yang terus menghujaninya

"Mark belum siap… dan aku belum siap untuk mendengar penolakan apapun bentuknya..." Jinyoung tersenyum meskipun senyumannya itu tampak menyedihkan, tampak pura pura tegar, tampak begitu… menyiksa

Yang membuat Bambam semakin menaruh simpati pada Jinyoung

Jadi selama ini, Jinyoung menyembunyikan mengenai kehamilannya tepat di bawah hidung Mark

"Hyung…"

"Aku janji suatu saat aku akan memberitahunya, tapi tidak sekarang—tidak ketika ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain mengenai pekerjaannya. Moonlight adalah proyek besar Mark dan aku tidak seegois itu ingin menghancurkan konsentrasinya"

Yugyeom kembali mengerang putus asa sementara Bambam menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, oke—katakan dia cengeng, tapi melihat bagaimana Jinyoung berdiri di depannya, dalam keadaan hamil dan masih menyembunyikan kenyataan itu demi seorang Mark

Bambam sampai berpikir seribu kali, kenapa hyungnya bisa mengenal orang sebaik Jinyoung

"Berjanjilah padaku Bambam, kau tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada Mark" pinta Jinyoung setelah beberapa lama mereka terdiam

"Aku tidak bisa janji" jawab Bambam pelan

"Bagus" gumam Yugyeom puas

"Bambam… kumohon…" Sekarang Jinyoung meraih tangan Bambam, menatapnya sedemikian rupa yang membuat Bambam mengerti kenapa Yugyeom sampai menghajar Mark kemarin itu

Karena sekarang, setelah mengetahui semuanya dan melihat bagaimana Jinyoung menanggung sendirian, Bambam juga ingin menghajar Mark—atasannya sekarang juga!

Jinyoung hyung begitu baik, ini tidak adil! Paling tidak Mark harus berada disisi Jinyoung hyung, tidak, aku tidak mungkin berjanji. Pikir Bambam keras kepala

Namun melihat bahwa Jinyoung bisa menahannya seharian disini dan tidak akan mengijinkan Bambam kembali ke kantor terkecuali ia berjanji, membuat Bambam memutar otak

"Baiklah, aku berjanji" ucap Bambam yang mendapat desahan kecewa dari Yugyeom sementara Jinyoung memegang erat tangan Bambam untuk berterima kasih

"Tapi—" Baik Yugyeom dan Jinyoung kembali mendengarkan perkataan Bambam, "Aku tidak bisa berjanji mengenai hal lain" kata Bambam setelah itu langsung membuka pintu di belakang Jinyoung untuk keluar

"Tidak bisa berjanji mengenai hal lain? Hal apa?" Jinyoung mendadak bingung, "Kau tahu sesuatu Yugyeom?"

"Entahlah" jawab Yugyeom sambil terkekeh pelan yang mengundang kecurigaan Jinyoung

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

BRAK

"Bambam? Kenapa kau masuk sambil membanting pintu?"

Bambam tidak menjawab apapun karena yang ia lakukan malah menyeret langkahnya hingga ke depan Mark lalu tanpa bisa diduga, Bambam menarik kuat kerah kemeja Mark

"Hyung! Kau tega sekali!" pekik Bambam setengah histeris sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Mark yang kelimpungan dalam genggaman tangan Bambam

"Bahm—a-ku se…shak… naf..fas" suara Mark yang terputus putus itu tidak di dengar Bambam yang tiba tiba mengeluarkan air mata sambil memandang geram ke arah Mark

"Kau jahat! Kau sungguh jahat hyung! Huaaaaaaaa"

"Bam-bam… ak—ku bi… sa ma—mati"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hubungan Mark dan Bambam sedikit renggang hingga menjelang akhir pekan. Bambam menjadi ketus dan dingin meski seharusnya Mark yang bersikap seperti itu mengingat bos Bambam itu nyaris merenggang nyawa di tangan sekretarisnya sendiri

Untung saja Mark bisa segera melepaskan diri kemudian pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Mark adalah

"APA SIH SALAHKU!"

Urgh mengingatnya saja membuat Bambam mau menjambak rambut karena frustasi, ia ingin sekali membalas teriakan Mark dengan,

"KAU MENGHAMILI JINYOUNG, HYUNG!'

"Tapi aku terlanjur janji pada Jinyoung hyung" gumam Bambam sambil menidurkan kepalanya ke atas meja café—tempatnya siang itu menghabiskan waktu untuk menunggu seseorang di hari sabtu yang santai

"Dan aku juga begitu" balas Yugyeom yang duduk di depan kursi Bambam

Bambam mengangkat kepalanya sebentar sebelum kembali memukul mukul keningnya ke atas meja, "Apa kita tidak bisa membatalkan janji kita pada Jinyoung hyung?" tanyanya uring uringan sendiri, "Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Jinyoung hyung menanggung bayinya sendirian bukan?" tanya Bambam sambil menatap cemas Yugyeom

Yugyeom terdiam cukup lama. Bambam tiba tiba menghubungi Yugyeom siang itu untuk bertemu secara rahasia. Yugyeom bisa merasakan Bambam pasti khawatir dan tidak tahan kalau harus menjadi orang yang tahu tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa apa

"Aku kenal Jinyoung hyung cukup lama… dan kalau kau sudah berjanji padanya tapi malah kau langgar, dia mungkin akan sangat kecewa" beritahu Yugyeom pelan

"Tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Aku juga kenal Mark hyung, sebrengsek apapun dia—"

"Paling tidak kau mengakui dia brengsek" sela Yugyeom yang membuat Bambam memutar bola matanya

"Tapi dia tidak pernah melepaskan tanggung jawabnya, jadi kalau kita memberi tahu kurasa Mark akan tetap mau menanggung bayi Jinyoung"

"Dengar Bambam" ucap Yugyeom sambil duduk lebih tegap kemudian condong mendekat ke arah Bambam, "Jinyoung hyung justru melarang karena dia sudah menduga sifat hyungmu, Mark pasti tanggung jawab, Jinyoung hyung tahu itu"

"Lalu kenapa…"

"Karena hyungku terlalu bodoh" balas Yugyeom tiba tiba raut wajah garang yang selama ini ia tunjukkan di depan Bambam hilang, tergantikan dengan raut wajah pedih, "Dia memikirkan Mark, mementingkan kepentingan orang lain diatas kepentingannya adalah keahlian Jinyoung hyung. Ia selalu seperti itu…"

"Tapi buatku, Jinyoung hyung menyukai Mark hyung" kata Bambam berpendapat

Yugyeom menatapnya sangsi, "Kau tahu darimana—"

"Dan aku mau Mark hyung menyukai Jinyoung hyung" Bambam tetap bicara lebih lanjut tanpa mengindahkan suara Yugyeom, "Selain faktor, Jinyoung hyung mengandung, kurasa Jinyoung orang cocok untuk hyungku…" mendadak tatapan Bambam bersinar seolah olah ada ide aneh bin ajaib singgah di otaknya

"Bambam?" Yugyeom mengibaskan tangan di depan Bambam—berusaha memastikan kalau orang di depannya masih sadar

"Aku tahu Yugyeom!" Bambam tiba tiba meraih tangan Yugyeom yang terangkat ke atas lalu mendekapnya erat erat, kedua mata Yugyeom makin memincing curiga

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kalau kita tidak bisa memberitahu Mark hyung mengenai kehamilan Jinyoung hyung, kita buat dia melihat sendiri bagaimana?" usul Bambam sontak membuat kedua mata Yugyeom melebar kagum, ia menyeringai lebar sambil balik menggenggam tangan Bambam

"Aku akan pastikan tidak ada yang mendekati Mark dikantor atau dikehidupan pribadinya sementara kau—menjaga Jinyoung" senyum Bambam makin lebar saat kembali memikirkan rencananya matang matang yang ia siapkan bersama Yugyeom

"Kita buat Mark hyung jatuh cinta pada Jinyoung hyung sebelum bayinya lahir"

"MWO?!"

Bambam berdecak kesal mendengar nada terkejut Yugyeom, "Ayolah! Kau mau keponakanmu lahir tanpa seorang ayah?" tuntut Bambam berusaha memaksa Yugyeom ikut ambil bagian

"Tapi apa Mark bisa?" balas Yugyeom skeptis

Alis Bambam naik sebelah, "Kalau Jinyoung hyung? Dia bisa menyukai hyungku kan?"

Yugyeom menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan ungkapan hati yang sempat menggerogotinya beberapa hari ini

"Jinyoung hyung… kurasa… dia menyukai Mark hyung…" kata Yugyeom sangat enggan mengakuinya

Bambam menyeringai lebar, "Apa kubilang! Sekarang tinggal… Mark hyung, aku akan membantunya menyadari perasaannya dan menyadari tentang perubahan Jinyoung jadi tanpa kita perlu melanggar janji, Mark tetap bisa tahu mengenai kehamilan Jinyoung"

"Apa kau yakin mengenai ini?" Yugyeom melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan untuk pertama kali, ia tampak sangat cemas, "Aku bisa melihat sendiri bosmu itu sangat gila kerja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta pada hyungku? Dan apa kau yakin dia lebih memilih Jinyoung hyung daripada pekerjaannya? Ingat Bambam, aku tidak ingin melihat Jinyoung hyung sakit hati, dia sedang hamil muda, emosinya sangat sensitif"

"Aku tidak bisa janji apapun, tapi aku bisa membuatmu tenang—kuberitahu satu hal, Mark susah menepati janji kepada pasangannya dan gara gara itu, hubungannya yang terakhir kandas. Tapi pada Jinyoung hyung? Ia berjanji akan datang dan dia datang, ia berjanji akan memberikan sampel pertama pada hyungmu dan Mark hyung melakukannya saat kami mengunjungi pabrik, mungkin itu bukan cinta, tapi cukup untuk membuatku sadar kalau Mark hyung sangat memperhatikan Jinyoung hyung"

Gurat kecemasan di wajah Yugyeom sedikit mengendur sementara Bambam tersenyum tulus

"Bantu aku dan kita buat kedua orang ini bisa jatuh cinta sebelum keponakan kita lahir"

Yugyeom tertawa miris mendengar kata keponakan tapi ia bisa apa saat melihat wajah optimis Bambam, ia membalas senyuman sekretaris Mark itu sambil berkata

"Deal, aku akan ikut membantumu"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! *Sembunyi di semak semak kandang Coco***

 **Saya sakit selama seminggu dan papa saya juga sudah sakit, so…**

 **Minggu ini double update oke?**

 **With love and hug,**

 **Arisa**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"Janinmu berkembang dengan baik. Ukuran embrio membesar, sistem pencernaan dan pernafasan di minggu ke enam mulai terbentuk" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar di depan Jinyoung lalu berhenti menulis di buku pegangan milik Jinyoung, "Dan kau tahu yang lebih hebat? Jantung bayimu mulai berdetak"

Kedua mata Jinyoung terbelalak lebar sambil condong ke arah Kyuhyun, "S—serius Dok? Bagaimana bunyinya?" tanya Jinyoung terpesona dan sontak mengelus perutnya dengan lembut

"Belum teratur dan samar samar terdengar" jawab Kyuhyun masih tersenyum lebar, ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan di mata Jinyoung sama seperti yang ia jumpai pada setiap calon Ibu. Jinyoung pun tidak berbeda meski namja ini termasuk kasus istimewa

Jinyoung kehilangan kata kata, ia hanya bisa memeluk perutnya penuh rasa sayang

"Nah—pemeriksaan hari ini selesai, seperti yang biasa aku ingatkan. Jangan stres, jangan mengangkat sesuatu yang berat dan makanlah makanan bergizi" ucap Dokter Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan buku Jinyoung kembali

"Terima kasih Dok" balas Jinyoung sambil menaruh buku pegangan hamilnya ke dalam tas

"Sama sama—eh aku baru ingat, Perusahaan tempat Mark bekerja mengundangku sebagai pembicara sekaligus konsultan untuk acara _off-air_ yang akan diadakan di rumah sakit ini juga, kau mau ikut?" tawar Kyuhyun

Jinyoung meringis kecil, "Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Mark melihatku datang sebagai peserta?" balas Jinyoung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Oh aku mengerti" Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring, "Kau masih merahasiakan kehamilanmu dari dia" Kyuhyun mendelik sebentar, "Kenapa Jinyoung? Apakah kau malu? Kurasa Mark tidak akan berpikir sepicik itu padamu"

"Masalahnya…" Jinyoung menggaruk belakang lehernya dengan gugup

 _Masalahnya dialah ayah bayi itu._ Jawab Jinyoung dalam hati

"Ok ok aku paham. Kau mulai memasuki fase sensitif—anggap saja aku tidak bicara apa apa" Kyuhyun mengalah sambil mengibaskan tangannya—untuk mengacuhkan topik barusan

Jinyoung langsung merengut, "Aku tidak sensitif!"

"See? Nada suaramu naik Jinyoung" Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Suka tidak suka, hormonmu bekerja—kau akan lebih mudah berkeringat dan sensitif terhadap sesuatu"

Jinyoung mengerem ucapan yang nyaris terlontar untuk menyanggah Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menarik napas—mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang mudah… berubah ubah

 _Oh tidak, aku benar benar sensitif!_

"Lagipula kau tidak mau mencoba… yah—move on" kata Kyuhyun membuyarkan konsentrasi Jinyoung

"Eh?" Jinyoung melongo—agak tidak paham dengan ucapan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memandang Jinyoung lama, "Dari ayah bayi ini. Maaf aku menyinggungmu Jinyoung—tapi kulihat dia tidak bertanggung jawab mengenai kehamilanmu—"

"Memang" gumam Jinyoung sambil mengangguk dari tempat duduknya

Kyuhyun terus berucap, "Jadi kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencoba—yeah—mencari orang lain…"

"Apa sih maksud pembicaraanmu Dokter, katakan saja—jangan berputar putar" sela Jinyoung terus terang

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Kyuhyun, "Maksudku… kau tidak ingin memiliki pasangan lagi?"

Jinyoung mulai merasakan hawa hawa tidak enak, "Lalu kau mau mencarikan untukku?" kelakar Jinyoung yang mau tertawa kalau saja raut wajah Kyuhyun tidak seserius itu di depannya

"Aku punya seseorang yang cocok untukmu Jinyoung" bisik Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti seorang bapak yang hendak mencarikan jodoh untuk anaknya

"Seseorang?" Kening Jinyoung berkerut bingung

"Ya, Sepupuku—Mark Tuan" jawaban Kyuhyun nyaris membuat Jinyoung mau menepuk jidatnya ke dinding

Dari sekian orang kenapa harus diaaaaaaaa

"Kyuhyun-shi—" belum sempat Jinyoung mau memprotes, Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dulu mencondongkan diri ke depan, "Dengar Jinyoung, aku bicara seperti ini karena aku melihat sendiri—well, kalian berdua sepertinya cocok dan—" Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun terangkat ke atas ketika Jinyoung hendak memotong ucapannya lagi, "Aku belum pernah melihat Mark tertarik pada seseorang seperti yang ditunjukkannya kepadamu"

Jinyoung menunduk salah tingkah sambil memainkan jarinya, "D—dia tidak perhatian padaku" bisiknya terbata bata

"Oh ya?" sindir Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Membawamu kemari, menemanimu sampai basah kuyup—Jinyoung aku tidak sebuta itu"

 _Tapi Mark sendiri buta. Sanggah Jinyoung sambil mendesah kesal_

"Sudahlah—jangan bahas ini lagi, aku—aku sibuk, aku mau kembali—ke kampus" ucap Jinyoung langsung berdiri tegap sambil menghindari tatapan menggoda dari Kyuhyun

"Kau sendiri bilang padaku, kau cuti sampai waktunya melahirkan"

Wajah Jinyoung merona merah meski ia kembali mencari alasan, "A—ku harus kembali ke apartement Yugyeom, terima kasih sekali lagi Dokter Kyuhyun, bye~" buru buru Jinyoung keluar diiringi tawa tertahan dari Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau mau kan ikut acara _off air_ besok sabtu?"

Untuk kedua kali dalam sehari Jinyoung mendengar tawaran yang sama, "Tidak! Dokter Kyuhyun juga sudah menawariku tapi kutolak! Apa kata Mark kalau sampai dia melihatku disana"

"Bilang saja kau—euhm… sedang melihat lihat. Toh kau salah satu maskot kami, kalau bisa dibilang begitu"

Jinyoung mendengarkan dengan sabar

"Ayolah—aku dan Yugyeom akan menolongmu kalau sampai Mark hyung bertanya macam macam"

Yugyeom mendelik tidak suka, "Aku belum bilang setuju!"

"Tidak Bambam!" balas Jinyoung menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak menyinggung sekretaris Mark itu, "Lagipula kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah sekarang masih siang, apa Mark tidak mencarimu"

Bambam yang saat itu mampir ke apartement Yugyeom dan langsung mencecar Jinyoung dengan ajakannya, hanya bisa nyengir lebar sambil bergelayut di lengan Jinyoung, "Aku berbohong mau berobat ke rumah sakit hehehe, ayolah hyung—aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau setuju!" kata Bambam bersikeras, dari ekor matanya ia memberi isyarat pada Yugyeom yang duduk di depan mereka untuk membantu

Yugyeom menghela napas panjang—ia agak menyesal kenapa sempat setuju membantu Bambam, "Ayolah hyung pergi saja, disana akan ada pembagian sampel, merchandise dan juga periksa kesehatan gratis. Mark pasti terlalu sibuk daripada memperhatikanmu datang"

Jinyoung terdiam, benar juga ucapan Yugyeom—pikirnya

"Hyung~" rayu Bambam sekali lagi

"Oke aku akan datang" ucap Jinyoung menyerah

"Yes!" pekik Bambam kegirangan

.

.

.

.

Mark tersenyum bangga pada timnya. Pengunjung yang datang ke acara off air mereka melebihi jumlah target. Hampir ratusan Ibu hamil yang membawa suami dan anak mereka datang memenuhi hall rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun bekerja

"Taemin, aku minta rundown (jadwal) acara"

Taemin yang berdiri di samping Mark langsung membagikan papan clipboard pada semua orang—Mark, Bambam, Minho, Onew dan Jonghyun

"Jam 9, daftar ulang peserta untuk database kita, jam 9.30 MC Leeteuk-shi stand by sebagai pembuka acara, juga…" ucapan selanjutnya dari Taemin terdengar samar samar ditelingar Mark ketika dari kejauhan—diantara kerumunan banyak orang, ia menangkap sosok Jinyoung yang datang sambil menenteng goodiebag 'Moonlight' di tangannya

Mark sontak tersenyum saat melihat Jinyoung sibuk membaca katalog yang berisi jadwal acara sambil mengunyah roti dengan lahap

"Hyung? Kau mendengarkanku kan?" seru Taemin sambil mengguncangkan bahu Mark. Mark tersentak lalu kembali menoleh kepada teamnya

"Ya aku mendengar" jawab Mark cepat sambil kembali menyerahkan papan clipboard ke tangan Taemin, "kalian bersiap siap karena JYP akan hadir bersama para client besar kita" suara Mark kembali terdengar serius

"Baik hyung" jawab mereka serentak

"Bagus, nah lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian"

Mereka semua bubar sementara Bambam senantiasa berjalan bersama Mark

"Hyung siapa yang kau lihat tadi~" goda Bambam sambil jari telunjuknya mengetuk ngetuk lengan Mark yang hari itu berpakaian serba hitam sebagai seragam perusahaan mereka saat event berlangsung

"Aku tidak tahu Jinyoung kemari" gumam Mark tanpa memperdulikan sindiran halus Bambam

"Aku mengundangnya" jawab Bambam berbangga diri

Akhirnya Mark menoleh ke samping, melihat wajah penuh senyum dari Bambam, "Kau mengundangnya? Untuk apa?"

Bambam menaikkan bahunya, "Memangnya dia tidak boleh datang?" balas Bambam enteng

Mark berpikir sejenak, "Boleh boleh saja…" katanya sendiri tidak yakin, tapi Mark tidak punya waktu banyak untuk memikirkan Jinyoung ketika JYP—Park Jinyoung—CEO mereka datang bersama beberapa client mereka mendekati tempat Mark berdiri

Mark berbicara formal pada mereka sambil menerima pujian dari JYP saat mengenalkan Mark sebagai salah satu manajer marketing andalan perusahaan

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika para panitia dari EO mulai menutup pintu hall dan lampu mulai menyorot ke arah podium dimana MC Leeteuk muncul

JYP membawa para client ke belakang panggung untuk menjamu mereka sementara Mark dan Bambam berdiri tak jauh dari stand makanan sehat yang ikut bekerja sama

Sesekali Mark melihat ke arah panggung, ke arah sound system—melihat para kru EO mondar mandir kesana kemari untuk memastikan acara berjalan dengan lancar

Sekarang pembicara yaitu Dokter Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke arah panggung, terdengar bunyi seruan dari para Ibu Ibu yang hadir sementara Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan dengan malu malu

Dari barisan kedua dari belakang, Jinyoung ikut bertepuk tangan kemudian mengeluarkan buku catatannya ketika Dr Cho Kyuhyun mulai memberikan konsultasi mengenai kehamilan

Tidak ada yang baru—semua hampir pernah Jinyoung dengar mengingat Dr Cho sendiri yang menjadi Dokter kandungannya, tapi saat Dr Kyuhyun memberikan tips untuk menjaga kehamilan, Jinyoung buru buru memegang pulpennya

"Harus kau catat hyung?" celetuk Yugyeom yang hari itu ikut pergi bersama Jinyoung, "Kau kan bisa bertanya langsung pada Dr Cho"

"Tidak perlu bertanya kalau sekarang aku bisa tahu" balas Jinyoung mulai memasang telinga baik baik

"Tips dari saya adalah tips umum untuk semua calon Ibu. Mungkin kalau disini ada Ibu Ibu yang sudah pernah melahirkan, tidak asing dengan tips ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya saya ingatkan kembali, kalau Ibu hamil sebaiknya, jangan melakukan aktifitas berat—apalagi diusia kandungan masih muda, jangan mengkonsumsi obat obatan diluar resep dokter kandungan, rokok, kafein dan minuman beralkohol. Jaga juga asupan makan bergizi untuk calon bayi serta menjaga mood supaya jangan stress karena itu juga berpengaruh pada perkembangan janin"

Jinyoung mengangguk anggukan kepala—merasa paham sambil terus menulis di buku catatannya

"Dan terakhir—" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sebelum berkata, "Jangan berhubungan badan dulu dengan suami jika usia kandungan masih muda—yaitu trisemester pertama, kalau kandungan sudah agak tua, yaitu trisemester kedua mungkin hal itu sudah tidak dilarang"

Beberapa Ibu Ibu berseru nakal sementara MC Leeteuk ikut berceletuk supaya para calon ayah bisa menahan diri

Tangan Jinyoung berhenti mencatat dengan muka mulai memerah

"Tuh dengar hyung," goda Yugyeom ikut ikutan

Jinyoung menoleh ke samping, "Ya!—" bibir Jinyoung langsung terkatup saat melihat Mark berdiri di seberang sebelah kiri—di sisi Yugyeom dan sedang menatap ke arahnya juga

Buru buru Jinyoung memalingkan mukanya yang merah hingga ke leher

Yugyeom mendelik heran—namun saat melirik ke sisi sampingnya dimana Mark berdiri, ia jadi paham.

Berbeda dengan Yugyeom, Mark yang melihat Jinyoung duduk di area belakang, agak bertanya tanya—kenapa ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertatapan, pipi Jinyoung sontak merona merah, apa yang terjadi?

"Dengar hyung, pokoknya kau jangan macam macam pada Jinyoung hyung" perkataan Bambam juga tidak membantu, dengan wajah kebingungan, Mark menoleh, "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hyung tadi?" Bambam balik bertanya

"Tidak" jawab Mark spontan

"Aishhhh"

.

.

.

.

Acara tanya jawab berlangsung singkat. Selesai acara tanya jawab, akan ada konsultasi gratis yang telah tersedia di booth booth disamping hall.

Jinyoung yang ditemani Yugyeom, melesak diantara kerumunan orang banyak—berusaha masuk ke barisan satu persatu.

Dalam 1 jam, Jinyoung sudah selesai memeriksa detak jantung, periksa gula, kolesterol dan darah. Untunglah semua hasilnya memuaskan Jinyoung. Tidak ada masalah berarti untuk kehamilannya

"Mau pulang?" tawar Yugyeom yang sudah kelelahan

"Uhmm, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu—aku lapar…" kata Jinyoung sambil mengelus perutnya

"Ha lapar? Kau baru menghabiskan 3 roti cokelat hyung" seru Yugyeom, kedua matanya meneliti bentuk tubuh Jinyoung yang sedikit menggemuk, "Kau sudah hamil berapa bulan hyung?"

"3 bulan" jawab Jinyoung kemudian kembali merengek pada Yugyeom, "Ayolah Gyeommi~ yang tadi kan hanya cemilan… aku masih lapar…"

Yugyeom menatap tak percaya Jinyoung, "Hyung—kau sarapan dua piring nasi goreng chineese buatanku dan juga 3 tangkup roti…" ucapnya setengah takjub setengah horor karena perubahan nafsu makan Jinyoung yang berubah drastis

"Tapi aku masih mau makan!" tuntut Jinyoung dengan suara meninggi, untung hall itu penuh orang banyak, kalau tidak mungkin sekarang Yugyeom dan Jinyoung menjadi tontonan

"Kebetulan!" seru sebuah suara lagi dari arah belakang, Yugyeom dan Jinyoung sontak menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata Bambam yang menarik tangan Mark

"Kami berdua juga mau makan siang, benarkan Mark hyung?" ucap Bambam antusias

Mark tampak tidak yakin, "Tapi acaranya belum selesai" jawabnya agak enggan meninggal

"Acaranya hanya tinggal untuk booth saja hyung" sanggah Bambam, "Sisanya tinggal EO yang mengurus, ayolah hyung"

Ajakan Bambam tidak bisa ditolaknya apalagi melihat raut wajah Jinyoung yang lesu—apa dia selapar itu? Pikir Mark

"Oke"

"Yeay!" Bambam berseru gembira, segera ia melepaskan tangannya dan malah berjalan mendekati Yugyeom

Tanpa diduga duga, Bambam mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Yugyeom, "Aku mau makan siang berdua dengan Yugyeom, ada hal penting yang mau kami bicarakan"

Ucapan Bambam barusan berhasil membuat Jinyoung dan Mark melotot tak percaya pada Yugyeom dan Bambam, sejak kapan kedua dongsaeng kesayangan mereka bisa sedekat ini

"Kenapa aku harus makan—OUCH!" Belum selesai Yugyeom selesai bicara, Bambam—masih tersenyum lebar, segera menginjak kaki sahabat Jinyoung tersebut

"Ingat rencana kita bodoh" bisik Bambam dari sudut bibirnya

Yugyeom mendadak paham, masih setengah ikhlas, ia pun ikut tersenyum, "Iya hyung, kau dan Mark makan berdua saja" sahut Yugyeom berbohong

"Yugyeom kau—serius?" tanya Jinyoung tidak yakin, hubungan Bambam dan Yugyeom yang ia tahu, tidak bisa di katakan akur dan sekarang mereka mau makan berdua saja?

"Yakin hyung, sudah kami pergi dulu" Yugyeom yang tidak mau kebohongannya diketahui Jinyoung, buru buru menarik tangan Bambam—menghilang dari pandangan Mark dan Jinyoung

"Wow" Mark yang pertama kali memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka, "Aku tidak tahu mereka dekat" sambungnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Jinyoung

"Aku juga tidak" Jinyoung menggelengkan kepala kemudian menatap wajah Mark, "Kurasa Bambam yang mulai menyukai Yugyeom, kau tahu kemarin, ketika Bambam ijin dari kantor untuk ke rumah sakit?"

"Iya—dia sakit perut" jawab Mark sambil berjalan ke arah pintu hall, Jinyoung mengikuti di sampingnya—masih terus berbicara, "Dia tidak ke rumah sakit, dia ke apartement Yugyeom lalu memaksaku untuk datang ke acara ini, apa menurutmu tidak aneh?"

Mark menaikkan sebelah alis—tidak pernah, catat—tidak pernah seumur hidup dia kenal Bambam, adik kesayangannya itu berani berbohong pada Mark

Namun sekarang?

Kerutan di kening Mark menghilang, ia tersenyum paham sambil menganggukkan kepala, "Bambam sedang jatuh cinta pada—"

"Yugyeom" sambung Jinyoung ikut merasa yakin, "Dan aku baru sadar sekarang, aishhh"

Senyum Mark melebar melihat wajah cemberut Jinyoung. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan canggung dan dalam diam sampai ke lobby rumah sakit

"Kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Mark menawarkan pada Jinyoung, ia bersiap mengeluarkan kunci mobil dan memberi isyarat pada Jinyoung untuk mengikutinya ke parkiran

Jinyoung menelan ludah—tiba tiba mengingat spaghetti tuna yang pernah ia makan. Rasa ingin Jinyoung makin besar ketika Mark kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya

"Aku mau makan spaghetti di café dekat kampusku kemarin" putus Jinyoung cepat

"Boleh, aku juga sudah lama tidak makan spaghett disana" kata Mark setuju

Jinyoung masuk ke dalam mobil lalu duduk manis dengan kedua mata berbinar yang membuat Mark tidak bisa menahan tawanya

"Kita hanya makan Jinyoung"

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau segembira itu" ejek Mark menggelengkan kepala

"Karena aku lapar sekali Mark Tuan" balas Jinyoung pedas

"Yeah oke~" kata Mark mengalah. Dikemudikan mobil keluar dari area rumah sakit menuju café yang berada tidak jauh dari kampus Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jinyoung dan Mark yang diantar ke meja mereka langsung memesan makan

"2 spaghetti tuna dan satu air putih" ucap Jinyoung tak berapa lama beralih ke depannya—tempat dimana Mark duduk, "Kau pesan apa?"

Mark sedikit terkejut, "Kau memesan 2 spaghetti untukmu sendiri?"

Wajah tak sabaran Jinyoung menjadi jawaban

"Oke oke, saya 1 spaghetti tuna saja dan cola" kata Mark langsung pada pelayan

Sang pelayan pamit dengan sopan meninggalkan Mark yang menatap Jinyoung takjub

"Apa?" tuntut Jinyoung

"Tidak" Mark langsung menggeleng, "Hanya wow… kau makan banyak sekali"

 _Karena aku harus makan untuk dua orang_

Hanya selang 10 menit, pesanan mereka datang. Jinyoung menatap dua piring spaghetti yang ditaruh di depannya dengan raut wajah menyeringit

Sekarang ketika makanan itu tersedia, kenapa selera makan Jinyoung tiba tiba hilang

"Kau kenapa lagi?" tanya Mark melihat sikap diam Jinyoung yang hanya menatap piring piring spaghetti itu tanpa menyentuhnya

"Aku…"

Dddrttt

"Sebentar" Mark mengangkat handphonenya yang menampilkan nama Taemin di layar, "Ada apa Taemin? Ada masalah?"

" _Tidak ada hyung, aku hanya mengabarkan kalau acara sudah selesai dan EO tinggal membereskan panggung beserta sound system, tapi kulihat kau tidak ada dimana mana, Bambam juga tidak ada disini"_

"Maafkan aku Taemin, aku dan Bambam pergi makan siang duluan, kalian pulang saja jika sudah selesai—apa JYP masih ada disana?" tanya Mark sambil mengambil garpu dengan tangan kanan, menggulung spaghetti dari dalam piring lalu mengunyahnya cepat saat mendengar jawaban Taemin

Di depan Mark—Jinyoung yang tadinya tidak berselera makan, tiba tiba malah mengecap bibirnya saat melihat Mark makan dengan lahap

 _Aku ingin makan spaghetti dari tangan Mark_

ZINGG

Tubuh Jinyoung berubah kaku, ia mendelik tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri dengan ide yang muncul begitu saja

Apa? Jangan katakan! Kutuk Jinyoung dalam hati, apa inikah yang namanya ngidam?! Tapi kemarin aku juga ngidam makan spaghetti tapi tidak se-ekstrim ini, apa harus dari tangan Mark!

Jinyoung berperang pada dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha menahan diri sambil berpaling dari hadapan Mark sampai… terdengar bunyi kecapan yang membuat Jinyoung menatap kedepan

Slupprtttt

Mark menyeruput spaghetti dari garpunya sambil terus berbicara dengan Taemin lewat handphone

" _Park Jinyoung-shi sudah kembali ke kantor bersama para klien kita hyung, acara kita sukses besar!"_

Mark yang kala itu masih terfokus pada Taemin, sampai tidak sadar kalau Jinyoung sudah menarik bangkunya ke samping Mark, dengan kedua mata Jinyoung terus mengunci tangan kanan Mark yang memegang garpu penuh spaghetti

Jinyoung menelan ludah susah payah

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ini berkat kalia—Apa yang—" ucapan Mark terputus saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya, membuat garpu berisi spaghetti itu bukannya mendarat di mulut Mark tapi di bibir Jinyoung

Raut wajah Mark berubah dari terkejut menjadi jengkel, "Apa yang kau lakukan Jinyoung?" tegur Mark sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jinyoung

Jinyoung merunduk malu sambil terus mengutuk dalam hati

 _Ini bukan kemauanku! Tapi kemauan bayimu, Mark bodoh!_

" _Kau kenapa hyung?"_ ucapan Taemin dari seberang sempat membuat Mark mengerem perkataannya kemudian balik berbicara kembali, "Kita bicarakan besok senin di kantor, thanks Taemin" Mark langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu balik menatap Jinyoung tajam

Jinyoung mengkerut di kursinya

"Kau bisa makan sendiri Jinyoung" ejek Mark kesal sambil melemparkan tatapan pada kedua piring Jinyoung yang belum tersentuh, "Kau juga punya spaghetti yang sama, kenapa harus menggangguku!"

"Aku—" Jinyoung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat—sekarang ia putus asa, bagaimana caranya menyampaikan pada Mark tanpa membuat pria ini curiga

Tapi Jinyoung tidak punya pilihan lain, ia menginginkannya—lebih tepat, bayi mereka menginginkannya dan saat melihat Mark mau mengangkat garpu kembali, Jinyoung membuang harga dirinya

"Maukah kau menyuapiku?"

KLONTANG

Garpu Mark jatuh dari genggamannya

"Mwo?!"

"Ayolah… anggap saja ini permintaanku" suara Jinyoung nyaris berbisik disertai nada permohonan, masa bodoh dengan harga diri! Yang Jinyoung inginkan sekarang adalah makan dari suapan tangan Mark

Mark melongo, diam dan nyaris mengusap matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ini Jinyoung yang sama yang bersamanya

"Mark~" Jinyoung menggenggam lengan kemeja pria di depannya ini sambil memasang wajah semelas mungkin, "Ayolah… maukah kau menolongku… aku lapar…" rajuknya sambil terus menarik kemeja Mark

"Kau sakit Jinyoung?" balas Mark sampai mau memeriksa kening Jinyoung tapi Jinyoung langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baik baik saja, aku hanya kelaparan… ayolah Mark~~"

Mark masih tidak bergeming meski ia akui bahwa wajah merajuk Jinyoung tampak sangat manis—apalagi rona di pipinya membuat Mark nyaris luluh kalau saja…

Ini tidak aneh

"Tidak kau makan sendiri sana" tolak Mark sambil menepis tangan Jinyoung yang menarik kemejanya

Jinyoung balik menatap tidak percaya Mark, setelah ia memohon setengah mati dan setelah ia sampai mengeluarkan jurus aegyo, Mark masih tidak mau menolongnya?

 _Dasar pria kejam! Kenapa aku bisa hamil dengan pria sepertimu! Teriak Jinyoung dari dalam hati. Padahal ini bukan kemauanku! Kau kira aku anak kecil yang harus disuapi jika mau makan! Dasar pria bodoh! Bodoh! Hiks…_

"Jinyoung? Eh Jinyoung?" Suara datar Mark berubah panik begitu mendengar isakan pelan dari arah Jinyoung yang menundukkan kepala

"Jinyoung—" Mark kehabisan kata kata, saat menarik wajah Jinyoung menengadah— wajah namja itu penuh air mata dan sorot matanya tampak terluka

"Aku… kan… hiks… hanya minta tolong…" bisik Jinyoung buru buru mengusap air matanya—ia malu sekali tertangkap basah menangis hanya karena hal sepele, arghh! Benar kata Dokter Cho, dia berubah jadi sensitif

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga… aku—aku tidak… huaa.." Jinyoung tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, dibiarkan ia menangis sejadi jadinya

"Aishh" Mark melempar pandangan ke sekeliling café yang meski sepi tapi beberapa orang menatap ke meja mereka sekarang.

"Jinyoung—berhenti menangis, ini hanyalah masalah sepele" bujuk Mark mulai kelabakan, ia mengusap air mata Jinyoung yang balik menatapnya kesal

 _Sepele? Coba saja kau yang hamil!_

"Hiks" tangisan Jinyoung tidak berhenti meski Mark sampai mengeluarkan sapu tangannya lalu mengelap seluruh wajah Jinyoung yang sembab

"Baiklah~" Mark menghela napas berat, "Aku akan menyuapimu—jadi berhenti menangis" nada suara Mark memberi penekanan

Satu kata dari Mark berhasil membuat raut wajah sedih Jinyoung berubah senang. Ia duduk semakin dekat ke Mark—lalu menunggu Mark untuk menyuapinya

Entah berapa kali Mark harus dikejutkan oleh Jinyoung. Ia yang pasrah dan tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya mengangkat salah satu piring Jinyoung, memegangnya sebelah tangan sementara tangan Mark yang lain, bersiap menyodorkan garpu ke arah Jinyoung

Jinyoung menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia mengunyah spaghetti sambil mendesah puas karena keinginannya terpenuhi

Benar tebakan Jinyoung, makan dari suapan Mark membuat spaghetti itu terasa lebih enak

Dengan beberapa kali kunyah, Jinyoung menelan semuanya kemudian membuka mulutnya kembali

Mark hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menyuapi Jinyoung lagi.

"Enak?" tanya Mark berusaha mencairkan suasana setelah adegan menangis yang tidak disangka sangka

Jinyoung tertawa pelan setelah itu mengangguk penuh semangat

"Dasar" Mark mengulum senyum tertahan saat mengangkat garpu ke arah Jinyoung. Tatapan Mark terus melihat wajah Jinyoung yang tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menghilang dan membentuk garis lurus, di ujung mata Jinyoung masih tersisa genangan air mata, spontan tangan bebas Mark terulur, mengusap kelopak mata Jinyoung

Jinyoung tersentak, tapi ia tidak mengelak dari sentuhan Mark

"Air matamu" kata Mark beralasan, ibu jarinya turun dari kelopak mata ke pipi Jinyoung yang merona dibawah sentuhannya kemudian Mark menarik tangannya menjauh

"Ehem" Mark membersihkan tenggorokannya seraya duduk lebih tegap, "Kau masih mau lagi?" ia menawarkan garpu ke arah Jinyoung

Rona pipi di wajah Jinyoung tidak memudar dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Mark

Jinyoung mengangguk tanpa bersuara kemudian makan dengan lahap hingga piring yang kedua

.

.

.

.

Selesai menyuapi dua piring milik Jinyoung (Mark tidak tahu mukanya sudah semerah apa karena pelayan yang lalu lalang tersenyum pada mereka berdua bahkan ada yang berkata mereka pasangan cute saat melihat Mark menyuapi Jinyoung)

Mereka keluar dari café sambil menerima sambutan 'kelewat hangat' dari para pelayan untuk datang kembali kesana

"Kau siap pulang?" tanya Mark singkat saat mereka berdua masuk ke mobil tanpa banyak bicara

Jinyoung terdiam lama—sedang berpikir

"Apa lagi sekarang?" selidik Mark mulai waspada

Bibir Jinyoung mencebik sebelum berkata, "Aku mau minum susu Moonlight, tapi aku lupa membawanya" ia nyengir kecil yang dibalas dengusan oleh Mark

"Baiklah nanti kita mampir sebentar ke Seven Eleven" toh kali ini permintaan Jinyoung tidak aneh aneh, pikir Mark. Maka ia pun mengalah sambil melajukan mobilnya ke depan jalan

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Mark memarkir mobilnya sebentar ke depan Seven Eleven yang masih berada di kawasan dekat kantor JYP

"Kau tunggu di dalam saja, Jinyoung biar aku belikan" suruh Mark keluar sambil menenteng dompetnya

"Memang kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut!" gerutu Jinyoung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Karena _Princess_ " ejek Mark ketika menunduk—menatap Jinyoung lewat jendela mobil, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bisa bisa kau memintaku menyuapimu lagi di dalam atau kau menaruh es krim ke dalam microwave dan menangis tiba tiba saat aku tidak membelikanmu permen kemudian—"

"Oke oke!" sela Jinyoung dengan muka cemberut tapi tak lama tawanya meledak—ia menunjuk wajah shock Mark diluar jendela, "Ya! Aku tidak segila itu!" protesnya

"Siapa tahu, aku harus mengantisipasi terlebih dahulu" bela Mark yang ikut tersenyum sekilas lalu berpaling ke arah pintu masuk Seven Eleven

Didalam Mark, mengambil satu kemasan siap minum susu kesukaan Jinyoung. Ia tidak langsung beranjak dari situ melainkan berbalik mengambil beberapa bungkus lalu menaruhnya ke meja kasir

"Mana susunya?" itu pertanyaan Jinyoung ketika Mark kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Mark mendesah lagi sebelum menyerahkan satu plastik besar ke pangkuan Jinyoung

"Woaa kau membeli banyak sekali, aku tidak mungkin bisa menghabiskan 5 pack sekaligus"

"Kau tidak bisa bilang terima kasih?"

Jinyoung menahan senyumnya mendengar nada sinis Mark—bagaimanapun Mark bersikap baik hari ini, mau menyuapi Jinyoung saja sudah bagus

Dibukanya satu pack minuman lalu Jinyoung meminumnya cepat cepat—ternyata ia lebih haus dari yang dikira. Dan dari ekor mata Mark, ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan melihat Jinyoung mulai membuka bungkus minuman untuk kedua kali

"Benarkan kau pasti sangat haus" tebak Mark

Jinyoung mendelik acuh tak acuh—masih asyik menyeruput minuman Moonlight.

Selesai menghabiskan 3 bungkus Moonlight, Jinyoung menggeliat di bangkunya

"Ya ya jangan bilang kau mau tidur" kata Mark sedikit panik—dia ingat terakhir kali menggendong Jinyoung sampai ke lantai atas apartement Yugyeom

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan perjalanan masih jauh sedangkan a—hoammm" Jinyoung menguap lebar lebar, semenjak hamil, ia jadi mudah marah, mudah lapar dan mudah mengantuk

"Tidak! Jangan tidur Jinyoung—aku tidak punya tenaga untuk menggendongmu…"

Terlambat, Jinyoung sudah melenguh sambil bersandar nyaman ke belakang

Dengan sebelah tangan, Mark menutup wajahnya—frustasi, "Salah apa aku sampai harus mengalami ini semua, damn!"

Percuma Mark mau semarah apapun, mau mengguncang tubuh Jinyoung berulang kali, Jinyoung tetap tidur pulas bahkan hingga mobil Mark parkir tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung apartement

"Aishhh!" Mark mengumpat lagi, "Oh masih ada Bambam! Kurasa dia masih bersama Yugyeom, lebih baik kusuruh dia turun menjemput Jinyoung" Mark merogoh handphone di saku handphonenya lalu menelepon Bambam

" _Hyung?"_

"Bambam! Kau ada dimana? Aku boleh minta tolong—Jinyoung tertidur dimobilku, bisa kau katakan pada Yugyeom supaya dia—"

" _Aku dan Yugyeom masih jalan jalan—hyung bawa sendiri saja Jinyoung hyung ke atas, akan kutanyakan password apartement mereka"_

"Tidak Bambam! Jinyoung itu berat—shit" Mark memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan hampir tidak memperdulikan suara Bambam yang menyebutkan sederet angka

" _Sudah ya Hyung, kami mau nonton dulu, bye~"_

"Tapi Bambam—"

Tut tut

Bambam terlebih dahulu memutuskan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Mark, Mark menggeleng tidak percaya, bahkan Bambam pun mengkhianatinya

"Dia benar benar jatuh cinta pada Yugyeom huh" ucap Mark mengerang tidak berdaya

Diliriknya tubuh Jinyoung yang tampak damai saat tertidur. Mark menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, diparkirnya mobil di samping gedung, kemudian keluar, membuka pintu mobil dari luar

"Kau benar benar mengerjaiku seharian ini, aishh" Mark masih menggerutu ketika ia berlutut sambil menarik salah satu tangan Jinyoung, "Jinyoung—ayolah, aku akan membawamu ke atas"

"Hmmm" Jinyoung menggeliat tidak nyaman lalu kembali jatuh ke kursi mobil, membuat Mark menahan gertak giginya yang habis kesabaran

"Arghh! Ayolah Jinyoung" Sekali lagi Mark mencoba menarik tangan Jinyoung lalu kembali bungkuk, memindahkan tangan Jinyoung ke balik punggungnya—lalu menaruh beban tubuh Jinyoung ke belakang, Mark bernapas lega, paling tidak satu langkah aman

Pria berambut pirang itu nyaris mau berdiri sambil menggendong Jinyoung kalau saja Jinyoung tidak tiba tiba menggeliat ke belakang yang sempat membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika bukan Mark segera bersandar pada badan mobil untuk menahan Jinyoung

Mark mulai stress, membawa Jinyoung ke atas mungkin lebih berat daripada mencari sponsor untuk iklan

"Kau benar benar—" Mark tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia dengan gesit menahan kepala Jinyoung lalu memindahkan tangannya mengalungi leher Mark kemudian memindahkan seluruh tubuh Jinyoung ke depan

Mark menggendongnya dengan tangan kanan merangkul bahu belakang Jinyoung sedangkan tangan kirinya merangkul lutut pria itu

Dari samping Mark bisa melihat Jinyoung tidak tampak terganggu sedikitpun—matanya terbuka pun tidak, sementara wajah Mark mulai berkeringat lelah

"Kau?!" Mark berjalan hati hati saat memasuki lobby apartement. Untunglah penjaga disana membantu Mark untuk menekan tombol lift

Di dalam, Mark membenarkan sedikit posisi Jinyoung sementara kedua tangannya terasa kebas, "Tampaknya aku kurang olahraga—membawa dia saja berat" gumam Mark pelan

"Hehehe" suara tawa Jinyoung membuat perhatian Mark teralih—Jinyoung tertawa lagi dengan mata terpejam, Mark sampai menaikkan sebelah alis sekedar meyakinkan bahwa Jinyoung benar benar bermimpi atau sedang mengejeknya

"Uhm" Jinyoung menggeliat dalam gendongan Mark lalu refleks merangkul leher Mark, menempelkan hidungnya di bahu Mark—membuat pria itu sedikit tersentak oleh tindakan Jinyoung

Bibir Jinyoung yang berada lebih dekat ke wajah Mark juga menyebabkan pria berambut pirang itu bisa mencium aroma susu Moonlight yang baru diminum

Mark terdiam, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Jinyoung sambil mencoba berpikir jernih

TING

Lift berhenti di lantai apartement Yugyeom

Mark sedikit lega, ia berhenti tepat di pintu kedua dari samping lift lalu seolah tidak ada masalah, Mark memindahkan kepala Jinyoung ke bahunya dan menggendongnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lain memencet password di pintu

Pintu apartement terbuka, keadaan di dalam gelap gulita ketika Mark dengan hati hati masuk ke dalam, ia mencari saklar yang biasanya berada di dekat pintu masuk

Tebakan Mark tepat, lampu segera menyala—memperlihatkan apartement sederhana Yugyeom yang tampak rapi

Mark menyusuri satu pintu yang bisa diduga sebagai kamar Yugyeom dan Jinyoung

Ditaruhnya berat tubuh Jinyoung ke atas kasur yang membuat Mark mendesah penuh kelegaan

"Sebaiknya aku pergi" Mark menggumam pelan, sekali lagi ia melirik tubuh Jinyoung yang bergelung di atas kasur, apa dia kedinginan?

Ditarik Mark satu selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Jinyoung sambil menepuk kepala Jinyoung, saat merapikan selimut hingga ke ujung tempat tidur, terlihatlah oleh Mark bahwa sepatu Jinyoung masih terpasang

Entah kerasukan malaikat apa, Mark dengan ikhlas melepaskan sepatu Jinyoung dan menyisakan kaus kaki supaya tetap hangat

"Mark…" gumam Jinyoung dengan kedua mata sedikit terbuka

"Hmm?" jawab Mark duduk di ujung tempat tidur

"Terima kasih" jemari Jinyoung meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil kedua mata kembali terpejam, "Aku benar benar berterima kasih"

Rasa lelah dan kesal Mark langsung menguap, refleks ia merapikan anak rambut Jinyoung lalu menyisirnya hingga ke belakang telinga

" _You're welcome_ " Mark memelankan suaranya—takut membuat Jinyoung bangun

Jinyoung tersenyum lagi—masih dengan mata terpejam, "Kau bisa jadi ayah yang baik"

Mark tersedak pelan, "Jawabanmu sangat random Jinyoung"

Jinyoung tidak menjawab kembali, ia benar benar terlelap dengan Mark yang duduk di sampingnya

.

.

.

.

Hari senin adalah hari _hectic_ bagi orang kantoran—tidak terkecuali bagi Mark yang memulai hari dengan meneriakkan sejumlah perintah buat Bambam sementara anggota team marketing lainnya harus menyerahkan laporan review event kemarin

Ditambah lagi, para BOD memutuskan untuk membuat iklan Moonlight kembali sebagai hasil kesuksesan penjualan Moonlight dipasar

Maka dari itu, Mark sedang pusing membuat tema apa lagi untuk iklan terbaru mereka. Otaknya semakin buntu karena ingat semalam ia sampai larut masih berada di apartement Yugyeom untuk menunggu sahabat Jinyoung itu pulang dari jalan jalan bersama Bambam

"Bilang saja kau memang senang bersama Jinyoung hyung" goda Bambam di kantor ketika melihat sikap Mark yang masih kesal padanya

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia perbuat—Jinyoung benar benar aneh. Kalau aku tinggal, mungkin saja dia jalan dalam tidur, lalu menghidupkan kompor gas" balas Mark sambil terus sibuk mengetik di laptop Macbooknya

"Lagipula kau benar benar menyukai Yugyeom, Bambam? Seleramu sangat buruk" balas Mark sinis

Bambam memutar kedua bola matanya—sudah jelas ia menjodohkan Mark dengan Jinyoung lalu entah bagaimana kedua hyung tersebut malah mengira ia dan Yugyeom saling menyukai, dasar tidak peka! Pikir Bambam

Lagipula ia dan Yugyeom hanya pergi makan dan berada di game center seharian penuh. Mana Bambam tahu kalau Yugyeom suka game di mesin permainan seperti dirinya

Mereka berdua yang lupa diri, malah asyik bermain tanpa bisa memantau bagaimana perkembangan Jinyoung dan Mark

"Dan aku harus memikirkan tema terbaru untuk iklan kita lagi" Mark mengacak rambutnya—putus asa, ia belum bisa memikirkan apa apa, karena masih harus memberikan laporan untuk event kemarin beserta database untuk dimasukkan ke tim promosi

"Pikirkan saja Jinyoung hyung" Bambam tidak berhenti menggoda Mark yang membuat Mark melemparkan tatapan mematikan ke arah sekretarisnya itu

"Baik hyung, aku keluar" kata Bambam langsung menghilang dari depan Mark

Dalam keadaan tenang, Mark mulai menulis laporan pertanggungjawaban. Keadaan fokus Mark yang nyaris dengan lancar mengetik agak terganggu ketika handphonenya bergetar di atas meja

"Halo" kata Mark tanpa melihat sang penelepon

" _Mark"_

"Jinyoung?" Mark sampai menatap layar handphone untuk memastikan, "Kenapa kau meneleponku?" tanyanya sangat heran

"… _uhm… itu…"_

Mark menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan—mencoba agar tidak emosi, "Tidak sekarang Jinyoung, kau tidak bisa mengerjaiku dijam kerja"

" _Aku tidak mengerjaimu!"_

"Lalu kau mau apa meneleponku?" balas Mark masih waspada—tindakan Jinyoung tidak pernah ia prediksi dan Mark tidak suka itu, well, kalau dia dalam keadaan santai seperti kemarin mungkin tidak masalah

Tapi tidak saat ini, tidak ketika dia pekerjaannya menumpuk

" _Aku minta waktumu di jam makan siang bagaimana? Kumohon"_

"Tidak" tolak Mark tegas, "Aku benar benar sibuk Jinyoung dan kurasa hari ini aku akan lembur"

" _Tapi aku benar benar…"_

"Apa?"

" _Aku benar benar ingin makan spaghetti tuna"_ suara Jinyoung menghilang di ujung kalimat, ia sendiri tahu bagaimana sibuknya Mark, ia pun tahu jika Mark berkata sibuk—dia benar benar sibuk bukan karena menghindari Jinyoung

Tapi Jinyoung bisa apa jika sejak sarapan tadi pagi, ia tidak menginginkan apapun jika bukan… Mark yang menyuapinya…

"Makan saja" jawab Mark datar—jangan katakan Jinyoung mau mengerjainya seperti kemarin

" _Tapi aku ingin makan kalau kau menyuapiku—tunggu jangan marah dulu Mark, ini sungguhan, aku tidak bisa makan jika kau tidak—"_

"Bye" Mark langsung memutuskan pembicaraan kemudian kembali menekuni laporannya.

Suara halus Mark menekan keyboard memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi.

Namun baru beberapa menit, Mark mengetuk pelan kepalan tangannya lalu menekan kedua pelipis yang terasa pusing semenjak Jinyoung menelepon

"Tidak Mark—acuhkan dia, jangan pikirkan—ingat pekerjaanmu… yah… itu prioritasmu…" Seolah mengucapkan mantra, Mark kembali sibuk mengetik dan menatap layar laptop dengan fokus

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung pergi keluar siang itu. Ia sangat lapar—betul betul lapar karena tidak sarapan tadi pagi.

Diacuhkan pertanyaan Yugyeom mendapati sarapan Jinyoung masih utuh di atas meja. Jinyoung tersenyum miris, tidak mungkin kan dia berkata—bahwa dia baru mau makan kalau Mark yang menyuapinya. Bisa ditertawakan Yugyeom karena ngidam Jinyoung makin aneh

"Lagipula kenapa harus Mark—kau lihat dia sibuk, baby" bisik Jinyoung sambil mengelus perutnya, "Kurasa dia marah sekarang karena aku mengganggunya ketika sibuk."

Sekarang Jinyoung masa bodoh, dia menginginkan spaghetti tuna di café dekat kampusnya. Tidak peduli ada Mark atau tidak, Jinyoung harus memaksakan diri untuk makan, demi bayinya.

Sesampainya di café, para pelayan yang masih ingat pada Jinyoung langsung menyapanya dengan ramah

"Kemana pacarmu kemarin?" tanya mereka heran melihat Jinyoung datang sendiri

"Dia bukan pacarku" ucap Jinyoung entah kenapa merasa sedih, "Aku pesan dua spaghetti tuna saja" katanya buru buru duduk di kursi dekat jendela—menghindari tatapan kasihan dari para pelayan

Tidak berapa lama, dua spaghetti tuna hangat sudah tersedia di depan Jinyoung

Jinyoung menatapnya tanpa nafsu, ia menghela napas panjang sebelum mengambil garpu, menggulung spaghetti seperti yang dilakukan Mark lalu melahap—

Jemari Jinyoung berhenti di tengah tengah—bibirnya tidak mau terbuka karena mendadak ia merasa mual dengan bau tajam tuna dari spaghetti yang ia pesan

"Ayolah aku harus makan…" bisiknya putus asa

Sesekali Jinyoung mengelus bagian bawah perut seolah membujuk bayinya

Namun percuma, Jinyoung yang nyaris muntah tanpa sebab langsung menaruh kembali garpu sambil memandang nanar piring di depannya

Ia benci merasa lemah, ia benci merasa tak berdaya. Dan Jinyoung benci harus bergantung pada seorang Mark Tuan

"Selamat datang—eh anda lagi tuan" pekik salah seorang pelayan yang mengundang pelayan lagi ikut berseru gembira

Mark Tuan datang dengan tergesa gesa, nafasnya masih terengah engah ketika memasuki café. Ia menelusuri seisi ruangan dan matanya berhenti menatap punggung Jinyoung dari jauh

Mark melangkah cepat kesana lalu duduk di depan Jinyoung

Saat itulah, kedua mata Mark melebar mendapati Jinyoung sedang menangis diam diam

"Ya, kenapa kau masih menangis—aku hanya telat beberapa menit" Mark menyeret bangkunya ke samping kemudian sibuk menghapus air mata Jinyoung

"Aku.. aku sudah berusaha makan tanpa dirimu, percayalah—aku tidak sengaja melakukan ini…" tangis Jinyoung kembali pecah membuat Jinyoung menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak ia pedulikan jemari Mark masih berada di wajahnya

"Aku bukan sedang mengerjaimu Mark… hiks…"

Mark diam beberapa lama dan akhirnya ia menyerah—entah kenapa Mark percaya melihat tangisan Jinyoung terdengar putus asa, "Aku percaya—ayolah kau jelek sedang menangis, kau pasti belum makan? Mau kusuapi?" Mark yang menawarkan diri sementara Jinyoung mencuri curi pandang ke wajah Mark, takut Mark masih marah padanya

"Cepat buka mulutmu Jinyoung, aku tidak bisa lama lama karena masih harus ke kantor" kata Mark setengah mengancam

Sontak Jinyoung membuka bibirnya dan menerima satu suapan besar dari Mark

"Anak baik" gurau Mark merasakan beban di pundaknya semakin enteng saat menemui Jinyoung

Ternyata keputusannya tidak salah, Bambam benar. Ia memang harus menemui Jinyoung

Jinyoung menatap wajah Mark yang mulai tersenyum padanya—membuat Jinyoung sedikit berani untuk bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Hanya menebak, kau yang ingin bilang spaghetti tuna lagi bukan?" Mark menyuapi Jinyoung kembali yang diterima secara spontan oleh namja itu

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu" ucap Jinyoung masih merasa bersalah

"Tidak masalah—aku juga sedang buntu mengenai ide untuk iklan" kata Mark berterus terang. Sebenarnya ketika ia memutuskan telepon Jinyoung secara sepihak, Mark malah semakin uring uringan dan tidak bisa mencetuskan ide baru. Memang laporan mengenai event kemarin sudah selesai, tapi mengenai iklan?

Mark menemui jalan buntu

Jinyoung ternyata lebih lapar dari yang ia duga, satu piring dalam waktu singkat, Mark saja sampai menaikkan kedua alisnya—takjub

"Aku belum sarapan, Mark" Jinyoung membela diri

"Yeah aku tahu" Mulai ahli, Mark menggulung satu bulatan spaghetti lalu mengulurkannya ke depan bibir Jinyoung

Jinyoung menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Hari ini kau jadi lembur?" tanya Jinyoung dengan mulut penuh makanan

"Yeah—karena besok paling lambat aku memberikan materi untuk meeting, tidak harus secara matang atau storyline, paling tidak ada ide saja sudah bagus" keluh Mark semakin pusing

"Aku jamin kau pasti bisa. Kau yang mencintai pekerjaanmu pasti bisa memberikan yang terbaik, semangatlah sedikit" Jinyoung meninju pelan bahu Mark yang balas tersenyum, "Thanks Jinyoung"

"Sama sama"

Selesai Jinyoung menghabiskan makan pagi dan siangnya (Dan Mark kali ini sudah kebal mendengar suitan atau pekikan para pelayan café yang memberi julukan pasangan cute pada ia dan Jinyoung)

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang" kata Mark selesai membayar bill

"Tidak masalah, ingat pesanku Mark—kau pasti bisa, kau selalu bisa" balas Jinyoung dengan tulus

Tampak berbagai emosi dalam sorot mata Mark ketika—tanpa sadar, tangan Mark meremas lembut jemari Jinyoung

"Terima kasih untuk dukungannya" ucap Mark sebelum kembali menarik diri lalu melambai sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil

Jinyoung melambaikan tangan dari samping café sambil sesekali mengusap telapak tangannya

Jejak hangat dari Mark—masih tertinggal disana

.

.

.

.

Mark benar benar buntu. Ia tidak punya ide apapun

Sambil berjalan mondar mandir setelah mencari cari gagasan dari dunia maya, meng-google beberapa iklan mengenai susu ibu hamil tapi tetap tidak memuaskan Mark

Ia ingin iklannya berjalan alami seperti iklan yang pertama. Iklan yang berbeda, simple tapi mengena bagi para calon Ibu

Tapi apa?!

Rambut Mark yang biasanya tertata rapi kali ini tampak berantakan—meski itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan Mark

Untunglah sekarang sudah jam pulang kerja—ia juga sudah mengusir Bambam yang simpati dan mau menemani Mark lembur, tapi Mark segera menolak

"Lebih baik kau urus masalahmu dengan Yugyeom sana" kata Mark balik menggoda Bambam

Bambam menggerutu pelan sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Mark

Mark berpikir dan berpikir, tapi percuma. Nihil.

Dddrtt

Handphone di atas meja kerja bergetar membuat Mark spontan mengambilnya dengan kening berkerut bingung—siapa yang meneleponnya semalam ini?

"Halo"

" _Hai Mark"_

Mark melirik layar handphone seperti deja-Vu sebelum tertawa hambar, Jinyoung meneleponnya lagi

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau minta aku menyuapimu lagi" canda Mark sekedar menggoda Jinyoung

"… _."_

"Jinyoung? Katakan itu tidak benar" suara Mark berubah serius, "Kau tahu bukan aku sekarang sedang lembur dan tidak bisa diganggu"

" _Tapi aku belum makan malam…"_ Jinyoung merajuk dari ujung sana

Kepala Mark mau pecah mendengarnya.

"Jinyoung" nada suara Mark dalam dan terdengar berbahaya, "Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi siang jadi jangan membuatku mengatakan hal yang sama"

Jinyoung yang berada diseberang sana tersentak mendengar nada dingin Mark, jemarinya sontak meremas kemejanya disertai bibirnya yang mulai bergetar

"Jinyoung? Halo? Arghh jangan katakan kau menangi—"

" _Hiks…"_

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis" Mark menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa sambil memijit kepalanya yang tambah pusing dua kali lipat, "Seharusnya aku yang menangis, karena pekerjaanku belum selesai!" bentaknya

" _Kalau begitu kau lebih baik menemaniku bukan?... Daripada… hiks kau disana, kau juga tidak dapat ide"_ balas Jinyoung di sela isak tangisnya

Mark makin membenamkan kepalanya ke badan sofa, ucapan Jinyoung ada benarnya juga, Mark butuh istirahat meski ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dibawa besok untuk bahan meeting

" _Mark…"_

"Baiklah, kau dimana?" seru Mark masa bodoh. Ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, sambil bangkit berdiri, ia merapikan meja kerjanya, mematikan Macbook kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan

" _Kau tahu tempat makan pinggir jalan tak jauh dari apartement Yugyeom. Aku ada disana"_

"Oke, tunggu aku"

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini benar benar Jinyoung. Belum pernah aku melihat orang semanja dirimu" komentar Mark sambil mengangkat sumpit dari dalam mangkuk bihun rebus

Mark meniup beberapa kali sebelum mengarahkannya pada Jinyoung

"Ak—ku tyudak moiunja" balas Jinyoung dengan mulut penuh

"Masa?" sanggah Mark masih tidak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan baru Jinyoung

Sang Adjumma yang menjual bihun rebus dan snack khas malam hari, mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Jinyoung, ia pun ikut berkomentar, "Pacarmu seperti orang ngidam, dia tidak mau makan sebelum kau datang—aku sampai menghangatkan bihun miliknya dua kali"

"Kami tidak pacaran" seru Mark dan Jinyoung bersamaan, mereka pun saling melirik sebelum memalingkan muka dengan canggung

Adjumma tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua

"Tunggu dulu" kata Mark tiba tiba—Jinyoung menoleh dan menangkap sorot mata tajam Mark melihat ke arahnya

"Aa—apa?"

Mark mencondongkan tubuhnya—melihat wajah Jinyoung lebih dekat, "Iya… adjumma benar… kau seperti orang ngidam…" bisik Mark bernada parau

DEG

Jantung Jinyoung berdegung kencang lalu sontak ia mengaitkan jemarinya dengan cemas, "Ka—kau, apa sih yang—"

"Kau memang seperti orang ngidam" Mark terus berbicara dan memenjarakan Jinyoung lewat tatapannya, "Kau suka menangis, emosimu berubah ubah… kau juga tiba tiba ingin makan sesuatu dan… ingin aku menyuapimu…"

 _Tidak. Jangan katakan Mark mulai curiga._ Bisik Jinyoung nyaris tidak bisa menarik napas karena Mark masih belum melepaskan sorot matanya yang berubah cerah

EH?!

"Jinyoung! Aku punya ide untuk iklanku berikutnya!" seruan Mark yang tiba tiba membuat Jinyoung menganga lebar

"Ide?" ulang Jinyoung tidak yakin

Mark menoleh ke arahnya dan tatapan itu berubah bercahaya—tidak sama seperti Mark yang putus asa beberapa menit yang lalu

"Aku punya ide untuk iklanku" Ia merangkul bahu Jinyoung diikuti senyuman lebar

"Thanks" bisik Mark di telinga Jinyoung

Jinyoung yang masih bingung dengan situasi mereka ditambah ia mengira Mark bisa menebak tentang kehamilannya membuat Jinyoung menoleh ke samping

Disaat bersamaan, Mark juga memiringkan kepalanya—ingin mencium pipi Jinyoung

Kedua mata mereka terbelalak lebar

Ciuman itu salah sasaran, jika Mark menunduk sedikit lagi, mungkin ia jatuh mencium bibir Jinyoung

Tapi sekarangpun sudah bahaya karena bibir Mark menyentuh ujung bibir Jinyoung

Nafas Mark yang menyapu kulit Jinyoung membuat detak jantung namja itu semakin hebat, Mark pun tidak terkecuali. Ia memberanikan diri melihat wajah Jinyoung dan saat menangkap muka Jinyoung merona merah, Mark menelan ludah dengan susah payah

"Dan kalian bilang tidak pacaran? Jangan bercanda" ucapan sang adjumma sontak membuat Mark melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jinyoung sementara Jinyoung langsung duduk menjauh

"Kau masih mau makan?" tawar Mark canggung

Jinyoung langsung menggeleng gugup, "Lebih baik aku pulang…" katanya mau buru buru bangkit berdiri

"Tunggu Jinyoung, aku akan mengantarmu" Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won untuk membayar makanan Jinyoung, Mark langsung menghampiri namja berambut hitam tersebut

.

.

.

Mark tetap bersikeras mengantar Jinyoung walaupun tempat makan mereka hanya beberapa blok dari apartement Yugyeom. Jinyoung saja pergi berjalan kaki pergi kesana tapi ia tidak bisa menolak saat Mark menawarkan diri

Sama seperti Mark yang tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaan aneh dari Jinyoung

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift masih sama sama berdiam diri. Satpam apartement yang mulai mengenal baik Mark, menyapanya ketika lewat bersama Jinyoung

"Oh ya maksudmu apa dengan ide iklan?" tanya Jinyoung memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka

Mark menoleh, Jinyoung yang melihat Mark balik menatapnya—langsung menunduk malu, dia jadi ingat kejadian di kedai tadi

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti" jawab Mark sok misterius, seringainya makin lebar saat rona merah menjalar di pipi Jinyoung

Mereka terdiam lagi hingga turun dari lift dan sampai di depan pintu apartement Yugyeom

"Yugyeom aku pulang" seru Jinyoung membuka pintu lebar untuk Mark

Mark tadinya tidak ingin mampir—ingat terakhir kali ia bertamu kemari dan berakhir dengan wajah memar

Namun ia melangkah masuk juga, mendapati Yugyeom sedang menonton TV

Yugyeom agak terkejut melihat kedatangan Mark bersama Jinyoung, tapi adik kelas Jinyoung itu bisa menjaga sikap. Ia memberi ruang untuk Jinyoung duduk dan juga Mark

"Kurasa aku langsung pulang saja" kata Mark jadi kikuk sendiri berada di apartement Yugyeom

"Kenapa?" tanya Jinyoung heran, "Apa kau mau langsung mengerjakan idemu barusan?" cecarnya

Mark menggeleng, "Tidak—aku merasa sangat lelah dan sebagian karenamu" sindir Mark yang membuat Jinyoung langsung cemberut, "Kau juga istirahatlah" sambungnya

"Kurasa aku belum mengantuk, ingat aku baru saja makan" elak Jinyoung sambil mengambil remote dari tangan Yugyeom yang diam dari tadi

"Tapi benar kata Mark, kau harus istirahat, ingat kata Dokter Cho—cukup tidur" suara Yugyeom yang ikut membuat Mark keheranan, sejak kapan sikap Yugyeom melunak

Ah, pasti karena Bambam, pikir Mark sambil menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya

"Aku belum ngantuk!" Jinyoung menatap Mark dan Yugyeom bergantian sambil memukulkan kedua tangan ke atas sofa

Mark melirik penuh selidik ke arah Yugyeom, "Dia selalu seperti ini?" tanya Mark tanpa memperdulikan erangan protes Jinyoung yang duduk ditengah mereka

"Bisa dikatakan begitu" balas Yugyeom santai lalu berbalik pada Jinyoung, "Ayolah hyung—ini sudah jam 10, aku tidak terima penolakan"

"Aku tidak mengantuk! Aku juga mau tidur kalau bisa"

"Sebentar" Mark menginterupsi, "Kau menyimpan kemasan Moonlight dariku?"

"Kutaruh dikulkas" unjuk Jinyoung ke arah dapurnya yang berada di bagian belakang

Mark bangkit berdiri kemudian memberanikan diri membuka kulkas milik Yugyeom, senyumnya merekah saat melihat bagian bawah kulkas penuh dengan kemasan Moonlight

Mark mengambil satu lalu memberikannya pada Jinyoung, "Minum" perintahnya

Jinyoung mengedikkan bahu—ia toh memang mau meminumnya tadi. Sementara Jinyoung dengan damai meminum susu Moonlight, Yugyeom melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Mark

"Tunggu saja, dalam satu—dua—tiga—" Mark menghitung jari sambil terus menatap kotak susu di tangan Jinyoung

"Hoaammm" Jinyoung menguap lebar tepat saat habis meminum Moonlight, "Aku mengantuk…" Kuapan lebar terlihat di bibir Jinyoung sebelum kepalanya jatuh ke pangkuan Yugyeom

Mark menyeringai lebar, "Dugaanku tepat"

"Dugaan?" ulang Yugyeom heran

"Yeah, Jinyoung lebih mudah tertidur sehabis minum Moonlight, aku juga heran—padahal tidak ada kandungan pembuat kantuk" jelas Mark sambil bangkit berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan ke depan sofa—tempat Jinyoung berbaring

"Bolehkah?" Mark meminta ijin

Yugyeom tersentak kemudian mengangguk kaku. Tatapannya mengikuti kedua tangan Mark yang menggendong Jinyoung dengan mudah dalam dekapannya

"Seharusnya aku menyuruh Jinyoung minum di atas tempat tidur—dia susah dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur" kata Mark sambil membenarkan posisi tangannya di lutut Jinyoung

"Yeah benar" Yugyeom mengangguk setuju

Langkah Mark membelakangi Yugyeom menuju kamar tidurnya bersama Jinyoung. Mark melangkah hati hati saat mendorong pintu dengan satu kaki

Saat Mark menaruh Jinyoung ke atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut hingga menutupi sempurna tubuh Jinyoung atau ketika Mark merapikan rambut Jinyoung, dari kejauhan, Yugyeom yang melihat itu semua, buru buru memencet nomor Bambam

" _Yugyeom tumben kau meneleponk—"_

"Kurasa rencanamu kemarin berjalan lancar, kau punya rencana lain?" desak Yugyeom takut Mark keluar dan menangkap basah dirinya

Bambam terkikik senang dari seberang sana, _"Apa ada kemajuan?"_

"Banyak kemajuan" gumam Yugyeom sambil menatap punggung Mark dari jauh, "Kita harus berusaha lebih keras Bambam—kau benar, kuakui"

" _Aku sering benar dalam beberapa hal, tapi hal benar apa menurutmu?"_

"Aku tidak mau keponakanku lahir tanpa seorang ayah—dan" Yugyeom mengebaskan nafasnya, "Harus kuakui, Mark berhak diberi kesempatan kedua"

Tanpa bisa dilihat Yugyeom, Bambam tersenyum kegirangan diujung sana, _"Tenanglah Yugyeom—aku punya banyak rencana untuk mereka…"_

 _.  
._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAYA MEMENUHI JANJI, AKHIRNYAAAA T_T**

 **Oh ya saya mau meralat mengenai Kyuhyun—dia disini sepupuan sama Mark bukan Paman, saya salah ngetik soalnya kebayang melulu Kyuhyun jadi paman buat anak Markjin nanti, sorry ya *^^V***

 **Dan masalah Mark tahu mengenai kehamilan Jinyoung, jangan berharap banyak nanti kalian kecewa, lagipula apa itu penting?**

 **Jangan terfokus pada hal itu reader, karena Jinyoung sendiri yang request supaya Mark jangan sampe tahu, saya mah tinggal ngikutin kemauan cast aja *digetok rame2 karena udah gila***

 **Pokoknya nikmati aja FF Chaos ini XD**

 **Ditunggu komennya**

 **With love and hug,**

 **Arisa**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Jam 10.30

Meeting tim marketing bersama Board of Director, tim sales dan finance sudah dimulai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dan saat Mark dipersilahkan untuk memulai persentasi, ia maju dengan percaya diri.

Bambam saja yang mengetahui kesusahan Mark beberapa hari ini—langsung mendelik heran, ia bertukar pandangan pada Minho yang hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu

"Selamat siang para Board of Director yang saya hormati" sapa Mark tanpa basa basi, ia memberi isyarat anggukan kecil pada Bambam untuk menghidupkan layar proyektor

Slide slide yang dibuat setengah mati oleh Mark, tampak jelas di layar. Mark menghadap ke meja meeting lalu mulai menjelaskan ide iklan baru untuk produk laris mereka yaitu 'Moonlight'

.

.

.

.

"Idemu jenius, Mark hyung!" puji Minho saat rapat sudah selesai dan tim mereka ikut keluar ruangan

Mark mengangguk kecil—berusaha merendah

"Sebenarnya idemu tidak baru hyung, tapi tetap saja…" Taemin bersiul pelan, "Wow hyung—kau seperti punya contoh real untuk produk kita"

Tawa Mark meledak diikuti dengan isyarat bibir Bambam yang membentuk kata 'Park Jinyoung'

"Pokoknya kalian harus bekerja keras—seperti pembicaraan di meeting, kalian kontak kembali dengan artis di iklan sebelumnya lalu membuat kontrak baru, kuserahkan padamu Minho"

Minho mengangguk sambil mencatat cepat semua perkataan Mark di smartphonenya

"Taemin—kau mengatur setting, storyline tetap dariku tapi kau harus mengatur untuk tempat iklan kita selanjutnya"

"Baik hyung"

"Dan kau seperti biasa Jonghyun—"

"Budget… okey"

"Onew—"

"Membuat memo internal mengenai iklan terbaru kita kepada semua divisi terkait, got it!" ucap Onew paham

Senyum Mark makin lebar melihat sikap cepat tanggap anak buahnya.

"Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Kerjakan sekarang dan laporkan apapun perkembangannya padaku"

Keempat anak buah Mark itu bubar—mengerjakan tugas masing masing sementara Mark dan Bambam kembali berjalan menuju ruangan mereka

"Hyung~" nada suara Bambam bernyanyi

"Ya?" balas Mark sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya

"Bagaimana kabar perkembangan—" Belum sempat Bambam menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mark sudah berbalik dan berbicara dengan lelah

"Aku tidak apa apa dengan Jinyoung" tukas Mark sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Bambam, "Lebih baik urus saja hubunganmu dengan Yugyeom" balas Mark meledek Bambam

"Kami baik baik saja, tapi kau dan Jinyoung hyung—"

"Bye Bambam"

"Hyung!"

BLAM

Mark terlanjur menutup pintu ruang kerjanya tepat di depan hidung Bambam. Sekretaris Mark itu merengut sebal, "Dasar!"

.

.

.

.

Kehamilan Jinyoung memasuki minggu ke 15, empat bulan kurang 1 minggu.

Sikap malas malasan Jinyoung semakin terlihat. Ditambah lagi cuti kuliah yang diambil Jinyoung membuat pria bermata separuh bulan tersebut hanya bangun pagi, sarapan lalu malas malasan di depan TV sampai waktu jam makan siang.

Sampai siang hari juga tidak berubah, Jinyoung menonton bosan acara di TV sambil menghabiskan cemilan Yugyeom tanpa permisi hingga makan malam tiba

Dan begitu seterusnya setiap hari

Yugyeom yang melihat tingkah Jinyoung saja sampai menggelengkan kepala, "Hyung, aku tahu ini gara gara kehamilanmu, kau jadi tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi paling tidak lawan, kalau begini terus menerus, bayimu bisa kegemukan. Itu bisa berbahaya hyung"

Tangan Jinyoung yang mengaduk isi toples, berhenti seketika

"Aku tahu itu Yugyeomm~ tapi tetap saja… aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa" rajuk Jinyoung

"Bereskan apartemen kita"

Jinyoung memajukan bibirnya sambil memasang wajah memelas ke arah Yugyeom, "Besok ya, aku lelah"

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun selain hanya makan seharian hyung" balas Yugyeom kejam

Suara erangan terdengar dari bibir Jinyoung, ia menggulung tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil melayangkan tatapan super memohon ke arah Yugyeom

Gantian, Yugyeom mendesah panjang, sejak kapan Jinyoung bersikap aegyo di depannya. Kemana hyungnya yang dewasa? Sekarang Yugyeom malah merasa sikap kekanak kanakan Jinyoung semakin jelas

"Gyeommie~"

Bulu kuduk Yugyeom merinding. Ia menatap lurus Jinyoung yang balik memandangannya dengan tatapan puppy eyes

"Hyung aku bukan Mark yang mempan dengan jurusmu" tak lama Yugyeom menarik napas lagi, kali ini ia lagi lagi mengalah, "Baiklah besok kau bereskan, jangan lupa!" katanya sambil bangkit berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam kamar

Jinyoung terdiam di atas sofa, mendengar nama Mark tanpa sengaja disebut oleh Yugyeom

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Mark tidak menampakkan diri lagi di depan Jinyoung. Memberi kabar pun tidak.

"Buat apa kau pedulikan, jangan pikirkan Jinyoung—jangan pikirkan. Dia bukan siapa siapa" kata Jinyoung mensugesti diri sendiri

Kedua matanya yang tertuju ke layar TV tampak kosong, mau tak mau, pikiran Jinyoung masih penuh dengan sosok Mark ketika pria berambut hitam itu menuruti permintaan absurd Jinyoung atau saat Mark langsung berlari menghampirinya begitu mendengar Jinyoung menangis

Mengingat itu Jinyoung tersenyum menahan tawa, sambil sebelah tangan meraup segenggam snack ke dalam mulut. Minat Jinyoung untuk menonton TV hilang sudah, berganti dengan bayangan wajah _desprate_ Mark seharian kemarin

"Dia sedang apa ya" gumam Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

"HUATCHIM!" Mark bersin dengan keras, sebelah tangannya yang bebas—mengusap hidung sebentar sebelum kembali mengetik cepat

Beberapa hari ini Mark dan timnya disibukkan dengan persiapan syuting iklan terbaru karena setelah _budget_ yang dibuat Jonghyung mendapat persetujuan, Mark langsung memberikan _rundown_ pra-iklan dan memberikan storyline yang telah ditulisnya kepada sutradara.

Sekarang menjelang seminggu sebelum syuting, Mark sibuk mengobservasi tempat yang telah dipilih Taemin lalu mengatur ulang cerita yang dia inginkan kepada sutradara dan jangan lupa bagaimana Mark juga membantu Jonghyun mengatur anggaran agar bisa keluar dari bagian keuangan

Lelah yang dirasakan Mark tidak terbayang rasanya, tapi seperti itulah dia juga sudah mulai bekerja. Tidak ada hal lain yang terlintas atau mengganggu pikirannya

Tidak ada satupun

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"Wow kau benar benar melakukannya hyung" ucap Yugyeom separuh terkejut separuh menyindir

Jinyoung yang tengah mencuci piring di dapur mendengus pelan, "Kau sendiri yang bilang aku harus membereskan apartement kita"

"Yah tapi tidak kukira kau—sudahlah, aku ke kampus dulu" Yugyeom berbalik menuju pintu depan sambil melambaikan tangan ke belakang

"Hati hati" balas Jinyoung—masih sibuk mencuci piring bekas malam mereka

Jinyoung berpikir semalaman, tidak pantas ia terus bermalas malasan sementara Yugyeom sudah sangat baik mau menampungnya selama ini

"Lagipula apa susahnya membereskan apartemen" kata Jinyoung meremehkan

.

.

.

4 jam kemudian

Yugyeom bersiul senang sambil mengangkat papan pasword apartement di depan pintunya, tadi di kampus, dosen pembimbing Yugyeom sudah memberikan _approve_ untuk judul skripsinya. Yugyeom yang mendengar itu, menahan pekik girang di dalam ruangan

"Aku bisa lulus duluan dari Jinyoung hyung hehehe" Yugyeom terkikik senang sekaligus kejam. Hubungan Yugyeom dan Jinyoung tidak bisa digambarkan dengan konotasi 'persahabatan indah'. Mereka sering bertengkar, sering beradu pendapat, belum lagi Yugyeom suka bicara terus terang jika sedang tidak suka dengan sikap Jinyoung, begitu juga sebaliknya Jinyoung suka menjelek jelekan Yugyeom—di depan mukanya

Tapi malah keterusterangan mereka membuat Jinyoung dan Yugyeom bisa bicara apa adanya satu sama lain

Tidak ada yang bisa Yugyeom sembunyikan di depan Jinyoung sementara Jinyoung, akan mengatakan apapun pada Yugyeom. Bahkan rahasia terbesarnya—termasuk, masalah kehamilan

KLIK

Pintu apartement terbuka otomatis, seringai jahat Yugyeom makin terlihat—ia akan pamer di depan Jinyoung, agar hyungnya itu cemburu setengah mati mendengar judul milik Yugyeom sudah disetujui

"Aku pul—MWO?!" Rencana yang disusun Yugyeom hilang sudah, berganti wajah shock yang perlahan lahan berubah merah karena marah, "YA! PARK JINYOUNG!" Pekik Yugyeom kesal setengah mati

"Apa sih! Kau berisik tahu Yugyeom!" balas Jinyoung malah enak enakkan menggulung tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil memeluk bantal yang diambil dari kamar

Alis sebelah Yugyeom naik sebelah, "Aku berisik? Lalu apa ini yang kau lakukan!" bagaimana Yugyeom tidak berteriak marah jika ketika ia membuka pintu, Yugyeom melihat bagaimana apartementnya yang biasa—well tidak rapi memang, tapi paling tidak masih lebih baik daripada yang tampak sekarang

Meja makan mereka yang dipojok kanan—masih penuh piring kotor bekas sarapan dan sekarang ditambah dengan sampah plastik bekas Jinyoung membuka cemilan

Lantai kotor penuh serpihan snack, struck belanjaan dan kertas mesin atm. Diujung ruangan menuju kamar mandi, baju kotor tampak mencuat dari dalam mesin cuci, tirai jendela yang digulung ke atas tapi tidak dikembalikan Jinyoung, TV yang terus menyala, dari jauh bahkan Yugyeom bisa menangkap tempat tidur mereka masih seberantakan tadi pagi ditambah sapu tergeletak di lantai tanpa mau susah payah Jinyoung merapikannya

Singkatnya, apartement Yugyeom tampak seribu kali lebih hancur dari sebelumnya

Dan sekarang, tanpa rasa bersalah—Jinyoung malah enak enakkan tidur siang di atas sofa

"Park Jinyoung" Yugyeom menggeram marah, kalau tidak ingat hyungnya sedang hamil, mungkin Yugyeom akan memiting tubuh Jinyoung detik itu juga

Jinyoung mendengus kesal, "Kau mengganggu acara tidurku" ketus Jinyoung dengan enggan berubah posisi menjadi duduk

Wajah Yugyeom tampak terguncang di depan Jinyoung, "Apa barusan katamu hyung? Mengganggu tidurmu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada isi apartemenku!" teriak Yugyeom

Jinyoung menoleh enggan ke arah Yugyeom, "Tadi pagi memang aku berniat merapikan semuanya, sumpah!" Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk tanda 'victory' ke depan Yugyeom, "Tapi mendadak aku jadi malas, jadi yah… kubiarkan saja" Jinyoung mengangkat bahunya santai

"Arghh" Yugyeom nyaris membenturkan kepala ke dinding mendengar penjelasan singkat hyungnya itu, ia mengerang pelan sambil menatap putus asa wajah polos Jinyoung

"Serius hyung, kau makin mengesalkan semenjak hamil"

"Mwo? Maksudmu!" gantian suara Jinyoung meninggi, "Aku mengesalkan?"

"Yeah" cibir Yugyeom sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "Membereskan apartement saja tidak bisa"

Pertengkaran mereka sudah biasa terjadi dan bukan pertama kali Yugyeom berkata pedas pada Jinyoung namun sekarang entah kenapa ucapan Yugyeom menohok perasaan Jinyoung yang lebih sensitif

Pandangan Jinyoung meredup lalu kepalanya tertunduk dalam, "Aku tahu aku disini cuma menumpang, tapi apa pantas kau mengatakan aku mengesalkan? Kalau kau keberatan aku tinggal disini katakan saja Yugyeom"

"Eh?" Yugyeom berdiri tegak sambil menatap tak percaya Jinyoung, "Kau sedang main sinetron hyung? Sejak kapan kau ambil pusing omonganku?" tawa pelan dari bibir Yugyeom makin membuat Jinyoung sakit hati

Ia berdiri tegak lalu tanpa basa basi, berjalan melewati Yugyeom, "Aku keluar"

"Yeah hati hati" Yugyeom dengan santainya malah melambaikan tangan kemudian membiarkan Jinyoung begitu saja

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jinyoung berjalan keluar dengan lesu. Ia lapar, haus dan menjadi murung. Perkataan Yugyeom terus teriang tiang di pikiran Jinyoung

"Apa aku memang mengesalkan? Tapi aishh aku bisa apa kalau mendadak malas… dasar dongsaeng jahat! Bukan mauku kan kalau aku…" otomatis kepala Jinyoung menunduk—menatap ke arah perutnya yang tertutup kemeja

 _Hamil_

Bisik Jinyoung sendu, ia menatap jalan sore Seoul yang mulai sepi—dekat apartement Yugyeom

Jinyoung menghela napas lagi—bingung mau kemana dan wajahnya kembali kesal mengingat bagaimana Yugyeom malah menertawakan ucapannya, "Aku bingung apa yang dilihat Bambam pada orang seperti dia"gerutu Jinyoung pelan namun tiba tiba wajahnya tersenyum lebar—mengingat sekretaris Mark itu, "Bambam! Lebih baik aku mampir ke kantornya lalu akan kubocorkan semua kejelekan Yugyeom, lihat saja" senyum Jinyoung berubah sinis sebelum berjalan menuju halte bus tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

.

.

.

.

Persiapan syuting iklan Moonlight sudah selesai. Hari ini rencananya jam 18.00 akan dimulai pengambilan gambar pertama di resto. Mark yang telah selesai meeting singkat dengan timnya segera membubarkan mereka untuk pergi ke lokasi syuting

"Bambam kau ikut bersama mereka—aku akan menyusul setelah merevisi beberapa _storyline_ dari sutradara untuk syuting berikutnya" perintah Mark

"Baik hyung" Bambam membereskan tas kerjanya supaya bisa langsung pulang begitu selesai syuting

"Hyung… kau istrahat saja" bujuk Onew yang bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Mark

"Iya hyung—kami bisa mengawasi syuting. Tidak usah sampai kau yang harus turun tangan juga" timpal Taemin ikut iba, bagaimana tidak jika Mark selalu datang paling awal dan pulang paling akhir diantara mereka semua. Bukan hanya mengawasi syuting iklan, Mark juga harus mengerjakan pekerjaan utamanya yaitu mendata grafik penjualan 'Moonlight' untuk dilaporkan ke petinggi disamping itu harus bekerja sama dengan divisi sales mengenai data para pesaing dan harga dipasaran apakah melonjak atau tidak

Para anak marketing bisa melihat tubuh Mark yang tampak lebih kurus belum lagi rambutnya yang agak berantakan—bukan berarti ketampanannya berkurang, tapi bisa mereka duga, Mark sendiri kewalahan dalam pekerjaannya

Mark tersenyum pelan—tiba tiba membayangkan kasur empuk di apartementnya. Sungguh ia ingin juga pulang cepat jika tidak melihat tumpukan berkas di atas meja yang harus diselesaikan

"Aku akan menyusul—kalian pergilah" kata Mark pelan

Taemin dan Minho menghela napas berat, susah sekali menasehati atasan mereka itu jika sedang keras kepala

"Baiklah kami pergi" ucap Bambam kemudian menepuk pundak Mark sekilas

Mark menatap kepergian mereka sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tangan kanan Mark bergerak melonggarkan dasi hitamnya sebelum menarik napas

" _Back to work_ " gumam Mark seraya menutup pintu ruang kerja

.

.

.

.

Dengan gugup Jinyoung menyerahkan ID Card pada resepsionis di lobby gedung JYP. Setelah turun dari bis kenapa Jinyoung baru menyadari bahwa berkunjung ke kantor Bambam sama saja dengan menemui Mark

Dan ia bisa apa karena kalau disuruh memilih antara kembali ke apartement Yugyeom atau pergi ke lantai 7 untuk menemui Bambam, Jinyoung akan mengambil opsi kedua

"Lagipula aku tidak harus menemui Mark" gumam Jinyoung setelah menerima tanda pengenal lalu berjalan ke arah lift

Sebagian karyawan JYP masih tampak bekerja meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore—jam pulang kerja, namun seperti kebiasaan di Korea Selatan, para pekerja dituntut pulang telat 1 atau 2 jam dari perkiraan. Hal itu tidak mengagetkan Jinyoung

Tapi saat ia pergi ke lantai 7 yang berisi divisi Marketing dan Sales, ruangan itu nyaris kosong.

Oke, mungkin para staf Sales biasa bekerja diluar kantor, tapi staf Marketing?

Jinyoung mendelik saat berjalan pelan ke meja Bambam—tepat diluar pintu ruangan Mark. Dia beruntung kaca ruangan Mark berbentuk mozaik yang menghalanginya melihat ke dalam ruangan. Jinyoung pun tidak yakin jika Mark masih ada di kantor atau tidak

"Mereka mungkin sudah pulang" gumam Jinyoung kecewa, ia mau berbalik menjauh tepat disaat pintu ruang kerja Mark terbuka

"Oh" Jinyoung terkejut melihat Mark keluar—dengan wajah lelah, rambut berantakan dan dasi tidak terikat rapi

"Kau?" Jujur Mark tidak menyangka langkah kaki Jinyoung yang ia lihat dari dalam—Mark kira salah seorang anak buahnya kembali lagi

"Aku ingin menemui Bambam" jelas Jinyoung

"Kami ada syuting untuk iklan berikutnya, Bambam ikut kesana" balas Mark berdiri diambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangan didada, "Tumben kau kemari Jinyoung"

"Yah…" _Aku butuh orang untuk bercerita._ Jawab Jinyoung hanya berani di dalam hati tapi tampaknya semua itu kelihatan dari wajah Jinyoung yang membuat Mark menaikkan alis

"Kau mau masuk ke dalam?" tawar Mark sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jinyoung melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Mark

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening membuat Jinyoung semakin gugup. Pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak bisa dibilang 'biasa'. Jinyoung masih ingat bagaimana sentuhan bibir Mark di ujung mulutnya dan itu membuat pertemuan mereka kali ini semakin kaku

Atau mungkin hanya Jinyoung yang merasa demikian karena begitu Mark mempersilahkan Jinyoung masuk, Manajer Marketing itu kembali berkonsentrasi mengetik

"Kalau kau haus, di pantry kami ada kopi, teh atau susu Moonlight dikulkas" beritahu Mark tanpa berpaling dari layar Macbooknya

"Tidak usah, aku belum haus" Jinyoung menghela napas panjang. Setelah masuk, ia jadi bingung sendiri—untuk apa ia berada diruangan Mark

"Dengar Mark, kalau aku mengganggu kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku pulang?" tanya Jinyoung sambil bersandar ke sofa, memeluk bantal kecil lalu menaruh dagu ke atasnya

Mark menyapu pandangan sekilas ke depan—tempat Jinyoung duduk, "Karena kau seperti ada masalah, oh ya kenapa mencari Bambam, memang ada apa dengan Yugyeom?"

Mendengar nama Yugyeom membuat Jinyoung merengut sambil memendam kepala ke dalam bantal

Jemari Mark berhenti mengetik ketika sadar tidak ada jawaban dari Jinyoung. Ia berpaling melewati layar laptop untuk melihat Jinyoung

"Berarti kau ada masalah dengan Yugyeom" simpul Mark 100% tepat

"Diam…" Jinyoung menggumam pelan dari dalam bantal

"Masalahnya serius?"

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban dari Jinyoung

Mark menunggu, dahinya menyeringit saat sadar bahwa bahu Jinyoung mulai bergetar tertahan

"Jangan bilang kau—aishh kau sudah besar Jinyoung" meski begitu, Mark beranjak dari mejanya lalu menghampiri Jinyoung, "Hei…" diangkatnya kepala Jinyoung dan benar saja tebakan Mark, namja sahabat Yugyeom ini menangis

"Kau cengeng sekali Jinyoung" keluh Mark sambil mengeluarkan saputangan lalu menghapus air mata Jinyoung

Suara tangis Jinyoung makin kencang saat mendengar ucapan Mark

"Ya ya! Oh my God" Mark menutup wajahnya frustasi—tak berdaya menghadapi tangis Jinyoung dan daripada ada staff yang lewat lalu mendengar suara Jinyoung, segera ia menarik Jinyoung lalu memeluknya, "Sssh, iya aku minta maaf… jangan menangis lagi"

Bujukan Mark berhasil, suara Jinyoung berubah pelan. Ia menyurukkan tubuh lebih dekat, duduk menyamping di pangkuan Mark kemudian kepala Jinyoung bersandar di balik bahu pria itu

"Yugyeom mengatakan aku membuatnya kesal" cerita Jinyoung setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam

Mark memasang tampang 'sudah-kuduga-hanya-masalah-sepele'

"Ia sepertinya mulai keberatan aku tinggal di apartementnya, aku tahu aku menyusahkan, suka bermalas malasan, tapi itu bukan kemauanku"

"Tunggu dulu Jinyoung—" Mark merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap Jinyoung lebih jelas, "Kurasa Yugyeom bukan orang seperti itu, kalian sudah lama bersahabat bukan"

"Lantas kenapa dia bilang aku mengesalkan?"

"Pertama, katakan padaku alasan kalian bertengkar"

Pipi Jinyoung berubah merah, ia langsung kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Mark, "Aku… tidak membantu Yugyeom membereskan apartement" bisik Jinyoung baru menyadari bahwa ia sangat berlebihan, marah dan menangis hanya karena alasan sederhana

Oh kenapa aku berubah sensitif seperti ini, aku pasti membuat Mark tidak nyaman juga. Pikir Jinyoung ketakutan, ia baru saja ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mark ketika merasakan tangan ayah dari anaknya itu mengusap punggung Jinyoung

"See? Kurasa Yugyeom berkata terus terang karena kalian sudah mengenal sejak lama, tidak ada lagi rasa canggung. Jangan dipikirkan lagi" ucap Mark

Jinyoung mengangguk dengan kikuk di bahu Mark

Mereka terdiam kembali

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang terlintas dari benak Mark sejak Jinyoung duduk di pangkuannya seperti sekarang

"Hei Jinyoung"

"Hmm"

"Berat badanmu bertambah?" Mark bertanya tanpa pikir panjang

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya tegak lalu mengerjap beberapa kali ke arah Mark, "T—ti—dak, berat badanku sama saja" bela Jinyoung mendadak jadi gugup

Mark melemparkan tatapan menilai, "Tidak sama, terakhir kali aku menggendongmu tidak seberat sekarang, ughh…" erangan kesakitan Mark sontak membuat Jinyoung langsung beranjak dan pindah ke sebelah, "Ya! Aku tidak seberat itu" bela Jinyoung

"Berat" balas Mark sambil memijat pelan pahanya yang kebas, "Makanmu saja tambah banyak"

Kepala Jinyoung tertunduk, menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan perasaan cemas—meski samar, mulai tampak gundukan lembut dari balik pakaian Jinyoung

"Hei kau kenapa Jinyoung?"

"Apa? Tidak ada apa apa" Kepala Jinyoung menggeleng cepat dan kedua matanya bergerak gelisah

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan mengenai Yugyeom" Mark yang salah paham dengan sikap gelisah Jinyoung malah mengulurkan tangan lalu mengusap kepala Jinyoung

Ajaib, rasa cemas Jinyoung menguap. Ia luluh dalam belaian tangan Mark sambil menyandarkan lagi kepala ke badan sofa

Jinyoung bingung, kenapa Mark selalu ada ketika ia butuh seseorang

Dan kenapa Mark tahu persis bagaimana membuat Jinyoung kembali tenang

Di saat yang tepat, di waktu yang tak terduga, Mark akan muncul—dan membuat Jinyoung, tanpa sadar, jadi bergantung pada pria di depannya ini

 _Aku pasti sudah gila_ , seru Jinyoung dalam hati

Perlahan lahan Jinyoung memberanikan diri menoleh ke samping, disana—Mark yang masih mengusap kepala Jinyoung, balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jinyoung tercengang melainkan wajah lelah Mark

"Jangan terlalu bekerja keras" sindir Jinyoung

Mark tertawa hambar, "Apa kau peduli padaku?" godanya

Jinyoung memutar bola matanya, "Aku serius Mark"

Mark menghela napas panjang sebelum kepalanya terkulai ke samping, "Yeah aku tidur hanya 2 jam tadi malam" ia mengaku

"Mwo kau ini!" Jinyoung menggigit bibir—berusahan menahan amarah

"Hahahaha…" sikap Mark yang menutupi semuanya dengan tertawa tidak bisa menipu Jinyoung, tatapan Jinyoung malah membuat rasa lelah Mark makin terlihat

"Aku…"

"Kemarilah Mark" Kedua tangan Jinyoung menepuk pangkuannya

"Ha? Apa yang kau—" belum sempat Mark bertanya lebih lanjut, Jinyoung langsung menarik lengan Mark membuat kepala pria itu langsung jatuh di pangkuan Jinyoung

"Kau butuh tidur" nada tegas Jinyoung tanpa kompromi

Mark tidak hendak protes, karena begitu kepalanya terbaring, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Mark.

Ia pun menguap beberapa kali sebelum bergerak mencari posisi supaya tidur lebih nyaman

"Kau baik juga" gumam Mark saat matanya mulai terpejam. Ia berbaring dalam posisi terlentang menghadap Jinyoung

"Sudah tidur sana"

Mark tertawa pelan mendengar nada suara Jinyoung seperti seorang Ibu memarahi anaknya. Tak lama lengkungan di bibir Mark bergerak rileks dan kepalanya terkulai pulas di pangkuan Jinyoung

Jinyoung menatap wajah Mark yang tidur tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Lihat _baby_ , Ayahmu benar benar kelewatan—bekerja melampui batas" Jinyoung geleng geleng kepala, sebelah tangan terulur membelai perutnya

Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Jinyoung yang sekarang memandangi wajah Mark.

Bagaimana reaksi Mark jika dia tahu bahwa Jinyoung sebenarnya sedang mengandung anaknya

Tidak selamanya Jinyoung bisa menutupi perutnya yang semakin membesar, bahkan tadi saja Mark sudah menyadari bahwa berat badan Jinyoung bertambah

Ia tidak mungkin lari, tidak. Atau… memang Jinyoung tidak mau pergi dari hadapan Mark

Pria ini sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam hidup Jinyoung, sentuhannya, perkataannya seolah familiar bagi Jinyoung

Menyadari itu Jinyoung memejamkan mata, berusaha menolak pikiran aneh yang melintas di otaknya

 _Tidak, tidak mungkin_

"Young…" Mark menginggau pelan lalu menggulung tubuh ke samping hingga wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan perut Jinyoung

Jinyoung tersentak dan menahan napas, rasa familiar itu datang lagi.

Tak berapa lama, Mark mendesah panjang kemudian bersandar nyaman pada Jinyoung

Jinyoung menatap nanar Mark di pangkuannya, kedua matanya melembut saat secara otomatis tangan kirinya bergerak mengusap kepala Mark

"Kau akan punya anak, Mark, apa kau percaya itu?" Jinyoung tertawa miris, kembali melanjutkan perkataannya seorang diri, "Tapi aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Kau punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting bagimu, lagipula aku akan heran jika ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu berpaling dari pekerjaanmu itu" tambah Jinyoung bernada kesal

"Tenang saja… aku akan melahirkannya, menjaga dan merawatnya tanpamu, lalu ketika aku siap dan tentunya _kau pun siap_ " Jinyoung berkata sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku akan memberitahumu"

Wajah rileks Mark tidak terpengaruh, ia tampak damai dalam tidur

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar sekali lagi namun sekejap senyum Jinyoung berubah menjadi seringai saat matanya menangkap spidol hitam berada di saku kemeja Mark

"Hehehe"

.

.

.

.

Yugyeom mondar mandir dengan gelisah di dalam apartement. Ini sudah jam 9 malam tapi hyungnya—Park Jinyoung belum kembali juga dari tadi

"Apa jangan katakan dia kecelakaan? Tidak! Jangan berpikir macam macam Yugyeom"

Segera Yugyeom merogoh handphone di saku celana kemudian memencet daftar nama yang ia kira sedang bersama Jinyoung

Semenit

Dua menit

Yugyeom mencoba berulang kali menghubungi orang tersebut namun tidak diangkat juga, tidak putus asa—Yugyeom akhirnya mencoba menghubungi Bambam

" _Halo?"_

"Bam!" seru Yugyeom penuh kelegaan, "Apa kau melihat Jinyoung hyung?"

" _Tidak—aku pergi ke tempat syuting iklan dari jam 6 tadi, memangnya Jinyoung hyung kemana?"_

"Kami tadi bertengkar lalu dia pergi keluar tanpa memberitahuku mau kemana" jawab Yugyeom singkat

" _Kenapa kalian bertengkar?"_

"Nanti nanti saja kujelaskan, sekarang—apa Mark bersama denganmu?" selidik Yugyeom

" _Tidak, Mark hyung berkata mau kesini selesai mengerjakan laporan, tapi sampai syuting mau selesai ia belum kemari juga. Tapi baguslah, lebih baik ia beristirahat"_

"Jadi… apa mungkin dia masih di kantor?"

" _Yup! Mark hyung bahkan sering menginap ke kantor tanpa sengaja, tunggu dulu—maksudmu Jinyoung hyung bersama Mark hyung? Aaaaaahhhhh apa hubungan mereka sudah seserius itu?!"_ cecar Bambam kelewat semangat

Yugyeom mendengus sebal, "Tidak juga tapi entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan Jinyoung hyung memang sedang bersamanya, baiklah terima kasih Bam. Aku akan ke kantormu sekarang"

Selesai menutup pembicaraan, Yugyeom mengambil jaket lalu pergi keluar apartement, ke satu tempat yang kemungkinan besar Jinyoung berada

.

.

.

.

Kantor JYP sudah sangat sepi. Tinggal satpam yang berjaga di lobby dan bertanya beberapa hal pada Yugyeom setelah menceritakan bahwa mungkin Jinyoung ada di dalam

Setelah melihat bahwa ID Card Jinyoung masih ada di meja resepsionis, Yugyeom menggumam cepat, 'Benar dugaanku' katanya sebelum naik ke atas lift

Begitu lift terbuka, Yugyeom langsung masuk mencari ruangan Mark yang tampak sangat jelas berada di sebelah kanan,

KREK

"Jinyoung hyung—"

"Ssst" Mark yang sedang mematikan laptop langsung menaruh jari di bibir

Yugyeom berpaling ke belakang, seperti deja-vu—kedua matanya kembali melebar saat menatap jelas wajah Mark

"Ada apa? Apa lingkaran mataku sejelek itu?" tanya Mark heran melihat sikap Yugyeom seperti menahan tawa

"Ya" jawab Yugyeom susah payah sambil batuk sebentar untuk menyamarkan tawa, "Err… dia kemari dari tadi sore?" tanya Yugyeom berjalan mendekat ke arah Jinyoung yang tidur pulas di atas sofa

"Dia tadinya mencari Bambam, tapi karena tidak ada ditambah wajahnya yang keliatan sedih, aku mengajaknya ke dalam" Mark berhenti sebentar lalu memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kalian bertengkar?"

Yugyeom mendengus lelah, "Itu hanya perasaan Jinyoung hyung, kami sudah biasa bertengkar masalah kecil tapi semenjak ham—maksudku belakangan ini dia sangat sensitif"

"Aku pun merasa begitu" ucap Mark sependapat, "Kau tahu dia menangis kencang karena aku bilang dia terlalu cengeng"

"Dan dia kabur dari apartement hanya karena aku berkata dia tidak bisa bersih bersih" tambah Yugyeom

Mereka berdua bertatapan dan secara serentak menghela napas berat

"Jinyoung makin aneh belakangan ini" ucap Mark jujur

"Juga makin sensitif" kata Yungyeom pusing

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia sudah menolongku" Mark berlutut di depan sofa, "Taruh dia di punggungku Yugyeom, kuantar kalian berdua pulang"

Yugyeom sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Mark, "Hyung—apa kau tidak mau cuci muka dulu, kau masih mengantuk bukan hyung?" ucapnya sedikit gelagapan sambil tidak tega melihat wajah Mark

Mark bersiul pelan, "Wow kau mulai memanggilku hyung" kelakarnya, "Tidak usah—aku janji akan menyetir dengan aman, ayo—ini sudah larut malam"

Yugyeom menutup wajah—frustasi, tapi tak lama ia mengedikkan bahu tak peduli. Anggap saja ini bukan urusannya

Masih menahan tawa, Yugyeom bantu menaruh berat tubuh Jinyoung ke balik punggung Mark

Mark mengerang pelan saat berdiri, "Dia bertambah berapa kilo?" tanyanya pada Yugyeom yang sedang membukakan pintu

"2 kilo" jawab Yugyeom tahu saat membaca buku kehamilan Jinyoung di atas meja

"Dia harus diet" keluh Mark yang berjalan hati hati menuju lift

"Tidak harus, hanya mengontrol nafsu makannya—tiap bulan berat badannya akan bertambah hyung, suka tidak suka" Yugyeom sendiri terkejut mendengar ucapannya dan sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan tatapan ingin tahu dari Mark

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu—aku…" Yugyeom mengatur napas sebelum berkata, "Yeah kalau dia terus terusan makan sebanyak sekarang, beratnya akan tetap bertambah kan hyung"

"Oh" untung saja Mark tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, Yugyeom menghela napas lega

Pintu lift berbunyi, mereka masuk ke dalam dan ketika menyadari sekeliling lift memantulkan refleksi diri, buru buru Yugyeom berdiri di hadapan Mark

"Hyung, kau yakin tidak lelah? Aku bisa membawa Jinyoung hyung dengan taksi"

"Tidak apa apa, lagipula tadi berkat Jinyoung aku bisa tidur pulas meski hanya sebentar"

Lift langsung menuju lantai dasar dengan cepat. Setelah mengambil ID Card Jinyoung, mereka bertiga keluar dari kantor JYP

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Mark merasakan hal aneh. Kenapa Yugyeom beberapa kali tampak ingin tertawa belum lagi wajah Satpam yang melongo dan nyaris tersedak seolah menahan tawa. Jangan tanya mengenai petugas tol, atau kasir Seven Eleven tempat Mark mampir sebentar untuk membeli minuman dingin

Ia ingin bertanya tapi rasa lelah lebih mendominasi tubuh Mark, ketimbang berbicara, Mark lebih baik membantu Yugyeom ke atas sambil menggendong Jinyoung

"Huh—dia bertamb—WHAT!" Mark yang berhasil menaruh Jinyoung hingga ke atas tempat tidur, nyaris berjengit melihat wajahnya sendiri di kaca kamar Yugyeom

Yugyeom kali ini tidak menahan lagi, tawanya membahana keseluruh ruangan sambil menunjuk wajah Mark

"Kau tahu dan kau tega membiarkanku pergi keluar dengan wajah seperti ini!" tuduh Mark pada Yugyeom

Yugyeom menggeleng—tanpa dosa, "Bukan aku yang melakukannya, tapi Jinyoung hyung"

Mark mengalihkan perhatian pada Jinyoung yang tidur dengan wajah damai. Ia menatap sinis lalu berjalan mendekati kaca di dinding

Di wajah Mark sekarang ada huruf hangul "MESUM"ditulis besar oleh Park Jinyoung. Dengan sadis, Jinyoung menulis secara horizontal dari sebelah kanan sampai kiri wajah Mark

Tawa Yugyeom menjadi background saat Mark menutup wajahnya dengan malu

"Aku pinjam toilet" ucap Mark cepat

"Silahkan hyung" kata Yugyeom terkikik senang

Selesai mencuci muka dengan bersih, Mark berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tidak terima pada Jinyoung

"Sudah hyung, jangan marah" ujar Yugyeom setelah tawanya mereda, ia sempat menepuk bahu Mark sambil berkata, "Kau belum liat apa yang diperbuat Jinyoung hyung tadi siang"

"Apa?"

"Dia membuat apartementku jadi kapal pecah yang membuat kami sempat bertengkar" Yugyeom memutar kedua bola matanya

Mark memberi tatapan menilai pada Yugyeom

"Aku butuh 2,5 jam untuk merapikan segalanya, sendirian" tambah Yugyeom memberi penekanan

Seperti dikantor tadi, Mark dan Yugyeom saling melemparkan pandangan kasihan sebelum menghela napas penuh beban

"Dia perlu diberi pelajaran" Mark melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membalas perbuatan Jinyoung yang berani mempermalukannya

"Kau punya spidol di kantung kemejamu hyung" celetuk Yugyeom yang bisa membaca gerak gerik Mark

"Ah kau benar" Mark memberikan senyum salut pada Yugyeom yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol

"Nah sekarang…" Kasur Yugyeom berderik saat sebelah lutut Mark naik ke atas tempat tidur, "Kau harus diberi pelajaran Jinyoungie~"

Entah bagaimana reaksi Jinyoung besok ketika mendapati wajahnya ditulis hangul "CENGENG" oleh Mark, tadinya Yugyeom sempat protes karena ia lebih suka tulisan 'SENSITIF" tapi tidak jadi karena terlalu panjang

Mark dan Yugyeom tertawa terbahak bahak penuh kemenangan. Mereka berdua saling bertos ria yang ditutup dengan Mark memfoto wajah Jinyoung secara close-up.

Dengan hati yang lebih ringan, Mark pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam mobil—ketika handphonenya memutar lagu, wajah Jinyoung yang tertidur terus terbayang memancing tawa Mark secara otomatis

"Harus kujadikan _wallpaper_ " ucap Mark kesenangan

Saat berbelok masuk ke parkiran, Mark berhenti sejenak di dalam mobil sambil mengotak atik handphonenya untuk mengganti wallpaper wajah Jinyoung

Wajah tidur Jinyoung membangkitkan sesuatu pada ingatan bawah sadar Mark, "Kalau tidak salah… Jinyoung seperti bicara… kata… ha—mil?" ungkap Mark terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Untuk apa Jinyoung berkata seperti itu" halau Mark pada pikirannya yang mulai menjalar kemana mana

Mark terdiam lagi, tubuhnya bersandar kaku ketika satu alasan jelas mencuat dari dalam otaknya

"Jangan katakan…"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **MAAF SAYA UDAH LAMA GA MUNCUL, SAYA MAAF BGT, ADA URUSAN PRIBADI YANG HARUS SAYA SELESAIKAN**

 **Tapi saya sekarang kembali, masih adakah yang bersedia membaca *hiks* semoga reader maafin author ngawur seperti saya T_T**

 **Saya akan usahakan untuk update cepat, tapi bersabar saja, maka akan dapat berkah *ga nyambung***

 **Akhir kata, ditunggu komennya, caci maki juga diterima karena berani meninggalkan FF ini berabad abad *maaf***

 **Tapi cinta saya ngga berubah untuk reader, itulah kenapa saya berani untuk tetap update meski telatttt hehehehe**

 **PS : Jangan lupa voting di Mnet countdown dan juga tetap streaming MV FLY supaya bisa masuk nominasi di Inkigayo ya ^^ kita buat our boys bangga untuk keenam kalinya ^^**

 **Anyway, love love and always love u reader**

 **Hug & kiss**

 **Arisa**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Kesibukan pekerjaan selalu berhasil membuat perhatian Mark teralih dari hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Namun kali ini tampaknya tidak berhasil, karena setelah berteriak pada teamnya mengenai kelanjutan syuting iklan, atau berdebat dengan bagian keuangan mengenai import bahan baku mereka yang sempat tertunda, Mark masih belum bisa mengenyahkan perkataaan Jinyoung semalam

"Hamil?" gumam Mark entah untuk berapa kalinya pagi itu, ia memiringkan kepala—semakin Mark berpikir, semakin nyata ucapan Jinyoung

"Dia memang benar benar mengatakan hamil… tapi, siapa?"

.

.

* * *

.

"Maksud Dokter Cho apa?"

"Tenang dulu Jinyoung, ini prosedur biasa yang dilakukan saat kehamilan semakin besar"

Kepala Jinyoung menunduk, menatap gundukan kecil di bagian perut—lebih kecil dari perkembangan wanita hamil pada umumnya. Yugyeom saja suka bercanda kalau perut Jinyoung lebih mirip orang kebanyakan makan daripada orang sedang mengandung

"Pantas Mark sampai sekarang tidak tahu kau hamil hyung" timpal Yugyeom waktu itu

"Apa bayiku tidak berkembang seperti pada umumnya dok?" tanya Jinyoung cemas

"Perkembangan setiap janin berbeda beda Jinyoung, kau tidak bisa menyamakan bayimu dan orang lain" ucap Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku hanya butuh USG untuk melihat perkembangan bayimu—kau tahu, kau juga bisa tahu jenis kelaminnya kalau kau mau."

Bibir Jinyoung otomatis membentuk senyuman lebar

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jinyoung membiarkan dirinya terbaring selagi Dokter Kyuhyun dan dua perawat datang membawa alat USG ke dalam ruangan

Jinyoung takjub, melihat gerakan siluet kecil yang terpampang di layar USG

Bayinya. Bayinya berbaring dengan kedua tangan kecil yang mengatup satu sama lain

"Disini kau bisa melihat bagaimana jarinya—apa lengkap atau tidak, kedua kakinya tumbuh dengan sempurna atau tidak" penjelasan dari Dokter Cho tidak didengar Jinyoung lebih lanjut

Kedua matanya terpaku pada sosok mungil yang berada, tumbuh di dalam perutnya

Seorang bayi, tampak nyata dan sangat sehat. Jinyoung mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sambil bersandar lebih nyaman tanpa berpaling sedikitpun dari layar USG

Seumur hidupnya, masih jauh dari bayangan Jinyoung bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang anak

Tidak. Apalagi sekarang—Jinyoung malah mengalaminya langsung. _Ialah yang mengandung._

Dan meskipun tidak semua orang bisa memandang Jinyoung layaknya orang biasa yang sedang hamil, meski nanti semua orang di jalan—orang yang tidak ia kenal malah memandangnya rendah atau sinis, atau jijik. Jinyoung tidak peduli

Kalau semua itu harus ditanggungnya demi sosok bayi mungil—darah dagingnya sendiri.

Jinyoung rasanya rela memusuhi seisi dunia

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang—setiap sebulan sekali, kau harus melakukan USG, Jinyoung. Mengerti?"

"Oke Dok" jawab Jinyoung sambil menaruh foto hasil USG ke dalam buku saku miliknya.

Keluar dari rumah sakit, Jinyoung berpikir untuk mampir ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Semenjak memasuki minggu ke 12, Jinyoung mulai melirik baju bayi dan popok lusinan yang terpampang di toko

Kali ini pun tidak ketinggalan Jinyoung meneliti bahan baju khusus untuk bayi yang baru lahir. Jinyoung juga sengaja mencari tahu bahan katun mana yang tidak panas dan lebih menyerap keringat untuk bayinya nanti

Sejauh matanya memandang, di dalam toko perlengkapan bayi, Jinyoung menangkap sebuah kasur bayi berwarna baby blue kesukaannya. Jinyoung berjalan mendekat, meraihnya dari salah satu rak sambil menimang nimang

Tapi tak lama senyum Jinyoung memudar, ada satu permasalahan lagi mengenai kelahirannya kelak

Ia tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di apartement Yugyeom

Tidak peduli seberapa baik dan seberapa cuek Yugyeom menerima keadaan Jinyoung sekarang

Jinyoung yakin Yugyeom tidak keberatan bahkan kalau Jinyoung ingin tinggal sampai anaknya besar nanti disana

Namun Jinyoung harus tahu diri. Yugyeom sedang menyusun skripsi dan Jinyoung tidak bisa bayangkan akan semerepotkan apa dia jika bayi Jinyoung lahir lalu menangis meraung raung siang malam

"Tidak… aku harus mencari tempat tinggal sendiri" gumam Jinyoung—semangatnya menurun untuk melihat lihat seisi toko. Dengan lunglai, Jinyoung keluar dari toko sambil berpikir keras

Jinyoung tidak bisa menyewa tempat sendiri jika harus menyimpan uang untuk operasi caesar tapi kalau tidak begitu—ia hanya akan terus merepotkan Yugyeom

"Umma…"

Dalam keadaan genting dan tidak tahu harus apa lagi, Jinyoung tiba tiba teringat ibunya.

Ia rindu kembali ke rumah

Namun dengan keadaannya sekarang? Jinyoung hanya punya dua pilihan

Ia harus jujur mengenai kehamilannya dan itu berarti sama saja mengakui pada ibunya, bahwa Jinyoung menderita sedikit kelainan secara biologis

Tidak. Itu sama saja membuat Ibunya malu. Apa kata tetangga nanti, apa kata orang sekitar ketika Jinyoung kembali dengan keadaannya yang tidak biasa

Jinyoung tidak peduli kalau ada orang mengejeknya atau menatapnya sinis namun akan berbeda kalau orang yang ia sayangi menderita

Dari banyak kemungkinan, banyak ketakutan. Jinyoung lebih memilih mengatakan semuanya kepada Ibunya daripada kepada Mark

Ia tidak ingin menyembunyikan apa apa lagi ketika akhirnya Jinyoung bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Ibu

.

.

* * *

.

"Holy sh—"

"Jangan mengumpat Bambam"

"Tapi hyung—ini, kau…" Bambam memeriksa ulang suhu tubuh Mark sambil membandingkan dengan keningnya sendiri, "Well, kau benar benar demam hyung"

Mark menghela napas panjang sambil bersandar ke belakang kursinya

"Pantas kepalaku pusing sejak pagi" keluhnya

"Kau harus pulang sekarang juga" kata Bambam tegas

Mark menggeleng pelan, "Masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan, kau tahu? Orang import membuat kesalahan tentang pengiriman bahan baku kita—"

"Stop hyung, itu bahkan bukan pekerjaanmu" Bambam menatap Mark tidak percaya, "Bukan pekerjaan orang marketing lebih tepatnya"

"Tapi berdampak pada seluruh departemen termasuk departemen kita"

Bambam menepuk jidatnya—frustasi, susah sekali menasehati Mark yang gila pekerjaan dan selalu mengambil alih tugas orang lain selagi bisa ia kerjakan

Memang sih tidak ada salahnya membantu departemen lain, tapi kalau kau sendiri sampai sakit sakitan seperti yang dialami Mark sekarang?

"Kau pulang hyung, aku akan memberitahu JYP-shi mengenai hal ini" putus Bambam sambil bergegas keluar ruangan Mark

"Tapi Bam—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, JYP juga pasti mengerti kalau kau terlalu memaksakan diri" Tanpa mau berdebat lebih lama, Bambam menutup pintu ruangan Mark lalu mulai menghubungi beberapa sekretaris manajer termasuk sekretaris JYP.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, seisi kantor langsung heboh mengenai berita seorang Mark Tuan sedang sakit

"Dia bisa tumbang…" gumam beberapa wanita dari bagian umum

"Bagaimanapun dia juga manusia" timpal temannya mengiyakan

Ditambah lagi, Onew, Minho, Jonghyun dan Taemin langsung menyerbu masuk ke ruang kerja Mark dengan tergopoh gopoh

"Mark hyung tidak apa apa?" tanya mereka serentak

Mark yang sedang merapikan kemejanya, sontak memutar kedua matanya sementara Bambam tersenyum geli, "Kau lihat Bam? Semua orang mengira aku sakit parah" keluhnya

"Karena kau tidak pernah ijin sakit sebelumnya" ucap Jonghyun masih cemas

"Dan sekarang aku dipaksa Bambam untuk pulang" sambung Mark

Bambam yang sedang merapikan tumpukan kertas di atas meja Mark, menyahut, "Kau harus pulang hyung—ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Kantor JYP akan baik baik saja ditinggal sehari"

"Iya hyung kali ini kami berada di pihak Bambam" kata Minho yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari team marketing

Mark mendesah panjang, "Oke.. aku akan istirahat di rumah"

"Yes!" desis Bambam menang

"Tapi—" Mark mengangkat telunjuknya, "Kau janji akan memberitahuku perkembangan mengenai barang bahan baku kita dan juga—" Belum selesai Mark berbicara, Bambam segera mendorong tubuh atasannya keluar, "Iya hyung—kau pulanglah. Aishh"

Taemin dan Onew menggeleng tidak percaya melihat sikap keras kepala Mark, "Kurasa dia tidak hanya butuh istirahat, tapi butuh pasangan—kapan lagi Mark hyung bisa lepas dari pekerjaan? Kadang dia harus memikirkan diri sendiri dahulu." Ujar Onew tiba tiba

"Yep" Taemin berseru setuju, "Eh bukankah waktu itu—kau pernah bicara mengenai siapa—Jinyoung-shi… apa dia itu pacar Mark hyung?" tanyanya antusias

"Belum…" jawab Bambam tidak yakin, "Namun mungkin tak lama lagi mereka bisa jadian…" ucapan misterius Bambam mengundang tatapan penasaran dari Minho, Jonghyun, Taemin serta Onew ketika Bambam meraih handphonenya lalu menghubungi seseorang

"Jinyoung hyung!" sapa Bambam pada orang diseberang sana, "Kau sedang sibuk? Ah tidak… kalau kau sedang senggang maukah kau menemani Mark hyung, ia sedang sakit dan berada di apartementnya seorang diri"

Jinyoung yang sedang mengunyah cemilan Yugyeom—yang ia curi entah untuk yang berapa kali, langsung terdiam, "Hmm… apa aku tidak menganggu Mark kalau aku datang kesana?" tanyanya ragu

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Mark, Jinyoung bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu mengenai pria itu

Mark jarang bicara tentang keluarganya

Mark tidak pernah—meski sekedar basa basi, menawari Jinyoung untuk mampir ke apartementnya

Selalu dan selalu ia yang bercerita masalahnya kepada Mark bukan sebaliknya

Mark bukan orang yang sepenuhnya tertutup, Jinyoung bisa merasakan hal itu ketika Mark menjabarkan sudut pandangnya mengenai suatu hubungan namun disatu sisi, Mark menjaga jarak, memilah milah mana yang harus ia bicarakan pada orang lain mana yang harus ia simpan seorang diri

Dan Jinyoung tidaklah beda seperti orang lain dimata Mark

"Tidak hyung, percayalah padaku. Mark hyung akan senang jika kau datang menemaninya" suara Bambam terdengar ceria

Jinyoung tersenyum hambar, tampak jelas Bambam sedang menjodohkan dirinya dengan Mark

"Ayolah hyung~" bujuk Bambam sekali lagi

Jinyoung menghela napas panjang. Well kalaupun Mark merasa tidak senang dengan kedatangannya, Jinyoung bisa membahas masalah malam itu dimana wajahnya ditulis 'CENGENG' oleh Mark

"Baiklah" jawab Jinyoung

"Yes! Ah maksudku—ini alamatnya hyung"

.

.

Apartement Mark ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Yugyeom.

Jinyoung hanya perlu turun dua halte yang menuju pusat kota. Udara saat itu menjelang musim dingin, Jinyoung hanya perlu memakai satu mantel biasa tanpa syal melilit di lehernya. Perubahan tubuhnya yang sedang hamil mengakibatkan suhu tubuh Jinyoung naik beberapa derajat yang membuat Jinyoung tahan pada cuaca dingin seperti sekarang

Saat Bambam menyebutkan letak apartement Mark. Jinyoung tidak heran jika atasan Bambam itu tinggal di pemukiman mewah. Yang membuat Jinyoung bingung dan ragu adalah apakah Mark senang jika dia datang bertamu

Menilik sikap 'jaga jarak' Mark, tampaknya Jinyoung semakin yakin kedatangannya kali ini, tidak pada saat yang tepat

.

.

* * *

.

"MWO?!"

"Jangan teriak teriak begitu Yugyeom, seharusnya kau senang dengan ideku yang luar biasa"

Alis Yugyeom naik sebelah sambil menatap Bambam seolah olah ia sudah gila, "Bambam" panggilnya dramatis

Bambam yang setelah pulang dari kantor, menyempatkan diri main ke apartement Yugyeom, menoleh tanpa rasa bersalah, "Ya?"

"Jinyoung hyung sedang hamil" desis Yugyeom memberi _clue_

"Lalu?" sambung Bambam polos

"Aishhh" Yugyeom menutup wajahnya sebelum melemparkan tatapan sinisnya pada Bambam, "Dan Mark hyung sedang sakit?! Nanti kalau Jinyoung hyung ketularan bagaimana? Dia tidak boleh minum sembarang obat Bambam, meskipun itu hanya sakit kepala biasa, akan lebih berat dialami orang yang sedang hamil. Apa kau tidak tahu mengenai hal ini?"

Wajah senang Bambam berubah shock saat mendengar penjelasan Yugyeom, "Ya ampun… apa yang sudah kuperbuat, maaf Yugyeom, aku sungguh sungguh tidak tahu, maaf…"

"Iya aku tahu, kau tidak sengaja" sambil berkata begitu, tangan Yugyeom terulur mengusap kepala Bambam yang merasa bersalah

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Bambam sekali lagi

"Mau tidak mau. Kita harus menyusul Jinyoung hyung" Yugyeom sontak berdiri, mengambil sweater tebalnya sementara Bambam masih duduk dengan wajah kebingungan

"Tunggu dulu, maksudmu kita menggagalkan moment mereka berdua, sekarang?" kata Bambam agak sangsi

"Kalau itu untuk menyelamatkan Jinyoung hyung, ya—kita gagalkan saja" ucap Yugyeom final

.

.

Sebenarnya tidak ada istilah 'moment' antara Jinyoung dan Mark, karena seperti tebakan Jinyoung. Mark benar benar terkejut melihat kedatangan Jinyoung di depan pintu apartement

"Bagaimana kau tahu…"

"Bambam" jawab Jinyoung cepat

Mark menghela napas berat, ia seharusnya tahu kalau Bambam akan bertindak lebih daripada yang diperkirakan

Mengundang Jinyoung kemari adalah salah satunya

"Kau sepertinya benar benar sakit" ujar Jinyoung sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya

Mark mengerutkan kening, "Apa wajahku sangat pucat?"

"Untuk ukuranmu? Ya, lumayan pucat" jawab Jinyoung sambil melihat ke sekeliling dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Sampai detik ini, sampai Mark mendapati Jinyoung berdiri di depan pintu, pria itu mempersilahkan masuk saja tidak.

Membuat Jinyoung semakin merasa keberadaannya benar benar tidak diinginkan

"Hey lebih baik aku pergi, kurasa Bambam hanya mengerjaiku" Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, mengibaskan tangannya dengan gamang sebelum berbalik pergi

Mark terkesiap, ia memang tidak menyangka Jinyoung akan datang ke apartementnya. Semestinya Bambam tahu mengenai kebiasaan Mark yang tidak menyukai orang lain berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya

Tapi bagaimanapun disini Jinyoung tidak bersalah, Bambamlah yang harus Mark marahi besok di kantor

"Jinyoung" panggil Mark buru buru keluar dan berjalan ke arah Jinyoung yang tiba tiba berhenti

Jinyoung menoleh dengan hati hati, disana—Mark menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Kau ingin mampir sebentar? Aku punya banyak macam teh untukmu" tawarnya

Tatapan Jinyoung menilik wajah Mark sambil di dalam hati ia bingung harus menerima tawaran Mark atau pergi dari sana secepatnya

"Kau punya cokelat panas?" tanya Jinyoung pelan

"Kita lihat saja, mungkin ada di dalam kulkasku" canda Mark yang membuat kekakuan diantara mereka berkurang

Jinyoung melangkah kembali ke arah pintu apartement Mark sementara sang empunya mempersilahkan Jinyoung masuk terlebih dahulu

Mark menahan napas seraya terus mengulang mantra di dalam hati

 _Ini salah Bambam, bukan Jinyoung. Jangan menimpakan pada orang yang salah_

Dengan sopan Jinyoung duduk di sofa ruang tamu Mark sambil melirik sesekali ke bagian kanan belakang—dimana ada dapur mewah lengkap dengan kitchen set yang tampak jarang digunakan Mark

Dua pintu yang berhadapan satu sama lain di depan ruang tamu yang bisa Jinyoung duga sebagai kamar tidur

Mark menjatuhkan diri disamping Jinyoung sambil menutup kedua matanya. Sakit kepala itu kembali menyerangnya

"Hei, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Jinyoung sedikit cemas—ia sempat lupa bahwa Mark sedang sakit

Mark memberi tanda 'Ok' dengan tangannya, masih terus memejamkan mata

"Kau seharusnya ke rumah sakit" usul Jinyoung duduk di samping Mark—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

"Aku hanya butuh tidur" bisik Mark

Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yeah karena kau hanya tidur beberapa jam belakangan ini, wajar tubuhmu tumbang"

"Aku sedang tidur ketika kau datang Jinyoung" balas Mark

Dahi Jinyoung menyeringit, "Apa aku pulang saj—"

TING TONG

"Biar aku yang buka" Jinyoung menawarkan diri sebelum Mark bisa bangun dari atas sofa

"Kalian?" celetuk Jinyoung spontan saat melihat Bambam datang bersama Yugyeom, "Bambam… kalau kau mau kemari kenapa menyuruhku datang juga" tegurnya

"Itu tidak penting" sela Yugyeom sambil menyeruak ke depan Jinyoung lalu memegang kedua bahu hyungnya itu, khawatir, "Kau tidak apa apa hyung?"

"Bukan aku yang sakit Yugyeom" jawab Jinyoung sabar

"Tapi tetap saja" Yugyeom mendekatkan wajahnya sementara Bambam berjalan melewati mereka untuk melihat keadaan Mark, "Kau sedang hamil hyung, apa yang terjadi kalau Mark malah menularimu"

"Kau berlebihan Yugyeom, dia tidak mungkin menulariku—Mark hanya demam"

"Huatchimm~"

Yugyeom menaikkan alis sedangkan Jinyoung tersenyum salah tingkah saat mereka berdua mendengar bersin Mark

"Hyung kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Bambam sambil menyerahkan kotak tisu dari atas meja kepada Mark

"Akhu baih huatchimm~ huatchim" Mark terus bersin bersin sampai hidungnya memerah. Melihat itu Jinyoung jadi tambah kasihan

"Eits mau kemana kau hyung?" cegat Yugyeom menahan lengan Jinyoung yang hendak berjalan mendekati Mark

"Aku mau membantu Bambam, Yugyeom—kau terlalu berlebihan" jelas Jinyoung tahu maksud baik sahabatnya itu, "Lagipula metabolisme tubuhku bagus, aku tidak akan gampang tertular"

"Bukan itu masalahnya" gumam Yugyeom

"Minum hyung" tawar Bambam sambil membantu Mark supaya terduduk supaya bisa minum air hangat yang diambilnya

"Thanks bam" ujar Mark minum perlahan seraya menangkap sosok tinggi Yugyeom di depan pintu bersama Jinyoung, "Mereka kenapa?" tanyanya heran

"Ngg itu…" Bambam melirik salah tingkah, "Kau mau tambah lagi hyung?" katanya mengalihkan perhatian

"Sudahlah kalian pulang saja, aku mau kembali tidur" tolak Mark sambil bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar tidurnya namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuh lemas Mark nyaris terjatuh kalau kedua tangan Jinyoung tidak menopang dari belakang

"Thanks" bisik Mark dengan suara parau

Jinyoung mengacuhkan ucapan terima kasih Mark sambil memidahkan sebelah tangan ke kening Mark, "Demammu bertambah parah"

Yugyeom yang masih berdiri dekat pintu, melongo lebar, "Sejak kapan hyung kesana—" Ia buru buru menggeleng kemudian secepat kilat menghampiri Mark dan Jinyoung

"Hyung biar kami yang mengurus Mark hyung, kau duduk sana di sofa, jangan dekat dekat" Yugyeom memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir yang membuat kening Mark berkerut tidak suka, "Ya! Aku hanya demam bukan menderita penyakit serius"

"Justru itu, kau tidak boleh menulari Jinyoung hyung" timpal Bambam, ia melepaskan tangan Jinyoung yang diam saja ketika melihat Mark di bawa ke dalam kamar oleh Yugbam

Jinyoung yang tahu percuma berdebat dengan Yugyeom akhirnya menurut. Ia duduk di sofa, mengambil remote dari atas meja lalu mulai mencari acara TV yang enak ketika terdengar suara serak Mark berteriak?

"Ya! Kalian tahu cara mengobati orang sakit tidak sih! Aishh dan kalian mau apa—Aku bisa ganti baju sendiri!"

"Hyung kami hanya membantumu, diamlah" itu suara Bambam

"Benar kata Bambam, bajumu juga sudah basah karena keringat" balas Yugyeom yang bisa dibayangkan oleh Jinyoung, tampak kesal, "Lagipula badan kurus sepertimu apa yang enak dilihat"

Jinyoung menahan tawa mendengar ucapan spontan Yugyeom, tidak heran jika selanjutnya Mark berteriak lagi, "Apa katamu—keluar, aku bisa ganti baju sendiri!"

Mark membanting pintu kamar begitu mengusir Bambam dan Yugyeom hingga keluar

Tawa Jinyoung memenuhi ruang depan sementara Bambam dan Yugyeom hanya bisa menghela napas bersamaan

"Kalian sih keterlaluan, sudah biarkan dia istirahat" nasihat Jinyoung

"Tapi hyung, aku kenal Mark hyung—dia kalau tidak minum obat, penyakitnya bertambah parah. Dan dia bukan tipe orang yang mau meminumnya kecuali dipaksa" kata Bambam belum mau menyerah, ia kembali mendekati pintu kamar Mark

Kali ini mengetuknya secara sopan

"Mark hyung kami masuk ya, kau harus minum obat sebelum tidur" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mark, Bambam memberi isyarat agar Yugyeom mengikutinya ke dalam

"Bambam" erangan parau Mark tidak serta merta membuat sekretarisnya itu menyerah

Dalam sekejap, Yugyeom bolak balik mengambil kompres dari dapur, membawakan obat yang diberitahu letaknya oleh Bambam sementara Jinyoung yang mulai bosan menonton TV, ikut pergi ke dapur untuk mencari cemilan

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah, catat. Tidak pernah dalam seumur hidup Mark, ia bisa membayangkan kamar tidur kebanggaannya tampak seberantakan sekarang

Kompres bekas yang isinya merembes keluar ada di lantai, membuat lantai basah dimana mana, belum lagi handuk kotor yang dipakai Bambam untuk mengelap keringatnya

Dan bungkus obat di meja kecil samping tempat tidur plus sekarang ada dua mahluk ikut bertengger di samping Mark—ketiduran

"Aigoo, tampaknya kepalaku semakin pusing" gerutu Mark melirik lelah pada sosok Bambam dan Yugyeom yang tertidur di sebelahnya

Memang maksud Bambam dan Yugyeom baik karena ingin merawat Mark, tapi menilik apa yang telah mereka lakukan, tampaknya Mark lebih berterima kasih jika ia dibiarkan seorang diri saja

Merasa haus, Mark keluar dari kamar—dan kali ini, kejutan lain menyambutnya

Park Jinyoung

Duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu sedang menonton TV sambil bibirnya tidak berhenti mengunyah cemilan yang diambilnya dari kulkas milik Mark

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat kepala Mark mau pecah, tapi bungkus cemilan lain terkapar dimana mana—mengotori sofa putih kesayangan Mark

"Oh my God" Mark rasanya mau membenturkan kepala ke tembok

"Hei Mark" Jinyoung yang tak sengaja menoleh ke samping—baru melihat sosok Mark keluar dari kamar, "Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya

"Menurutmu" balas Mark dingin, ia berjalan lunglai ke depan Jinyoung yang merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Mark

Kedua tangan Jinyoung mencengkram cemilan ditangannya erat erat—merasa malu karena sudah mengambil makanan orang tanpa ijin

"Aku lapar" bisik Jinyoung membela diri

"Lalu kalau kau lapar memangnya kau tidak membersihkan sampah plastik semua ini" sindir Mark sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

Meski dalam keadaan sakit, sikap arogan Mark masih berhasil membuat Jinyoung ketakutan. Dengan segera, Jinyoung meraih semua plastik bekas cemilan, membuangnya ke tempat sampah dekat pintu kemudian mengambil lap bersih untuk menyingkirkan remah remah dari atas meja dan sofa

"Good. Kau sadar diri sudah mengotori rumahku" kata Mark saat duduk di atas sofa yang baru dibersihkan Jinyoung

"Hanya sofa" Jinyoung menggerutu kesal, selesai menaruh lap ke belakang, ia pun duduk di samping Mark, "Karena itu kau tidak menyukai orang lain berkunjung ke tempatmu?"

Mark sontak menatap lurus ke arah Jinyoung, "Darimana kau tahu…"

"Kalau kau tidak suka orang lain bertamu? Kelihatan jelas Mark, kau hampir tidak mengijinkanku masuk tadi pagi" balas Jinyoung tersenyum sinis, "Apa karena kau pecinta kebersihan?" tanyanya lagi

Mark membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil menatap bosan ke layar TV saat menjawab Jinyoung, "Kau tahu, apartement, rumah adalah tempat pribadi bagi seseorang"

"Yugyeom dan aku tidak begitu, kami tetap mengijinkan teman kampus untuk datang" elak Jinyoung

"Tidak semua orang sama" jawab Mark diplomatis, "Setelah seharian berada diluar, menjadi orang yang siap menghadapi apa saja, akan ada saatnya kau ingin melepaskan semua masalahmu dan kembali menjadi diri sendiri…" Mark terdiam sesaat

"Ketika kau kembali ke apartementmu" sambung Jinyoung

"Yah, ketika kau kembali ke apartement, ke rumahmu"

"Itu berarti kau selama ini berpura pura menjadi orang lain diluar" Jinyoung menoleh ke samping

Mark meringis kecil saat sakit kepala kembali menghantamnya, "Bukan berpura pura Jinyoung, hanya… kau tahu—kau lebih memilih menjadi orang yang diinginkan daripada harus sepenuhnya menjadi dirimu. Untuk lebih diterima"

Jinyoung terdiam. Ia mengerti betul perkataan Mark, karena sekarang itulah yang ia lakukan

Jinyoung bersembunyi dari Ibunya, dari Mark… dan tidak sepenuhnya membuka diri, bahkan di depan Yugyeom

"Bukankah semua orang seperti itu" bisik Mark sekali lagi yang membuat Jinyoung kehilangan kata kata

"Aku selektif mengundang orang datang kesini karena… rasanya seperti harus membuka dirimu yang asli di depan orang lain dan itu tidaklah mudah" suara Mark seperti bayang bayang dalam pikiran Jinyoung, ia melamun. Memikirkan semua hal bersamaan, Ibunya, kuliahnya, masa depannya.

Semua itu kadang muncul secara bersamaan pikiran Jinyoung dan membuatnya ingin berteriak, meledakkan perasaannya yang tidak pernah akan bisa dibayangkan orang lain

"Berarti kedatangan kami tadi—semacam… menerobos masuk tanpa ijin" kata Jinyoung bercanda, ia ingin mencairkan keseriusan pembicaraan mereka

"Yep benar" jawab Mark sambil memutar kedua bola matanya

"Benar dalam arti positif atau negatif?"

"Menurutmu?"

Jinyoung menghela napas, "Menurutku ada fakta mengenai kebersihan juga jika melihat seisi apartementmu yang tertata rapi"

"Isi apartement mencerminkan pemiliknya, bukan begitu Jinyoung" Mark menyeringai lebar yang membuat Jinyoung sedikit tersinggung karena ia pernah membuat apartement Yugyeom berantakan akibat ulahnya

"Tapi kau tahu…" Jinyoung berpaling duduk di depan Mark sambil menopang dagu, "Kau tidak bisa selamanya bersikap menjaga jarak atau tertutup pada orang lain Mark karena jika kau tidak mengundang orang lain untuk masuk, tidak akan pernah ada yang datang"

Mulut Mark terbuka dan tatapannya seolah ingin menyanggah perkataan Jinyoung tapi tak lama ia hanya menghela napas

"Pantas saja kau pernah berkata kau ingin menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang ketika kau siap. Tidak. Kau bukan butuh kesiapan. Kau hanya takut"

"Aku bukan ketakutan Jinyoung—aku hanya berhati hati"

"Berhati hati karena takut jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?"

Mark menggeram pelan sambil menatap wajah serius Jinyoung, "Kau kira aku takut patah hati? Tidak. Aku hanya takut membuang waktu untuk sesuatu yang percuma. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa yakin—jika orang yang kau cintai adalah orang terakhir dalam hidupmu. Akuilah Jinyoung, itu tidak mudah"

Belum sempat Jinyoung bicara, Mark cepat cepat menyela, "Jangan katakan hati nuranimu mengetahuinya" olok Mark, "Menikah itu butuh logika, bukan hanya perasaan."

"Karena itu kau harus belajar" ucapan Jinyoung terlintas begitu saja yang membuat alis Mark sebelah naik

"A—aku juga tidak tahu tepatnya" tutur Jinyoung jujur, "Tapi kita harus belajar mengenal orang itu, melihatnya secara objektif karena yah, seperti katamu—cinta pun butuh logika. Jika dia milikmu, kau akan mengetahuinya, cepat atau lambat" Jinyoung mengigit bibirnya, merasa bicara lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin dalam proses itulah kau bisa mencintainya, membuka hatimu dan membiarkannya masuk"

"Dan kau?" tanya Mark

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk?"

Jinyoung tertegun, kedua matanya menatap lurus Mark

Perkataan Mark barusan seolah menohok Jinyoung

Ia sendiri belum membuka diri pada Mark, jadi—tunggu dulu, kenapa harus Mark?!

"See? Tidak mudah Jinyoung melakukannya—tidak akan pernah mudah. Karena kau sendiri tidak bisa menebak perasaan orang lain terhadap dirimu"

"Itu hal yang patut diperjuangkan" balas Jinyoung tajam

Mark tertawa pelan melihat wajah tidak mau kalah Jinyoung, "Seperti bertaruh?"

"Iya, seperti taruhan"

"Kau tidak tahu kau bisa menang apa tidak, Jinyoung"

"Daripada menyesal ketika kehilangannya" senyum Jinyoung semakin lebar saat Mark kehabisan kata kata melawannya, "Kukira kau adalah tipe tipe yang akan pergi mengejar seseorang ketika dia terlanjur menghilang dari hadapanmu Mark—dengan kata lain, terlambat"

"Ha. ha lucu sekali Jinyoung"

Jinyoung baru mau membalas ejekan Mark ketika bunyi gemuruh diikuti suara Bambam dan Yugyeom keluar dari kamar tidur Mark

"Akhirnya kalian bangun juga" keluh Mark geleng geleng kepala

Yugyeom yang melihat Mark duduk terlalu dekat dengan Jinyoung, buru buru menghampiri mereka, "Hyung—sudah kubilang jangan dekat dekat Mark hyung dulu, kalian kenapa sih tidak mendengarkanku"

"Tunggu Yugyeom, kurasa Mark hyung sudah sembuh" sahut Bambam saat memeriksa kening Mark, "Demamnya turun" serunya senang, "Hyung kau lapar? Mau memesan sesuatu, karena hari sudah malam. Kurasa kalian makan disini saja, bagaimana Jinyoung hyung?"

"Boleh" Jinyoung yang baru sadar dari tadi hanya memakan cemilan Mark, mulai memesan beberapa makanan kesukaannya diikuti oleh Yugyeom. Mark yang menatap sosok Jinyoung dari belakang, sedikit menyeringitkan dahi

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, entah apa itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

 **Hai ^^V maaf menunggu lama**

 **Maaf kalau pendek dan alurnya lamban**

 **Tapi kayaknya saya akan update lebih cepat kok, soalnya waktunya juga udah mulai lapang :)**

 **ditunggu komennya ya reader ^^**

 **Love & hug,**

 **Arisa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

.

.

.

Dada Mark bergemuruh kencang.

Iklan terbaru 'Moonlight' akan siap naik layar besok malam, tepat pada sabtu malam. Saat terbaik menayangkan iklan untuk keluarga. Dari divisinya, Minho juga menambahkan ide cemerlang yang sudah disetujui oleh JYP.

Akun resmi 'Moonlight' akan dirilis bertepatan dengan tayangan iklan terbaru mereka. Sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah hal umum untuk sebuah iklan namun melihat antusias masyarakat terutama para calon ibu pada produk 'Moonlight' sangat besar, JYP sudah mempersiapkan langkah selanjutnya

"Kalau iklan terbaru kita _sekali lagi_ menarik perhatian, JYP akan meneruskan sesuai dengan konsep kita hyung" ujar Minho ceria

"Dari pihak keuangan sendiri sudah mempersiapkan _budget_ nya hyung" tambah Jonghyun

Mark terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah para bawahannya termasuk Bambam yang bersemangat

"Kita lihat saja nanti, bagaimana tanggapan masyarakat" jawab Mark berhati hati

"Jangan mematahkan semangat begitu hyung" tegur Bambam, "Paling tidak besok kita bisa menyaksikannya sambil bersantai santai di rumah" ucapan Bambam sontak membuat ruang kerja Mark gaduh yang jadi tempat meeting marketing sekarang

"Memangnya kau punya rencana Bam?" tanya Taemin

Belum Bambam menjawab, Mark terlebih dahulu bicara, "Dia sudah punya pacar Taemin, aku yakin kau mau pergi dengan Yugyeom"

Bambam mengulum senyum yang membuat anak marketing lain berseru menggoda, "Ya aku sudah punya rencana hyung"

Mark tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk bahu Bambam dari samping, "Pergilah kau sudah lama tidak berkencan"

"Kau juga hyung" balas Onew tiba tiba

"Iya, kau sudah lama tidak berkencan" tambah Jonghyun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dengan kedua mata berbinar, "Bagaimana kabar—siapa itu Bambam—ah Jinyoung-shi? Dia siapa hyung? Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya kepada kami?"

Gantian kelima namja itu berbalik menggoda Mark yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak dengan siapapun. Dia hanya teman"

Onew, Minho, Jonghyun dan Taemin tidak sontak menerima ucapan Mark mentah mentah, mereka terus menerus menggoda Mark hingga manajaer Marketing itu tidak tahan dan berbalik membicarakan iklan

Dari sebelah Mark, Bambam tersenyum misterius sebelum menghela napas berat saat Mark berbicara seperti tadi

' _Aku memang sudah punya rencana dengan Yugyeom, Mark hyung. Tapi bukan rencana untuk kami, melainkan untukmu'_

.

.

.

.

"Huatchimm~"

Yugyeom yang sedang merapikan isi dapur, tergopoh gopoh menghampiri Jinyoung di dalam kamar, "Hyung kau tidak apa apa?"

Jinyoung menggeleng pelan sambil mengelap hidungnya, "Aku hanya bersin Gyeommie, kenapa kau sebegitu khawatirnya?"

Yugyeom memutar bola matanya, ia bergumam pelan sambil keluar dari kamar, 'Karena kau sedang hamil, hyung bodoh'

Jinyoung terkikik geli lalu lanjut memilah milah baju bekas Yugyeom ditumpukan lemari paling bawah. Perut Jinyoung semakin lama semakin membesar, belum dalam taraf dikatakan 'membuncit' namun bagaimanapun Jinyoung tidak bisa memakai baju ukurannya sekarang.

Ia harus memakai baju _loose,_ 2 kali lebih besar dari ukurannya untuk menutupi bawah perut. Akhir akhir ini Jinyoung juga semakin waspada pada setiap orang yang ia temui di jalan. Kadang Jinyoung menjadi paranoid jika ada orang yang menatapnya lebih lama, pikiran Jinyoung langsung panik—menyangka orang lain tahu tentang kehamilannya

"Kau mulai berlebihan hyung, itu hanya perasaanmu" celetuk Yugyeom waktu itu

"Berlebihan? Coba saja Bambam yang hamil—kau pasti separanoid diriku"

"Mwo?! Kenapa ja-jadi Bambam"

Tawa Jinyoung meledak melihat reaksi gugup Yugyeom tapi berkat sahabatnya itu, Jinyoung jadi tidak terbawa pikiran masalah sepele tadi

Sekarang, sambil bersenandung kecil—Jinyoung memisahkan baju bekas Yugyeom yang tidak dipakai lagi, untuk dirinya. Bersiap siap menghadapi kalau perutnya membesar lebih dari ini

"Sudah kubilang, beli baju hamil hyung" teriak Yugyeom dari luar kamar

"Kau gila" desis Jinyoung

"Kenapa aku gila? Bukannya wajar orang hamil memakai baju hamil?"

Tangan Jinyoung yang sedang melipat celana langsung menghempasnya ke lantai, "Mana ada namja yang memakai daster ibu hamil"

"Kau bisa jadi orang pertama hyung" usul ngaco Yugyeom. Tanpa mendengar umpatan Jinyoung, Yugyeom yang selesai mengelap bersih meja makan, kembali menghampiri hyung kesayangannya itu ke dalam kamar

"Hyung besok sabtu kau ada acara kemana?"

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa?"

Senyum Yugyeom tampak salah tingkah sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Ngg… aku ingin mengundang Bambam kemari, aku ingin memasakan sesuatu untuknya"

Sorot mata Jinyoung berbinar binar, "Wow itu bagus. Aku sangat senang kau punya perasaan pada Bambam. Dia anak baik" ucapnya penuh sayang

Yugyeom mengangguk senang sambil berteriak dalam hati karena satu langkah menuju rencana gemilangnya dengan Bambam akan berhasil

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi sementara waktu" Jinyoung menggigit bibirnya seraya berpikir, ia kembali mendongak—melemparkan senyum pada Yugyeom, "Jangan merasa sungkan, aku bisa kemana saja besok"

Yugyeom menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tidak yakin, "Kau tidak ingin mengajak siapa gitu hyung?" pancingnya

"Siapa yang bisa diajak?" keluh Jinyoung mengingat ia tidak dekat dengan teman kuliahnya selain Yugyeom

"Ya ampun" sahabat Jinyoung itu menepuk jidatnya kencang, "Mark? Kau tidak mau mengajaknya?" sahut Yugyeom langsung to the point

Jinyoung terdiam. Wajahnya berubah keruh saat mendengar nama Mark

Perbincangan mereka minggu kemarin semakin membuat Jinyoung skeptis dengan seorang yang bernama Mark Tuan

Ia tidak boleh terbawa suasana, apapun yang dilakukan Mark selama ini padanya—tidak lebih dari sekedar rasa simpati dan sikap Mark yang kelewat _gentlemen_.

Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Hei hyung?" ayunan telapak tangan Yugyeom di wajah Jinyoung membuat ia tersadar dari lamunan, "Ya?" jawab Jinyoung pelan

Yugyeom berdeham tak sabaran, "Jadi… kau mau mengajak Mark hyung atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi sendirian ke mall atau ke bazaar di taman kota. Tenang saja Yugyeom. Aku tidak mengganggu kencanmu" Jinyoung menepuk lembut bahu Yugyeom sebelum kembali memilah baju bekas dari lemari, tidak ia lihat wajah dongsaengnya yang berubah panik bercampur kaget saat mendengar jawaban Jinyoung

 _Bambam! Rencana kita sepertinya berantakan! Teriak Yugyeom dalam hati_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa bisa Jinyoung hyung tidak mau?" bisik Bambam ketika sabtu pagi ia sudah sampai di apartement Yugyeom

"Tidak tahu, dia bersikap agak aneh belakangan ini, Jinyoung hyung seperti menghindar bertemu dengan bosmu" balas Yugyeom ikut merendahkan suaranya supaya tidak terdengar oleh Jinyoung yang sedang ganti baju di dalam kamar

Duo Yugbam ini asyik duduk manis di sofa sambil mendekatkan kepala untuk berbicara pelan pelan

Jinyoung yang keluar dari kamar jelas langsung tersenyum lebar melihat kedekatan Yugyeom dengan Bambam, "Aigo kalian berdua~" goda Jinyoung yang sudah rapi memakai sweater milik Yugyeom untuk menyamarkan perut besarnya

Yugyeom dan Bambam membeku dalam posisi masing masing—saat menyadari jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Sontak mereka bergerak menjauh sambil membuang muka

Melihat itu, Jinyoung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar anak remaja" ejeknya

"Kau juga masih muda hyung" tukas Yugyeom

"Ya ya ya, bersenang senanglah tanpa aku" diambilnya sepatu dari rak dekat pintu sementara Bambam dan Yugyeom melihat kepergian Jinyoung sambil bertukar pandangan cemas

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengajak Mark hyung?" usul Bambam masih tidak mau menyerah—buat apa dia mengorbankan sabtu berharganya untuk kesini kalau ternyata rencananya tidak berhasil, "Dia juga tidak ada acara"

Jinyoung melemparkan senyumnya sekali lagi, "Tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke bazaar sendiri. Bye~ selamat berkencan" ia melambaikan tangan ke belakang sebelum keluar dari pintu apartement, meninggalkan Yugyeom dan Bambam yang menghela napas berat bersamaan

.

.

.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jinyoung terus merenung sikap ajaib Yugyeom dan Bambam yang tampak jelas memaksanya untuk pergi mengajak Mark

Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak paham jika kedua dongsaeng itu sedang berusaha menjodohkan dirinya dengan Mark dan itu berarti sangat tidak mungkin

Semakin Jinyoung mengenal Mark, semakin Jinyoung tahu bahwa kemungkinannya kecil Mark menyukainya

Mark membangun tembok yang tidak bisa dihancurkan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Jinyoung terlalu takut untuk menerobos masuk

"Sudah jangan pikirkan dia, yang penting aku harus bersenang senang" gumam Jinyoung bersemangat begitu memasuki palang depan bazaar di dalam taman kota

Begitu masuk ke dalam, bazaar itu disesaki para pengunjung. Booth booth yang bertebaran di kanan kiri jalan sampai tidak terlihat menjual barang apa kalau saja Jinyoung tidak membaca papan yang terpampang di atas tenda booth

Tampaknya efek hari libur ditambah lagi bazaar kali ini menjual barang dengan harga murah, berhasil menyedot perhatian masyarakat kota Seoul untuk sekedar datang dan melihat lihat, tidak terkecuali Jinyoung yang rela berdesak desakkan saat melihat booth _'Mommy and baby care'_ di ujung jalan. Ia bersama para ibu ibu lain—masuk dan melihat harga baju bayi, baju hamil, selusin popok dan perlengkapan makan di diskon sampai setengah harga

Jinyoung saja tergiur ingin membeli popok yang dijual per lusin kalau ia tidak ingat, tabungannya untuk operasi caesar saja belum cukup

Lagi, Jinyoung berjalan keluar dari kerumunan dengan perasaan kecewa. Namun tidak lama, karena saat mencium bau _fish cake_ dari arah belakang, Jinyoung langsung berbalik dan dengan girang menghampiri booth makanan ringan

Setelah menghabiskan 10 tusuk _fish cake_ , 1 kimchi ramyun, dua piring kimbap, satu cup es krim rasa cokelat, Jinyoung pulang dengan perut penuh makanan. Akhir akhir ini genap 18 minggu ia mengandung, selera makan Jinyoung bertambah banyak. Tadinya memang Yugyeom sempat menegurnya karena takut bayi Jinyoung kegemukan, tapi setelah diberitahu oleh Dokter Cho bahwa berat bayi Jinyoung masih dibawah rata rata, Jinyoung tidak segan makan lebih banyak dan kali ini Yugyeom dengan pasrah membiarkan hyung kesayangannya itu makan apa saja

 _Drrttt_

Handphone disaku Jinyoung bergetar saat ia menaiki bus dari depan halte, diangkatnya sambil Jinyoung duduk di salah satu bangku, "Ada apa Yugyeom?" tanyanya

" _Ngg itu hyung… a…"_

Dahi Jinyoung berkerut bingung, "Kau kenapa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Bambam?" tebaknya mendengar nada salah tingkah Yugyeom

" _Ngg hyung… bisa tidak malam ini kau menginap diluar? Aku—"_

Bibir Jinyoung menganga lebar sambil menjauhkan handphone dari tangannya lalu menatap handphone itu tidak percaya

" _Hyung dengarkan aku, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira"_

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Jinyoung berbicara lagi dengan Yugyeom, "Tidak seperti yang kukira bagaimana! Aku tahu kau dan Bambam berkencan, tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" cecarnya cemas, dasar pergaulan anak sekarang yang terlalu bebas, pikir Jinyoung

" _Yeah, seharusnya kami seperti kau dan Mark yang baru bertemu tapi sudah…"_

"Hei itu kecelakaan!" sela Jinyoung jadi salah tingkah. Sampai detik ini, kalau mengingat kejadian itu, Jinyoung masih mengutuki dirinya, mengutuki hormonnya yang meledak ledak, mengutuki pikirannya yang diracuni oleh rayuan Mark dan sekarang apa buah dari hasil perbuatan mereka? Ia positif hamil. _Great_

" _Aku tahu"_ Terdengar helaan napas dari seberang sana, _"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu hyung. Bambam mendadak demam dan aku tidak tega membiarkan dia pulang sendiri ke apartement. Aku ingin dia bermalam disini"_

"Lalu kenapa kau melarangku pulang? Aku bisa membantumu merawat Bambam"

" _Hyung mengertilah… aku ingin merawatnya sendirian—bukankah lebih romantis? Ayolah hyung~"_ rayu Yugyeom dengan suara manjanya

Jinyoung memutar kedua matanya, "Oke, aku akan mencari penginapan di dekat sini"

" _Tidak usah hyung, bagaimana kalau kau hmm… menumpang semalam di tempat Mark hyung? Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan"_

Mark lagi.

Harus berapa kali Jinyoung katakan kepada sahabatnya dan sekretaris Mark itu, kalau ia sedang tidak _mood_ bertemu dengan pria berambut cokelat—atasan Bambam.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana" Jinyoung mengesampingkan seruan Yugyeom yang terakhir kali berkata, _'Sampaikan salamku pada Mark hyung'_ lalu menutup cepat teleponnya

Jinyoung menghela napas panjang. Ia malas pergi kesana, karena ia sudah tahu jawaban Mark

Tapi disisi lain, Jinyoung ingin bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri, apakah seburuk itukah pikirannya? Bukankah dia dan Mark sudah cukup lama mengenal? Yeah belum ada setahun memang namun tetap saja, hubungan Jinyoung dan Mark bisa dikatakan dekat, seperti sahabat

Ya, sahabat

Lagipula bukan masalah besar jika Mark sampai menolaknya untuk menginap, Jinyoung tinggal pergi ke motel terdekat. Itu saja.

Jinyoung mengangkat bahunya ringan sambil menunggu satu halte bis lagi, tepat dimana apartement Mark berada

.

.

.

.

Bukan masalah besar.

Itu adalah mantra yang Jinyoung ucapkan berkali kali, ketika langkah kakinya semakin berat berjalan menuju depan pintu apartement Mark dan rasa gugup itu muncul

Sekejap Jinyoung jadi pengecut, kenapa ia tadi setuju dengan saran ngawur Yugyeom. Lihatlah ia sekarang, tidak punya jalan untuk kembali pergi

"Sudahlah Jinyoung bersikap biasa" gumam Jinyoung saat spontan, ia memencet bel di depan pintu

"Sebentar" itu suara Mark

Tubuh Jinyoung menegang saat pintu di depannya terbuka, menampilkan wajah heran Mark, "Jinyoung? Tumben kau kemari?"

Dalam satu tarikan napas, Jinyoung berbicara, "Bolehakumenginapsemalamdisini?"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau bicara apa Jinyoung?"

"Boleh aku menginap disini? Semalam saja?"

Jinyoung seharusnya tahu. Dia seharusnya sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban Mark—menebak arti diam Mark di depannya sekarang

"Jinyoung kau tahu bukan—"

"Iya aku tahu" Jinyoung langsung memutus ucapan Mark sambil memalingkan wajah ke bawah—melihat sepasang sepatunya tanpa harus tahu bersikap 'seperti biasa'

Ini penolakan

Mark menolak memberi Jinyoung tumpangan

"Aku hanya—kau tahu" Jinyoung tersenyum tipis sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke atas, "Yugyeom dan Bambam bermalam di apartemen kami dan… yah, aku—sorry aku mengganggumu"

"Tidak, tidak kau tidak menggangguku, hanya…"

Jinyoung benci ini, demi alasan apapun, ia benci dikasihani—terutama oleh seorang Mark Tuan.

"Aku pergi, maaf sudah mengganggumu" Jinyoung langsung berpaling, mempercepat langkahnya menuju lift tanpa melihat atau peduli dengan reaksi Mark

Namun satu hal yang Jinyoung tahu. Hatinya teriris. Kedua matanya menatap hampa pintu lift saat mulai tertutup

Jinyoung merasa tidak seberharga itu dimata Mark seperti yang selama ini ia kira.

Mark tidak mengejarnya

Tidak berusaha menahannya

Apalagi yang bisa Jinyoung harapkan

Jinyoung menghela napas berkali kali sambil kepalanya bersandar dan menghadapi dinginnya dinding lift, "Aku bodoh sekali" lirih Jinyoung

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung menginap semalam di hotel kecil, tepat dipersimpangan jalan. Ia tidak mengabari Yugyeom atau Bambam tentang kejadian tadi. Sesampainya dikamar, Jinyoung membuka jaketnya, menyibakkan tirai jendela lalu menatap dalam diam pemandangan malam itu

Ia terdiam beberapa saat, menghela napas sekali lagi—berusaha menenangkan diri. Tapi saat tidak ada siapapun, rasa sakit itu muncul semakin kuat membuat Jinyoung hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai turun

Ia bodoh, bodoh sekali. Mark tidak salah. Tidak—pria atasan Bambam itu tidak berbuat berlebihan.

Mark pernah berkata, ia tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun menginap, tidak juga mantan kekasihnya dulu. Bahkan Bambam saja, harus mengenal Mark bertahun tahun baru diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam

Lalu apa yang diharapkan Jinyoung? Apakah ia berharap, Mark memberinya pengecualian? Seperti yang ia bayangkan sejak tadi.

Dalam tangisnya, Jinyoung tertawa pelan, sangat lucu mengira bahwa mungkin Mark menganggapnya berbeda, setelah apa yang selama ini Mark lakukan terhadapnya bohong kalau Jinyoung tidak merasa 'diistimewakan'

Mark nyaris menuruti apapun permintaan Jinyoung semenjak hamil, meski Mark menggerutu, protes atau tidak terima, tapi pada akhirnya ia akan mengalah pada Jinyoung

 _Tidak, bukan begitu Jinyoung. Kau seharusnya tahu—kau tidak lebih dari obyek iklan untuk Mark_

Jinyoung mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum terbatuk pelan dan menyeret langkahnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia berbaring, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri—sampai perutnya yang membunci menghalangi Jinyoung

Ia menatap lama dan dalam ke arah perutnya. Disana—tertanam jiwa sebagian dari diri Mark.

Sebagian dari seseorang yang ia cintai

Tangis Jinyoung makin menjadi jadi.

Ya, ia mencintai Mark—tanpa ia sadari. Pria itu masuk, menerobos tembok yang Jinyoung bangun mati matian.

Lewat sentuhannya, sikap terbukanya dan pandangan mata Mark—yang sanggup meluluhkan kekerasan Jinyoung

Ia mencintai Mark

Dan sekarang, sebelum Jinyoung bisa mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaannya, Mark telah membuatnya patah hati

.

.

.

.

"Hai! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, aku bangun kesiangan" kata Jinyoung dengan ceria, namun tak lama matanya mengitari sikap tegang Bambam dan Yugyeom di depan Mark

"Guys?" panggil Jinyoung sekali lagi berhasil membuyarkan tatapan tajam Bambam pada Mark yang berwajah datar

"Kau keterlaluan hyung" ulang Bambam sekali lagi pada Mark, kali ini di depan Jinyoung

"Kau tahu kebiasaanku Bam" jawab Mark singkat

"Tapi Jinyoung hyung hanya menginap semalam! Demi Tuhan"

Jinyoung yang paham mengenai pertengkaran mereka, akhirnya angkat bicara, "Bambam, benar kata Mark—ini bukan masalah besar. Lagipula kenapa kalian yang bertengkar! Bukan kalian yang harus keluar uang untuk menginap, aishh"

Sikap biasa Jinyoung tampaknya berhasil menurunkan amarah Bambam, "Kau benar tidak apa apa Jinyoung hyung? Maafkan atasanku yang bodoh ini"

"Tidak apa apa" jawab Jinyoung enteng sambil langsung mengambil buku menu untuk melihat lihat, ia mati matian menahan diri untuk melihat wajah Mark yang duduk disampingnya

Sejak semalam, Jinyoung bersumpah akan bersikap seperti biasa. Ia tidak boleh terbawa perasaan. Bagaimanapun, rasa sakit ini, rasa putus asa, bukanlah kesalahan Mark

Ini salah Jinyoung karena jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak berbalik mencintainya

"Kalian makan apa?" tanya Jinyoung kelewat ceria

Bambam merekomendasikan beberapa menu andalan café itu sementara disampingnya, Yugyeom melemparkan tatapan pedih pada Jinyoung

.

.

.

* * *

Rencananya hari ini—jika tadi malam Jinyoung menginap ditempat Mark, Bambam ingin mereka _double date_ keesokan harinya

Namun saat mengetahui bahwa Mark secara halus, tidak mengijinkan Jinyoung menginap, Bambam marah besar. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa atasannya itu sampai sangat tega meskipun terhadap Jinyoung

Jinyoung berbeda dari pasangan Mark sebelumnya. Bambam tahu hal itu. Tapi tampaknya atasannya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya

"Tidak apa apa—kita tetap ke bazaar saja" usul Jinyoung saat Bambam membeberkan rencananya, "Aku memang ingin membeli beberapa pakaian disana"

Bambam dan Yugyeom bertukar pandangan cemas

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan besar besarkan masalah kemarin. Sungguh aku tidak apa apa" ulang Jinyoung untuk kesekian kali

Bambam, Yugyeom bahkan Mark menatap wajah Jinyoung seksama

Bambam tidak punya pilihan lain. Mereka keluar dari café dengan suasana canggung.

Percuma Jinyoung mencuci muka berulang kali untuk menutupi sisa air matanya, atau senyum lebarnya yang ia tebarkan sejak tadi, karena tidak seorangpun yang bisa ia tipu

Saat mereka memasuki gerbang depan taman yang berubah menjadi tempat bazaar, Jinyoung memisahkan diri dengan cepat, ia berharap bisa menghilang—pergi kemanapun untuk menenangkan pikirannya

"Jinyoung"

Tidak. Jangan dia. Pinta Jinyoung saat mendengar suara dalam Mark memanggilnya dari belakang

"Ya Mark?" jawab Jinyoung sambil membalikkan badan—menebarkan senyum terbaiknya meski percuma karena begitu melihat wajah Mark, Jinyoung rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga

Ia benci harus jatuh cinta pada Mark—benci sekali sampai rasanya menyakitkan

"Aku mau minta maaf masalah semalam—"

"Tidak. Jangan" elak Jinyoung, "Ini hanya masalah kecil, jangan kau juga melebih-lebihkannya"

 _Jangan bersimpati padaku, karena itu hanya membuat harapan semuku semakin besar. Benci aku, katakan kau tidak peduli, maka aku akan menjauh. Akan lebih baik seperti itu_

Mark tidak berpaling menatap Jinyoung—hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat kesedihan dimata Jinyoung

Dan Mark tidak suka jika semua ini karena sikap dia semalam

"Aku akan tetap minta maaf"

"Aishh sudah kubilang tidak apa apa"

"Lalu kenapa kau melarikan diri dari kami?"

"Apa salahnya aku mencari udara segar"

"Kau tadi bilang Jinyoung, ingin membeli beberapa pakaian"

Jinyoung menggeram pelan, "Apa susahnya kau membiarkan aku sendiri? Semalam kau bisa meninggalkanku kenapa sekarang tidak?"

 _Shit!_

Tatapan mata Mark melembut, ia meraih tangan Jinyoung—menariknya keluar dari kerumunan di ujung bazaar hingga sampai di bagian kecil belakang taman yang tidak digunakan.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh sungguh minta maaf" bisik Mark—masih belum melepaskan genggamannya

Jinyoung tertunduk sambil mengutuk hatinya yang luluh dengan perkataan Mark

Tapi… ia tidak mau merasakan sakit yang sama seperti semalam. Ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan perasaannya karena kecil kemungkinan Mark merasakan hal yang sama

Lalu apa yang harus Jinyoung lakukan?

"Jangan" balas Jinyoung setelah ia menghentakkan tangan Mark dari jemarinya, "Kumohon—jangan bahas ini lagi Mark"

"Tidak, dengarkan aku Jinyoung." Mark memegangi bahu Jinyoung yang membuat pria itu balik menatapnya, "Kau orang pertama yang membuatku bingung oke?. Aku tidak tahu harus menghadapimu. Kau orang yang sulit. Orang yang—argh, membuatku merasa bersalah semalaman hanya karena tidak mengijinkanmu masuk padahal kalau dulu aku tidak peduli kau siapa, selama aku katakan tidak, maka tidak" Mark menarik napas panjang, melepaskan kedua tangannya dan untuk pertama kali, Jinyoung bisa melihat keputusasaan di wajah Mark

"Kalau kau sekarang ingin menginap di tempatku… boleh saja…" ujar Mark berusaha mengatakan apapun asal Jinyoung memaafkannya

Tapi yang Mark tidak tahu adalah Jinyoung bisa melihat keterpaksaan dari air mukanya, yang membuat Jinyoung tersenyum miris

"Tidak perlu" tolak Jinyoung kelam, "Simpan saja untuk seseorang yang istimewa" Jinyoung mati matian menahan rasa sakitnya yang masih muncul dan menghancurkan apapun dari dalam diri Jinyoung

"Ayo—kita melewatkan bazaarnya" ajak Jinyoung kembali memasang tampang cerianya. Mark tampak tidak puas dengan pembicaraan mereka namun ia terpaksa mengikuti Jinyoung yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju keramaian

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin jika penolakan Mark semalam tidak terjadi, Jinyoung dengan senang hati bisa pergi mengitari bazaar berdua dengan Mark, mencoba beberapa sweater besar yang didiskon besar besaran. Mengajaknya menikmati semua snack enak di semua stand makanan

Tapi sekarang, Jinyoung sudah terbangun dari dongengnya.

Ia tidak berharap apapun. Tidak, ia tidak berharap Mark akan memegangnya seperti sepasang kekasih, membelikannya gulali lalu mereka berjalan bersama sama mengelilingi seisi taman

Justru Mark menepi ke pinggir, sibuk dengan handphonenya dan berbicara mengenai pekerjaan sementara Jinyoung secepat mungkin menghilang dari pandangan Mark

Jinyoung ingin menyindiri dulu sebelum bisa bersikap biasa lagi dengan Mark.

Ia sempat bertemu beberapa kali dengan Bambam dan Yugyeom yang asyik makan di kedai kimbap dan nyaris menahannya untuk makan kalau Jinyoung tidak mengelak sekuat tenaga

Jinyoung pergi melihat lihat baju, selimut dan beberapa aksesoris seperti hari pertama tanpa minat membeli, yang ia pikirkan adalah kasur empuk di kamar Yugyeom. Ya, semenjak memasuki tri semester kedua, Jinyoung jadi mulai lelah dan tanpa memikirkan Yugyeom, Bambam atau mungkin Mark yang akan mencarinya, Jinyoung berjalan lewat pintu keluar lalu naik bis yang kebetulan datang

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung hyung tidak ada dimanapun" seru Bambam sekembalinya ia mengelilingi seisi bazaar

Mark yang berdiri di sebelah Yugyeom, hanya bisa merunduk bersalah, "Aku tadi sedang menelepon CEO jadi—"

"Sudahlah" elak Yugyeom malas berdebat dengan Mark, bagaimanapun ia tidak berhak ikut campur urusan mereka berdua, meski didalam hati—Yugyeom sedikit menyesal karena sudah memaksakan Jinyoung kemarin untuk menginap di tempat Mark

Mungkin selama ini, ia dan Bambam telah salah paham dengan sikap baik Mark terhadap Jinyoung

"Siapa tahu dia langsung pulang, kalian tahu—dia mudah lelah sekarang" gumam Yugyeom sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jinyoung yang tidak diangkat sejak tadi

"Sorry Bam, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang—aku harus buru buru"

Bambam mengangguk paham—dari sorot mata Yugyeom, ia bisa membaca ada raut kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas.

"Kau mau kuantar sampai ke apartement?" tawar Mark yang membawa mobilnya

Yugyeom menggeleng pelan, "Lebih baik tidak" tanpa mendengar perkataan Mark selanjutnya, Yugyeom sudah berlari ke arah luar taman sementara Bambam memandang dingin Mark yang balik menatapnya tidak mengerti

"Apa?"

"Hyung kau…" Bambam mengerem perkataannya tepat waktu, "Aku salah—kukira Jinyoung berbeda untukmu tapi ternyata…" Ia menghela napas dan berbalik meninggalkan Mark seorang diri

Mark terdiam. Ia tahu arti tatapan Bambam dan Yugyeom barusan.

Ia sadar akibat perbuatan siapa, sikap Jinyoung tampak pendiam semenjak mereka bertemu. Senyum ceria Jinyoung tidak bisa mengelabui siapapun, termasuk Mark

Jinyoung membuat dunia Mark kacau semenjak mereka bertemu.

Mark masih tidak tahu apa arti Jinyoung baginya. Karena dalam dirinya selalu spontan menjaga jarak setiap kali Jinyoung berusaha mendekat. Seolah olah, ia menolak kehadiran Jinyoung tapi disaat yang sama, Mark menginginkan pria itu selalu berada di dekatnya

Mark bingung, ia putus asa.

 _Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?_

Kerutan di kening Mark mengendur, satu ide muncul tiba tiba yang membuat Mark menyadari sesuatu

Ya… kenapa tidak dia mencoba saja

Mencoba melawan semua ego dan pendiriannya yang sudah mendarah daging. Kalau Jinyoung bukan siapa siapa dimata Mark, tidak mungkin perubahan sikap Jinyoung membuat Mark sekacau ini

"Yeah" bisik Mark mulai tersenyum lebar, "Mungkin aku harus mencobanya pada Jinyoung"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mark berjalan cepat menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobil lalu melaju ke satu arah yang ia tahu pasti

Apartement Yugyeom

.

.

.

* * *

Yugyeom membeku

Menyaksikan Jinyoung menangis sambil berlutut di kaki Ibunya. Ya, Ibu Jinyoung yang tanpa bisa maknae satu itu duga, datang ke apartementnya begitu Yugyeom kembali dari bazaar

Disana sudah ada Jinyoung, dengan segala kerendahan hatinya, meminta ampun di kaki ibunya yang terus memandang lurus ke depan namun wajahnya pun penuh air mata

"Umma dengarkan aku… kumohon… aku minta maaf—ini kesalahanku, kumohon" entah sudah berapa kali Jinyoung mengemis maaf sambil terus sujud dengan kepala tertunduk

Yugyeom yang tidak tahan melihat hyungnya seperti itu hendak maju ke depan kalau saja, Ibu Jinyoung tidak jatuh terduduk sambil mengangkat wajah Jinyoung—anaknya, menengadah ke atas

"Maaf…" bisik Jinyoung disela isak tangis, "Maafkan aku Umma"

Tangis Ibu Jinyoung semakin kencang, ia menutup bibirnya yang bergetar sambil sebelah tangannya turun memegang pundak Jinyoung

"Ini bukan salahmu… Umma seharusnya tahu—hal ini bisa terjadi…" Setelah menenangkan diri, Ibu Jinyoung menatap kasihan Jinyoung sambil terus mengelus kepala anak satu satunya itu, "Dokter yang memeriksamu ketika kecil pernah berkata, 'Kau terlahir istimewa' meski Umma tidak tahu apa artinya itu… seharusnya Umma yang minta maaf… karena tidak bertanya lebih lanjut" Ia menangis lagi, tercampur dengan suara Jinyoung yang nyaris serak

Yugyeom berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk—diam diam menghapus air matanya. Sudah bisa ia tebak kalau Jinyoung sudah menceritakan semua mengenai kehamilannya dan menilik dari bawaan Ibu Jinyoung, ia juga menduga kalau Ibu hyungnya itu rindu dengan anaknya sampai membawa semua makanan kesukaan Jinyoung

Sekeras apapun hati seorang Ibu, ia pasti datang mencari anaknya yang hilang, tidak terkecuali Ibu Jinyoung

"Ya Tuhan…" Ibu Jinyoung memeluk anaknya erat erat sambil tetap menangis di balik bahu Jinyoung, tapi tak lama, ia menghapus cepat wajahnya lalu merenggangkan pelukan mereka, "Tidak apa apa Jinyoung, Umma ada disini, kau tidak akan sendirian. Pulanglah… Umma akan membantumu membesarkan bayi ini" pintanya lembut

Jinyoung terdiam. Semua seperti alur film yang diputar mundur. Disini Ibunya yang telah mengetahui semua rahasia Jinyoung namun masih bisa menerima dia apa adanya dan memintanya kembali

Sementara jika ia tetap bertahan di apartement Yugyeom, apa yang bisa terjadi?

Ia merepotkan sahabatnya itu dan ia akan selalu ingat pada Mark

Mark yang tidak mungkin bisa menerima Jinyoung—apalagi dengan bayi yang dikandungnya

Tidak, tidak ada harapan lagi

"Iya Umma… aku ingin pulang, ke rumah kita"

.

.

.

* * *

Yugyeom dan Jinyoung sama sama terdiam saat memindahkan semua pakaian Jinyoung ke dalam sebuah tas besar.

Saat sudah memastikan Jinyoung membawa semua vitamin dari Dokter Cho, buku kehamilannya dan setumpuk kertas skripsinya. Jinyoung berdiri di hadapan Yugyeom sambil menatapnya lembut, "Tidak terkatakan betapa aku berterimakasih memiliki sahabat sepertimu Yugyeom…"

Yugyeom memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jangan berlebihan hyung, karena aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika posisi kita ditukar"

"Yep" jawab Jinyoung enteng sambil mengacak rambut Yugyeom, "Aku pergi dulu—selesaikan kuliahmu dan mainlah kerumahku" pesannya

"Bagaimana dengan Mark?" tanya Yugyeom tiba tiba yang membuat langkah Jinyoung yang keluar kamar langsung berhenti

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

Yugyeom menggeram pelan melihat sikap sok acuh Jinyoung

"Kau tahu maksudku Jinyoung hyung"

Jinyoung berdecak kesal saat menghempaskan tas besar yang dibawanya, "Kalau kau belum bisa menebaknya, oke, kuakui, aku menyukai Mark. Aku mencintai si bodoh itu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Dia tidak menyukaiku. Apapun rencana konyolmu dengan Bambam tidak akan merubah apapun. Sudahlah Yugyeom. Mulai sekarang aku hanya fokus mengenai kehamilanku, bukan yang lain"

Yugyeom tidak bisa membantah ucapan Jinyoung atau menahannya lagi. Hyungnya sudah cukup tersiksa dengan sikap ambigu Mark selama ini sehingga Yugyeom tidak mau menimpali atau membela siapapun disini.

Setelah mengantar Jinyoung dan Ibunya ke depan apartement untuk memanggil taksi. Yugyeom memeluk hyungnya untuk terakhir kali

"Kalau ada apa apa, kau bisa menghubungiku hyung" ucap Yugyeom

"Aku tahu, salam buat Bambam" bisik Jinyoung melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu masuk ke dalam taksi. Ia tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Sekarang Jinyoung harus maju, meski sangat sulit, meski nyaris tersiksa. Jinyoung harus melakukannya.

Demi bayi yang dikandungnya. Bayi Mark dan dia.

.

.

.

Yugyeom menatap pilu taksi yang membawa hyung kesayangannya sampai ia tidak sadar ada mobil lain yang berhenti tepat di depan lobby—tempat Yugyeom berdiri

Yugyeom mengalihkan pandangannya dan kedua matanya sontak membulat lebar ketika melihat Mark keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa gesa

"Hai Yugyeom, kenapa kau berdiri disini?" tanya Mark

"Buat apa kau kemari?" tanpa bisa dicegah, Yugyeom berkata sedikit kasar pada Mark

Mark berdeham kecil, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jinyoung, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padanya—"

"Apa? Supaya kau bisa menyakitinya lagi?" seru Yugyeom menaikkan nada suaranya, "Tidak. Jinyoung hyung sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Ibu Jinyoung hyung tadi datang menjemputnya" kata Yugyeom langsung berbalik meninggalkan Mark yang terkejut mendengar kabar itu

"Tunggu!" Mark mengejar langkah panjang Yugyeom, "D—dia pergi? Kemana?"

"Ke Busan" jawab Yugyeom asal, "Dia mau berkonsentrasi menyembuhkan 'penyakitnya'" olok Yugyeom nyaris tidak bisa menahan kata 'hamil' di depan Mark

Mark kehilangan kata kata. Dibiarkan saja Yugyeom berlalu naik ke atas tanpa peduli dengan Mark sekarang

Disaat seperti ini entah kenapa ucapan Jinyoung yang kemarin terngiang di pikiran Mark

" _Daripada menyesal ketika kehilangannya" senyum Jinyoung semakin lebar saat Mark kehabisan kata kata melawannya, "Kukira kau adalah tipe tipe yang akan pergi mengejar seseorang ketika dia terlanjur menghilang dari hadapanmu Mark—dengan kata lain, terlambat"_

Tidak. Dia belum terlambat.

Dengan cepat, Mark meraih handphone disaku celananya lalu menghubungi Jinyoung

"Eh?" Jinyoung merogoh bagian depan tas selempangnya yang bergetar, ia melihat nama kontak di handphonenya lalu terkulai lemas duduk di taksi

"Siapa itu Jinyoung?" tanya Ibunya cemas, melihat wajah lelah Jinyoung

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis sebelum memencet tombol ' _tolak panggilan'_

"Bukan. Bukan siapa siapa Umma" jawab Jinyoung kembali menatap ke depan meski kali ini ada bayangan seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya

.

.

.

.

Mark tidak menyerah.

Ia mencoba, mencoba dan terus mencoba menghubungi Jinyoung. Meski kali ini Mark bisa melihat Jinyoung mungkin sudah balik membencinya

Jinyoung bahkan tidak repot repot menolak panggilannya, dibiarkan saja nada dering terus mengalun tanpa batas.

Mark yang sudah pulang ke rumah, mengumpat pelan, sambil menutup wajahnya—frustasi.

Ia baru mau mencoba segalanya. Menerobos ketakutan yang ia sembunyikan mati matian dari semua orang—termasuk Jinyoung. Membiarkan paling tidak, Jinyoung untuk masuk.

Mark ingin mencobanya. Mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang kembali

Demi Jinyoung. Demi seseorang yang sudah membuat Mark tidak berdaya beberapa bulan belakangan ini

Namun disaat yang tepat, Jinyoung menghilang, tidak mengangkat teleponnya dan membiarkan Mark seperti orang bodoh kehilangan akal

"Argh. Shit!" Mark meraih handphone yang tergeletak di sofa kemudian—mencoba sekali lagi, menghubungi Jinyoung

' _Nomor yang anda tuju, belum terdaftar~'_

"Eh? Tidak mungkin!" Mark melihat dengan jeli ke layar teleponnya yang mencatat nomor handphone Jinyoung

Ia mengulang panggilan yang sama

Namun jawaban operator telepon pun tidak berubah

Mark tertawa pelan, "Dia sampai mengganti nomornya, hahahahaha—dasar bodoh. Kau bodoh Mark"

Pria berambut cokelat ini menyeret tubuhnya ke dalam kamar lalu menatap langit langit kamarnya yang gelap.

Mark jadi teringat ucapan keras ayahnya setiap kali Mark berkata ia terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan pasangan atau teguran Ibunya yang berdalih hanya ingin melihat Mark bahagia

Mark terlalu hanyut dalam pekerjaan dan idealisnya yang sekarang malah membuatnya jauh dari seseorang seperti Park Jinyoung

Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana sorot mata Jinyoung tampak terluka saat Mark menolaknya untuk masuk. Rasa bersalah langsung menghimpit Mark dan hal yang sebenarnya Jinyoung tidak tahu adalah

Mark mengejarnya

Ia mengejar seorang Park Jinyoung

Tapi sama seperti yang pertama, Mark gagal mengejar Jinyoung. Ia gagal kedua kali.

"Mungkin ini pertanda. Aku dan Jinyoung tidak ada apa apa. Kami bukan dua orang yang harus bersama" ujar Mark dingin. Tak lama, ia melepaskan kemejanya, menaruh handphone secara rapi di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian ia kembali menjadi Mark yang biasa

Mark yang pekerja keras.

Jika Jinyoung bisa melupakannya kenapa dia tidak?

Jika Jinyoung bisa menjauh kenapa Mark tidak melakukan hal yang sama?

Dunia akan tetap berjalan, baik Mark menyukainya atau tidak.

Dan kehilangan Jinyoung bukanlah berarti sesuatu, Mark akan membuktikan, bahwa kepergian Jinyoung tidak berdampak apa apa baginya

.

.

.

.

32 missed call from Mark

Jinyoung menatap nanar layar handphonenya

"Kenapa baru sekarang?" bisiknya sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lamanya yang tidak berubah sama sekali

Jinyoung menatap lirih seisi kamarnya sambil terus memikirkan Mark. Ia patah hati. Ia disakiti oleh Mark secara tidak langsung

Tapi kenapa kini Jinyoung malah merindukannya. Sudah beberapa kali Jinyoung nyaris mengangkat telepon hanya untuk sekedar mendengar suara si bodoh Mark

Mungkin Mark mau meminta maaf lagi atau apa. Tapi Jinyoung tahu semua akan percuma. Ia harus maju sebelum semuanya menyakiti hati Jinyoung lebih jauh.

"Maafkan aku Mark. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga" lirih Jinyoung kemudian mematikan handphonenya.

Dan malam itu, malam pertama ia kembali ke rumahnya. Jinyoung menangis dalam tidurnya

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Kau sudah dengar tentang Jinyoung—"

"Kalau bukan urusan pekerjaan, jangan menggangguku Bambam" potong Mark yang masih fokus mengetik di _Macbook_ -nya

Bambam menyeringitkan dahi melihat perubahan sikap Mark, "Hyung kau…"

"Bambam lebih baik kau mempersiapkan bahan meeting direksi untukku" perintah Mark

Sorot mata Bambam berubah kaku sebelum ia menunduk kepala, "Baik Hyung"

Pintu ruangan Mark tertutup rapat. Pria itu menghela napas sebelum lanjut memfokuskan diri untuk menyiapkan bahan iklan berikutnya.

Mark bekerja keras dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Mungkin kalau hanya itu, tidak akan membuat Bambam dan team marketing cemas. Mark juga sering melewatkan makan siang, pulang lebih malam

Dan sekarang, Mark jarang tersenyum. Ia menutup diri entah dari apa, tapi yang Bambam tahu—perubahan sikap Mark ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Jinyoung

.

.

.

* * *

"Kita harus mempertemukan mereka!" ujar Bambam siang itu saat bertemu dengan Yugyeom di depan kampus

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju. Hyungmu sudah menyakiti hyungku" tolak Yugyeom mentah mentah

"Lalu? Kau tidak melihat bagaimana Mark hyung sekarang?! Demi Tuhan Yugyeom, hyungku sudah berubah. Berikan dia sekali lagi kesempatan! Apa susahnya kita beritahu alamat Jinyoung hyung lalu aku janji, aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan mereka."

Yugyeom menatap wajah Bambam—serba salah, ia menurunkan nada suaranya—nyaris seperti bujukan, "Jinyoung hyung mengganti nomornya dan itu berarti ia sudah tidak mau diganggu siapapun Bambam"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melihat Mark hyung seperti sekarang. Dia menderita Yugyeom"

"Dan hyungku juga menderita, maaf Bambam"

Yugyeom mempertahankan sikapnya melindungi Jinyoung, meski itu berarti persahabatannya dengan Bambam juga berakhir

.

.

.

.

"Ssst ternyata benar, Jinyoung hamil!"

"Kau lihat perutnya? Aku tidak menyangka dia punya kelainan. Ughh mana lelaki itu tidak mau tanggung jawab"

"Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab jika bisa menghamili seorang namja"

Jinyoung menghela napas sambil kepalanya tetap tertunduk melewati kumpulan ibu ibu tetangganya yang tengah bergosip mengenai dirinya. Para perempuan setengah baya itu bahkan tidak memelankan suaranya saat Jinyoung lewat

Semenjak kedatangan Jinyoung kembali, ia sudah menguatkan hati untuk menghadapi segalanya. Dicemooh, dianggap aneh sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari

Mungkin kelihatan dari luar Jinyoung kuat menghadapi semua omongan tetangga. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang Jinyoung lakukan di dalam.

Kadang pria ini menangis sambil menahan sakit karena perutnya semakin lama semakin membesar. Tidak terasa sudah sebulan semenjak ia meninggalkan apartement Yugyeom

Beberapa kali Yugyeom datang mengunjungi Jinyoung. Tapi Jinyoung langsung melarangnya begitu mendengar gosip para tetangga yang semakin kencang, menuduh Yugyeom sebagai ayah dari bayinya

Belum lagi Ibunya

Rasanya Jinyoung semakin ingin menangis jika mengingat bagaimana ia bukan membuat ibunya bangga tapi malah membuatnya malu akibat kehamilan Jinyoung yang tiba tiba

Tapi Ibu Jinyoung malah menggeleng keras suatu kali Jinyoung datang meminta maaf, "Jinyoung, dengar—kau memang melakukan hal yang salah dengan melakukan semua ini sebelum menikah, tapi Umma akan lebih membencimu jika kau menggugurkannya. Jadi kuatkanlah dirimu. Anak ini pantas untuk dipertahankan"

Jika bukan demi Ibunya dan Yugyeom, mungkin Jinyoung sudah tidak kuat lagi, bangun dari tidur, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa apa dan menjalani hari seperti biasa.

Namun diluar itu semua, masih ada seseorang yang selalu menghantui pikiran Jinyoung

Mark Tuan

Tidak ada satu haripun Jinyoung lewati tanpa merindukan Mark, merindukan tawanya, sikap konyolnya atau keseriusannya saat bekerja

Namun Jinyoung tersenyum pahit, mungkin sekarang Mark sudah melupakan dirinya. Atau lebih buruk, Mark sudah punya seseorang

Seseorang yang mencintai Mark dan Mark balik mencintainya

Memikirkan hal itu malah semakin membuat hati Jinyoung semakin hancur

Untuk mengusir kesendiriannya, Jinyoung sengaja menonton iklan 'Moonlight' berkali kali. Terkadang Jinyoung tersenyum lembut saat melihat iklan Moonlight yang ternyata menjadi sebuah seri cerita bersambung

Cerita pertama kali saat Mark memparodikan dirinya ketika muntah hebat di ruangan Dokter Cho

Cerita kedua berubah setting ketika sang suami yang sedang dikejar _deadline_ sementara sang istri terus menuntutnya hal hal aneh bin ajaib selama ia _ngidam_. Menonton cerita kedua membuat Jinyoung tertawa gembira—membayangkan bagaimana wajah lelah Mark yang pernah bolak balik dari kantor atas permintaan Jinyoung

Cerita ketiga adalah ketika sang istri yang sedang hamil malah menjaga suaminya yang sedang sakit. Memandang ini, Jinyoung terdiam. Ia ingat betul hari dimana, Mark membeberkan dirinya. Dirinya yang pendiam, penyindiri dan menutup hal pribadi dari semua orang

Dan saat memasuki cerita keempat, Jinyoung butuh menunggu lebih lama untuk iklan terbaru. Ia ingat sekali waktu itu kandungannya berusia 20 minggu, ketika Jinyoung yang sedang mengambil cemilan dari dapur, duduk di sofa sambil menunggu Ibunya pulang dari pasar.

Cerita keempat, mengisahkan bagaimana pasangan itu bertengkar hebat hanya karena masalah sepele, menyebabkan sang istri yang menjadi sensitif selama hamil, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung membawa barangnya lalu pergi meninggalkan sang suami yang mengejarnya—tapi terlambat

Sang istri sudah menghilang sebelum sang suami muncul keluar dari rumah

Iklan kali ini berakhir kelam. Seperti terakhir kali Jinyoung bertemu dengan Mark

Jinyoung menatap hampa layar TV yang sudah berganti dengan iklan lain. Ia terdiam seolah bisa merasakan wajah Mark berada didekatnya.

Sang suami dalam ikut tersebut tampak sangat putus asa dengan kepergian istrinya

"Apakah kau juga putus asa?" bisik Jinyoung seorang diri. Seolah olah Mark sendiri menyampaikan perasaannya lewat iklan yang ia buat, membuat perasaan bersalah muncul kembali dalam diri Jinyoung

Dalam diam, Jinyoung hanya bisa tertunduk—mengelus perutnya yang besar sambil membayangkan wajah Mark saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu

Kedua mata Mark—tampak sangat lembut saat menatap Jinyoung

"Maafkan aku Mark"

.

.

.

.

Terjadi perdebatan hebat di ruang rapat. Hampir semua pihak menyudutkan Mark dan teamnya karena berani menaikkan iklan tanpa persetujuan dari JYP.

Mark menyalahi aturan, ia tahu itu. Tanpa membalas sindiran para kolega atau umpatan keras dari atasan, Mark tertunduk bersalah

"Kau seharusnya mendapat pemotongan gaji atas—"

"Tunggu dulu Tuan Kim" sela JYP yang dari tadi diam saja tapi mendadak menyanggah ucapan salah satu General Manajer Kim

"Ya Jinyoung seosaengnim?" balasnya penuh hormat

JYP tersenyum misterius sebelum berkata, "Sudahlah kita maafkan saja, toh selama ini Mark sudah bekerja keras membangun produk Moonlight" serunya enteng yang membuat seisi ruang rapat kembali gaduh

"Dengarkan aku" katanya sedikit lantang, semua orang berhasil menaruh perhatian ke arah JYP, "Mark apa yang kau perbuat adalah salah, kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu, Jinyoung seosaengnim" ucap Mark masih dengan kepala tertunduk, "Jika anda ingin menghukumku atau memecatku itu tidak masalah, tapi kumohon—maafkan anggota teamku yang lain. Mereka hanya menuruti keinginan egoisku"

JYP bersandar nyaman ke belakang sambil menatap Mark penuh penilaian, "Aku tidak akan menghukummu, mungkin kau kelelahan selama ini. Ku dengar cutimu selama 3 tahun tidak pernah kau ambil? Ambil cutimu, jernihkan pikiran lalu jika kau sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu, kembalilah bekerja"

Mark dan seluruh orang di ruang rapat, menatap tak percaya pada JYP saat mendengar perkataannya

Apa telinga Mark salah dengar? Ia malah mendapatkan cuti panjang? Bukan pemecatan

"Tapi Jinyoung Seosaengnim-!"

"Jangan ada yang membantahku" katanya tidak mau kompromi, "Kau boleh pergi Mark" usirnya halus

Mark mengangguk kecil lalu keluar dari ruang rapat. Di depan pintu, sudah ada Bambam, Minho, Taemin, Jonghyun dan Onew yang menunggu Mark dengan was was

"Hyung bagaimana?" cecar mereka pada Mark yang mulai tersenyum tipis

"Aku tidak apa apa, maafkan aku sudah melibatkan kalian. Aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya, aku bertindak sembrono" kata Mark sambil menepuk bahu Minho, "Ayo kita kembali bekerja"

Bambam yang masih berjalan pelan dibelakang, menatap miris punggung Mark. Ia masih ingat hari hari dimana Mark bersikeras untuk memasukan _storyline_ tanpa meminta persetujuan atasan terlebih dahulu.

Bukan Bambam tidak tahu kenapa Mark bertindak demikian. Ia masih ingat sorot mata Mark yang hampa, atau beberapa kali Bambam menangkap Mark menatap layar handphonenya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Kau merindukan Jinyoung hyung" komentar Bambam seorang diri

.

.

.

.

"Oke kau menang Jinyoung" gumam Mark marah sambil menaruh pakaian secara sembarang ke dalam koper kecil. Mark sudah membulatkan tekad

Jinyoung yang mulai memutuskan hubungan diantara mereka membuat Mark bersikap sama. Ia mengelak, bekerja lebih keras, tidak peduli mengenai Jinyoung ataupun Yugyeom, menutup diri dari semua orang bahkan Bambam

Tapi semua percuma…

Karena ingatannya tentang Jinyoung berada dimana mana. Di produk Moonlight yang ia besarkan susah payah, di café kesukaan Mark dengan makanan favoritnya—spaghetti tuna, atau di wajah Bambam, di warung pinggir jalan bahkan di mobilnya sekalipun

Jinyoung selalu menghantui Mark. Dan sekarang, Mark berada pada titik, ia menyerah.

Ia mengaku kalah

Ia merindukan Jinyoung

Ia sangat merindukannya, hingga Mark rela bertindak absurd dengan memasukkan cerita mengenai pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jinyoung

Ia tahu—dimanapun Jinyoung berada, sahabat Yugyeom itu pasti melihat iklan buatan Mark dan hanya lewat iklan tersebut, Mark bisa menyampaikan perasaannya

Perasaan yang sangat menyesal telah menyakiti Jinyoung

.

.

"Halo Bambam, pesankan aku tiket pesawat ke Busan pagi ini jam 10" ucap Mark selesai mengepak semua barang bawaan

Dari seberang telepon, Bambam sampai tersedak mendengar perintah Mark, "Hyung kau tidak berangkat kerja?" tanyanya hati hati

"Tidak. JYP memberikanku cuti panjang. Aku…" Mark menarik napas panjang, "Aku ingin menemui Jinyoung. Sudah cukup permainan bersembunyi, aku akan menariknya keluar, meminta maaf semalaman kalau perlu. Aku hanya tidak tahan Bambam, aku merindukannya" bisik Mark lelah—ia lelah berpura pura tidak terjadi apapun sementara hatinya hanya memikirkan Jinyoung

"Tapi hyung—" Bambam yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Jinyoung tidak berada di Busan jadi kelimpungan sendiri, "Lebih baik hyung tidak usah kesana… aku—aku akan mencari alamat Jinyoung hyung dulu" elak Bambam hendak mengulur waktu

"Tidak perlu Bambam, aku bisa mencari tahu disana—sudah pesankan aku saja, kirim lewat email, aku akan berangkat ke bandara sekarang. Bye"

Bambam memandang horor telepon ditangannya sebelum dengan tergesa gesa, ia memencet nomor telepon seseorang

"Yugyeom?! Kita harus bertemu se-ka-rang! Kalau perlu bawa aku menemui Jinyoung hyung, ini penting!"

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK

"Sebentar" seru Jinyoung dari atas, dengan perlahan ia turun ke bawah sambil memegang erat pilar tangga, "Ugh…" Jinyoung mengelus perutnya yang berusia 20 minggu

Ibunya yang berjualan ikan dimalam hari sudah jalan dari jam 5 sore sehingga tidak ada orang lain dirumah selain Jinyoung

Dan begitu ia membuka pintu, sosok Bambam langsung menyeruak ke dalam diikuti Yugyeom dari belakang

"Hyung!" seru Bambam sambil memeluk ringan Jinyoung

"Bambam hai" Jinyoung membalas pelukan Bambam sebelum menatap wajah Bambam yang tidak sabar ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Jangan katakan kalian membawa Mark kemari?" tuduh Jinyoung

"Tidak, tapi Mark hyung sudah melakukan hal diluar kebiasaan" kedua tangan Bambam memegang lengan Jinyoung, "Dia merindukanmu hyung, untuk itu pagi ini, Mark hyung nekat pergi ke Busan untuk mencarimu"

Perkataan Bambam berhasil memunculkan rona merah di wajah Jinyoung yang sudah lama hilang tapi tak lama, ia mengerutkan kening saat mendengar kata Busan

"Tunggu dulu! Tadi kau bilang Busan?! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku kembali tinggal di Busan, memang itu kampung halamanku hanya…." Jinyoung menangkap sikap takut Yugyeom yang belum bicara satu katapun dari tadi

"Yugyeom… kau membohongi Mark?" tanya Jinyoung pelan

"Aku asal bicara hyung" kata Yugyeom membela diri, "Dia datang hyung, ke apartement kita tepat saat taksimu pergi. Mark hyung menanyakan tentangmu dan aku kesal lalu aku kelepasan mengatakan kau tinggal di Busan"

Kedua mata Jinyoung melebar tak percaya, dalam satu langkah ia mendekati Yugyeom, "Dia mencariku?" bisiknya

Yugyeom mau tak mau menatap cahaya di mata Jinyoung yang sudah tidak lama ia atau Bambam lihat

"Ya, dia ingin bicara sesuatu padamu, tapi kau sudah pergi hyung." Ucap Yugyeom jujur

"Dan Mark hyung berubah" sambung Bambam mendekati mereka berdua, "Dia semakin gila bekerja, melewatkan makan siang lebih sering, bersikap kaku dan suka berdiam diri di dalam ruang kerja. Mark hyung melakukan segala cara untuk menghindari dirinya darimu hyung. Tapi sekarang, setelah insiden iklan Moonlight, Mark hyung tidak bisa berbohong lagi, ia ingin menemui hyung, ia mengatakan sendiri padaku, ia merindukanmu"

 _Ia juga merindukan Mark_

Jinyoung terdiam diantara Bambam dan Yugyeom. Hatinya berkecambuk—sama seperti Mark, Jinyoung juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merindukan Mark, sangat merindukan pria itu sampai rasanya tidak tertahankan

"Jangan kabur lagi hyung" ujar Yugyeom

Jinyoung menelan ludah susah payah sambil kedua tangan mengelus kandungannya yang semakin besar dibalik balutan kaus longgar

"Mark akan tahu aku sedang hamil"

"Biarkan dia tahu"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau—"

"Hyung, kau tidak punya waktu banyak—" Bambam menginterupsi obrolan Yugyeom dan Jinyoung, "Mark hyung akan masuk pesawat dalam waktu 10 menit. Apakah kau tega membiarkan Mark hyung mengitari seisi Busan dan akhirnya tahu kau tidak pernah berada disana, atau… mengijinkan aku memberitahu alamatmu. Pilihan ada ditanganmu Jinyoung hyung"

Jinyoung memilin jemarinya dengan gugup

Jika Mark saja sampai nekat pergi mencari dirinya, masakan Jinyoung akan terus menghindar?

Bagaimana reaksi Mark nanti mengenai pertemuan mereka ataupun… mengenai kehamilan Jinyoung, biarlah semua terjadi

Jinyoung akhirnya menyerah

"Beritahu alamatku pada Mark" bisiknya pelan

Bambam menutup bibirnya—terharu sebelum menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana

"Mark hyung? Ini aku Bambam, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…"

.

.

.

.

Rasanya seperti sudah menunggu berjam jam semenjak Bambam menceritakan semua lewat handphone.

Mark tidak berkata banyak saat Bambam bercerita bagaimana Yugyeom salah bicara atau memberitahu alamat Jinyoung yang masih berada di kota Seoul.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian berdua" ujar Bambam yang berhasil membuat nyali Jinyoung kembali ciut.

Ia menggeleng sambil menahan Yugyeom supaya tidak pergi

"Hyung kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, oke" bahkan Yugyeom pun bisa mengkhianati Jinyoung

Pria yang sedang hamil ini tidak punya pilihan apapun selain berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu rumah.

TOK TOK

Jantung Jinyoung berdetak kencang, itu sudah pasti Mark

TOK TOK TOK

Kali ini suara ketukan terdengar tidak sabar, Jinyoung menarik napas sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "Sebentar"

Jinyoung membuka pintu perlahan—dan kedua matanya langsung menangkap wajah Mark—wajah terkejut Mark yang tampak lebih kurus.

"Kau?!" desisan tajam suara Mark sontak membuat Jinyoung menahan pintu terbuka lebih lebar

Mark tidak peduli, ia tidak peduli apapun ketika menyentakkan pintu dari tangan Jinyoung kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Jinyoung. Dipenjarakan tubuh Jinyoung dalam kungkungan kedua tangannya, menyapu leher Jinyoung dengan napas menderu sebelum Mark menutup kedua matanya—merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan

"Kau pergi begitu saja" bisik Mark di telinga Jinyoung

"Maaf" balas Jinyoung memberanikan diri—membalas pelukan Mark. Benar saja, rasa kelegaan itu bukan hanya milik Mark, tapi juga Jinyoung.

Dari belakang, Jemari Mark memegang leher Jinyoung—merasakan bahwa inilah Jinyoung, benar benar Jinyoung yang menghilang namun akhirnya bisa ia temukan kembali

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku" kata Mark sambil menaruh kepalanya yang lelah di bahu Jinyoung, "Aku ingin kita—" ucapan Mark terhenti saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya dan tubuh Jinyoung, "Apa in—"

Tatapan Mark berhenti tepat di bagian perut Jinyoung yang membesar

Jinyoung yang menyadari tubuh Mark mematung segera menjauhkan diri, "Dengar Mark, aku—"

"Ka—kau…tidak, ini tidak mungkin…" Mark menggeleng sambil menatap wajah Jinyoung—meminta persetujuan, "Kau tidak mungkin hamil kan Jinyoung, kau lelaki" ada sekelebat nada tuduhan dalam suara Mark yang membuat nyali Jinyoung makin ciut

Jinyoung diam seribu bahasa sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk samar, "Aku memang sedang hamil"

Wajah Mark berubah pucat seperti mayat sebelum sorot mata tajam Mark mulai menghujani Jinyoung, "Jadi gara gara ini sikapmu seperti orang ngidam dan selalu—oh my… kau selama ini _morning sickness_!"

Jinyoung yang terima apapun tanggapan Mark hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, sudah bisa ia duga jika Mark tidak bisa menerima kehamilannya, memang hal bodoh tadi Jinyoung menyetujui usul Bambam untuk mengijinkan Mark kemari

Lihat? Bagaimana sikapnya yang tadi hangat pada Jinyoung berubah drastis, Mark bahkan mundur beberapa langkah dengan berbagai emosi campur aduk tampak di wajah tampannya

"Katakan padaku Jinyoung, siapa pria itu" ada geraman tertahan dari sela sela bibir Mark

"EH?" Jinyoung melongo lebar

"Iya katakan—siapa pria yang menghamilimu" kata Mark sengit, "Dia pasti pria tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekal—"

OH MY GOD! MARK TUAN! Teriak Jinyoung dalam hati

Belum selesai Mark bicara, tiba tiba sendal rumah, tempat sampah, kotak tisu atau apapun dalam jangkauan tangan Jinyoung, melayang ke arah Mark dengan bertubi tubi

"Ya! Jinyoung! Kenapa kau malah—aw" ujung kotak tisu berhasil mengenai pelipis mata Mark, "Melempariku?!"

"Biar saja, rasakan! Dasar lelaki bodoh!" teriak Jinyoung emosi sambil terus meraih apapun untuk dilempar

GUBRAK, KLONTAK, JEDUKK

"Jinyoung berhenti!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ini hitungannya dua chapter loh (ngeles)**

 **Jadi jangan marah ya update kelamaan (minta maaf)**

 **Dan karena saya ga suka dan ga tahan sama yang namanya Angst jadinya cuma satu chap ini aja deh,**

 **klo balik komedi atau ngawur lagi, dilarang marah (ngancem)**

 **Dan update selanjutnya ga akan lama2 lagi kok (janji buta)**

 **Yah pokoknya gitu aja deh, ditunggu komennya, maaf bangettt**

 **maafkan saya**

 **Best apologies,**

 **Arisa**


	9. Chapter 9

Love Chaos Chapter 9

.

.

.

Dari halte dekat jalan besar, tampak sosok wanita separuh baya turun dari bis. Ia sesekali tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya saat berjalan lebih jauh ke arah sebuah pemukiman sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul.

"Fuih" Ia menghela napas panjang sambil memijit belakang pinggangnya. Tubuhnya yang tua semakin mudah lelah, tapi ia bisa apa—kalau pekerjaannya sebagai penjual ikan di pasar, menjadi sumber penghasilannya sekarang.

Ditambah lagi, anak lelakinya yang tunggal—tengah mengandung

Yeah, anak laki laki

Tatapan wanita ini semakin meredup ketika melewati beberapa rumah yang berseberangan dari rumahnya. Tampak beberapa tetangga yang ia kenal tengah berkumpul. Dengan cepat, ia menundukkan kepala—hendak menghindar

Ia tidak mau menerima sindiran apapun juga saat ini. Tidak.

Wanita ini mengepalkan kedua tangannya—berusaha menguatkan diri sambil memikirkan wajah anak laki laki kesayangannya

Tindakannya berhasil, kekuatan itu timbul untuk terus maju sambil mengindahkan sapaan dari salah satu tetangganya

Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun, kemudian membelok ke ujung jalan—tepat dimana rumahnya berada

"Jinyoung, Ibu pulang—" Begitu membuka pintu, Iibu Jinyoung disapa dengan pemandangan sosok pria berambut cokelat yang bergerak kesana kemari—menghindari lemparan penuh dendam dari Jinyoung

"Rasakan! Mark Tuan bodoh!" seru Jinyoung sambil meraup keset rumahnya dari bawah lalu melemparkan ke arah Mark tanpa ampun

"Aw Jinyoung! Ya! Aku minta maaf! Apapun yang aku katakan, aku minta maaf! Bisakah kau berhenti" erang Mark kesakitan, sekarang wajahnya yang tampan tampak kotor setelah terkena keset, kain lap basah, sepasang sepatu tua dan sejumlah barang lain yang sudah tidak terhitung banyaknya

Ibu Jinyoung menganga lebar—sebelum bisa menguasai diri. Mendengar nama Mark Tuan—Ibu Jinyoung tersadar.

Bukankah Mark Tuan yang telah—

"Jinyoung" ucapan lembut dari Ibunya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jinyoung yang hendak meraih pajangan di atas rak sepatu

"Umma…"

Mark ikut berpaling ke belakang—kedua matanya melebar saat menyaksikan sosok wanita separuh baya—yang masih tampak cantik diseusianya. Kerutan disekeliling matanya ketika tersenyum, mengingatkan Mark pada Jinyoung

"Berhenti, kau mau membunuh tamu kita?" candanya bernada teguran

Jinyoung terdiam sebelum menaruh kembali pajangan kayu ke tempatnya. Melihat itu, Mark menghela napas lega

Ibu Jinyoung kembali menatap Mark membuat pria itu sedikit gugup, "Ayo masuk—kau ingin bertemu dengan Jinyoung bukan?"

"Umma—"

Ibunya melayangkan tatapan yang membuat Jinyoung terdiam. Dengan enggan, Jinyoung melangkah masuk

Mark menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Saya—"

"Tamu masuk duluan, ayo" Dengan keibuan, Umma Jinyoung menepuk bahu Mark, "Kau pasti haus" tawarnya yang membuat Mark tidak bisa menolak

Mereka berdua masuk—mengikuti sosok Jinyoung dari belakang

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia keterlaluan Umma!" protes Jinyoung begitu Ibunya datang menghampiri ke dapur, "Umma tahu kalimat pertama apa yang Mark ucapkan setelah tahu aku hamil?"

Ibu Jinyoung menghela napas penuh sabar, "Apa?" tanyanya

"' _Katakan siapa pria yang menghamilimu? Dia pasti pria tidak bertanggung jawab'"_ Tiru Jinyoung sempurna sebelum wajah marahnya muncul, "Dia berani berkata begitu?! Mark tidak menyadari sama sekali!"

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari Ibu Jinyoung

"Umma ini tidak lucu!" kata Jinyoung tidak terima

"Habis—kalian berdua, aigoo~" Ibu Jinyoung menyamarkan tawanya dengan suara batuk, "Jinyoung, bagaimana Mark bisa tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya"

"Tapi aku tidak suka nada bicara Mark, seolah olah—aku… biasa tidur dengan banyak orang, sehingga dia bisa menyangka aku hamil dengan orang lain…"

"Kau saja tidur dengannya saat kalian pertama kali bertemu" sindir Ibu Jinyoung sambil memutar bola matanya

"Umma~" rajuk Jinyoung

"Dengar Jinyoung, Mark tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya. Kalau kau berharap Mark sadar diri, itu nyaris tidak mungkin. Di jaman sekarang, mungkin biasa bagi Mark kalau kau tidak melakukan hal itu hanya dengannya lalu hamil…dan… berakhir dengan kesimpulan yang Mark utarakan" kata Ibu Jinyoung sambil menatap lembut anaknya itu

"Kenapa dia bisa datang kemari? Bukankah kau tidak memberitahu alamat kita kepada Mark?"

Pipi Jinyoung merona merah sambil menghindari tatapan menyelidik Ibunya

"Dia mencarimu" simpul Ibu Jinyoung tak percaya

Masih menundukkan kepala, Jinyoung menjawab, "Mark nyaris pergi ke Busan karena kebohongan Yugyeom. Kata Bambam—sekretaris Mark… di—dia… merindukanku…" sekarang Jinyoung tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya, ia hanya memilin baju besarnya dengan gugup

"Dan kau merindukannya" bisik Ibu Jinyoung yang membuat Jinyoung mendongak—terkejut, "Jangan kira Umma bodoh, kau merekam semua iklan Moonlight lalu menontonnya berkali kali belum lagi Umma sekarang melihat kau menatap lama sekali ke handphonemu, berharap menghubungi seseorang…" Ibu Jinyoung maju sambil meraih kedua tangan anaknya, "Jangan menghindar lagi, katakan apa yang kau rasakan pada Mark. Bukan malah melemparinya seperti tadi"

Sindiran Ibunya balik membuat Jinyoung tertawa kecil tapi tak lama, ia kembali khawatir

"Bagaimana kalau Mark tidak terima mengenai kehamilanku?"

Ibu Jinyoung bisa merasakan tangan Jinyoung bergetar dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap anaknya sedih, selama sebulan tinggal bersamanya, Jinyoung nyaris tidak bahagia. Ibu Jinyoung berusaha menghibur Jinyoung, melakukan apapun—bahkan sampai beberapa kali berbicara dengan Yugyeom untuk lebih sering main menemani Jinyoung, tapi itu malah berdampak para tetangga menggosipkan anaknya lebih parah.

Jinyoung sedang hamil dan meskipun ini kesalahan anaknya, tapi Ibu Jinyoung tahu betapa menderitanya hamil dalam keadaan stress.

Dan entah mengapa, Ibu Jinyoung merasakan ada hal baik dibalik kedatangan Mark. Jika ini bisa membuat Jinyoung bahagia, kenapa tidak

"Temui dia, bicara baik baik." Hanya itu usul Ibu Jinyoung sebelum ia mendorong tubuh Jinyoung keluar dari dapur

Jinyoung menarik napas dalam dalam, sebelum melangkah pelan menuju ruang tamu—tempat Mark berada.

Pikiran Mark kacau balau

Kalau digambarkan, mungkin kepalanya sudah meledak dari tadi—semenjak mengetahui apa yang Jinyoung sembunyikan selama ini

Jinyoung hamil

Park. Jinyoung. H.A.M.I.L

"Oh my God" Mark menutup wajahnya sebelum mengacak rambutnya kalut.

Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan—tidak pernah, catat—tidak pernah ia kira jika Jinyoung bisa hamil.

Opsi mengenai penyakit kanker lebih masuk akal bagi Mark ketika melihat keganjilan sikap Jinyoung.

Tapi setelah mengumpulkan bukti yang terpampang selama ini, tampaknya Mark harus terima kalau Jinyoung tidak sedang bercanda mengatakan dirinya sedang hamil

Saat Jinyoung berobat ke Dokter Cho Kyuhyun—sepupunya yang spesialis kandungan

 _Morning sickness_ setiap pagi…

Belum lagi sikap Jinyoung yang seperti sedang ngidam saat minta disuapi oleh Mark di cafe

"Dia memang ngidam" gumam Mark sambil menerawang jauh. Ia nyaris tidak sadar ketika Jinyoung masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

Mark terlonjak sebentar—bersikap agak defensif karena tubuhnya masih sakit dilempari berbagai macam benda oleh Jinyoung

"Aku tidak akan melemparmu lagi" kata Jinyoung sambil memutar bola matanya

"Kau yakin?" balas Mark jengkel, tapi tak lama ia tertegun.

"Jinyoung…" Mark menatap lekat ke depan—dimana Jinyoung mulai duduk perlahan lahan sambil memegangi bagian depan perutnya yang tampak mencuat

 _Dia nyata. Bayi dalam kandungan Jinyoung,_ _benar – benar ada_ _._

"Ya?" jawaban Jinyoung membuyarkan tatapan Mark yang lurus ke arah perut Jinyoung

Mark menelan ludah susah payah, "Kenapa kau melempariku tadi?" Itu pertanyaan yang nyaris dilupakan Mark. Kenapa Jinyoung tampak sangat marah setelah Mark menanyakan siapa pria—

Jangan katakan…

"Jinyoung" Mark berkata lagi sebelum Jinyoung sempat membuka mulut, "Kau marah saat aku mengatakan pria itu tidak bertanggung jawab, ya kan?"

Jinyoung mendengus kesal, _Bukan! Tapi karena kau mengira aku hamil anak orang lain, Mark Tuan bodoh!_

"Dengar Mark—"

"Kau mencintainya"

Spontan bibir Jinyoung terasa kelu. Kali ini Jinyoung benar benar menatap wajah Mark yang tampak berantakan akibat ulahnya. Ada percikan di sorot mata Jinyoung yang membuat Mark tahu kalau tebakannya benar

"Kau mencintai ayah dari bayimu" Mark mengulangi lagi

Jinyoung menarik napas dalam – dalam untuk menguasai diri

"Kau gugup" ucap Mark sedikit sinis, ia tertawa hambar sebelum menepuk lututnya, "Aku bodoh ya, datang kemari—berharap sesuatu, tapi ternyata—selama ini… kau punya orang lain"

"Mark kau?" Jinyoung berusaha menahan agar tidak meraih taplak meja lalu melemparnya ke arah Mark, "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku bicara?! Kau selalu menarik kesimpulan seenaknya. Aku punya orang lain?" Jinyoung mendengus tidak terima, "Jangan jadikan itu alasan karena kau takut!" tuduh Jinyoung yang membuat emosi Mark naik

"Aku takut kenapa Park Jinyoung?"

"Takut setelah tahu aku hamil!" balas Jinyoung—nada suaranya meninggi. Sekarang pria ini berdiri sambil terengah engah, memegangi pinggangnya. Dari sana, Jinyoung melemparkan tatapan lelah, "Kau takut, kalut entah apalah—karena kau tidak siap… aku dengar dari Bambam… kau merindukanku… apa sekarang… kau yakin kau masih merindukanku Mark? Setelah tahu keadaanku?"

Mark menatap wajah Jinyoung lalu turun ke arah perutnya secara spontan.

Ia masih merindukannya

Sangat merindukan Jinyoung

Tapi saat Mark menangkap gerakan tangan Jinyoung yang membelai perutnya. Mark seolah tersadar. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu kembali menatap Jinyoung—seolah olah, ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat Jinyoung

Karena Mark tahu—ia tidak akan punya kesempatan, tidak akan pernah

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang harus bertanya begitu Jinyoung? Aku menghubungi puluhan kali tapi kau tidak mau repot repot mengangkat teleponku, kau malah mengganti nomor, membiarkan aku kacau sebulan terakhir" kata Mark mengungkapkan segalanya, "Aku tidak pernah menggagalkan pekerjaanku, melakukan semua tanpa persetujuan, nyaris dipecat ditempat kerja. Hanya gara – gara untuk mencarimu"

Mark benci mengakui ini

Setelah ia melakukan segalanya dengan sempurna, sesuai rencananya

Terkadang Mark lupa, akan ada sesuatu diluar kuasanya yang terjadi

Termasuk—Park Jinyoung

Seseorang yang Mark batasi gerak geriknya, tidak akan Mark biarkan ia masuk lalu merusak semua yang sudah dibangun

Mark benci dengan tatapan mata Jinyoung

Mark benci dengan cara Jinyoung tersenyum

Mark benci harus mengakui kalau kerinduannya pada Jinyoung berujung pada hal lain yang paling ia takuti

Jatuh cinta

"Apakah kau merindukanku Jinyoung?" bisik Mark pelan

Jinyoung terdiam kemudian merunduk—menatap ke bagian perutnya sebelum kembali melayangkan tatapan ke arah Mark, "Apakah kau bisa menerima keadaanku?" balas Jinyoung bernada ambigu

Mark tertawa tak percaya, "Bukan itu intinya Jinyoung!"

"Ini inti segalanya!"

"Bilang saja kau mencintai orang lain, Jinyoung" tebak Mark malas berdebat lebih panjang

Jinyoung berusaha tersenyum meski senyumnya ini tampak menyedihkan, "Kalau begitu kau belum siap"

Kali ini Mark tidak bisa menjawab Jinyoung.

Dia memang belum siap memiliki anak

Tapi diatas segalanya—Mark lebih tidak siap patah hati.

Jinyoung mencintai orang lain—Ayah dari bayinya. Dan apa yang Jinyoung harapkan? Mark menerima bayi ini sementara Jinyoung belum bisa melupakan pria itu?

Mark tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum pedih. Ia menarik napas berulang kali, di depannya—sosok Jinyoung yang ia rindukan sebulan terakhir. Tapi kenapa, Jinyoung sekarang tampak jauh, tidak tergapai oleh Mark.

"Pergilah Mark" usir Jinyoung bernada lelah sambil kembali duduk—Jinyoung memalingkan wajah dari depan pria berambut cokelat itu, "Anggap saja kau tidak pernah menemuiku"

Mark menganga lebar—bagaimana bisa Jinyoung berkata seperti itu? Setelah apa yang Mark korbankan untuk mengejar Jinyoung?

Mark berpaling—keluar dari ruangan menuju pintu depan. Sejenak, ia berhenti saat memakai sepatunya kembali. Mark merunduk, merasakan ada sesuatu yang hancur dari dalam tubuhnya, "Sial!" umpat Mark karena ia kesusahan memakai sebelah sepatunya, "Sial!" katanya lagi tapi kali ini Mark tidak menahan diri.

Ia terjatuh, menangis diam diam sambil terus menghapus kasar wajahnya—berusaha bersikap biasa lalu berdiri untuk keluar dari rumah Jinyoung secepatnya

Mark patah hati.

.

.

.

* * *

Mark tahu rasanya patah hati

Apa yang Jinyoung lakukan padanya, bukan pertama kali terjadi

Tapi berapa kalipun seseorang patah hati, itu tidak akan membuatnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya

Rasa sakit itu tetap sama

Dunia Mark terasa berjalan lebih lambat. Ia menatap nanar wajah dari balik cermin kemudian menarik napas lagi—berusaha menguatkan diri

Mark mengusir bayangan Jinyoung sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi percuma—setelah pertemuan mereka kemarin. Wajah kekecewaan Jinyoung, rona merah di pipi pria itu ketika Mark berhasil menebak mengenai ayah dari bayinya, menghujani Mark lebih lagi

Jinyoung sedang jatuh cinta

Dan itu membuat dia patah hati

Mark tertawa miris karena ia tahu—bahwa senyuman Jinyoung milik orang lain, bayi itu pun milik pria entah siapa itu

Mark masih teringat bagaimana takutnya Jinyoung saat jatuh dari tangga di lobby gedung JYP

Jinyoung menjaga mati matian kandungannya—melawan semua orang demi membesarkannya.

"Kau sangat mencintainya ya" gumam Mark lebih seolah olah bayangannya dalam cermin adalah Jinyoung

 _Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku_

Pertanyaan itu hanya bisa Mark kubur dalam – dalam, karena seperti bisa ditebak, Jinyoung tidak mungkin bisa menjawabnya

.

.

.

"Hyung~ bagaimana kemarin itu?" tanya Bambam terlalu semangat menyambut kedatangan Mark ke kantor pagi itu

"Jangan ganggu aku kalau bukan masalah pekerjaan" tampik Mark tanpa susah payah memandang wajah penuh senyum Bambam lalu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya

Bambam spontan terdiam tak lama wajahnya berubah horor, "Kok sikap Mark hyung sama seperti waktu dia…" buru buru Bambam mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang

"Yugyeom! Sore ini temani aku menemui Jinyoung hyung"

Setelah mengerang enggan Yugyeom, Bambam tetap bernapas lega karena sahabat Jinyoung itu mengiyakan ajakannya

Bambam menutup telepon, kemudian memandang cemas ke ruang kerja Mark

"Tolong jangan katakan kalau kemarin itu semua berakhir buruk"

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya firasat Bambam sekali lagi tepat. Mark kembali bersikap seperti Mark sebelum bertemu Jinyoung.

Bosnya itu tetap menyapanya, terkadang mengajak Bambam bicara—mereka bahkan makan siang berdua.

Hanya saja, Bambam bisa merasakan kalau Mark melakukan semua itu secara terpaksa. Ada kilatan menyedihkan di matanya setiap kali ia bertatapan dengan Bambam

Oleh karena itu, Bambam membalasnya dengan tidak menyebutkan masalah Jinyoung sama sekali. Ia tetap menyayangi Mark hyung. Kalaupun itu berarti harus membuang topik Jinyoung jauh – jauh. Bambam akan melakukannya

.

.

.

Sore itu terasa sangat panjang bagi Bambam. Setelah pamit pada Mark yang masih bekerja, pria berdarah Thailand ini langsung menuju lobby dimana Yugyeom sudah menunggunya dari tadi

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau mau menemui Jinyoung hyung? Bukankah masalah mereka sudah beres?" tanya Yugyeom bertubi tubi

"Kau dan aku harus menanyakannya pada Jinyoung hyung" jawab Bambam tak sabar mengajak Yugyeom pergi secepatnya

Mereka berdua naik bis menuju rumah Jinyoung. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, sosok Jinyounglah yang menyambut mereka

"Aku tahu kenapa kau kemari" bisik Jinyoung pelan sambil menyingkir—memberi jalan untuk Bambam dan Yugyeom

.

.

.

"Kau bisa memberitahunya hyung!" seru Bambam gemas, "Kau tinggal bilang, 'Mark—kau Ayah dari bayiku' selesai! Kkeut! Mark hyung tidak perlu salah paham dan sekarang… malah berakhir menyakiti kalian berdua" tambah Bambam saat melihat wajah hampa Jinyoung

Jinyoung tertunduk saat berkata, "Dia tidak siap Bambam. Mark tidak siap punya anak, dia bahkan mengelak saat aku tanya, lalu kau berharap apa?"

Yugyeom yang tidak bicara dari tadi hanya berlutut di samping Jinyoung hyung—merapikan rambut hyung kesayangannya itu, "Tapi kau hanya menyiksa dirimu hyung… siap tidak siap—Mark berhak tahu" bujukan lembut Yugyeom membuat pertahanan Jinyoung runtuh, ia melemparkan diri memeluk adik kelasnya itu, membayangkan bahwa Mark lah di depannya. Ya, Jinyoung sangat merindukan pria bodoh itu, wajah terluka Mark masih membayangi Jinyoung hingga detik ini

Melihat keadaan Jinyoung, Bambam tidak sanggup berbicara lagi. Ia dan Yugyeom nyaris terdiam sambil memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu lalu mereka pamit pulang dalam keadaan diam

Pikiran mereka berdua penuh dengan pendapat masing – masing hingga keduanya duduk berdampingan di dalam bis

"Jinyoung hyung bodoh, dia membuat Mark hyung salah paham" kata Bambam memecah keheningan, kedua matanya menerawang ke depan

Yugyeom menyeringitkan dahi—hendak membantah ketika Bambam berkata lagi, "Tapi aku mengerti perasaannya, membesarkan seorang anak butuh tanggung jawab besar. Justru karena Jinyoung hyung terlalu mencintai Mark hyung makanya ia tidak mau membebani Mark hyung lebih lagi. Ia menanggung semuanya sendirian, membiarkan Mark hyung—mungkin, bisa membenci Jinyoung hyung." Bambam menghembuskan napas keras – keras, "Jatuh cinta itu merepotkan ya?" ujar Bambam kali ini berpaling ke arah Yugyeom

Yugyeom meraih tangan Bambam lalu meremasnya pelan, "Kau tahu aku pernah dengar pepatah mengatakan, kalau kau mencintai seseorang—kau harus melepaskannya, karena kalau dia milikmu, dia pasti kembali"

Bambam balas memegang tangan Yugyeom lalu spontan ia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Yugyeom, "Lalu menurutmu bagaimana dengan Jinyoung hyung dan Mark hyung?"

"Kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama, bahkan semesta alam akan ikut membantu hal itu terjadi" jawab Yugyeom gamang

"Semoga semesta alam benar benar membantu mereka" gumam Bambam penuh harap

.

.

.

* * *

Jinyoung lelah

Lelah harus seharian berada dirumah tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Pria yang tengah hamil 24 minggu ini bahkan sudah sebulan tidak pergi ke Dokter Cho untuk USG. Bagaimana Jinyoung bisa pergi ke rumah sakit kalau ia melangkah keluar rumah saja, para tetangga di depan mereka sudah bersiap untuk menggosipkan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung bukannya tidak tahu atau peduli mengenai ucapan mereka, tapi apa dia tidak tega dengan Ibunya yang selalu menunduk tiap kali pulang ke rumah atau ketika Ibu Jinyoung menghindari para tetangga yang berusaha menanyakan mengenai dirinya yang bisa hamil

Jinyoung lelah secara psikis

Ditambah dengan kehadiran Mark

Keinginan Jinyoung untuk menjauh malah menyakiti mereka berdua. Bohong Jinyoung tidak bahagia ketika mendengar Mark merindukannya sama seperti yang ia rasakan

Tapi rasa bahagia itu langsung menghilang ketika melihat bagaimana sikap Mark yang tampak enggan mengenai kehamilan Jinyoung.

"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan mengenai dia" gumam Jinyoung lalu berdiri dari ujung tempat tidur kamarnya kemudian bergerak menutup jendela kamar

Setelah selesai mandi, Jinyoung hendak turun untuk makan malam saat terdengar suara ibunya yang melengking tinggi—sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki laki

"Jinyoung! Jinyoung! Kemari nak—kau tidak akan menyangka siapa yang datang" teriak Ibunya dari lantai bawah

Mark

Satu nama itu langsung terlintas dalam benak Jinyoung. Dengan perasaan gugup, sambil merapikan baju longgarnya, Jinyoung pun keluar dari kamar

"Jinyoung!" pekik seorang lelaki seumurnya Jinyoung dengan logat khas Busan. Pria itu langsung menghambur memeluk Jinyoung yang terkejut setengah mati, tidak menyangka sosok ini berdiri dihadapannya

"Jaebum?" ujar Jinyoung

"Apa kabar!" Jaebum melepaskan pelukannya dan sama seperti Mark—ia spontan melirik bagian perut Jinyoung, "Hoaah benar kata Adjumma, kau hamil" ucapnya takjub, "Boleh aku memegangnya?" kata Jaebum penuh semangat

Jinyoung mengangguk canggung, "Kau tidak terkejut melihat aku bisa—"

"Hei~ dikampung kita saja, ayam pernah menelurkan bebek" ujar Jaebum enteng, kedua tangannya mengelus lembut perut Jinyoung yang malah menundukkan kepala—berharap Mark bisa bersikap seluwes Jaebum

"Aku lebih suka bertanya kenapa kau jarang pulang ke kampung? Jangan katakan masalah skripsi, aishh dasar mahasiswa" sindir Jaebum pura pura merajuk

Jinyoung tertawa. Setelah hampir beberapa lama, Jinyoung tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, ia akhirnya bisa tertawa. Sungguh, tidak disangka sangka—kedatangan Jaebum, tetangga Jinyoung di kampung halaman, Busan, sekaligus teman sekelas SMPnya bisa membuat Jinyoung rileks sejenak

"Ayo masuk Jaebum, anggap saja rumahmu" ajak Ibu Jinyoung sambil membawa buah buahan dari Jaebum

"Umma bilang, kalian mungkin sibuk sampai tidak bisa pulang ke kampung, jadi—selagi restoran Appa senggang, aku saja yang mendatangi kalian. Tidak apa – apa kan Adjumma?" cerocos Jaebum panjang lebar

"Tidak apa – apa, Adjumma malah senang Jinyoung punya teman dirumah. Kau bisa menghiburnya"

"Maksudnya?" Jaebum melemparkan tatapan ke arah Jinyoung yang hanya bisa tersenyum tipis

Jaebum berusaha tidak memikirkannya, mereka semua masuk ke dapur untuk merapikan oleh – oleh dari Jaebum ditemani cerita pria Busan mengenai kampung halaman mereka.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung?"

"Hmm"

"Kau belum cerita mengenai Appa bayimu, siapa dia? Apa dia pria baik – baik?"

Jinyoung bergelut di tempat tidurnya sementara Jaebum yang tidur di lantai beralaskan kasur kecil, menyeret tubuhnya ke arah Jinyoung

"Jangan bilang dia tidak mau tanggung jawab!" seru Jaebum berapi api

"Ini kecelakaan, mana dia tahu aku bisa hamil" jawab Jinyoung sambil memutar bola matanya

Jaebum mendengus tidak terima, "Andai saja dia menghamilimu di kampung kita, pasti Appa dan Kangin Adjushi—tetua disana, akan memaksa dia menikahimu saat itu juga!"

"Hahahahaha" Jinyoung tertawa, "Kau tidak boleh memaksa seseorang menikah Jaebum…"

"Biar saja, pria sejati harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya" kata Jaebum bersikeras

Jinyoung hanya mengulum senyum sebelum kembali terlentang memandangi langit langit kamarnya, "Aku bersyukur kau berkunjung kemari, Jaebum"

"Aku juga" ucap Jaebum ikut memandangi atap kamar, "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja, aku, Appa, Umma, Kangin Adjushi dan tetangga kita yang lain—akan tetap menerimamu apa adanya. Ingat itu"

Seketika itu juga, Jinyoung merasa rindu dengan kampung halamannya, para tetangganya yang memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri bahkan sering memarahinya jika terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi di satu sisi, kasih sayang mereka tercermin ketika Ayah Jinyoung meninggal.

Para penduduk kampung, tidak henti hentinya bergantian menginap di rumah Jinyoung, memastikan Jinyoung dan Ibunya tidak kesepian, seolah – olah mereka ingin menunjukkan, kalau keluarga Jinyoung tidak hanya terdiri dari 3 orang. Tapi seisi desa.

Mau tidak mau Jinyoung jadi membandingkan dengan tetangganya disini. Mereka hanya bisa bicara jelek di belakang tanpa tahu apa yang sudah Jinyoung alami

Mereka berpura – pura tersenyum ketika menanyakan tentang kehamilannya padahal setelah itu, mereka akan menjadikan Jinyoung bahan gosip, tidak lebih

"Jaebum"

"Ya?"

"Aku rindu Busan" bisik Jinyoung separuh mengantuk

"Pulanglah kalau begitu" balas Jaebum, "Kamipun merindukanmu dan Adjumma"

.

.

.

* * *

Pekerjaan yang membuat Mark bisa melupakan segalanya, sekarang tidak berpengaruh lagi. Setelah mengambil cuti, Mark kembali bekerja. Para koleganya dan para tetinggi yang tadinya kesal dengan kecerobohan terakhir Mark, mau tak mau mengakui kalau ide iklan bersambung milik Mark berhasil merebut empati publik

Tidak terhitung berapa email masuk dan surat tertulis minta untuk melanjutkan cerita iklan sebelumnya yang berakhir sedih

Dari ujung meja meeting, JYP-nim tersenyum puas sekaligus bangga akan kinerja Mark, meski untuk iklan terakhir, Mark bertindak berani tanpa persetujuan

"Sekarang Mark—aku memerintahkanmu untuk membuat iklan terbaru karena seperti yang kalian ketahui. Iklan kita menjadi trending di Naver, merebut pangsa pasar lebih luas, belum lagi ribuan email yang masuk, aku sampai kasihan pada satpam yang mengangkut box penuh surat dari para customer" candanya yang mengundang tawa sebagian peserta meeting

Mark mengangkat wajahnya—kelu. Ia tidak punya ide apa – apa. Apapun.

Karena selama ini, Jinyounglah yang menginsipirasinya.

Apa yang bisa Mark ciptakan jika cerita dirinya saja berakhir tidak bahagia

"Saya tidak bisa janji akan siap dalam waktu dekat, karena—" Mark menjilat bibirnya—serba salah

Semua mata melihat ke arahnya, JYP yang bisa menangkap kegusaran Mark, tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Sebuah karya memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Aku akan memberi waktumu sebulan, tenang saja. Kau punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya, Mark"

Mark tidak bisa berkata tidak. Sebulan adalah waktu cukup lama. Apalagi JYP sangat baik padanya akhir - akhir ini. Jadi Mark hanya bisa berkata iya sebelum rapat di tutup.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jinyoung?"

"Hmm"

"Kau tidak bosan di rumah?" tanya Jaebum yang bosan mengganti channel TV sementara Jinyoung hanya duduk malas sambil menopang dagu. Ibu Jinyoung sudah pergi dari pagi untuk berjualan di pasar seperti biasa

Jinyoung menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa keluar, Jaebum" jelasnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaebum balik

Jinyoung mengelus perutnya sambil melemparkan tatapan 'masa-kau-tidak-tahu' pada Jaebum

"Oh para tetanggamu ya" simpul Jaebum

"Yup"

"Lalu kenapa?" Jaebum mematikan TV kemudian bangkit berdiri

"Hah?" Jinyoung menatap Jaebum yang malah mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya

"Iya lalu kenapa kalau mereka menggosipkanmu, toh mereka tidak melakukan apa – apa padamu. Ayo Jinyoung, kita keluar—aku akan meneraktirmu es krim"

"Tapi Jaebum…" Jinyoung masih tidak mau menerima ajakan Jaebum. Membayangkan para tetangga berbisik menghina dirinya hanya membuat Jinyoung terluka. Ia hanya tidak mau bertambah stress selama kehamilan

"Jinyoung, apa kau malu dengan bayimu sendiri?" tanya Jaebum tidak percaya

"Tentu tidak, jangan bicara bodoh Jaebum!"

"Lalu? Biarkan saja mereka mau bicara, toh itu memang mulut mereka. Tapi jangan biarkan mereka membuatmu terkurung selamanya disini. Ayo kita tunjukkan pada mereka, kalau kau adalah calon Umma yang hebat"

"Kau ini aishh" kali ini Jinyoung menerima uluran tangan Jaebum. Jinyoung masih tersenyum sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Ia kadang tidak memahami jalan pikiran Jaebum yang tidak mau ambil pusing tentang pendapat orang lain.

Jaebum masih menuntun Jinyoung ketika mereka keluar rumah berdua.

Seperti bisa di tebak, para tetangga yang berkumpul di rumah depan, langsung berbisik kasak kusuk melihat Jinyoung berani keluar

"Dasar Adjumma keriput" olok Jaebum tanpa memelankan suaranya

"Mwo jaga ucapanmu anak muda!" balas salah seorang Ibu

"Kalau begitu jaga mulut kalian"

Jinyoung menahan tawa sebelum tarikan tangan Jaebum membuat Jinyoung berjalan keluar menuju mini market di ujung jalan

"Trims" Bisik Jinyoung dengan perasaan lebih ringan

Jaebum membalas senyum Jinyoung lalu mereka berdua berjalan seiringan melewati sebuah mobil di yang berhenti di sebelah kanan

Di dalam mobil itu, Mark nyaris tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya ke arah Jinyoung yang berjalan bergandengan dengan pria asing.

Sehabis meeting, Mark minta ijin ingin keluar mencari angin pada Bambam. Mark ingin mendinginkan pikirannya sambil membayangkan bagaimana seandainya waktu itu—andai…

Mark mengatakan iya

Iya, dia bisa menerima keadaan Jinyoung

Iya, dia bisa belajar menjadi orang tua—meski sampai satu detik yang lalu, otak Mark nyaris meledak kalau berpikir dalam hitungan bulan, ia harus membagi waktu, mengurus bayi dan semacamnya

Tapi yang Mark lupakan adalah

Bahwa ia bukan ayah bayi itu

Dan kenyataan kalau Jinyoung mencintai ayah dari bayi mereka membuat Mark mati matian menahan perasaannya

Lihat keadaan Mark sekarang. Begitu mengingat tentang iklan Moonlight, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri membelokkan mobil ke arah rumah Jinyoung. Berpikir, ingin membahas mengenai pembicaraan terakhir mereka. Mungkin ada kesempatan lain, pikir Mark namun ketika sampai di persimpangan jalan, yang Mark dapati malah Jinyoung bersama orang lain

Orang yang kemungkinan besar adalah Ayah dari bayi yang Jinyoung kandung

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau seharusnya jangan membiarkan mereka menghakimmu dan membatasimu Jinyoung" nasihat Jaebum saat mereka makan es krim berdua di bangku depan mini market

"Mungkin aku akan seberani dirimu kalau Umma tidak terlibat" gumam Jinyoung pelan

"Adjumma juga—"

Jinyoung mengangguk

"Aishhh dasar Ibu – Ibu kurang kerjaan!"

"Hahahaha"

Senyum Jaebum makin lebar saat melihat tawa Jinyoung

"Kau tahu Jinyoung—calon Ibu yang sering tertawa bisa membuat bayi di dalam kandungannya menjadi bahagia. Jadi sering – seringlah tertawa, bagus buat bayimu" ujar Jaebum

"Mungkin kalau kau berada disini, aku akan sering tertawa" balas Jinyoung

Jaebum menilik wajah Jinyoung seksama, "Aku memang membuatmu tertawa, tapi bukan bahagia. Serius Jinyoung, apa ini ada hubungan dengan para adjumma itu, apa karena Ayah dari bayimu?"

"Jaebum bisa tidak kita membahas hal lain—"

"Tidak bisa! Kalau kau memikirkan Mark—itu nama Ayah bayimu kan?"

Jinyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Kau tahu darimana? Apa umma cerita?" tanyanya bertubi – tubi

Jaebum mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, "Kau mengigau namanya sebelum terbangun" bisiknya yang membuat Jinyoung tertegun

Sudah dua kali ia tertangkap basah memanggil nama Mark dalam tidur

"Dia belum siap menerima kehamilanku Jaebum" cerita Jinyoung akhirnya

"Dia pernah datang ke rumah?"

Jinyoung mengangguk, "Beberapa hari lalu sebelum kedatanganmu"

Jaebum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa dia tahu kalau ini bayinya?"

"Tidak" jawab Jinyoung malah sibuk memainkan ujung sepatunya—kikuk

"Bagus sekali" ucapan ganjil Jaebum sontak membuat Jinyoung mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti

"Maksudmu Jaebum?"

"Ah bukan apa apa, ayo kita pulang—kita harus menyiapkan malam malam buat Adjumma" Jaebum kembali menuntun Jinyoung kembali ke jalan menuju ke rumahnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan para tetangga mereka mengira kalau Jaebumlah Ayah dari bayi Jinyoung karena siapapun yang melihat cara Jaebum memperlakukan Jinyoung akan mengira hal yang sama

Tidak terkecuali Mark

Mobil Mark masih terparkir di belokan sebelum rumah Jinyoung. Entah kenapa Mark masih ingin melihat sosok Jinyoung meski hal itu berarti, ia akan melihat tangan Jinyoung di pegang oleh orang lain, tawa Jinyoung milik orang tersebut

Mark hanya sangat merindukan Jinyoung

Hingga meski hatinya sakit, meski ia tahu sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk masuk dan merusak segalanya, Mark hanya ingin melihat Jinyoung

Melihat bagaimana Jinyoung melangkah sangat hati – hati sambil meremas tangan Jaebum yang menuntunnya. Sungguh, Mark rela menukarkan apa saja agar berada di posisi Jaebum

Tapi Jinyoung mencintai Jaebum

Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Jaebum yang bisa menangkap keganjilan mobil mewah berwarna hitam parkir di samping rumah Jinyoung, segera berhenti melangkah

"Jinyoung kau masuk duluan, aku ada urusan" kata Jaebum melepaskan tangannya

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk lalu membuka pagar rumahnya. Jaebum memastikan Jinyoung tidak mengetahui apapun kemudian dia berjalan cepat menuju mobil milik Mark di samping

TOK TOK

Mark tersentak dalam lamunan, ia membuka kaca di kursi di sampingnya. Perlahan lahan kedua mata Mark terbelalak lebar saat sebuah cengiran khas Jaebum tampak disana

"Kau Mark bukan? Boleh aku masuk—aku ingin bicara padamu"

Dengan pikiran berkecambuk, Mark membuka kunci untuk mempersilahkan Jaebum masuk

"Thanks" ucap Jaebum masih terdengar logat khas Busan, "Aku sebenarnya tidak yakin kau Mark, tapi melihat sikapmu yang mencurigakan, well aku harus pastikan"

"Benar, aku Mark Tuan" jawab Mark kaku, "Kalau kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan Jinyoung?" tembaknya tanpa basa basi

"Perkenalkan—" Jaebum mengulurkan tangan yang dibalas oleh Mark, "Aku Im Jaebum, Ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Jinyoung"

Seketika itu juga, Mark melepas jabatan tangan mereka

Cengiran Jaebum masih tetap sama namun sekarang tampak serius

"Tolong jangan dekati Jinyoung lagi, jangan menyakitinya. Aku tahu kau menyukai Jinyoung, tapi percuma kalau kau tidak bisa menerima bayiku" tak lama Jaebum menepuk pundak Mark seolah sahabat lama, tidak Jaebum indahkan tatapan Mark yang menggelap, "Lagipula aku sudah kembali, kau tidak usah muncul ke hadapan Jinyoung. Aku akan mengurus Jinyoung dan bayi kami"

Kedua tangan Mark terkepal kuat mendengar perkataan Jaebum

"Sudah itu saja yang ingin kukatakan, bye~" Jaebum keluar dari mobil tanpa menunggu tanggapan Mark

Mark terdiam. Ia seperti kehilangan kendali. Kepalanya tertunduk sambil mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas panjang.

Benar tebakannya, Jaebum—pria itu, adalah Ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Jinyoung

Pria yang dicintai Jinyoung

Kedua tangan Mark kebas saat menghidupkan mesin, membanting stir untuk keluar dari perumahan itu secepatnya.

Sepanjang jalanan Seoul, jalanan macet mengingatkan Mark bagaimana Jinyoung tertidur disampingnya, ingat bagaimana dengan semborono Mark sampai rela meracik minuman Moonlight untuk Jinyoung yang sedang mual

Bagaimana Mark dikerjai Jinyoung seharian. Menemani pria yang sedang mengandung itu. Semua kenangan Jinyoung terus berputar yang membuat Mark jadi bertanya sendiri

Apakah sedalam ini dia mencintai Jinyoung

"Kau benar – benar bodoh, Mark" gumamnya kemudian melaju lebih cepat—membelah keheningan kota Seoul yang padat

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayolah Jinyoung, kembalilah ke Busan, aku berani taruhan—tetangga kita tidak akan menghakimimu seperti disini" bujuk Jaebum yang membuat Jinyoung dan Ibunya terdiam

Semenjak kemarin sore, tiba – tiba saja Jaebum yang kembali dari luar mengemukakan ide agar Jinyoung tinggal di Busan sampai bayinya lahir

"Hanya sampai kau melahirkan. Aku tahu, kau masih harus melanjutkan skripsimu disini—tapi, lihat tetanggamu" Jaebum meringis jengkel, "Mereka tidak berhenti bicara"

"Tapi Umma akan sendirian" tolak Jinyoung secara halus sambil mengelus perutnya pelan. Jinyoung punya kebiasaan baru untuk memeluk perut besarnya setiap kali khawatir atau takut

"Adjumma atau orang lain" balas Jaebum memiringkan kepalanya

"Umma tidak apa – apa." Kata Ibu Jinyoung setelah beberapa lama terdiam, "Jaebum dan Umma hanya peduli mengenai perasaanmu. Kalau kau mau pergi, Umma akan senang. Hanya saja, itu karena keinginanmu bukan karena paksaan siapapun" kedua tangan Ibu Jinyoung meraih tangan Jinyoung, "Kau pantas bahagia Jinyoung"

Jinyoung tidak sanggup lagi. Semua terasa tidak tertahankan lagi. Sikap Mark, ucapan para tetangga mereka yang selalu memojokkan Jinyoung

Bayinya berhak mendapatkan terbaik dan jika ini berarti menjauh dari Mark. Kenapa tidak?

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu Jaebum, pulang ke Busan" ujar Jinyoung dengan tegas.

Ia tidak akan menatap lagi ke belakang, apapun yang terjadi

"Bagus" balas Jaebum sambil tersenyum senang—sangat senang

.

.

.

* * *

Bambam tidak mau memaksakan Mark bicara apapun lagi mengenai Jinyoung. Sudah cukup atasan sekaligus hyungnya itu pusing mengenai keinginan para BOD supaya Mark membuat iklan terbaru Moonlight

Tapi Bambam mengerti jika sampai detik ini, Mark belum mendapat ide apapun.

Karena Jinyounglah sumber inspirasi Mark

Apa yang bisa Mark lakukan, kalau hubungan mereka berdua memburuk.

Tidak ada. Bahkan Bambam sudah berhenti mengganggu Yugyeom untuk menanyakan masalah Jinyoung

Drtt

"Eh?" Bambam meraih ponselnya di sebelah komputer, "Yugyeom?" keningnya berkerut bingung, diangkatnya telepon

"Ada apa Yugyeom?"

" _Tidak, hanya…"_ Terdengar helaan napas dari Yugyeom, _"Agak aneh tidak mendengar kabarmu belakangan ini, kau baik baik saja Bam?"_

Bambam tertawa kecil, "Aku baik – baik saja, Hyungku yang makin parah patah hatinya"

" _Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan… aku juga sudah hampir seminggu tidak kesana, entah kenapa… hanya saja… aku juga merasa bersalah karena mengijinkan Mark hyung tahu alamat Jinyoung hyung"_

"Tidak Yugyeom. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Toh kita sudah melakukan semua yang kita bisa. Tapi aku juga merindukanmu, mau makan siang bersama?" tawar Bambam sedikit ceria

" _Oke, kutunggu di café dekat kampusku. See ya"_

"Bye" Bambam memutuskan sambungan sambil melirik jam tangannya, "Setengah jam lagi" Ia bersiul kecil seraya kedua tangannya bergerak merapikan meja

Saat tepat jam 12, Bambam mengambil dompetnya—hampir berjalan terus ke arah lift kalau dia tidak melihat pintu ruang kerja Mark

"Hyung~" panggil Bambam seceria mungkin, "Jangan lupa makan siang" ujarnya hanya memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu

Mark tersenyum miris, "Ok" jawabnya singkat sambil kembali mengetik di laptopnya

Bambam mengedikkan bahu—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi sejenak membayangkan Yugyeom tengah menunggunya, sekretaris Mark itu tersenyum lebar lalu meninggalkan atasannya seorang diri

Setelah Bambam tidak ada, Mark berhenti pura – pura bekerja. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Sudah dua hari ini Mark susah tidur dan kali ini alasannya berbeda

Bukan karena pekerjaan

"Aku harus bagaimana" Meski berulang kali Mark mensugesti diri untuk berhenti memikirkan Jinyoung namun tetap saja, bayangan pria itu tidak mau hilang

Mark seperti tersihir dan dikutuk dalam waktu bersamaan

Dulu ketika Jinyoung dalam jangkuannya, Mark malah menjauhkan diri, membentengi diri mereka berdua. Berharap perasaan tertariknya tidak lebih karena Jinyoung adalah obyek iklan bagi Mark

Tapi sekarang? Ketika Jinyoung jelas jelas mencintai orang lain. Mark malah mengharapkan Jinyoung

"Aku memang bodoh. Selalu terlambat, terlalu lambat" Mark mengacak rambutnya frustasi

TOK TOK

"Permisi~~~~"

Sontak Mark menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tidak pernah ia lupakan

"Kau?! Kenapa kau bisa kemari!" suara Mark meninggi saat dengan polosnya Jaebum malah datang ke dalam kantornya lalu duduk di depan Mark

"Aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal, apa itu salah?" tutur Jaebum masih tersenyum lebar, "Yah, bagaimanapun kurasa tidak adil kalau kau tidak tahu mengenai ini. Tapi aku akan membawa Jinyoung pulang ke Busan"

Mendengar nama Jinyoung, tatapan Mark berubah terkejut, "Jin—Jinyoung pulang ke Busan?" bisiknya memastikan

"Iya, dia sedang hamil besar Mark. Jinyoung tidak boleh stress dan fakta mengenai para tetangganya senang bergosip tentang keluarga Park" Jaebum menggeram tertahan, "Intinya, rumah Ibu Jinyoung malah tidak membuat Jinyoung tenang, dia butuh bahagia—ah salah, Jinyoung berhak bahagia. Dan aku berani jamin, di Busan, kami akan memperlakukan Jinyoung baik – baik. Kami semua sudah seperti saudara disana"

Penjelasan panjang lebar Jaebum nyaris diterima setengah hati oleh Mark

"Jinyoung setuju?" tanya Mark hampa

"Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin pergi" jawab Jaebum, "Aku ayah dari bayinya—Mark, tenang saja, aku akan membuat Jinyoung bahagia"

Seperti ada gading berduri yang menusuk Mark dalam – dalam. Hatinya kembali terluka, tapi kali ini, itu tidak melemahkan Mark, ia malah—tampak sangat marah

Terdengar geraman pelan dari sela bibir Mark sebelum berkata, "Kau naik apa kemari?" tanyanya random

Jaebum menatap Mark heran, "Bus, memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh bagus" Mark tersenyum menang, "Berarti aku bisa tiba disana duluan" Secepat kilat Mark meraih kunci mobil dari atas meja lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Ruang marketing yang nyaris sepi karena jam makan siang makin mempermudah langkah Mark

Ia masuk ke dalam lift lalu menelepon satpam bawah, "Ini aku—tolong ambilkan mobilku dari parkiran, kau punya kunci cadanganku bukan? Bagus"

Saat Mark tiba di lobby, Satpam sudah menaruh mobil Mark tepat di depan. Mark mengucapkan terima kasih singkat sebelum melaju secepat yang ia bisa menuju rumah Jinyoung

"Tidak akan kubiarkan lelaki itu membawa Jinyoung" Tanpa kesusahan berarti—jalanan Seoul yang lenggang juga membuat Mark tiba di disamping rumah Jinyoung hanya dalam waktu singkat

Mark semakin senang memikirkan kalau Jaebum masih di dalam bus—tidak bisa mengejarnya

Ia keluar dari mobil, membenarkan kemejanya yang berantakan sampai berjalan melewati kumpulan tetangga Jinyoung yang Jaebum bicarakan

Bisikan – bisikan itu makin santer terdengar ketika mereka melihat sosok Mark. Mark melirik mereka yang membuat beberapa ibu – ibu makin menyembunyikan diri dari balik pagar

Mark tidak peduli lagi, dia tidak peduli apapun

Dengan cepat, ia mengetuk pintu rumah Jinyoung

"Sebentar" suara Jinyoung terdengar membuat Mark langsung gugup. Kedua matanya bergerak liar—tapi ia tidak akan kabur lagi, Mark tidak akan menyerah lagi

"Jaebum apa it—" Jinyoung melotot tidak percaya pada sosok Mark di depannya, "Mark—kau…"

"Jinyoung! Aku tidak—kenapa kau bisa sebodoh itu!" seru Mark menumpahkan segalanya—kepalanya nyaris meledak saat mendengar ucapan Jaebum tentang kepergian Jinyoung ke Busan, "Aku tahu kau mencintai Jaebum—orang tidak tahu diri yang berani ke kantorku, tapi pergi dengan dia? Apa kau gila! Dia memang Ayah dari bayimu, tapi dia tidak pernah ada bersamamu dari awal! Bukan dia yang ada saat kau _morning sickness_ , bukan dia yang bersamamu saat kau membutuhkan sesuatu, mengantarmu pulang saat kau mual, membawamu ke Dokter Cho untuk berobat, ada disampingmu saat kau dengan gilanya—ngidam" kata Mark masih kesal berpikir bagaimana Jinyoung mengerjainya waktu itu, "Aku yang ada bersamamu! Bukan dia—si Jaebum! Apa itu tidak berarti apa apa untukmu?" suara Mark memelan—ada nada memohon di sana

Jinyoung menatap wajah Mark—ia nyaris menangis saat ingat dia sangat mencintai pria bodoh di depannya, "Itu sangat berarti Mark, hanya saja—aku butuh ketenangan. Aku tidak pergi selamanya, sampai aku melahirkan—"

"Kau tidak harus berada di Busan" potong Mark sambil maju ke depan—menatap wajah Jinyoung, dengan pelan ia meraih jemari Jinyoung, sudah lama Mark ingin melakukan ini, apalagi ketika di depannya langsung Jaebum melakukan hal yang sama, "Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku?" tawar Mark tanpa berpaling menatap Jinyoung yang perlahan lahan raut wajahnya berubah shock

"Ti—tinggal bersamamu?" Jinyoung menunjuk Mark dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas

Mark mengangguk pasti, sorot matanya melembut dan ada sebuah senyuman pahit di wajah Mark, "Aku tahu aku tidak mendapat kesempatan, waktu tahu kau mencintai Jaebum, tapi kau harus tahu Jinyoung, Jaebum tidak ada untukmu ketika kau membutuhkan ayah dari bayi ini, aku yang selalu ada untukmu, disampingmu, menjagamu" bibir Mark bergetar,"Belajarlah untuk mencintaiku dan kau tahu, aku memang belum siap punya anak—tapi… aku juga bisa belajar! Apapun itu, aku hanya butuh kesempatan darimu" ucap Mark lagi

Jinyoung memandang Mark lekat lekat—nyaris tidak mempercayai telinganya, "Jaebum? Ayah dari bayi ini?" Sejenak ada benang merah yang menghubungkan segalanya dalam pikiran Jinyoung, "Tunggu dulu! Kau bilang Jaebum ke kantormu?"

"Iya" giliran Mark yang bingung sekarang

"Aigoo~ aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia pulang" jinyoung memijit keningnya sebelum berkata, "Mark, Jaebum hanya teman sekaligus tetanggaku di Busan. Dia bukan ayah dari bayiku. Memang benar ia ingin mengajakku tinggal di Busan tapi—" Ucapan Jinyoung terhenti begitu Mark menariknya lalu memeluk Jinyoung erat erat

"Syukurlah" Mark membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Jinyoung sebelum mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Jinyoung

Jinyoung tersenyum miris, "Jadi kau jangan takut Mark, mengenai bayi ini aku—"

"Aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku lagi Jinyoung" Mark melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian berbicara dengan nada tegas, "Kau tidak akan ke Busan atau kemanapun diluar jangkauanku. Ingat kau berjanji tidak akan kabur lagi"

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar—ia menatap hangat wajah Mark, "Mengenai Ayah bayi ini, dia adalah—"

Lagi lagi Mark memotong pembicaraan Jinyoung. Kedua tangannya terulur, meremas lembut bahu Jinyoung, "Aku tidak peduli siapa ayah bayi ini, akan ada Jaebum lain yang datang mengklaim bayimu dan aku tidak mau terlambat lagi. Yang aku tahu, aku mencintaimu dan meski kau harus belajar melupakan pria itu, aku bersedia menunggu. Siapapun Ayah bayi ini tidak merubah apapun karena sejak awal aku seperti Ayah dari bayi dalam kandunganmu, aku yang selalu membantumu mengurusnya dan sekarang, aku akan tetap membantumu"

Jinyoung terisak pelan dan tangisnya meledak saat tangan Mark bergerak ke wajahnya. Kali ini Jinyoung yang melemparkan tubuh dalam pelukan Mark. Tidak pernah Jinyoung menyangka Mark berkata seperti itu.

Mark berkata ia tidak peduli siapapun ayah dari bayinya namun Mark tetap mau menerima Jinyoung

"Ayo kita besarkan dia bersama sama" bisik Mark yang membuat tangisan Jinyoung menjadi jadi. Kemeja mahal Mark basah oleh air mata Jinyoung tapi Mark tidak menghiraukannya, ia terus menenangkan Jinyoung hingga tatapannya menangkap tatapan para tetangga yang bisa ditebak, mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka

Tapi Mark tidak ambil pusing, mulai sekarang—ia akan melindungi Jinyoung dari apapun dan dari siapapun

.

.

.

* * *

BRUK

"Tunggu dulu Jinyoung! Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu—"

BRUK

"OW! Sakit!" pekik Jaebum mengelus punggungnya yang terkena lemparan bantal dari sofa ruang tamu

"Rasakan! Kenapa kau memberitahu ke semua orang kau Ayah dari bayiku, katakan Jaebum!" tuntut Jinyoung masih terus melempari Jaebum yang lari kesana kemari untuk menghindar sementara Mark malah bantu memungut bantal yang jatuh lalu memberikannya pada Jinyoung

"Aku tidak memberitahu semua orang! Aku hanya memancing Mark" kata Jaebum kali ini merunduk di pojokan, karena meskipun itu cuma bantal, tetap saja menyakitkan, "Nah sekarang kalian berbaikan—kalian harusnya berterimakasih padaku!" tuntut Jaebum tidak terima

"Meskipun begitu! Kau bisa membuat Mark salah paham padaku!" Jinyoung kembali melempar

BRUK

Kena tepat di wajah Jaebum

"Aw" pekiknya kesakitan sementara Mark diam – diam tersenyum senang

"Kalau Mark tidak kemari tadi bagaimana?—" seru Jinyoung kesal

BRUK

"Kau mau tanggung jawab!"

BRUK

Jinyoung masih terus melempari Jaebum hingga akhirnya Jaebum menyerah, ia melayangkan tatapan menyesal pada Mark, "Baiklah~ aku minta maaf, ayolah Mark hentikan Jinyoung!" pintanya

Mark menahan tawa sebelum menarik bantal terakhir dari tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung melemparkan tatapan bertanya

"Dia sudah minta maaf" ucap Mark membujuk

Jinyoung melempar tatapan sadis sebentar pada Jaebum, "Baik. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi Im Jaebum" ancaman Jinyoung membuat Jaebum cepat mengangguk biar tidak ada bantal nyasar ke mukanya lagi.

Setelah tenang, Jinyoung duduk di sofa sedikit berkeringat karena capek ngelemparin temannya itu

"Kau mudah berkeringat" gumam Mark mengambil saputangan dari sakunya lalu mengelap wajah Jinyoung

"Hormonku lebih banyak saat hamil, jadi aku mudah kegerahan" jelas Jinyoung

"Okay..." Mark mengangguk paham, "Aku harus banyak belajar" katanya lagi masih terus mengelap keringat di wajah Jinyoung

Jinyoung mengulas senyum lebar, "Tidak apa – apa, kau sudah tahu sebagian"

"Yeah—termasuk gampang emosi pada seseorang" timpal Jaebum yang duduk di hadapan Mark dan Jinyoung, "Kalian masih menganggapku ada kan?" ejeknya

Jinyoung memutar kedua bola matanya, "Kau yang mulai Jaebum"

"Hei kalau bukan karena aku, Mark tidak berada disini—kalian tidak bisa bilang terima kasih" Jaebum menggelengkan kepala

"Aku masih ingat betul, tentang pernyataanmu sebagai Ayah dari bayi Jinyoung" tukas Mark berwajah jengkel setengah mati

"Kalau tidak begitu kan, Jinyoung mau saja pergi ke Busan. Harus ada yang melakukan sesuatu" balas Jaebum tidak habis pikir dengan pasangan di depannya yang masih dendam terhadapnya

"Ya ya ya" Jinyoung bersandar ke belakang sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa pegal, "Uh, kau semakin besar saja" Tatapan Mark tertuju pada perut Jinyoung yang membuncit, ia melirik Jinyoung gugup seraya berkata, "Jinyoung boleh aku memegang perutmu?—"

"Umma pulang" ucapan Mark tumpah tindih dengan kedatangan Ibu Jinyoung.

Jaebum yang merasa tatapan Mark pada Jinyoung terlalu pribadi, akhirnya berdeham sejenak lalu undur dari hadapan mereka berdua

"Adjumma! Ada berita bagus" kata Jaebum sambil membantu Ibu Jinyoung membawa bahan belanjaan

Ibu Jinyoung tersenyum hambar, "Mark kemari? Aku lihat sepatu kerjanya di depan, apa Jinyoung baik – baik saja?" tanyanya karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Jinyoung malah menangis

Jaebum tersenyum lembut, "Kali ini semuanya berakhir bahagia"

Dengan diam diam, Ibu Jinyoung dan Jaebum berhenti di depan ruang tamu. Melihat bagaimana Mark berbisik lalu tersenyum saat memegang perut Jinyoung. Jinyoung tertawa geli merasakan kedua tangan Mark yang gemetar menyentuh kaus luarnya

Ibu Jinyoung terdiam penuh haru melihat putranya tampak begitu bahagia di depan Mark

"Jinyoung tidak perlu ke Busan, sudah ada Mark yang akan menjaganya" bisik Jaebum yang membuat Ibu Jinyoung sedikit terkejut

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

.

.

"Maksud kedatanganku Adjumma, aku ingin mengajak Jinyoung tinggal bersama di apartemenku"

Ibu Jinyoung duduk kaku di depan Mark yang sedang berbicara dan Jinyoung yang menatap gugup ke arah Ibunya

"Aku tahu belakangan ini, tindakanku membuat Jinyoung salah paham tapi aku sadar, bahwa meski aku belum sepenuhnya siap memiliki anak." Mark menarik napas panjang, "Aku lebih tidak siap kehilangan Jinyoung"

Pernyataan Mark membuat kekhawatiran dan rasa putus asa Jinyoung menghilang.

Mark kembali melirik Jinyoung, "Aku bisa belajar menyiapkan mental tentang bagaimana mengurus bayi dan segala macamnya. Kami berdua akan belajar dan aku… memang tidak akan pernah siap jika tidak dipaksa. Jadi tolong restui kami, Adjumma" pinta Mark penuh ketulusan

Ibu Jinyoung tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Apakah aku bisa menentang ketika melihat wajah Jinyoung yang terlihat bahagia"

Jinyoung tersipu malu, disebelahnya Mark meremas tangan Jinyoung sambil ikut tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan membuatnya terus bahagia, aku berjanji"

Ibu Jinyoung dan Jaebum saling bertukar pandangan sebelum keduanya tertawa kecil. Melihat itu Mark bisa menghela napas lega sambil sebelah tangannya merangkul Jinyoung

"Kalau kami tidak merestuimu, Jinyoung mungkin akan melempariku lagi" kelakar Jaebum yang membuat tawa Mark makin kencang

"Sudah, Umma mau menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian, oh ya Jinyoung—undang saja Yugyeom dan Bambam kemari" tawar Ibu Jinyoung sambil berjalan ke dapur

"Baik Umma" Jinyoung mulai menelpon Bambam yang bisa ditebak, langsung histeris mendengar Jinyoung dan Mark sudah bersama lagi

Ditambah ketika mereka datang, Bambamlah yang lebih emosional saat tahu Mark mengajak Jinyoung tinggal bersama

"Aku turut bahagia hyung" ucap Bambam masih menyeka ujung matanya

"Terima kasih" balas Jinyoung masih terus tersenyum

Di sebelah Bambam, Yugyeom menatap wajah Jinyoung—wajah yang kenal baik selama beberapa tahun kini bisa bahagia.

"Mark memang cocok untuk Jinyoung hyung" gumam Yugyeom pelan

"Mark hyung, Yugyeom" koreksi Bambam, "Dia juga hyungmu tahu"

Yugyeom menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanak – kanakan Bambam, ia hanya menjulurkan lidah sebelum menyuapi Bambam kimchi ke mulutnya supaya diam

Dari depan mereka, Jaebum yang bisa merasakan kalau ada hubungan istimewa Yugyeom dan Bambam, mulai memikirkan strategi barunya—

"Jangan coba – coba Jaebum" Jinyoung memotong imajinasi Jaebum seketika, "Biarkan mereka berjalan apa adanya"

"Tapi Jinyoung, aku hanya membantu—"

"Mau kulempari bantal lagi?"

"Baiklah, aku menyerah"

Jinyoung terkikik melihat Jaebum merajuk, tapi tak lama perhatian Jinyoung teralih dengan sikap Mark yang lahap mengunyah masakan Ibunya

"Jangan heran Jinyoung hyung, selama kalian perang dingin—Mark hyung jarang makan" Beritahu Bambam

Mark memutar kedua bola matanya sementara Jinyoung menatap tajam pria disampingnya, "Benar itu Mark?" selidik Jinyoung tidak suka

"Hanya sesekali Jinyoung" elak Mark, "Lagipula masakan ini enak Adjumma, aku kuat menghabiskan semua ini" katanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kalau Jinyoung tinggal denganmu, dia akan memasakanmu sama seperti ini—Jinyoungie pintar masak juga" goda Ibu Jinyoung yang membuat Mark menoleh ke samping

"Kau harus masak seperti ini, kimchi Ibumu sangat enak" puji Mark dengan mulut penuh

Semua orang tertawa sementara Jinyoung mengelap ujung bibir Mark yang berserakan nasi

"Aku akan memasakanmu" ujar Jinyoung sambil lalu, cukup didengar oleh telinga Mark yang ikut tersenyum bahagia

.

.

.

* * *

Mark perlu menunggu hingga akhir pekan agar ia bisa leluasa membawa Jinyoung untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartement. Sebenarnya Mark ingin malam itu juga kalau memungkinkan, tetapi Jinyoung yang tidak suka terburu – buru membuat Mark langsung membatalkan niatnya itu

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak perlu menghadapi mereka lagi" ujar Mark ketika pamit pulang bersama Yugyeom dan Bambam

Jinyoung mengikuti arah pandang Mark ke rumah di depan mereka, "Aku akan coba tahan beberapa hari. Sudah pulanglah, jangan lupa antar Yugyeom dan Bambam"

"Oke" jawab Mark lalu melambaikan tangan pada Jinyoung, "Bye"

"Sampai akhir pekan, Jinyoung hyung" kata Bambam dan Yugyeom bersamaan

"Hati – hati di jalan" balas Jinyoung yang menunggu ketiga orang tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah

Saat mobil Mark sudah menghilang di ujung jalan, Jinyoung menghela napas lega, "Hari ini sangat panjang~" katanya sambil berjalan riang kembali ke rumah

.

.

.

Ternyata Jinyoung tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk bertemu Mark di akhir pekan. Mark yang tahu bahwa Jaebum tetap tinggal sampai dua minggu ke depan, jadi agak was was. Tanpa bisa di rem, setiap sore Mark pasti sudah berdiri manis di depan pintu rumah Jinyoung

Mark takut tindakannya mengganggu atau kelewat posesif, karena bagaimanapun semua ini baru bagi Mark. Setidaknya, Mark belum pernah membutuhkan seseorang seperti ia membutuhkan Jinyoung sekarang

Tapi melihat senyum Jinyoung merekah setiap melihat wajahnya, Mark tidak merasa sungkan lagi. Ia tahu Jinyoung pun senang dengan kehadirannya

"Kau harus pakai baju hamil Jinyoung" bujuk Mark di hari jumat sebelum besok Jinyoung pindah ke tempatnya

Jinyoung menggeleng keras, "Aku bukan perempuan!" tolaknya, "Yugyeom pernah memberi saran yang sama dan jawabanku tidak berubah, tidak akan Mark. Aku lelaki!"

Mark terdiam sejenak sebelum menarik Jinyoung duduk mendekatinya, "Tapi baju hamil akan membuatmu lebih nyaman daripada baju bekas Yugyeom seperti ini. Kau mau bayi kita merasa kesempitan karena Ibunya memakai baju ketat?"

Jinyoung terdiam diikuti tatapan tak percaya ke arah Mark, apa baru saja Mark mengatakan 'bayi kita?'

"Kenapa—" Mark yang tersadar, hanya meringis kecil, "Maaf—aku tidak sengaja bicara soal…"

"Tidak apa – apa Mark, aku suka mendengarnya" Ditaruhnya tangan Mark ke atas perut, "Ini bayi kita" bisik Jinyoung lalu terkekeh senang

Ia bahagia sekali, sangat bahagia sekarang

"Bayi kita" ulang Mark lalu ikut tertawa kecil.

Mungkin Mark harus mengoreksi ucapannya dulu. Dia suka melihat Jinyoung tertawa, kerutan disekitar matanya membuat Jinyoung tampak indah—seindah pertemuan pertama mereka

Mark mengelus pipi Jinyoung, rasa bahagia ini seperti tidak tertahankan ketika ia mendekatkan wajah ke arah Jinyoung

Senyuman Jinyoung tidak menghilang—pria ini malah menutup mata, menunggu Mark mencium diriny—

"Hoam, hai Mark, kau datang?!"

Kedatangan Jaebum tiba – tiba sontak membuat Mark dan Jinyoung duduk menjauh sambil membuang muka satu sama lain

"Ah~ aku mengganggu ya? Kalian mau ciuman kan? Oke! Aku akan balik badan, kalian lanjutkan saja" kata Jaebum sambil jalan menjauhi Mark dan Jinyoung di ruang tamu

Mendengar ucapan Jaebum, Mark dan Jinyoung malah bersikap kaku lalu saling mencuri – curi pandang

"Aishh dia mengganggu saja, kemarilah Jinyoung" Mark membentangkan kedua tangannya yang disambut hangat oleh Jinyoung. Mereka berpelukan hangat tanpa memperdulikan suara Jaebum yang sedang bersenandung dari dapur

"Temanmu aneh" ujar Mark membuat Jinyoung menyentil pelan kening Mark, "Paling tidak dia temanku, dia baik kok" Jinyoung membuat posisinya lebih nyaman sambil memejamkan mata—mencari kenyamanan dalam pelukan Mark

.

.

.

Kepindahan Jinyoung ke apartement Mark merupakan langkah besar, paling tidak bagi orang yang mengenal keseharian Mark bertahun tahun—seperti Bambam misalnya

"Kalau dulu, kau bilang padaku Yugyeom. Mark hyung akan mengajak seseorang tinggal bersama dia. Aku akan memakan sepatuku sendiri" ledek Bambam yang saat itu bantu mengangkat kardus milik Jinyoung ke dalam

Yugyeom hanya tersenyum kecil sementara yang disindir hanya bisa terdiam, bagaimanapun ucapan Bambam benar

Jinyoung saja beberapa kali menatap Mark lekat – lekat, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya kalau Mark tidak sedang bercanda

"Mau dibawa kemana semua barangmu Jinyoung? Ke kamar Mark?" tanya Jaebum yang siang itu ikut membantu

"Tidak!" sela Mark yang selesai mengeluarkan semua cemilan di dalam kulkas untuk Jinyoung

"Di kamar tamu" kata Mark menunjuk kamar di sebelah kamar pribadinya

"Oke…" Jaebum melirik Mark curiga, jangan katakan…

"Kalau baju Jinyoung hyung?" tanya Yugyeom membawa kardus lain

"Di kamar tamu" jawaban Mark masih sama

Hingga

"Kalau bantal – bantal kesayangan Jinyoung dimana? Jangan katakan di kamar tamu juga, Mark hyung" Bambam menaruh kardus di lantai sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Mark

Jinyoung yang sebenarnya merasakan firasat tidak enak, ikut terdiam—menunggu jawaban Mark

"Di kamar tamu" kata Mark santai

Jinyoung langsung berdiri—meninggalkan cemilan yang diberikan Mark, lalu berjalan menghampiri pria tersebut

"Lebih baik kita keluar dulu, sebelum ada perang dunia ketiga" nasehat Jaebum masih ingat terakhir kali membuat Jinyoung marah

Yugyeom dan Bambam mengangguk setuju. Diam – diam mereka bertiga keluar dari apartement. Sedetik kemudian, Jinyoung berkata tajam pada Mark, "Jangan katakan aku akan tidur di kamar tamu?"

Mark menyeringitkan dahi, "Sudah jelaskan, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah

Jinyoung kehabisan kata – kata, apakah selama ini dia salah mengartikan sikap baik Mark. Tapi bukankah Mark mengatakan dia mencintai Jinyoung? Lalu kenapa mereka harus tidur terpisah?

"Kenapa aku tidak di kamarmu?" Tanya Jinyoung tanpa basa basi

Sekarang giliran Mark membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, "Kita tidak sekamar Jinyoung, kau sedang hamil"

"Lalu kalau aku hamil? Aku akan mengganggu tidurmu, begitu?"

"Bukan menggangguku tidur" Mark mengacak rambutnya gusar, "Dengar Jinyoung. Kau tahu perasaanku—bagaimana kalau aku mengambil kesempatan ketika kita tertidur. No, no—kau saja belum tentu membalas perasaanku dan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, aku tidak mau kau menyesal Jinyoung"

Jinyoung menutup wajahnya yang memerah sekaligus frustasi, "Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada si bodoh ini" bisiknya pelan, "Ya! Mark Tuan. Kau belum pernah melihatku telanjang dalam keadaan hamil? Bahkan aku pun merasa aneh dengan bentuk tubuhku sendiri, tidak mungkin kan kau bernaf..su…" ucapan Jinyoung menghilang saat Mark berjalan mendekatinya—sangat dekat hingga wajah Mark hanya tinggal beberapa senti, "Kau ingat kencan berbayar kita?" bisik Mark dengan suara dalam

Jinyoung mengangguk gugup

"Well, kita saja bisa melakukan hal diluar batas tanpa mengenal baik satu sama lain, bagaimana sekarang saat aku yakin dengan perasaanku" tak lama Mark tersenyum jahil sebelum mencubit hidung Jinyoung, "Jadi jangan mengujiku Park Jinyoung. Lagipula… tubuhmu bagus kok" godanya lagi sambil menatap Jinyoung dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala

"Ya! Aku lupa kau mesum" ujar Jinyoung kembali duduk manis di sofa depan TV sementara Mark masih sibuk mengatur barang – barang Jinyoung

"Atau…" Dengan cepat, Mark pergi meninggalkan kardus bawaan Jinyoung yang berserakan lalu bergabung duduk di sofa samping Jinyoung, "Kita sekamar saja bagaimana?" seringai Mark makin lebar saat pipi Jinyoung mulai merah merona, "Tidak usah! Aku tidak keberatan tidur berpisah darimu, sana Mark!" usirnya mendorong tubuh Mark menjauh. Mark tertawa dengan nada tinggi sebelum mencium kilat pipi Jinyoung, "Aku beres beres dulu" kata Mark

"Y—ya" balas Jinyoung dengan muka merah padam

"Tunggu dulu, dimana Jaebum, Yugyeom dan Bambam?" tanya Mark baru sadar, mereka tinggal berdua saja di dalam apartement

"Mungkin mereka cari makan" jawab Jinyoung ngasal saat perhatiannya tersedot pada acara TV

Mark mendengus jengkel, "Nanti pasti aku traktir, dasar mereka itu" gerutuannya menghilang ketika tawa senang Jinyoung terdengar. Perhatian Mark teralih, ia tersenyum lebar—mendapati Jinyoung duduk manis di sofanya dan sebentar lagi akan tinggal bersama Mark disini

Ini aneh dan tidak biasa bagi Mark

Tapi sepertinya keputusan Mark tidak salah. Ia menyukai sosok Jinyoung, tawanya, sikap kekanak-kanakannya atau pipinya yang mudah memerah.

Memang benar kata Jinyoung dulu, Jika kau tidak mengundang orang lain untuk masuk, tidak akan pernah ada yang datang

Dan sekarang

Mark berani mengambil keputusan untuk mengundang Jinyoung masuk ke dalam kehidupannya

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Okay jangan bunuh saya,**

 **Saya kembali**

 **Saya punya prinsip, selama apapun saya update sebuah cerita, saya tidak akan membiarkannya discontinued**

 **Jadi maafkan saya ya, saya tahu ini setengah tahun baru di update**

 **Saya terima lemparan amarah kalian, tapi mungkin saya tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi yang membuat saya tidak bisa menulis**

 **Hanya kata maaf terucap**

 **Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah bisa menulis lagi seperti biasa**

 **doakan saja ya :)**

 **Oh ya, ditunggu reviewnya reader**

 **Love & hug**

 **From me, Arisa :)**


End file.
